


~~ Hochzeit unterm Erebor ~~

by Elaglar



Series: There and never Back [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Children of Characters, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interracial Relationship, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Zwobbit, mpreg Bilbo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 56,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende des Hobbits wird ignoriert, alle haben überlebt.<br/>Bilbo und Thorin sind ein Paar, doch nun steht etwas an, mit dem Bilbo nie gerechnet hätte.<br/>Ob der Hobbit durch all die Zeremonien kommt, die ihm bevorstehen?<br/>Spielt im Winter, um die Weihnachtszeit.</p><p>(Umzug von Fanfiktion.de)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Anfang

** Fast alle Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Angehörigen.  Ich gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet zurück *schwöre*.  Die Phantasie ist meine, sowie einige Charaktere. **  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Es war soweit. Sie waren nun schon recht lang ein Paar und alle, nun zumindest die, die _wirklich_ wichtig waren, hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass der König unter dem einsamen Berg einen Mann liebte.  
Einige freuten sich sogar für ihn, hatte er so doch noch sein Glück gefunden. Seine Familie hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Wieder andere hofften einfach, da er nun eindeutig kinderlos bleiben würde und somit auf eine mögliche Nachfolge des eigenen Nachwuchses.  
  
Dennoch war es vielen noch immer ein Rätsel, wieso er gerade an _diesen_ Mann sein Herz verloren hatte. Wieso war es kein stattlicher Zwerg, so stark und hart wie Stein und so behaart, wie nur Durins Volk es war. Nein, es war ein weicher, weinerlicher kleiner Hobbit.  
Manche nannten ihn _„Meisterdieb“_ , andere schimpften ihn _„Heuchler“_. Aber außer den anderen zwölf Zwergen, denen er mit Tatkraft und Schläue bei der Zurückeroberung des Erebors zu einem wahren Erfolg verhalf, sprachen nur äußerst wenige mit wirklichem Respekt von Bilbo Beutlin. Dieser Umstand musste sich nun dringend ändern.  
  
Denn er, Thorin Eichenschild, schenkte eben diesem kleinen Hobbit sein Herz, seinen Körper und seine Seele. Bilbo aber schien seit einer Weile nicht mehr wirklich glücklich. Er machte immer wieder Bemerkungen, die seinen Mann aufhorchen ließen. So zum Beispiel erst gestern.  
Da meinte er plötzlich, Thorin würde ihn wohl nicht wirklich lieben. Er schimpfte, ein Zwerg hätte ihm dies erklärt und ließ sich nicht darüber hinweg trösten, egal, was Thorin versuchte. Nicht einmal seine Verführungsversuche schafften es diesmal, Bilbo auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
Heute war es wohl nicht viel besser gewesen. Denn diesmal gab es einen anderen Zwerg, der ihn einfach in einen kaum beleuchteten Gang gezogen hatte. Dieser hatte nach Zwergenschnaps gestunken und versucht den kleinen Halbling unsittlich zu berühren. Dann äußerte dieser Mistkerl auch noch etwas, dass die Gefühlswelt des Hobbits mächtig durcheinander brachte.  
  
     „Glaubst du wirklich, unser König braucht noch _deinen_ Arsch, wenn er endlich eine Frau findet, die ihn glücklich macht? Denkst du, du bist mehr, als nur ein Spielzeug für ihn? Jetzt sei schön brav und zeig´  mir einmal, wie zungenfertig du _wirklich_ bist.“  
Das Rascheln der Hose klang noch in seinen Ohren nach, als der Zwerg aufschrie, während Thorins Messer aus dem Bauch eben dieses hervorsprang. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte er seinen Hobbit auf die Arme genommen und ihn in ihr Gemach getragen. Der Zwerg war röchelnd verblutet. Ein anderes Schicksal verdiente er nicht.  
  
Bilbo hatte Stunden in der Wanne verbracht, um sich den Dreck abzuwaschen, den nur er sah. Zum Schluss war er an Fingern und Zehen ganz und gar aufgedunsen, das Wasser eiskalt und Thorin hatte Angst um ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Mann ein Lungenentzündung bekam.  
Also hatte er den Hobbit aus dem Wasser gehoben, in ein Tuch gewickelt, abgetrocknet und dann in ihr großes Bett gelegt. Bilbo hatte gezittert und Thorin schlang sich um den kleineren Körper, spendete ihm die dringend benötigte Wärme, streichelte ihn, hauchte beruhigende Worte in dessen Ohr. Als er dann endlich einschlief war der Zwergenkönig unsagbar froh und dankbar. Er hing noch ein klein wenig seinen Gedanken nach, bevor auch er einschlief.  
  
    _ ´Ich habe endlich alles vorbereitet, alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten davon überzeugt, dass es richtig ist, was ich hier tue. Morgen ist es soweit. Oh, wie nervös ich doch bin. Wie er wohl reagieren wird? Doch besonders wichtig ist, dass es dann niemand mehr wagen wird, ihm solchen Unsinn einzureden!`_  
__  



	2. Eine Frage

Als Bilbo erwachte war er allein, wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen.  
  
Er setzte sich auf, seufzte betrübt und stieg aus dem gemeinsamen und doch wieder kalten Bett. Thorin war schon eine Weile weg, das sagte ihm nicht nur die Kälte von dessen Bettseite, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sein Geruch nicht mehr im Raum schwebte.  
Wie sehr der Hobbit diesen Geruch doch liebte, er war irgendwie würzig wie schwerer Wein und doch leicht wie eine Sommerbrise, gemischt mit dem Geruch nach Stahl und Stein. Doch es war ja nicht nur dieser betörende Duft, der dem König eigen war, der Bilbo so verzauberte.  
  
Es war die Erscheinung des Zwerges. Die kunstvolle Fertigkeit, in der er seinen Bart frisierte, die Art, wie er sich bewegte, das Spiel seiner Muskeln, wenn er schmiedete. Das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme jagte Bilbo regelmäßig Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er es hörte. Dabei war es egal, ob der König kraftvoll fluchte, gebieterisch einen Streit schlichtete oder genüsslich stöhnte, wenn sie sich liebten.  
  
Bilbo bekam einen bestimmten Glanz in den Augen, wenn er daran dachte, _wie_ sie sich liebten, das sonore Stöhnen, wenn sein Mann sich in ihn drängte, das Keuchen, wenn Bilbo ihm in den Hals biss, die Aufschreie, wenn sie mit einander kamen. Doch seit einiger Zeit waren solche gemeinsamen Momente äußerst selten. Immer, wenn Bilbo die Aufmerksamkeit Thorins für sich beanspruchen wollte, dann blockte er ab. Er meinte dann, er wäre zu müde oder hätte zu viel zu tun und manchmal nutzte er dann sogar den Klassiker, _er hätte Kopfschmerzen_.  
  
Also schlurfte der Hobbit nun in ihr gemeinsames Bad. Bilbo wollte nicht an gestern denken, dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern. Dabei erinnerte er sich zum Glück auch gleich an die Fürsorglichkeit seines Mannes und ein wohliger Schauer schlich sich über seinen Rücken.  
     „Dann ist wohl noch nicht alles vergebens“, murmelte der Meisterdieb in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und begann seine Morgentoilette.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      
  


  
Der Tag verlief wie die meisten in seinem bisherigen Leben hier unter dem einsamen Berg, einsam und langweilig. Wenn Thorin nicht da war, dann lief er durch die Gänge, versuchte nicht all zu sehr aufzufallen, denn diese merkwürdigen Angriffe wurden mehr, und er versuchte hier und da zu helfen.  
Doch aus der Küche wurde er verscheucht, die alten Schriften in der Bibliothek konnte der Halbling nicht entziffern und zum Schmieden war er wohl einfach zu schwach. Nur dann, wenn Kíli und Fíli Zeit für ihn hatten, dann war es _wirklich_ schön. Die beiden brachten ihn immer zum Lachen, egal, was sie anstellten.  
  
Doch da sie die Neffen des Königs waren hatten auch sie in diesen Wochen nur sehr wenig Zeit für ihren Lieblingshobbit, wie sie immer betonten. Bilbo verkniff sich, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ja auch der einzige Hobbit war, den sie kannten. Lieber spielte er mit und lachte dann immer mit ihnen.  
  
Als er sich zu einem Mittagsschlaf zurück in ihre Gemächer stahl, staunte Bilbo nicht schlecht, als er auf das gemeinsame Bett sah. Dort lag ein Päckchen, darauf lag eine langstielige, blutrote Rose.  
      _´Wo bekommt man denn mitten im Winter eine Rose her und warum macht Thorin sich so einen Aufwand damit?`_ , fragte sich der Halbling war verwirrt. Doch er öffnete das Päckchen voller Vorfreude. Darin lag säuberlich zusammengefaltet eine Weste aus feinstem blauen Samt.  
      _´Der Samt hat die Farbe von Thorins königlichem Umhang`_ , wunderte er sich. Darunter lag eine Karte mit fein geschwungener Schrift darauf. Es war eindeutig _nicht_ die Schrift seines Mannes, die man oft kaum als solche identifizieren konnte. Er erkannte sie aber als die Schrift von Dís, der Prinzessin.  
  
  
_**„In größter Demut bittet der König unter dem einsamen Berg den respektablen Meisterdieb, Herrn Bilbo Beutlin, dieses Kleidungsstück zum heutigen Abendmahl zu tragen und sich pünktlich acht Stunden nach der Mittagszeit im großen, königlichen Festsaal einzufinden.**_  
_**Hochachtungsvoll, des Königs Schwester.“**_  
  
  
      _´Wieso sind die beiden denn so förmlich? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?`_  
  
Die Stunden bis dahin vergingen nun noch quälender und langsamer, denn Bilbo sinnierte ständig über diese Zeilen. Doch er wollte Thorin diesen Gefallen gern tun, es schien ihm viel zu bedeuten. Er entschloss sich, bei so einem feinen Gewand, lieber noch einmal ausführlich zu baden. Diesmal entschied er sich auch für einen Zusatz, der ihn nach Äpfeln und Zimt duften ließ, wusste er doch, dass der Zwergenkönig diesen Geruch an seinem Hobbit liebte.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Pünktlichst erschien Bilbo am Festsaal, fand dessen Tore jedoch verschlossen vor. Ein wenig enttäuscht wollte er sich wieder umwenden, doch gerade setzten sich die großen Flügel in Bewegung und Bilbo erstarrte.  
Der Saal war festlich geschmückt, alle Zwerge, die Rang und Namen hatten, waren darin zu finden. Thorin saß auf seinem Thron, ebenfalls in königliches Blau und Silber gekleidet. Er sprach gerade mit einem Ratsmitglied, sah auf und lächelte jenes bezaubernde Lächeln, dass Bilbo stets die Knie weich werden ließ. Etwas war anders, doch der Hobbit vermochte noch nicht, es zu benennen.  
  
Der Zwergenkönig stand auf, durchschritt schnell, doch ohne gehetzt zu wirken, den großen Raum, stellte sich vor Bilbo und raunte ihm ins Ohr.  
     „Ich bin so froh, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid, Herr Beutlin. Diese Weste steht Euch wirklich sehr gut. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr mein Geschenk tragt.“ – _´Oh bei Mahal*, wie er duftet!`_  
Dann reichte er Bilbo seinen Arm. Dieser blickte ihn nur mehr als verwirrt an, ließ sich jedoch zu dem drei Stufen erhöht stehenden Thron führen.  
     „Wieso sollte ich auch nicht erscheinen?“  
Er sah sich erneut um. Nun wusste er, was anders war, es waren _zwei_ Throne. Der von Thorin und daneben noch ein etwas kleinerer, dennoch genau so ausgeschmückt.  
Als Thorin ihn dort stehen ließ und auf ein Knie sank, verstand Bilbo wirklich nichts mehr. Erst als er die ernsten Worte hörte dämmerte ihm allmählich, was hier gerade passierte.  
  
     „Bilbo Beutlin, Hobbit aus dem Auenland. Ihr seid ein wahrlicher Meisterdieb, denn vor nicht weniger als fünf Jahren habt Ihr es vollbracht, mir auf ewig mein Herz zu stehlen. Ihr habt es seit dem nicht wieder frei gegeben und nun ist es an mir, Euch zu fragen, ob Ihr mir Eures ebenso für immer und ewig schenken möchtet.“  
Thorin straffte sich ein wenig mehr und sprach ein wenig lauter, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, hielt einen Ring in seinen Fingern.  
     „Bilbo Beutlin, erweißt Ihr mir die unglaubliche und über die maßen große Ehre, mein Ehemann zu werden und mich nach der Tradition der Zwerge zu ehelichen?“  
  
Bilbo sah aus, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Er starrte auf den Mann hinunter, den er so sehr liebte, den Zwerg, dem all sein Denken und Fühlen galt. Langsam kamen dessen Worte in seinem Verstand an. Er blickte auf den Ring, dann hauchte er ergriffen.  
     „Du hast das alles arrangiert?“, ein stolzes nicken.  
     „Du meinst das wirklich ernst?“, ein nervöses nicken.  
     „Obwohl ich ein Hobbit bin?“, ein genervtes nicken.  
     „Du willst _mich_ wirklich heiraten?“, ein sicheres nicken.  
  
Bilbo jauchzte auf, fiel seinem Mann um den Hals, dieser verlor fast den Ring, verstaute ihn vorsichtshalber wieder in seiner Tasche. Er würde erst später wieder gebraucht. Der Kleinere schlang die Arme um den Hals des Königs und gab ihm einen langen und intensiven Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten glänzten Bilbos Augen feucht.  
     „Ich nehme an, dies soll dann heißen _`Ja´_ , du wirst mein Ehemann?“, fragte Thorin amüsiert.  
Bilbo konnte nur heftig nicken.  
     „Du musst es der Tradition entsprechend auch laut und deutlich sagen.“  
     „ _JA, Thorin Eichenschild, JA, ich will dich heiraten._ “  
Nun schossen die Freudentränen in seine Augen und Bilbo konnte sie nicht aufhalten.  
  
     „Es wird schwierig, mit einem Hobbit die Zwergentradition aufrecht zu halten, wenn er das hier schon fast vergeigt. Das ist sicher“, lachte Fíli in diesem Augenblick.  
Dann stieß er seinem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Seite, so dass dieser aufkeuchte und zustimmte.  
  
  
* Khuzdul (zwergisch) für den Vala Aule, den Schöpfer der Zwerge


	3. Kleines Fest

Das Fest begann, als alle Zwerge die Antwort Bilbos vernommen hatten.   
  
Er setzte sich auf den Thron neben Thorin und fand ihn recht bequem. Seine Füße reichten genau auf den Boden, baumelten nicht in der Luft oder bildeten einen spitzen Winkel, weil die Sitzfläche zu tief war. Er war einfach perfekt auf die Maße des Hobbits angepasst.  
Auch die Verzierungen in dem Stein waren einfach nur als _unglaublich_ zu bezeichnen. Sie zeigten die Reise zum Erebor, beginnend in der Nacht, in der sich alle bei ihm einfanden, über Beorns Heim hin zu den Spinnen und schließlich von Thranduil zu Smaug übergehend. Es war fantastisch, wie sich dies alles in ein Gesamtkunstwerk zusammenfügte und über allem war ein Bild in den Stein gemeißelt, dass die beiden Bald – Eheleute in glücklicher Umarmung zeigte, beide gekrönt.  
  
     „Thorin, das sieht wunderschön aus“, gluckste Bilbo.  
Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen.  
     „Ich freu mich, dass dir dein Thron gefällt. Ich habe ihn selbst angefertigt“, gab der König voller Stolz zu.  
     „Oh, das ist einfach großartig. Warst du aus diesem Grund in den letzten Wochen so müde und schlecht gelaunt?“   
Oh, oh, was hatte er da geäußert? Bilbo zog den Kopf ein, machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst. Doch Thorin lächelte ihn an.  
     „Ja, aus diesem Grund und auch aus Anderen. Aber das braucht dich jetzt nicht zu kümmern. Heute wollen wir ein wenig feiern.“  
Bilbo nickte und erhob zusammen mit seinem Mann die Kelche, trank etwas von dem Wein, den die Zwerge seit einiger Zeit von den Elben bezogen.   
  
Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber die Beziehungen zwischen Zwergen und Elben waren von unter dem Nullpunkt auf Tauwetter gestiegen. Dabei hatte Bilbo einen großen Anteil, auch wenn er es selbst nicht so sah. Denn er leitete die Annäherungsversuche und auch die Verhandlungen, die so auseinander gingen, dass die Elben Edelsteine und Rüstungen für Wein und Fleisch aus dem Düsterwald bekamen. Doch der Elbenkönig handelte nur mit den Hobbit.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Das Fest zog sich über viele Stunden. Es wurde übermäßig getrunken, gesungen und gelacht. Jeder Zwerg, der etwas auf sich hielt, beglückwünschte die beiden Männer und wünschte ihnen alles Glück Mittelerdes mit auf den Weg, den sie nun beschreiten wollten.   
Der Meisterdieb wurde langsam müde, hatte zudem die ganze Tragweite, die seine Antwort auslöste, noch nicht begriffen. Er wollte gern mit seinem Mann zu Bett und bedeutete ihm dies auch. Thorin ließ sich bereitwillig von Bilbo aus dem Saal ziehen. Er stahl sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von seinem Hobbit, doch bevor mehr passieren konnte kamen Ori und Dori, Óin und Gloín, so, als wären sie plötzlich Anstandszwerge, die die Keuschheit des Hobbits beschützen mussten.   
  
     „Ihr werdet jetzt nicht allein in eurem Zimmer verschwinden. Los, Thorin, du gehst zu deiner Schwester, Kíli und Fíli werden dich dorthin begleiten. Wir nehmen uns des Herren Beutlin an. Keine Sorge, alter Freund, wir werden deinen Augapfel hüten wie unseren eigenen Schatz. Ihm wird kein Haar gekrümmt werden.“  
     „Aber, meine Herren, ich werde doch wohl mit meinem König allein sein dürfen“, wollte Bilbo protestieren.   
Die Zwerge jedoch ließen kein Wiederwort zu. Sie erklärten ihm nur mit einem Schulterzucken, dass der Tradition genüge getan werden müsse. Diese beinhalte nun eben auch, dass das zukünftige Ehepaar, den Begriff _Braut_ paar ließen sie lieber aus, sich bis zur Nacht der rechtmäßigen Verlobungsfeier nicht mehr allein sehen dürfte.  
  
     „Was war denn dann das gerade, was wir gefeiert haben?“, zischte Bilbo frech.  
     „Das, mein Herr, war eure _Vor_ verlobung. Es bestand ja trotz allem die Möglichkeit, dass ihr _`Nein´_ sagt. Dann hätten wir uns ebenfalls besoffen, aber, um den Schmerz zu verdauen“, erklärte Gloín hilfsbereit.  
Bilbo starrte ihn an, so hatte der Meisterdieb nicht gewettet. Wie lang sollte dieses Spiel denn so gehen? Er, ohne die Wärme Thorins in der Nacht? Er, ohne das leise und beruhigende Schnarchen seines Mannes? Wie sollte er das nur aushalten?  
     „Wann wird denn dann die rechtmäßige Verlobung stattfinden?“, fragte er, schlagartig wieder nüchtern.  
     „Wenn alles gut geht in wenigen Tagen“, raunte Thorin ihm noch zu, bevor er ging.  
Damit konnte sich der Halbling wohl arrangieren. Nun, ihm blieb ja auch kaum eine andere Wahl, wollte er keinen Rückzieher machen. Sein Glück war, dass es nur wenige Tage sein sollten. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass danach alles wieder normal seinen Weg nehmen würde. Schließlich schlurfte er in das eigentlich gemeinsame Schlafgemach. Allein, aber zufrieden zog er sich aus und ließ sich erschöpft in das Bett sinken.   
  
Schnell schlief er ein und träumte von seinem König.


	4. Gemeinsames Frühstück

Bilbo erwachte erneut in seinem riesigen, aber leeren, Bett. Er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. Thorin musste ihn mit Wein abgefüllt haben. Er konnte sich an den gestrigen Abend nicht mehr erinnern. Stöhnend hob der Hobbit seinen Kopf und sah sich um.   
Er war natürlich allein und wurde wieder einmal traurig. Sein König war schon wieder ohne ihn aufgestanden. Der Meisterdieb stieg nun ebenfalls bedrückt aus den Laken und schlurfte in ihr Bad, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Dann kam er heraus, besah sich die Weste, die er gestern allem Anschein nach getragen hatte, doch seine Erinnerungen kamen noch immer nicht zurück.  
  
      _´Ich habe furchtbaren Hunger, das Frühstück muss schon eine Weile bereit stehen. Ich hoffe, Thorin ist auch dort, ich vermisse ihn schrecklich.`_  
Er zog sich nun hastig an, um zum Frühstück zu gelangen. Die neue Weste ließ er liegen. In der Halle angekommen sah er fast alle Zwerge, die mit ihm zum Erebor gewandert waren. Nur Thorin und seine Neffen fehlten noch. Enttäuscht ließ er sich bei den Zwergen nieder, häufte Essen auf seinen Teller und begann wieder erwarten lustlos darin herumzustochern. Er ignorierte die ungläubigen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, einfach. Auch ein Hobbit durfte einmal ohne Hunger sein.  
  
Einige Minuten später erschienen dann auch diese drei letzten Zwerge nebst Dís, nahmen Platz und begannen sich die Teller zu füllen. Thorin saß auffallend weit weg von Bilbo, musterte ihn ein wenig erschrocken und grüßte ihn sehr förmlich.  
     „Ich entbiete Euch einen guten Morgen, Herr Bilbo Beutlin. Wie geht es Euch heute? Ich hoffe, Ihr habt wohl geruht.“  
Der Hobbit starrte ihn verwirrt an, alle anderen wagten kaum zu atmen.  
     „Äh, ja, Scha….“ – hektisches Kopfschütteln von Fíli –  „Liebl….“ – nun zuckte Kíli zusammen – „…. mein Herr König…?“ – erleichtert atmeten alle aus.  
Wenn sie es förmlich wollten, dann würden sie es eben förmlich bekommen. Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach weiter.  
     „Ich habe wohl geruht, wenngleich ich ein wenig einsam erwachte und mit starkem Kopfweh. Ich scheine gestern dem Wein etwas zu sehr zugesprochen zu haben. Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich werde mich doch lieber noch ein wenig zurück ziehen.“  
Bilbo erhob sich, Thorin ebenso, um ihm seinen Respekt zu erweisen, und wartete, bis der Hobbit aus dem Saal getreten war. Dann redeten alle aufgeregt durcheinander.  
       
     „Wieso trägt er deine Weste nicht, Thorin?“  
     „Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen, oder?“   
     „Hat er es sich doch anders überlegt?“  
     „Noch hat er dazu Zeit. Oh, ich hoffe es nicht.“       
     „Nein, er liebt Thorin doch, oder?“  
     „Was ist denn mit den Kopfschmerzen?“  
     „Weiß er noch, dass er sich gestern mit dir vorverlobt hat?“  
     „Er sah grün aus um die Nase, der arme Kleine.“  
     „Wenn du doch nur bei ihm sein könntest.“  
     „Was war mit seiner Antwort?“  
     „Die war ja kaum als offiziell oder traditionell zu bezeichnen.“  
     „Das wird schlimmer, als wir angenommen haben!“  
     „Thorin, sag du doch auch mal was.“  
  
Dann reichte es Dís und sie sprach ein Machtwort. Als eine der wenigen Zwerginnen hatte sie eine besondere Position inne, noch besonderer durch ihren Stand als Prinzessin und Schwester des Königs.  
     „So, Jungs und Männer, _halt_. Ihr Zwerge, jetzt werdet ihr alle eure wilden Andeutungen beenden. Überlegt doch erst, bevor ihr sprecht. Woher soll der arme Hobbit denn bitte wissen, wie er sich zu verhalten hat? Er wird sich wohl kaum schon einmal mit der Tradition der Zwergenhochzeiten beschäftigt haben, oder?   
Kíli und Fíli, ihr werdet zu ihm gehen, sobald ihr Zeit findet und mit Bilbo darüber sprechen, was noch so auf ihn zukommen wird. Aber ihr erlaubt euch keine Scherze mit ihm, habt ihr mich verstanden, meine Söhne?“  
Sie sah die Beiden streng an, diese nickten aufrichtig. Die gekreuzten Finger unter dem Tisch entgingen ihr dabei.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Bilbo schlenderte durch die Gänge, halbherzig auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er überlegte angestrengt, was mit seinem Mann geschehen war.   
  
Sonst saßen sie nebeneinander, wenn sie frühstückten. Ab und an ließ sich Thorin dann sogar dazu hinreißen, ihm einen Kuss aufzudrücken oder zumindest seine Hand zu nehmen. Wenn er ganz besonders liebevoll war, meist nach einer besonderen Nacht, dann fütterte er seinen Hobbit auch gern einmal mit Erdbeeren.   
Doch noch nie hatte er sich drei Stühle entfernt niedergelassen, nicht einmal nach einem Streit. Die erste Mahlzeit am Tag war meist auch ihre Versöhnung.  
Als er weiterging bemerkte er, dass einige Zwerge ihn zwar verwundert ansahen, doch keiner versuchte, sich ihm unsäglich zu nähern oder etwas boshaftes nachzurufen. Aber sie schienen verwundert zu sein.   
Schließlich hielt Bilbo einen der Bärtigen auf und fragte ihn, was denn alle hätten.  
     „Verzeiht Herr, doch sie sind wohl verwundert, weil ihr das Geschenk nicht tragt, dass unser König euch gestern überreichte. Sie fragen sich, was das zu bedeuten hat.“  
Bilbo dankte ihm und entließ ihn wieder in seine Arbeit. Er grübelte auf seinem weiteren Weg.  
      _´Seit wann nennen die Zwerge mich respektvoll Herr? Meist bin ich nur der Hobbit, der zu schwach ist, den Hammer zu schwingen oder den König zu verlassen.`_  
In seinem Gemach angekommen legte Bilbo sich erneut hin, nahm die Weste und sah sie sich genauer an. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern.   
  
So schlief der Meisterdieb erneut ein, die Hand auf der königlichen Weste liegend.


	5. Zurückgebrachte Erinnerung

Kíli und Fíli fielen am Nachmittag über Bilbo her, als dieser sich gerade mit einem Buch, einem Zimtbrötchen, zwei Äpfeln und einer großen Tasse Tee zurück gezogen hatte, weil er Thorin nirgendwo finden konnte. Er lag gemütlich auf ihrem Bett, sah fragend und hoffnungsvoll nach oben, als sich die Tür öffnete. Aber als er seinen Mann nicht erspähte ließ sich der Halbling enttäuscht zurück sinken.  
  
     „Wie geht es unserem Lieblingshobbit denn so?“, fragte Fíli vergnügt.  
     „Wieso kamt ihr gemeinsam mit Thorin zum Frühstück?“, überging Bilbo die Frage.  
     „Onkelchen hat doch bei uns geschlafen“, antwortete Kíli irritiert.  
     „Haben wir uns gestern gestritten?“  
Bilbo knetete nervös seine Finger, erhob sich etwas.  
     „Nein. Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
Fíli sah ihn nun fragend an.  
     „Weil ich allein war, als ich aufstand. Weil er bei euch beiden geschlafen hat. Weil seine Begrüßung so förmlich und steif war. Weil er noch nie so weit weg von mir gesessen hat. Muss ich fortfahren? Was habe ich ihm denn bloß getan?“, jammerte der Meisterdieb nun hilflos und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.   
Die Zwergenbrüder sahen sich an, lachten los und warfen sich zu Bilbo auf das große Bett. Sie wollten ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen und begannen ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu kitzeln. Was sonst immer wunderbar funktionierte wurde heute jedoch nur mit einem bösen Grummeln kommentiert. Der Hobbit war sichtlich nervös und schien zu glauben, er hätte seinen Zwerg verloren. Die Brüder sahen sich über seinen Kopf hinweg hilflos an und beschlossen dann, ihm doch alles zu erklären. Der Spaß, den sie sich von Bilbos Nichtwissen erhofften, verflog, als sie dessen gequältes Gesicht und die Angst darin sahen.  
     „Er hat sich doch nur an die Tradition gehalten“, gab Kíli nun bereitwillig zu.  
Er versetzte Bilbo einen kleinen Schubs und lachte wieder, als dieser sich schüttelte.  
     „Welche Tradition? Was, bei Mahal, ist gestern nur passiert?“  
Der Hobbit war jetzt verwirrter als vor einer Minute.  
     „Ach, kleiner Halbling, weißt du es denn wirklich nicht mehr?“  
     „Nein, weiß ich nicht.“  
Nun schmollte dieser, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien kleine Gewitterwölkchen über seinem Kopf zu bilden.  
  
     „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, aus welchem Grund du heute dein Geschenk nicht getragen hast. Es war wirklich unhöflich, aber Onkel Thorin hat großzügig darüber hinweg gesehen, oder eher einfach nichts dazu gesagt. Er wirkte allerdings enttäuscht und dachte schon, du willst nun doch nicht mehr.“  
     „ _Was_ soll ich denn nicht mehr wollen?“, keifte Bilbo nun schon gereizt.  
     „Also gut, dann wollen wir deine Erinnerung mal zurückbringen. Onkelchen hat dich gestern gefragt, ob du ihn heiraten möchtest und du hast zugestimmt.“  
Fíli freute sich diebisch, ihm das zu eröffnen. Bilbo fuhr hoch und stand fast im Bett.  
     „ _Ich habe was?_ Ich habe einer Ehe zugestimmt? Wieso weiß ich das nicht mehr? So etwas kann ich doch nicht einfach vergessen.“  
Bilbo verzweifelte nahezu. Er sank wieder in sein Kissen, zog ein weiteres über sein Gesicht und wollte sich damit ersticken. Fíli zog es ihm hilfsbereit weg, grinste den Halbling vielsagend an.  
     „Anscheinend schon. Du hast ja auch wirklich viel getrunken“, versuchte Kíli zu trösten.   
Es gelang ihm nur ungenügend.  
      _´Er hat mich wirklich gefragt, ob ich ihn heirate. Mein größter Wunsch wird wahr`_ , grübelte der Meisterdieb.  
 __  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die drei Männer damit, Bilbo seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen. Die Geschwister klärten Bilbo hinreichend darüber auf, dass er dem Wein sehr gut zugesprochen hatte. Sie versuchten auch, ihm weiß zu machen, er habe auf dem Tisch getanzt. Bilbo glaubte es ihnen – _fast_. Als sie jedoch an die Stelle kamen, an der es hieß, er dürfte Thorin vorerst nicht allein sehen, schluckte Bilbo hart und versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
     „Wie und wann darf ich denn bei ihm sein?“  
Fragte er darum, wieder einmal der Verzweiflung nah.  
     „Von Beginn des Frühstückes bis zum Ende des Nachtmahles darfst du ihn sehen. Du wirst ihn mit _`mein Herr´_ oder _`mein König´_ anreden müssen, niemals darfst du Thorin _` Liebling´_ oder so etwas nennen. Das wäre nicht statthaft.   
Du darfst auch nur bei ihm sein, wenn mindestens ein anderer Zwerg anwesend ist. Das ist dann der Anstandszwerg, der dafür zu sorgen hat, dass ihr euch nicht unsittlich berührt. Dazu zählt aber in der Zeit der Vorverlobung auch schon ein Kuss oder streicheln über die Wange. Ihr beide dürft euch also nur mit Worten austauschen bis es soweit ist, dass die Verlobung gefeiert wird“, gab Fíli fröhlich von sich.   
     „ _Vor_ verlobung?“  
     „Die Zeit von gestern Abend bis zur offiziellen Verlobungsfeier wird so genannt. Sie soll dazu beitragen, dass ihr euch besser kennen lernt. So war es zumindest in früherer Zeit gedacht, als das frisch vorverlobte Paar sich noch nicht so… _innig_ kannte wie ihr“, grinste Fíli nun schief.  
Später wurden Bilbo auch die weiteren, ausführlichen Traditionen teilweise nahegebracht, die einer Zwergenhochzeit vorangestellt waren. Sie trichterten dem Halbling ein, was er wann zu sagen hatte und ließen es ihn wiederholen und wiederholen und wiederholen, bis die Brüder sich einigermaßen sicher darüber waren, dass er die Sätze beherrschte. Bilbo jedoch wurde mit jedem dieser Sätze und jeder Regel, die er beachten musste, mulmiger und unwohler zu Gemüte.  
  
      _´Das werde ich niemals alles durchstehen. Ich werde uns beide bis auf die Knochen bloß stellen und Thorin wird den Respekt aller Zwerge verlieren. Das kann und werde ich ihm nicht zumuten.`_  
 __  



	6. Wo bist du?

 „Onkel, wo bist du? _Onkel_? **ONKEL, MELDE DICH ENDLICH!** “  


Die Zwergenbrüder rannten in den Thronsaal, den Thorin bereits für die Verlobungsfeier vorbereiten ließ. Dieser drehte sich nun langsam um und sah, wie seine Neffen um die Kurve hetzten, dabei immer noch nach ihm schrieen.  
     „Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder? Solltet ihr nicht bei Bilbo sein?“, erklang seine Stimme hoheitsvoll.  
     „Bilbo ist weg!“, keuchte Fíli verzweifelt.  
     „Was meinst du mit _weg_? Wo ist er denn hin?“  
Der König verstand nicht und sah sie verwirrt an.  
     „Er sagte, er wolle ein wenig spazieren gehen und dann haben wir ihn aus den Augen verloren. Als wir nach draußen gegangen sind haben wir seine Fußspuren im Schnee gesehen. Aber sie begannen schon wieder zuzuschneien und wir konnten sie nicht verfolgen.“  
     „ _Was habt ihr angerichtet?_ Ich muss ihn suchen! Bombur, du überwachst den Aufbau, Balin, Dwalin, Oin und Gloin, ihr kommt mit, auch ihr beide! Ihr habt schließlich schuld an diesen Unglück! Beeilt euch, wir müssen ihn finden. Die Nacht wird bald kommen.“  
Schon stürzte er aus dem Erebor, eine Schar Zwerge hinter ihm.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „In diesem Sturm kann man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. In welche Richtung gingen seine Schritte?“, herrschte der Zwergenkönig seine Neffen an, als sie durch die Tore rannten.  
     „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau“, jammerte Fíli.  
     „ _Wohin_ , frage ich. Überlege schnell. Bilbo wird nicht lang durchhalten, wenn es weiter so sehr schneit. Wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann verbanne ich euch!“  
Thorin schüttelte Fíli und Kíli überlegte angestrengt.  
     „Die Abdrücke führten nach Thal. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“  
     „Er wird nicht weit gekommen sein, los, verteilt euch und _sucht meinen Hobbit_. Kíli und Fíli kommen mit mir“, schrie er den anderen durch das Unwetter zu.  
  
     „Nun erklärt mir, was passiert ist, während wir ihn suchen“, verlangte Thorin erbost.  
     „Wir haben ihm nur erklärt, was heute früh gewesen ist, warum du bei uns übernachtest und was auf ihn zukommt. Ich habe erläutert, dass er sich dir gegenüber sehr förmlich verhalten muss, ihr euch vorerst nicht allein sehen dürft und dass der Tradition genügend Ehre gezollt werden muss.   
Er weiß, dass es formelle Sprüche gibt, mit denen die Gäste begrüßt werden, dass er dir an einem speziellen Tag ein Geschenk bringen muss, auch, dass er die Weste zu tragen hat, damit alles wissen, dass er einverstanden ist.  
Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es bald die richtige Verlobung gibt und auch, dass er die weibliche Hälfte der Ehe einzunehmen hat. Außerdem haben wir darüber gesprochen, dass der König normalerweise recht bald einen Erben zu zeugen hat.“  
     „ _Du hast **WAS**? Bist du von Sinnen?_ Du kannst Bilbo doch nicht sagen, dass ich einen Erben benötige. Wozu gibt es euch beiden Hohlköpfe? Und was glaubst du wohl, hält er davon, dass du ihm auf die Nase bindest, er sollte bestenfalls das Weib sein? Er ist so viel mehr für mich, aber das kannst  du wohl nicht verstehen.“   
Thorin schimpfte noch lang weiter, bis er auf dem Weg einen Umhang ausmachte, der am Wegesrand lag.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „ _Bilbo_ , dort muss er sein. Schnell, helft mir.“   
Thorin rannte zu seinem Meisterdieb und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken. Dann nahm er seine Gesicht zwischen seine großen und warmen Hände, streichelte es sanft.  
     „Thorin?“, äußerte Bilbo leise.  
Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Thorin warf ihm zusätzlich seinen Umhang über, nahm den Hobbit auf die Arme und trug ihn wieder in den Erebor hinein. Dort legte er ihn sanft auf das gemeinsame Bett, befreite ihn von der durchnässten Kleidung und steckte die Decke um ihn fest.  
     „Holt heißen Tee und sucht die anderen, sagt ihnen, dass wir Bilbo gefunden haben.“   
Thorin sah sich nicht um, streichelte über das Haar des Hobbits, ließ seine Finger durch die leichten Locken gleiten.  
     „Aber, dann bist du allein mit ihn und die Tradition……“, versuchten es die Brüder noch einmal leise.  
     „… ist mir vollkommen gleich, wenn mein Mann fast erfroren wäre weil ihr zu ungehobelt seid, um ihn angemessen auf das Bevorstehende vorzubereiten. Geht.“  
     „Aber…“  
     „ **HINAUS**! _ICH_ rede mit Bilbo, sobald er erwacht.“  
Der Zwergenkönig duldete keinerlei Wiederworte mehr.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Thorin wachte bange Minuten, bis der Kleinere sich wieder regte, die Augen aufschlug, sich ebenfalls umsah und bemerkte, dass er und der Zwerg, den er vor sich sitzen sah, allein waren.  
     „Mein Herr, Ihr dürft nicht hier sein, solang kein anderer Zwerg bei uns ist. Es geziemt sich nicht für ein Paar in der Zeit der Vorverlobung“, wisperte der Halbling.  
Der König lachte auf und zog Bilbo an seine Brust.  
     „Oh mein Liebling, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder munter bist.“  
Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und sah seinen Hobbit fragend an.  
     „Bilbo, ich übergehe die Traditionen für dich, doch ich muss wissen, was passiert ist, dass dich hinaus in den Sturm trieb. Ich breche mit allem und jedem, solange ich nur weiß, dass du nicht wieder davon rennst. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht“, äußerte der König sanft.  
     „Ich wollte nicht, dass Euer Herz schwer wird. Bitte verzeiht mir meine unbedachte Tat. Doch als ich erfuhr, was auf uns zukommt bekam ich ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl. Ich werde die Traditionen sicher nicht vollständig beherrschen, wie schon der heutige Morgen uns zeigte. Nie werde ich Euch den Erben schenken können, den Ihr benötigt. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihr zum Gespött der Zwerge werdet, weil Ihr einen Hobbit heiratet, der einem Zwerg nicht würdig ist. Ihr solltet eine Zwergenfrau als Braut nehmen, keinen Mann.“   
Sorge sprach aus den Worten des Meisterdiebes.  
  
     „Eure Worte ehren mich, doch seid Euch versichert, dass ich niemals eine andere Person ehelichen werde. Nur Ihr seid meiner würdig. Die Art und Weise, in der Ihr Eure Worte an mich richtet zeigt, wie sehr Ihr Euch bemüht. Auch sorgt Euch nicht um die Frage eines gemeinsamen Kindes“, gab Thorin respektvoll zurück.  
     „Ich habe zwei Neffen, die zwar noch recht hohl klingen, wenn man ihnen auf den Kopf schlägt, doch sie werden gewiss noch in die Thronfolge hineinwachsen, wenn wir ihnen ein wenig Zeit geben. Ich versichere Euch, dass ich dies alles bedacht habe. Ich versichere Euch auch, dass Ihr niemals die Stelle einer Braut inne hattet. Ich seid vielmehr mein geliebter Partner, den ich fest an mich zu binden gedenke.“  
Thorin beugte sich vor, wollte sich einen Kuss stehlen. Bilbo hielt ihn auf.  
  
     „Wir dürfen das nicht tun, Ihr wisst das wohl besser, als ich“, hauchte Bilbo.  
     „Wer sollte uns aufhalten?“  
Es polterte an der Tür, mehrere Zwerge stürmten freudig herein.  
     „Bilbo, wir sind so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Äh…, Thorin, was ist hier los? Wo ist Dís oder ein anderer Zwerg oder wenigstens ein anderer… _irgendwas_?“, rief Óin aus.  
     „Ich habe gerade heißen Tee gebracht, wenn es den Herren Zwergen recht ist. Die beiden waren kaum zwei Minuten allein. Unter diesen Umständen sollte das wohl kaum ein Problem darstellen, oder?“  
Dís stand in der Tür und funkelte alle böse an, niemand wagte sich mehr, ihr zu wiedersprechen. Thorin nickte seiner Schwester unmerklich und sehr dankbar zu. Dann erhob er sich und trat von Bilbo zurück.  
     „Ich entbiete den Wunsch einer erholsamen Nacht“, brachte Thorin an.  
     „Ich entbiete diesen Wunsch ebenso“, beschwor Bilbo die entsprechende Antwort aus den Erklärungen herauf.  
  
Der Zwerg sah noch ein letztes Mal sehnsüchtig zu seinem Mann und verschwand dann aus der Tür und in das Haus seiner Schwester. Dís jagte die anderen hinaus und kümmerte sich um Bilbo, bis dieser eingeschlafen war.


	7. Verlobungstag

Heute war es endlich soweit, die letzten Tage waren schnell vergangen.   
  
Bilbo hatte sich wieder und wieder mit Kíli und Fíli herumgeärgert, die versuchten, aus ihm einen – _ihrer Meinung nach_ – vorzeigbaren Gatten zu formen. Er wurde ständig in die verschiedensten Situationen geworfen, in denen er sich dann angemessen verhalten sollte. Er schaffte es meist gerade so, doch Bilbo fühlte sich stets unwohl, unwürdig oder einfach nur unterbemittelt.   
Es gab kaum einen Augenblick, in dem nicht an ihm herumgemäkelt wurde. Jeder Zwerg, den er traf, wusste nun, ihn zu verbessern. Es war dabei vollkommen egal, ob es um seine Art zu gehen oder zu sitzen ging, die Aussprache oder die Wahl seiner Kleidung. Alles und Jedes war falsch, zu einfach, zu schlecht oder nicht königlich genug. Nur seine neue Weste, diese musste er nahezu vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag tragen, war nicht einen Augenblick bemängelt worden.   
  
Als die Beiden dann in der vorletzten Nacht einfach gegen halb drei Uhr morgens in sein Zimmer gestürmt waren, den Halbling aus dem Schlaf rissen, ihn fragten, aus welchem Grund er seine _Schlafsachen_ trug und _nicht die Weste_ und sie ihn, zu was auch immer es war, nötigen wollten, platze dem kleinen Meisterdieb endlich der Kragen.   
Er schrie sie an, sie sollten zusehen, dass sie Land gewannen und ihn nie wieder zu solch nachtschlafender Zeit wecken. Er bräuchte schließlich mehr Ruhe als Zwerge, weil er ein Hobbit sei, und nur ausgeschlafen vorzeigbar und gut aussah. Dabei wusste er nicht, dass es wieder eine Prüfung der Königsneffen gewesen war, mit der sie testen wollten, ob er sich auch angemessen zur Wehr setzten konnte.   
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Es war schnell später Nachmittag geworden, Dís hatte hier an ihm gezupft, dort gezogen. Jedes einzelne Fußhaar war ordentlich gelegt, das Haupthaar schimmerte seidig. Bilbo setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf, als seine zukünftige Schwägerin ihn musterte.  
     „Ihr seht umwerfend aus, Herr Hobbit. Ich denke, Ihr seid nun bereit, meinem Bruder gegenüber zu treten und neben ihm zu bestehen“, nickte sie freundlich.  
     „Ich danke Euch, Prinzessin. Ohne Eure wertvolle und geschätzte Hilfe würde ich noch immer vor meinem Schrank stehen und nach passender Bekleidung suchen“, erwiderte der Halbling schon etwas froher gestimmt.  
     „Was wird auf mich zukommen?“, wollte er wissen.   
Doch Dís schwieg sich dazu aus. Sie bedeutete ihm einfach, er solle sich auf den Weg machen, alles weitere würde sich schon finden.   
  
Nun stand er schon fast eine halbe Stunde vor dem Festsaal und traute sich nicht, hinein zu treten. Bilbo war unsicher, knetete seine Finger und wollte weglaufen. Wer würde ihn da drinnen erwarten? Was würden sie sagen? Wie würden sie handeln? Was würden sie von ihm erwarten? Dem Halbling wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, unbeabsichtigt Thorin und sich selbst zum Gespött aller Anwesenden zu degradieren, weil er etwas Unbedachtes äußern könnte.  
     „Bilbo Beutlin, wo bleibt Ihr nur?“  
Der Hobbit hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich die Tür öffnete und das ein Zwerg seinen Kopf herausstreckte. Als er ihn nun sprechen hörte sank sein Herz noch tiefer in seine Hose ab.   
     „Was habt Ihr denn? Wollt Ihr nun doch nicht mehr mein Gemahl werden?“, fragte der Zwergenkönig sorgenvoll.  
Er trat ganz hinaus in den Gang. Bilbo schüttelte vehement seinen lockigen Kopf.  
  
     „Nein, mein König, nichts läge mir ferner. Es gibt nichts in Mittelerde, dass ich mehr begehre, als Euer Gemahl zu werden. Dennoch habe ich Angst. Ich möchte Euch nicht beleidigen oder erleben, dass ein anderer Zwerg glaubt, ich sei nicht würdig, Euer Leben für immer zu teilen. Es gibt so schrecklich viel Traditionen und Zeremonien rund um diese Eheschließung. Ich werde unweigerlich Fehler begehen.“  
     „Es wird mir vollkommen gleich sein, welche Fehler Ihr begeht, solang am Ende des Weges ein _`Ja, ich will!´_ auf mich wartet. Auch ich begehe gerade einen Frevel, da ich nach Euch suchte und wir nun allein hier stehen. Doch ich werde die offizielle Begrüßung der Verlobten jetzt und hier abändern. Immerhin bin _ich_ der König unter dem einsamen Berg.   
Wir werden gemeinsam hineintreten und uns feiern lassen. So bestimme ich es. Doch erst… will ich noch einen Kuss!“   
Damit stahl er sich eine liebevolle Bestätigung von Bilbos Lippen und gab ihm seinen Arm, damit er sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Thorin gab ein Zeichen. Die Türen schwangen auf, Bilbo musste kurz blinzeln, da das Licht ihn blendete.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Als er wieder deutlich erkennen konnte, was vor ihm lag, stockte dem Halbling der Atem. Er wurde von seinem Mann in einen Saal geführt, den er kaum wiedererkannte. Gandalf musste seine Finger mit im Spiel haben, denn der Saal glitzerte wie ein wahr gewordener Traum aus [Eis](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-_K_ZZ0wmsRQ/TaivHJ3D7tI/AAAAAAAAAGQ/eh7UswjU5-o/s1600/DSCI0090.JPG)  
und Schnee. Die Wände waren von Raureif überzogen, an der Decke hingen fünf große Kristallleuchter, die aus Eiszapfen zu bestehen schienen und wunderschöne Eiskristalle schwebten über den Köpfen, die das Licht brachen, den Raum geradezu in Regenbogenfarben erstrahlen ließen.  
Die Fackeln an den Wänden waren verschwunden. Sie hatten kunstvoll geschwungenen Laternen platz gemacht. Diese sahen aus, als wären ihre Ständer aus Glas gefertigt und das Licht darin schimmerte bläulich. Obwohl Bilbo den Eindruck hatte, es würde schneien, war ihm nicht kalt. Der Istari hatte sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen. An seinem Ohr hörte der Halbling ein vertrautes Raunen, das ihm Schauer über den Nacken jagte.  
  
     „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, mein Liebling. Ich habe unserem geschätzten Zauberer genaueste Anweisungen gegeben.“   
Bilbo konnte nur bedächtig nicken und brachte keinen Ton hervor.  
Nun wusste er auch, aus welchem Grund Dís ihm passend zu seiner dunkelblauen Weste eine eisblaue Hose und ein ebensolches Hemd mit schönen [Stickereien](https://img0.etsystatic.com/051/0/6262862/il_340x270.663976668_cc6g.jpg) herausgesucht hatte. Er fügte sich perfekt in das Gesamtbild ein. So perfekt wie der Zwergenkönig, denn dieser trug eine ähnliche Auswahl an Kleidung, wie sein Hobbit. Doch er hatte ein unbesticktes Hemd an. Dafür zierten seine Weste silbern gewirkte [Muster](http://www.mittelalterkostueme.de/Neue_Dateien/bilder/Stoff-Brokat-blau.jpg) und seine Krone schmückte Thorins Haupt.  
  
Gemeinsam schritten sie durch die Gäste hindurch, stiegen die wenigen Stufen zu ihren Thronen hinauf und drehten sich um. Bilbo erkannte, dass sich viele Herrscher mit ihrem Gefolge versammelt hatten. Er bemerkte Thranduil mit seinem Sohn Legolas, einen weiteren Elben, der neben einer schwarzhaarigen Elbin stand und auch eine blonde Elbin neben einem Silberhaarigen.   
Dann ließ er seinen Blick weiter schweifen und entdeckte eine Gruppe Menschen. Diese aus Thal erkannte er, doch die anderen, die mit einem weißen Baum auf dem Wams geschmückt waren, vermochte der Halbling nicht zu benennen. Bei ihnen stand Gandalf und lächelte Bilbo aufmunternd zu. Er erwiderte den Gruß, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal schweifen.   
Vor ihnen standen sechs Gruppen von Zwergen, von Statur durchaus als ähnlich zu bezeichnen doch in der Wahl ihrer Kleidung so unterschiedlich wie die Jahreszeiten. An der Spitze jeder Gruppe stand ein Zwerg mit einer Krone auf dem Haupte und neben ihm eine Frau. Dies mussten die anderen Zwergenkönige nebst ihren Gattinnen sein.  
Bilbo hatte den Eindruck, dass wirklich niemand, der Rang und Namen hatte, sich entgehen lassen wollte, wie der große Zwergenkönig unter dem einsamen Berg sich dazu hingab, einem Mann, einem Hobbit, nein nicht einmal einem Zwerg, sondern _einem Halbling_ , die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen. Bilbo war flau im Magen und er wäre zu gern wieder hinaus gestürmt. Doch sein Zwerg hielt ihn eisern fest. Es beruhigte des Kleineren ein wenig.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Laut und durchdringend sprach der König nun seine Worte.  
  
     „Edle Gäste, werte Freunde und hoch geschätzte Herrscher, ich erlaubte mir, die Zeremonie ein wenig anzupassen. In dieser besonderen Situation, mit dieser besonderen Person erschien es mir richtig und sinnvoll, dass wir gemeinsam den Anwesenden gegenübertreten.   
Ich möchte Euch allen meinen tief empfundenen Dank aussprechen, dafür, dass Ihr alle hier erschienen seid, wenn ich, Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem einsamen Berg, nun noch einmal Bilbo Beutlin, Hobbit aus dem Auenland und Meisterdieb meines Herzens fragen werde.“   
Thorins drehte sich zu Bilbo, sank erneut auf ein Knie und nahm dessen Hand.  
     „Bilbo Beutlin, Ihr seid der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Ihr seid der Mann, der neben mir herrschen soll. Ich frage Euch nun vor den Augen der bedeutenden Herrscher Mittelerdes. _Erweist Ihr mir die größte Ehre, die es geben kann, und werdet mein Königsgemahl?_ “  
Hoffnung und ein wenig Panik lag in Thorins Blick, hatte er doch schon erlebt, dass Bilbo gern einmal im entscheidenden Augenblick flüchtete. Doch der Halbling nahm all seinen vorhandenen Mut zusammen und antwortete feierlich.  
  
     „Ja, mein Herr und König, ich willige ein und werde Euer Königsgemahl.“  
Ein leises flüstern ging durch den Saal. Die Zwerge waren erstaunt darüber, dass der Hobbit die korrekten Worte fand, nicht in Tränen ausbrach und seine Stimme fest durch den Saal hallte. Auch sein Zwerg sah erleichtert aus, als er sich wieder hinstellte.   
  
Mit verliebtem Blick schob er nun endlich sacht den Verlobungsring über Bilbos rechten Ringfinger. Dieser sah darauf hinab und sein Herz entflammte noch ein wenig mehr in Liebe für diesen König. Dort funkelte eine Ring, in dem zwei Hände ein Herz mit Krone hielten, das [Herz](http://www.claddaghringking.com/images/RZ109W.gif) zeigte auf Bilbo*. Er bemerkte auch, dass Thorin nun ihm einen Ring hinhielt, der genauso aussah, wie sein eigener. Der Hobbit nahm diesen und schob ihn ebenfalls über den Ringfinger von Thorins rechter Hand, mit dem Herzen zu Thorin hin.  
  
  
[ * kennt ihr Claddagh – Ringe und deren Bedeutung? ]  
[       in diesem Fall: Liebesbeziehung = Verlobung   ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Das Fest begann, die Zwerge spielten zuerst leise Musik auf und die Verlobten nahmen auf ihren Thronen Platz. Die Zwerge waren die Ersten in der Reihe der Gratulanten, so verlangten es Zwergentraditionen eben. Jeder Herrscher stieg mit seiner Gattin die drei Stufen hinauf, verbeugte sich erst vor Thorin, dann vor Bilbo. Sie sprachen alle die gleichen Worte und bekamen alle die selbe Antwort. Bilbo hatte sie sich so oft leise vorgesprochen, dass er sie im Schlaf aufsagen konnte.  
     „Möge der Stein stets hart sein, das Feuer Eurer Schmieden immer heiß und das Gold in Strömen fließen. Ihr sollt unter dem Erebor stets friedvoll leben und Euer Reichtum sich unermesslich steigern. Wir, die Langbärte,“ – natürlich gratulierte das eigene Haus zuerst, mit Dís an der Spitze – „wollen diesem Reichtum ein Geschenk beifügen.“   
Ein großer Saphir wurde an Thorin übergeben und ein etwas kleinerer in exakt gleicher Farbe an Bilbo.  
     „Verehrte Langbärte, wir danken Euch für Euren edlen Worte. Sie erfüllen uns mit Stolz und Freude. Es sei Euch versichert, dass wir stets in Freundschaft zu Euch verbunden bleiben.“, richtete Bilbo das Wort an seine zukünftige Schwägerin.   
Er hatte in dieser Sache als zukünftiger Mitherrscher zu antworten, während Thorin neben ihm nur dazu nickte. Sie gaben ihre Geschenke weiter und die nächsten Zwerge traten heran.  
  
Die Feuerbärte brachten die feinsten Klingen, von den Breitstämmen bekamen sie passend dazu Kettenpanzer. Dann folgten die Eisenfäuste, die brachten kunstvoll geschmiedete Schilde und von den Schwarzschmieden erhielten beide breite Doppeläxte, die Bilbo kaum halten konnte. Auch die Steifbärte beschenkten beide reich mit Gold und von den Steinfüßen erhielten sie wunderbare Steinfiguren, die beide als Herrscher darstellten und zu ihren Ehren in der großen Halle aufgestellt wurden.  
Nun war es an den Elben, zu gratulieren. Thranduil brachte Wein, Legolas seine Freundschaft. Der Nächste stellte sich höflich vor. Er nannte sich Elrond und erklärte, er würde mit seiner Tochter anreisen. Sie brachten wunderschöne Stoffe, aus denen die Kleider für die Hochzeit gefertigt werden sollten. Nun kamen Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn. Sie beschenkten das Paar mit einer Vision über ihre Zukunft.  
Die Menschen traten heran, die Bürger aus Thal erneuerten ihren Wunsch nach Frieden und beglückwünschten beide ehrlich, auch, wenn sie sich über das Paar wunderten. Es fehlten noch die anderen Menschen. Auch sie traten heran, verbeugten sich und ihr Führer begann zu sprechen.  
     „Ich bin Turgon, der Truchsess von Gondor und dies hier ist mein Sohn Ecthelion. Wir möchten dieses Fest der Freude als Anlass nehmen, den Friedensvertrag zu erneuern und auch das Bündnis im Kampf“, verbeugte sich der Führer der Gruppe erneut.  
     „Seid für Eure Treue und Euer Bündnis bedankt. Wir werden es mit großer Freude annehmen und auch Euch das Bündnis im Kampf nicht verweigern.“  
Bilbo bemerkte, wie Thorin ihm den Arm tätschelte.   
Der Hobbit hatte sich gut geschlagen. Dennoch war ihm schwummerig und flau, weil alle ihn anstarrten. Jeder der Gratulanten hatte erwartet, seinen Ring zu sehen und alle hatten erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, wenn der Zwergenkönig ungefragt seinen eigenen dazu präsentierte. Es war das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Zwergenehen, dass ein König einen Verlobungsring trug, noch dazu eine exakte Kopie des anderen. Besonders die Zwergenherrscher waren darüber äußerst verwundert.  
  
     „Wir danken Euch allen für Eure überaus wundervollen Geschenke und bitten Euch, nun mit dem Festmahl zu beginnen“, erklang Thorins Stimme.   
Bilbo war froh, dass es endlich ein wenig gemütlicher zugehen sollte. Gandalf gesellte sich zu ihm, beugte sich vor und lächelte verschwörerisch.  
     „Ich weiß, ich habe dir nichts geschenkt, mein kleiner Hobbit. Doch du wirst noch zu rechter Zeit ein Geschenk von mir erhalten.“  
Dann verschwand er wieder.  
Bilbo genoss den Rest des Abends, auch, da Thorin ihn nun zumindest wieder berühren durfte. Sie hatten noch immer nicht die Erlaubnis, allein zu sein, doch der eine oder andere liebreizende Kuss war möglich.   
Nur eine Kleinigkeit nagte am Herz des Hobbits. Aus fast ganz Mittelerde waren Völker versammelt, doch sein eigenes war nicht dabei. Er war bisher nie sentimental geworden, heute aber fehlte ihm die Gesellschaft seiner Familie. Wenigstens einen Beutlin oder Tuk* hätte er gern gesehen.  
  
  
  
[ * Mutter war Belladonna Tuk, daher der Hang zum Abenteuer ;) ]


	8. Überraschungen

Als Bilbo erwachte war er wieder allein, was auch sonst? Er hatte davon geträumt, wie sein zukünftiger Mann mit ihm tanzen würde. Es war unglaublich kitschig und er wusste, dass Thorin so etwas niemals wagen würde, doch der Traum war einfach wunderschön gewesen.  
Er seufzte, erhob sich und streckte seine müden Knochen. Dann gähnte er und verschwand in seinem Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Als er ein wenig munterer daraus hervorkam staunte der Halbling, als sein Blick in das, eigentlich gemeinsame, Wohnzimmer fiel. Dort lag auf dem Tisch eine neue [Pfeife](http://d30u0kofcv45jk.cloudfront.net/E1023118/E1023118_1.jpg) und unter dem Tisch standen mehrere Fässchen herum, die er eindeutig erkannte. Es waren ganz typische Fässchen aus dem Auenland. Neugierig ging der Hobbit darauf zu und erkannte, dass auch die Pfeife aus seiner Heimat stammen musste.  
Wie war Thorin denn _da_ heran gekommen? Er besah sich nun alles genauer und fand heraus, dass es acht kleine Fässer waren, von denen jeweils zwei den gleichen Inhalt hatten. Vor sich sah er Pfeifenkraut in den Sorten Alter Tobi, Langgrundblatt, Südstern und Südhang, die besten Kräuter im ganzen Auenland. Sie mussten eine Unsumme gekostet haben. Bilbo hüpfte auf und ab, ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er, dass auch noch eine Karte dabei lag. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er sie und las. Er war schwer, die Kritzeleien seines Königs zu entziffern, doch  was er las ließ ihn eine kleine Träne verlieren.  
  
  
      _´Mein edler zukünftiger Gatte, es betrübte mein Herz, als ich sah, dass Ihr gestern nicht vollkommen glücklich wart. Ich meine zu wissen, was der Grund für Eure verhaltene Freude war und hoffe, Euch heute wieder so strahlend zu sehen, wie an dem Tag, als Ihr zur Zeit der Vorverlobung eingewilligt habt. Dies ist nur der erste Teil Eurer Überraschung. Ich erwarte Euch im Festsaal zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück. _  
_In tiefer Liebe, T.`_  
  
  
Bilbo drückte das Papier an sein Herz und konnte sich kaum noch schnell genug anziehen, um zu seinem Mann und dem Frühstück zu gelangen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo war unglaublich aufgeregt, konnte sich auf dem Text einfach keinen Reim machen und zog sich hastig fertig an. Dann streichelte er liebevoll über seinen Ring und rannte los. Auch, wenn er als zukünftiger Königsgemahl würdevoll schreiten sollte, konnte er heute einfach nicht anders. Die Blicke der Zwerge, denen er begegnete, ignorierte der Halbling gekonnt.  
Er kam um die Kurve, die zur großen Halle führte, in der sie frühstücken würden, und verlor fast sein Gleichgewicht. Nur mir größter Mühe konnte der Meisterdieb verhindern, der Nase nach hinzufallen. Er hielt sich an der Mauer fest, atmete einige Male tief durch um seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und schritt dann doch noch würdevoll voran. Er war nicht weit gekommen, als er Stimmen hörte – vertraute Stimmen. Stimmen, die nicht hier her gehörten. Stimmen, die er schon sehr lang nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Sie plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander.  
  
     „Schön habt ihr es hier.“  
     „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Berg so viel Platz bietet.“  
     „Sieh mal, der [Bart von Dís](http://ardapedia.herr-der-ringe-film.de/images/thumb/d/dc/D%C3%ADs.jpg.jpg/598px-D%C3%ADs.jpg.jpg) ist länger als der von Thorin.“  
     „Zeig doch noch mal den Ring.“  
     „Bilbo trägt den auch?“  
     „Er wird wirklich dein Mann?“  
     „Das hätte ich nie erwartet.“  
     „Das ist seine Tuk – Seite, dass sag ich euch.“  
     „Wie lang wird er denn noch brauchen?“  
     „Ob Bilbo sich wirklich freuen wird?“  
  
     „Oh, und _wie_ ich mich freue. Drogo* und Primula*, wie schön es ist, euch zu sehen! Aber, das ist ja auch Tante Mirabella** und Vetter Adalgrim**. Wie verschlägt es euch denn hier her?“, strahlte Bilbo.  
Er ging mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf seine Familie zu und herzte sie lang und innig. Auch Thorin war nun froh, dass er diesen närrischen Haufen eingeladen hatte, denn sein Verlobter leuchtete jetzt mit der Sonne um die Wette.  
Allerdings war er auch erleichtert, dass nur diese vier seiner Einladung gefolgt waren, denn schon nach nur wenigen Stunden mit ihnen allein, war er sich sicher, dass der Zwerg keine weiteren Hobbitverwandten ausgehalten hätte.  
Dennoch waren das Leuchten in Bilbos Augen und seine unbändige Freude der schönste Lohn, den Thorin sich vorstellen konnte. Ja, der Hobbit hatte sein Herz mehr als nur erweicht. Er hatte erreicht, dass es wie ein Kolibri flatterte, wenn der Halbling in seiner Nähe war. Der König verwandelte sich oft in einen grinsenden und anschmiegsamen Kater, wenn sein Mann bei ihm war und er dachte beständig daran, dass er Bilbo überaus glücklich machen wollte.  
_Wie_ glücklich wollte er ihm gern bald zeigen, waren sie doch schon so lang körperlich von einander getrennt. Thorin hätte sich solche Gefühle niemals zugestehen dürfen, doch wenn es um Bilbo ging, dann konnte er wohl einfach nicht anders.  
Wer den König kannte hätte nie vermutet, welch weicher Kern in ihm steckte, wenn sein Hobbit ihn mit einem gewissen Blick betrachtete. Dann hätte er sich wünschen können, dass Thorin ihn auf Händen trug und dabei _´Alle meine Entchen`_ summte. Doch dieser verschwieg das wohlweislich vor allen. Nicht einmal Bilbo selbst wusste, wie tief die Gefühle des Zwergenkönigs _wirklich_ reichten.  
  
  
[ * zukünftige Eltern von Frodo Beutlin ]  
[ ** aus dem Tuk – Teil der Familie ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Nachdem der Halbling seine Familie ausgiebig begrüßt hatte, musste auch er allen den Ring zeigen, den er seit dem gestrigen Abend trug. Danach setzte er sich neben seinen Verlobten, erfreut darüber, dass sie dies wieder tun konnten, ohne, dass ein Zwerg sich räusperte und ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass es ungehörig wäre.  
Thorin nutzte diese Gelegenheit und gab seinem Hobbit einen Kuss. Als er sich wieder lösen wollte bemerkte der Zwerg eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn näher heran zog und auch, dass sich gerade eine vorwitzige Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Er stieß ein heißeres Knurren aus und vertiefte sich in diese Eroberung. Seine Zunge umspielte die seines Verlobten, er keuchte leise, presste seine Lippen fest auf Bilbos.  
Ausgeblendet waren die neu eingetroffenen Gäste, die alt eingesessenen Zwerge und die Herrscher, die sich nun ebenfalls einfanden. Erst, als Dís sich hörbar räusperte bemerkte Thorin, dass er eine Hand in Bilbos Haaren vergraben hatte, die andere auf dessen Hüfte ruhte und er kurz davor war, ihn auf seinen Schoß zu zerren, um ihm wahrscheinlich die Weste über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
Der Zwergenkönig ließ mit einem enttäuschten Laut von seinem Verlobten ab und beide sahen in teils entsetzte, teils verschämte und teils entzückte Gesichter. Bilbo richtete kleinlaut sein Haar und sah sich verlegen um. Doch als Mirabella dann hörbar aufseufzte und laut für sich entschied, sie würde auch gern einmal _so_ von ihrem Gorbadoc geküsst werden, wenn sie wieder im Auenland wäre, war die angespannte Stille vorbei.  
Jeder fand einen Platz, die Völker mischten sich und Unterhaltungen flammten auf. Da sich nun vorerst niemand für das Paar interessierte lehnte sich Bilbo erneut zu Thorin hinüber. Er flüsterte nah an dessen Ohr, sein heißer Atem streifte dabei Thorins Hals und ließ ihn erschauern. Da niemand sonst sie hören konnte sprachen beide vertraut miteinander.  
     „Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass meine Familie ebenfalls hier erscheint, ist es nicht so?“  
Der Zwergenkönig nickte verschmitzt.  
     „Ich danke dir sehr dafür. Sehr gern würde ich dir bald zeigen, _wie_ dankbar ich wirklich bin.“  
Bilbo sah Thorin mit einem verklärten Blick an, der eindeutig besagte, was der Hobbit sich gerade darunter vorstellte. Es war einfach schon zu viel Zeit vergangen, seid sie ein Bett geteilt hatten und beide wussten es.  
     „Ich befürchte, wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis wir endlich verheiratet sind. Mir fällt es jedoch auch unglaublich schwer, wie du bei unserem Kuss bemerkt haben dürftest.“  
Thorin versuchte augenblicklich, wenn auch wenig elegant, von diesem Thema abzulenken.  
     „Ich hoffe, auch Pfeife und Tabak sagen dir zu. Ich war betrübt, weil ich hoffte, sie würden eher eintreffen, doch Hobbits reisen nicht so schnell. Aber dafür werden sie bleiben und an der Hochzeitszeremonie teilnehmen, wenn du es wünschst.“  
Bilbo nickte freudig.  
     „Ich hoffe, sie haben dir bis dahin nicht alle Nerven geraubt“, gab der Halbling gut gelaunt zurück.  
Dann überlegte er einige Minuten.  
     „Was ist mit den anderen Gästen? Werde sie auch alle bleiben?“  
  
     „Nein, es ist zwar Sitte, dass alle Zwerge und anderen Herrscher zur Verlobung zusammenkommen, doch die Ehe wird nur im engsten Kreis der Familie geschlossen. Nicht einmal der Berg wird komplett daran teilnehmen. Die Zeremonie wird nur mit wenigen Gästen stattfinden. Die ersten Könige werden schon nach dem Frühstück abreisen. Spätestens morgen früh dann alle anderen.“  
     „Das beruhigt mich sehr. Ich wollte nie ein ausladendes Fest, gestern war es mir schon zu viel. Doch sag mir bitte, ob Gandalf bleibt.“  
     „Er meinte, er wüsste es noch nicht. Er würde sich nach dir und deiner Entscheidung richten. Mehr verrät er mir nicht.“


	9. Abschiede und Überlegungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht lässt sich ja doch jemand zu einem Kommentar hinreißen?  
> Das wäre recht toll. :D

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück musste Thorin sich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden, die keinen Aufschub mehr duldeten.  
  
Wie er es versprochen hatte verabschiedeten sich schon die meisten Zwerge von ihnen. Sie schienen recht glücklich darüber, den etwas naiv wirkenden Hobbits zu entkommen und wünschten besonders Thorin, mit einem vielsagenden Blick dazu, _viel Glück_.  
Sogar die Elben, die hatten einige Tage bleiben wollen, verabschiedeten sich am späteren Vormittag, wenn sie auch beteuerten, es hätte nichts damit zu tun, dass Drogo Herrn Elrond fragte, ob Arwen noch zu haben sei und ob es wirklich stimmen konnte, dass diese die Enkelin von Herrin Galadriel sei, wenn die Blonde doch noch gar keine Falten habe. Auch der Fußtritt, den er von Bilbo bekam, konnte ihn bei seiner Fragerunde nicht stören.  
  
Nur Galadriel verabschiedete sich bei ihm mit den Worten, dass sie sich darauf freue, seinen Sohn eines fernen Tages begrüßen zu dürfen und ihm dann von dieser Unterhaltung zu erzählen. Drogos Gesicht schlief daraufhin ein und Herr Celeborn hatte ein verräterisches Zucken um die Mundwinkel.  
Als sich alle verbliebenen Gäste zurück gezogen hatten, blieb es an Bilbo, seine Familie bei Laune zu halten. Er zeigte ihnen die Räumlichkeiten, die sie beziehen sollten. Dann half er beim Auspacken und begab sich endlich einmal nicht allein zum zweiten Frühstück. Das Mittagessen wurde mit der königlichen Familie zusammen eingenommen, danach trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.  
Der Meisterdieb beschloss, seinen Verwandten etwas vom Erebor zu zeigen. Während er ihnen viele Räumlichkeiten zeigte kamen sie auch an der Schmiede vorbei.  
Dort trafen sie auf Dwalin, der gerade beeindruckend den Hammer schwang und an einer Waffe arbeitete. Primula war geradezu begeistert von der Kraft des kahlköpfigen Zwerges und Drogo hatte seine liebe Mühe, sie aus der Schmiede zu bekommen. Erst der Ausblick auf frischen Kaffee und wunderbaren Kuchen ließ sie die Füße wieder in Richtung des großen Saales bewegen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Das Nachtmahl verlief ruhig und gesittet, zumindest aus Bilbos Sicht.  
  
Thorin verdrehte einige Male seine schönen Augen, weil wieder einmal einer der Hobbits etwas sagte, von dem der König nicht verstand, warum offensichtliches gefragt werden musste. Als er dann zum gefühlt fünfzigsten Mal die Frage hörte, ob Gandalf _wirklich_ ein Zauberer war und _wirklich_ den Saal so schön gestaltet habe und _wirklich_ Thorin die Idee dazu hatte, platzte ihm der Kragen.  
Er hieb auf den Tisch, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stand auf. Er wünschte den Halblingen noch eine gute Nacht und stapfte sichtlich aufgeregt hinaus. Dabei ließ er einen verwunderten Bilbo zurück, der ihm hinterher rennen wollte.  
Dís hielt ihn jedoch auf und sprach lieber selbst mit ihrem Bruder. Als sie wieder zurück kam meinte sie, es sei alles in Ordnung und der Hobbit solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie habe ihm deutlich gesagt und klar gemacht, dass er sich zusammen nehmen müsse. Der Halbling könne sich weiter seiner Verwandtschaft widmen.  
     „Aber ich habe keinen Kuss für die Nacht bekommen“, beschwerte sich Bilbo.  
     „Ich befürchte, dieser wird heute ausfallen. Thorin hat sich zurückgezogen.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen, überlegte hin und her, was Thorins Reaktion bedeuten mochte. Er glaubte, es läge daran, dass der Halbling sich nicht genügend bemüht hatte. Oder war es, weil er seinem Verlobten bisher noch nichts geschenkt hatte? Hatte Kíli nicht erwähnt, es gehöre zur Tradition, dass auch Bilbo etwas überreichte? Doch was sollte es sein? Der Halbling besaß doch nichts, dass für einen König von Wert hätte sein können.  
Nun ja, dennoch würde er dies bald ändern müssen, er würde in wenigen Tagen ein wertvolles Präsent überreichen müssen. Dieser Tradition wollte und musste Bilbo Folge leisten, andernfalls würde es keine Ehe geben. Die anderen Zwerge würden dann verlangen, dass die Verlobung aufgelöst würde, weil der Hobbit nicht in der Lage war, zum Reichtum beizusteuern.  
Dadurch lag er weiter wach und überlegte, _was_ er Thorin schenken könnte. Es sollte etwas sein, dass den König an ihn erinnerte, ihn schmückte, aber nicht weiter auffiel. Der Halbling überlegte lang, verwarf eine Idee nach der Anderen und schalt sich selbst einen Esel, weil ihm nichts einfallen wollte.  
Als er endlich einen Geistesblitz bekam sprang er schnell noch einmal auf und machte sich Notizen, bevor der Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwinden konnte. Nun endlich ließ er sich zufrieden auf sein Kissen sinken und schlief beruhigt ein.


	10. Heimlichkeiten

Bilbo versuchte während des gemeinsamen Frühstückes, bei dem seine Verwandtschaft wieder einmal sehr aufgeregt plapperte, die Zwerge zu beruhigen. Sie waren schon der Meinung, der Hobbit könnte allerhöchstens adoptiert worden sein, war er doch so anders als diese Halblinge hier, die gerade dabei waren sich noch mehr Essen einzuverleiben und dabei sinnfrei zu erzählen.  
Nur Kíli und Fíli hatten Gefallen an ihnen gefunden. Sie meinten, die Hobbits würden sie aus irgendeinem Grund an den jeweils anderen Bruder erinnern. So schaffte es der Meisterdieb auch, diese beiden Zwerge davon zu überzeugen, mit Bilbos Familie den Vormittag zu verbringen. Natürlich fragten die Brüder sich, warum ihr Lieblingshobbit nicht selbst etwas mit den Anderen unternehmen wollte, doch sie beugten sich dem Wunsch des Zukünftigen ihres Onkels. Gerade, als alle aufstehen wollten, überlegte Fíli laut.  
     „Was meinst du, Brüderchen, ich war schon lang nicht mehr draußen. Ich hätte so richtig Lust, mal wieder Schlitten zu fahren. Der Schnee ist sicher gut dafür geeignet. Wir werden schnell den Berg hinunterrauschen und die Ponys könnten uns wieder nach oben ziehen.“  
Kíli stimmte vergnügt ein.  
     „Du hast vollkommen Recht. Wenn wir doch nur noch jemanden finden würden, der mit uns fährt. Dann könnten wir ein richtiges Rennen veranstalten….“  
Dabei erhob er sich ebenfalls und beide schlenderten zur Tür.   
Die Hobbits schrieen ihnen ein _` Wartet! Wir wollen auch mit!´_ hinterher, sprangen freudig auf. Sie waren so schnell fort, dass sie sich heute gar nicht mehr um Bilbo kümmerten. Dieser war sehr froh darüber, doch als er sich zu seinem Verlobten drehte bemerkte er, wie dieser ansetzten wollte, etwas zu fragen. Da der Halbling keine Erklärung abliefern wollte musste er sich schnell etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
  
Thorin sah den Hobbits verwundert hinterher und war noch verwunderter, als der Lockenkopf seines Verlobten sich zu ihm umdrehte und er sogleich zarte Lippen auf seinen liegen fühlte. Er vergaß, das er hatte fragen wollen, warum Bilbo nicht mit ihnen ging, und genoss einfach. Sein Halbling beendete den Kuss seiner Meinung nach jedoch viel zu schnell, lächelte glücklich und erhob sich dann. Ebenso schnell wie die Verwandten war er auf flinken Füßen aus dem Saal geeilt. Er verfolgte unauffällig einen bestimmten Zwerg, mühte sich ab, ihn einzuholen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Herr Dwalin, bitte, auf ein Wort“, rief Bilbo dem kahlköpfigen Zwerg hinterher, als dieser in einem Gang verschwinden wollte.   
Dwalin drehte sich kurz um, bemerkte den Hobbit und setzte ungerührt seinen Weg fort. Als der Kleinere endlich zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, brummte der Zwerg etwas unverständliches.  
     „Verzeiht, Herr Zwerg, ich war wohl doch zu leise. Sicher habt Ihr mich einfach nicht rufen gehört“, gab Bilbo spitz zurück.  
     „Nein, sicher nicht. Ich wäre sicher stehen geblieben, wenn ich Euer Geschrei vernommen hätte, _edler Königsgemahl_“, antwortete dieser nicht gerade freundlich.   
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass beide sich eher befremdlich gegenüberstanden. Bilbo hatte jeden Tag damit zu kämpfen, dass einer der langjährigsten Freunde seines Zukünftigen ihn kaum ausstehen konnte. Dennoch benötigte er nun gerade dessen Fachwissen.  
     „Habe ich Euch mit irgendetwas verärgert? Ich weiß, wir waren bisher nicht sonderlich nah befreundet. Doch ich versichere Euch, dass ich nur die edelsten Absichten habe“, versuchte es der Kleinere nun versöhnlich.  
     „ _Du willst also nicht nur sein Vermögen, Hobbit?_ Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich mit ihm zwischen den Laken tummelst, um seine Gunst zu bekommen und seinen Schutz? Sag mir, willst du mir wahrlich weiß machen, du würdest einen Zwerg an dich heran lassen, _ohne den Hintergedanken daran_ , dass es dir Vorteile bringt, _Halbling_?“, spie Dwalin gerade regelrecht aus.   
Bilbo platze daraufhin innerhalb weniger Tage erneut der Kragen. Es wurmte ihn ungemein, dass anscheinend kaum jemand seine wahren Absichten erkannte. Er liebte diesen König und wollte ihn glücklich sehen. Nicht mehr, aber eben auch nicht weniger, bewegte ihn.  
  
     „ **WER** kam denn zu _mir_? Nein, ich brauche Thorins Habe nicht. Ich war sehr angesehen und wohlhabend, als wir das Auenland verließen. Ich habe meinen Teil der Beute ebenso ehrlich und im Kampf errungen, _wie ihr alle_. Ich bleibe bei ihm, weil ich diesen sturen Zwerg aus tiefstem Herzen liebe und jetzt hör mir gefälligst zu, du starrköpfiger und verbohrter Wicht“, keifte Bilbo zurück.  
     „Ich werde hier bleiben, _ob es dir passt, oder nicht_. Ich werde Thorin heiraten, weil ich ihn liebe und er mich. Denkst du, ich würde das alles sonst auf mich nehmen? Für ein paar goldene Taler und blinkende Steine? Nein, sicher nicht! _**Ich habe ihm mein Herz geschenkt**_. Geht das endlich in deinen haarlosen Schädel hinein?   
Jetzt habe ich allerdings ein Problem, bei dem ausgerechnet du mir helfen musst! Ich würde dich nicht behelligen, wenn es mir nicht wichtig wäre. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und hilf mir, _VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!_ “   
Seine Stimme war zu einem ausgewachsenen Schreien angeschwollen. Noch nie hatte der Hobbit geflucht. Dwalin war beeindruckt, Thorin kam auf der Stelle herbeigelaufen.  
     „Was ist denn hier los?“, wollte er neugierig wissen und beäugte beide argwöhnisch.  
     „Nichts, mein Herr König. Ich habe Herrn Dwalin nur gerade noch einmal davon überzeugt, dass ich _Euch_ ehelichen will und nicht Euer Geld. Ich denke, nun ist endlich einmal alles bereinigt, oder?“  
     „Ja, Herr Bilbo. Nun ist alles bereinigt“, gab Dwalin kleinlaut zu.  
     „Gut, wenn das so ist…. Dann werde ich mich wohl besser wieder um meine Regierungsangelegenheiten kümmern, wenn ihr beiden euch sicher nicht umbringen wollt?“   
Thorin sah zwischen beiden hin und her.   
Sie nickten bestimmt und mit einem neuerlichen kleinen Kuss verabschiedete der Zwergenkönig sich, schritt in eine andere Richtung. Der verbliebene Zwerg schaute Bilbo erstaunt an, dann straffte er sich. Dieses Gewitter hatte die Luft wahrlich gereinigt. Dwalin sah nach diesen Worten den Halbling in einem etwas anderen Licht, wenngleich er noch kein wirklicher Freund des Hobbits war.  
     „Nun sprich, Bilbo Beutlin, was willst du von mir?“  
     „Also, es ist so…..“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „Nein, das ist unmöglich. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht. Der Hammer ist zu schwer. Hast du keinen anderen für mich?“, maulte er.  
     „Du musst dich einfach daran gewöhnen. Deine Arme werde bald stärker sein. Du musst diesen schwingen können, damit du mit einem Kleineren präzise arbeiten kannst“, kam es zurück.  
     „Aber der wiegt ja dreimal so viel wie ich“, wurde gejammert.  
     „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Er wiegt _viermal_ so viel wie du“, scherzte sein Gegenüber.  
     „Doch komm, lege dieses Werkzeug erst einmal bei Seite. Ich zeige dir, wie man richtiges Feuer in der Schmiede schürt. Sonst wird das wohl nie etwas werden.“


	11. passende Kleidung

     „Bilbo, bist du wach?“, erklang es leise von der Eingangstür.  
     „Bilbo? Du musst aufstehen, das Frühstück ist schon vorbei. Du lässt doch sonst nie eine Mahlzeit aus.“  
Die Stimme war lauter, der Besitzer eingetreten, stand nun im Wohnzimmer.  
     „Bilbo? Wo steckst du denn? Was ist denn los?“  
Der Meisterdieb wurde gerüttelt, es half nichts. Er schlief weiter.  
     „Aaaahhh, was soll das? Wer war das?“, quietschte der Hobbit.  
Ein kalter uns sehr nasser Lappen hatte ihn in seinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört und aufgeschreckt.  
     „ _Adalgrim_ , was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer? Es ist doch erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Lass mich schlafen, ich bin müde!“, grummelte er nun und drehte sich um.  
Kurz zuvor hatte er den Lappen nach Adalgrim geworfen und ihn beinah getroffen. Dieser konnte geradeso zur Seite springen.  
     „Es ist bald schon Zeit für das zweite Frühstück. Du hast Pflichten, die du erfüllen musst. Los, steh endlich auf“, versetzte dieser ihm einen kleinen Stoß.  
     „WAS? Ich habe eine Mahlzeit verpasst?“  
Schon sprang Bilbo aus dem Bett und wollte in sein Bad stürmen. Dann jedoch blieb er stehen und fasste sich an den Nacken und stöhnte leise.  
     „Hast du dich verspannt?“, fragte sein Vetter besorgt.  
     „Ja…. Nein…. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Du hast von Pflichten gesprochen. Wozu willst du mich heute bringen? Ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen und habe keine Zeit für Unfug“, versuchte der Halbling noch drohendes Unheil abzuwenden.  
     „Dafür hast du sicher Zeit, Vetter. Du wirst heute neu eingekleidet.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog Adalgrim den armen Bilbo an der Hand in sein Bad.  
Dort bekam der verdutzte Hobbit eine Katzenwäsche verpasst, dann wurden ihm neue Kleider in die Hand gedrückt und er zog sich wortlos an. Als er dann aus der Tür geschoben wurde stand Dís schon bereit. Auch sie schnappte sich einen Arm, stopfte Bilbo ein Törtchen in den Mund und zog ihn durch die Gänge.  
     „Wir haben keine Zeit zum Trödeln. Ihr seid schon eine Stunde überfällig. Die Elben haben ihr Geschenk schließlich nicht umsonst gemacht“, ereiferte sich die tatkräftige Prinzessin.  
     „Aber wie… Wo…? _Was ….?_“, stotterte Bilbo, nachdem er das Törtchen halb zerkaut geschluckt hatte.  
Gerade wurde er in einen ihm unbekannten Raum geschoben.  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~    

  
  
Bilbo fand sich in einer geräumigen Kammer wieder. Er sah sich verwirrt um, als Dís auch schon die Tür schloss und er nur noch dumpf ihre Stimme hörte.  
     „Skornír*, dieser Hobbit wird erst wieder heraustreten, wenn du ihm etwas passendes und festliches für seine Trauung angemessen hast. Doch bedenke, Bilbo Beutlin, dass es strenge Bestimmungen für die Auswahl gibt.  
Der Königsgemahl muss entsprechend gekleidet sein, wenn er vor den Altar tritt. Er darf dem König in nichts nachstehen, ihn jedoch auch nicht überstrahlen. Ich werde hier wachen und die getroffenen Entscheidungen prüfen. Wähle gut, Meisterdieb, auch dies ist eine Prüfung deiner Fähigkeiten.“  
Der Hobbit war fassungslos und verdrehte die Augen genervt. Es gab wirklich nichts, dass er in diesen Tagen ohne Hintergedanken durchführen konnte. Jeder achtete auf jede noch so kleine Einzelheit und gab ihm damit das Gefühl mehr als armselig zu sein. Doch er würde sich dem stellen und für seine Hochzeit einen Anzug anfertigen lassen, der Thorin die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen lassen würde. Dann würden die Anderen schon sehen, dass auch er sich gut zu kleiden wusste.  
Es war hinreichend bekannt, dass Zwerge, waren sich nicht gerade auf der Flucht oder im Kampf, sich in Brokat, Samt und Seide hüllten. Diese Stoffe waren teuer und jeder Mann, der sie trug, hatte Geld und Gold angehäuft. Natürlich trug auch Thorin nur edelste Kleider, seit er herrschte. Bilbo kam sich in seinen wollenen Hosen und Hemden manchmal kaum besser vor, als ein gewöhnlicher Diener. Doch seinen Mann hatte dies nie gestört. Er kannte und liebte ihn nicht anders.  
Es war eher der Hobbit, der sich erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass der König nicht mehr in Leder und Fellen zu sehen war, dabei fand Bilbo doch, dass diese ihm ausgezeichnet standen. Bilbo tauchte aus seinen Überlegungen auf, sammelte sich, drehte sich um und sah sich einem älteren Zwerg gegenüber, der schon ein Maßband in der Hand hielt.  
     „Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Tag, Herr…. Skornír, wenn ich nicht irre.“  
Der Andere lächelte und nickte.  
     „Auch Euch einen guten Tag, Herr Bilbo. Ich sollte wohl erst einmal ausmessen, wie viel Stoff ich benötigen werde. Allzu viel wird es wohl nicht werden.“  
Damit befand der weißhaarige Zwerg, der kleine Halbling sollte sich auf ein niedriges Podest stellen.  
Nun waren sie gleich groß und der Schneider begann mit seiner Tätigkeit. Der Hobbit ließ währenddessen seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Dort stand allerlei an feiner Webkunst an den Wänden oder war ausgebreitet. Es lagen Nadelkissen, mehrere große Scheren, Pergamente und Federn umher. Der Zwerg hatte Unmengen an Skizzen auf seinem Schneidertisch liegen, die verschiedenste Schnitte und Muster zeigten.  
Nach einer schier endlosen erscheinenden Planerei und dem Verwerfen von einer Idee nach der anderen verkündeten sie schließlich der Tür, dass sie es geschafft hätten. Dís trat herein und sah auf dem Tisch die Auswahl ihres zukünftigen Schwagers liegen. Sie ließ sich erklären, wie er die Stoffe zusammenstellen wollte.  
     „Prinzessin, ich habe diesen Stoff aufgewählt, um daraus einen Umhang fertigen zu lassen. Er hat exakt den gleichen königlichen Farbton wie meine Weste und wird mit dieser Borte ausgeschmückt werden.“  
Dís nickte. Es war mehr als passend, dass sie Drachen darstellte.  
     „Aus dem elfbeinfarbenen [Stoff](http://www.almerlin.de/stoffe/bilder/213_seide_1.jpg) hier werde ich Hemd und Hose nähen lassen, da ich denke, es passt sehr gut dazu und aus [diesem](http://www.almerlin.de/stoffe/bilder/dam_0100_mittelalterstoff_1.jpg) hier wird mein Einstecktuch und der Frack mit seinen Schößen geschneidert werden. Das Muster erinnert mich ein wenig an das Auenland und ist dennoch als königlich zu bezeichnen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich damit würdig sein werde, den König zu ehelichen“, bestimmte Bilbo mit fester Stimme.  
     „Ich gebe zu, Herr Bilbo, Ihr besitzt Geschmack. Ihr habt diese Aufgabe zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit und mit Bewunderung bewältigt.“  
Dís lächelte und führte ihn wieder hinaus. Es war bereits Zeit für den Nachmittagstee.  
  
  
[ * altnordisch: der scheidet / Schneider ]  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~    

  
  
     „Dís, Schwester, nun sag mir, wie wird er aussehen? Er wird gut aussehen, oder nicht? Wird seine Auswahl zu meiner passen? Muss ich dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen? Nun red doch endlich.“  
Thorin war aufgeregt, wie schon lang nicht mehr.  
Er hatte seinen Zukünftigen den ganzen bisherigen Tag nicht gesehen und wurde fast verrückt, weil er ihn vermisste. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte die Prinzessin geschüttelt. Diese wiederum erkannte ihren Bruder kaum wieder. Er wurde langsam zu einem nervösen Bündel.  
     „Beruhige dich doch. Du weißt, ich darf dir nicht verraten, was er tragen wird. Doch ich versichere, es wird zu deiner Zusammenstellung passen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wirst du dir hieraus einen Umhang anfertigen lassen, der so verziert wird, oder?“  
Die Prinzessin zog einige Stückchen Stoff hervor und lächelte vielsagend.  
     „Dieser weiße Stoff mit dem floralen Muster wird dein [Hemd](https://dawandaimages.s3.amazonaws.com/Product2/37083/37083237/product_l/1381779820-590.jpg) und [hieraus](http://www.almerlin.de/stoffe/bilder/485_se_gr.jpg) lässt du Hose und Jacke in silbergrau schneidern.“  
Wieder hielt sie Stoff vor Thorins Nase, dieser nickte bestätigend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den letzten Fetzen.  
     „Aus diesem dunkelblauen mit dem schönen Muster wird meine Weste werden, das weißt du doch. Nun bitte, nicke wenigstens, wenn er seine Aufgabe gemeistert hat und wir gemeinsam zumindest einen netten Anblick abgeben werden.“  
Dís nickte leicht, bevor sie ging, und Thorins Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust.  
  
Er wollte Bilbo suchen, wurde jedoch von Balin aufgehalten, der ihn zu einer wichtigen Sitzung der Zwergenältesten rief, bei der Thorin unbedingt anwesend sein musste.


	12. Liebe geht durch den Magen

Thorin stand gerade auf und streckte seine noch müden Knochen. Er grummelte vor sich hin, als er in das kleine Bad trat. Dís hatte nie viel dafür übrig gehabt, ein großzügigeres Bad herrichten zu lassen.   
Es müsste dann nur mehr geputzt werden, erklärte sie immer wieder. Doch nun, da ihr Bruder schon seit nahezu zwei Wochen bei ihr nächtigte wäre mehr Platz sehr wünschenswert gewesen. Doch dieser Wunsch beschränkte sich nicht nur auf die Nasszelle, sondern weitete sich auf ihre komplette Wohnung hier im Erebor aus.  
Der König litt an Stimmungsschwankungen, die kaum noch zu ertragen waren. Besonders morgens war er schlicht und ergreifend einfach unausstehlich. Er fauchte Kíli und Fíli an, wenn sie ihn scherzend begrüßten, er ignorierte Dís, wenn sie auf ihn zukam und etwas fragte. Er brüllte herum, wenn er seine Kleidung nicht fand. Manchmal, heimlich, wenn er sich unbeobachtete fühlte, schluchzte er sogar herzzerreisend auf. Dann, kaum fünf Minuten später, fing er wieder plötzlich an zu summen und war der Frohsinn schlecht hin. Aber zu dieser Zeit war er meist schon auf dem Weg in die große Halle.  
So richtig und wirklich wurde es aber immer erst dann besser, wenn er zum Frühstück geeilt war und neben Bilbo saß. Er vermisste den Meisterdieb so sehr, dass es sein Herz schmerzte. Niemals hätte er vermutet, wie quälend diese Wochen werden würden, in denen Thorin nicht neben seinem Liebsten aufwachte, nicht dessen Wärme spürte, wenn der Kleinere sich an ihn schmiegte.   
Der Zwerg wollte seinen Hobbit wieder in Sicherheit und an seiner Seite wissen, wenn er in sein Bett stieg. Der König wollte fühlen, wie Bilbo sich haltsuchend an ihn klammerte und Thorin ihn schützte. Wenn er seinen Verlobten im großen Saal sitzen sah, speisend und mit seiner Familie gut gelaunt schwatzend, dann erst beruhigte er sich wieder etwas. Der König ging aus diesem Grund stets bewusst langsam an Bilbo vorbei, sog dessen Duft ein und ihm wurde dabei warm in seiner Brust.   
Seit Thorin mit Bilbo das Bett teilte hatte er seine Leidenschaft für Äpfel mit Zimt entdeckt, denn der Halbling aß diese Mischung für sein Leben gern und trug sie dadurch auch auf seiner Haut, verströmte diese wie ein speziell für ihn angefertigtes Parfüm. Er machte seinen König damit rasend.  
Wenn er sich neben Bilbo setzte und seine Hand auf dessen Arm legte, dann war er fast wieder vollständig. Der Blick, den der Hobbit seinem Zwerg dann schenkte, und die Art, wie er kurz, fast keusch und schüchtern, ihre Lippen verband, machte es für Thorin perfekt.   
Sie hatten seit dem sehr aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Kuss am Morgen nach der Verlobung darauf geachtet, sich nicht zu lang zu nah zu kommen. Es bestand sonst die reelle Möglichkeit, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib reißen würden, egal, wo sie gerade waren und wer gerade dabei zusehen mochte.   
     „Thorin, mein Freund, erinnere dich daran, was du heute vorzubereiten hast.“  
Unsanft wurde er von Balin aus seinen Gedanken an süße Lippen, heiße Haut und betörendes Bukett gerissen. Mürrisch grummelnd über diese Störung erhob er sich.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo sah fragend auf, als Thorin seinen Platz verließ.  
     „Es duldet keinen Aufschub, ich muss Euch nun allein lassen. Doch ich werde nur an Euch denken, bis ich Euch wiedersehen werde“, gab der Zwergenkönig zu.  
     „Auch ich werde die Stunden zählen, bis wir und wiedersehen“, beteuerte der Halbling.   
Als sein Verlobter nicht mehr zu sehen war, gab er Dwalin einen Hinweis und beide verschwanden schnell.  
     „Wo willst du schon wieder hin, Bilbo? Wir wollten doch etwas mit dir unternehmen“, rief Primula ihm hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht mehr.  
     „Dann werden wir euch unterhalten. Was fändet ihr denn gut?“, bot Fíli sich und seinen verwunderten Bruder an.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „Oh, hier duftet es aber gut. Wir müssen endlich den Weg in die Küche gefunden haben.“  
     „Welche Erleichterung, ich habe schon wieder Hunger“, freute sich Drogo.   
Thorin war gerade dabei, sich mit dem Hauptkoch abzusprechen, als vier vergnügte Hobbits und zwei noch vergnügtere Zwerge hereinkamen.   
Der König war ein wenig am Ende seiner Nerven, überspannte das oft recht naive Verhalten der Auenländer doch hier und da den Bogen arg und strapazierte seine Geduld sehr. So verdrehte er die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er hörte, _wie schön_ hier alles war, _wie groß_ der Berg und _wie gut_ alles roch und schmeckte.   
     „Wieso sind diese Hallen doch gleich so hoch? Zwerge sind doch kaum größer als wir. Oh, was ist das? Hmm… lecker, Creme mit Erdbeeren.“  
Schon langte Mirabella zu und wurde aufgehalten. Es klatschte leicht und sie zog schnell ihre Finger zurück. Thorin hatte drauf gehauen. Mirabella und die Anderen sahen den König verstört an.  
     „Aua, was sollte das denn?“, ereiferte sie sich.  
     „Diese Erdbeeren sind für Bilbo bestimmt. Du kannst nicht einfach alles kosten, was du siehst. Manche Dinge sind _nicht_ für deinen Gaumen. Also frage vorher nach, ob du es essen darfst. Dies gilt im Übrigen für euch alle.   
Ach, was die Größe dieser Hallen anbelangt… Ich erkläre euch nun gern und zum wiederholten Mal, was es damit auf sich hat. Sie sind so hoch, damit wir genug Luft haben, um auch solch tumbe Hobbits wie euch damit zu versorgen. Nun geht mir aus den Augen“, zischte der Zwergenkönig.   
Thorin scheuchte sie schnell davon.  
     „Onkelchen…“, setzte Fíli an.  
     „Nichts _Onkelchen_! Ich will sie heute nicht mehr sehen. Wie kann Bilbo,  mein Bilbo, nur mit solch naiven Geschöpfen verwandt sein? Er ist doch wahrlich aus anderem Stein gehauen.“  
     „Er war am Anfang aber auch nicht viel anders. Die Reise hierher hat unseren Herrn Beuteler schon sehr verändert“, gab Kíli zu bedenken.  
     „Nein, _so_ war er niemals. Bilbo hat viel Unsinn gesprochen, das mag stimmen, doch  so einfältig war er nie. Ich weiß, dass er anders ist. Nicht umsonst hat Gandalf damals ihn zu unserer Unterstützung auserkoren und keinen anderen! Nun verschwindet auch ihr beide, ich habe etwas zu besprechen.“   
Er wendete sich dem Zwerg mit der Kochmütze wieder zu, mit dem er schon gesprochen, bevor sie unterbrochen wurden.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „Gut, Brass*, ich werde mich auf dich verlassen. Es muss alles _perfekt_ werden. Ich wünsche, dass sie sechs Stockwerke hat, für jedes gemeinsame Jahr eines und auch eines für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Sie soll weißen Überzug und blaue Verzierungen bekommen.   
Die Füllung überlasse ich dir, doch in mindestens einer Schicht _müssen_ Äpfel und Zimt vorhanden sein. Liebe geht durch den Magen und ich will Bilbo damit füttern, sobald wir allein sind….“  
Als er bemerkte, was er gerade geäußert hatte, wurde Thorin doch ein wenig rot. Er musste seine Zunge im Zaum halten, auch oder besonders, wenn seine Gedanken sich um die Hochzeitsnacht drehten. Er räusperte sich, sah den Zwerg mit der Kochmütze an. Dieser musste sich ein schelmisches Lachen verkneifen.  
     „Zu keinem hierüber ein Wort, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Brass nickte schief. Seine Schultern zuckten verräterisch.  
     „Ich verlasse mich auf deine Kunstfertigkeit, was sie betrifft.“   
Thorin begab sich auf die Suche nach Bilbo und einem Kuss. Er konnte seinen Hobbit jedoch nirgends erspähen und ließ sich bald darauf ergeben von Balin in neuerliche Sitzungen drängen.  
  
  
[ * altnordisch: Koch ]


	13. `pssst´

    „Wir müssen unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass sich Onkel Thorin wieder in den Griff bekommt. Er vergrault noch alle mit seiner Laune“  
     „Ja, aber wie?“  
     „Hmm…. Ich weiß, wir schleppen ihn heute Abend aus dem Berg.“  
     „Was hast du vor?“  
     „Lass mich nur machen. Das wird sicher gut werden.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin schrie gerade Bofur an, weil dieser ihm nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gesprungen war, als der König durch den Gang rannte. Er war von seiner letzten Besprechung auf dem Weg zum Nachtmahl und hatte Bilbo seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Laune war im Keller und der arme Klarinettenspieler musste es nun ausbaden. Er hatte gerade ein wenig mit seinem Instrument geübt, als er unsanft angestoßen wurde und fast stürzte.  
     „Pass doch auf, wo du gehst. Ich will endlich etwas essen und meinen Mann sehen“, herrschte Thorin ihn an.   
Bofurs beständiges Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Kíli sah ihn entschuldigend an, Fíli half ihm, sich zu verteidigen.  
     „Onkel, Bofur kann nichts für deine Laune. Er hat dir nichts getan, also entschuldige dich bei ihm“, bestimmte der junge Zwerg fest.   
Thorin funkelte ihn wütend an, fing sich dann aber wieder. Er seufzte ergeben auf.  
     „Ach, du hast ja Recht. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien Bofur. Ich bin nur ein wenig…. gestresst. Mir fehlt Bilbo einfach so. Ich will gerade zum Essen und ihn dort noch wenigstens ein paar Minuten sehen“, gestand der König kleinlaut ein.  
     „Ich verstehe dich gut und nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Doch es wird dich sicher nicht freuen, zu erfahren, dass es schon zu spät ist. Bilbo ist vor wenigen Minuten in eurer Wohnung verschwunden. Er war betrübt und wollte gleich in sein Bett. Er sah sehr müde aus“, gab Bofur zu bedenken.  
     „Dann werde ich schnell zu ihm laufen und ihm noch eine gute Nacht wünschen.“  
     „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du bist längst nicht mehr Herr deiner Sinne, Onkel. In deiner jetzigen Stimmung wirst du sicher etwas Unbedachtes äußern und ihn vielleicht noch mit deinen Worten verletzen. Du kommst jetzt besser mit uns mit, wir werden dich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“   
Fíli und Kíli zogen an je einem Arm ihren Onkels und so gelang es ihnen, den murrenden König in die gewünschte Richtung zu bekommen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „Ponys? Was soll ich denn auf einem Pony? Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt und es beginnt erneut zu schneien. Ich habe Hunger und will jetzt nirgendwo hin“, ereiferte sich Thorin.   
Zu gern wäre er doch noch einmal zu Bilbo gestürmt.  
     „Du kommst jetzt mit uns mit! Wir haben genügend Decken, Nahrung und auch Getränke bei uns. Du brauchst dringend frische Luft. Der Wind wird dein Gemüt klären“, bestimmte Kíli nun über seinen Onkel.  
Die drei Ponys führten sie etwa eine Stunde durch den Schnee, bis sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen. Thorin kannte sie gut, im Sommer kam er ab und an mit seinem Liebling hier her, um ruhige Stunden zu Zweit zu genießen. Doch im Winter war der König noch nie hier gewesen. Er sah sich neugierig um, alles hier war vertraut und doch unbekannt.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
     „Was habt ihr vor?“   
Langsam wurde Thorin misstrauisch.  
     „Du musst überschüssige Energie los werden, sonst geschieht bald ein Unglück. Was wäre dafür besser geeignet, als ein kleiner Übungskampf zwischen uns?“  
     „Dafür musste ich wirklich hinaus in den Schnee?“, grummelte der König missmutig.  
     „Hier hört uns keiner, du kannst schreien, toben, wüten und es interessiert niemanden. Wir tun dies für dich, also nimm es an und zieh!“   
Fíli warf Thorin ein Schwert zu, dass dieser geschickt auffing und sogleich aus der Schwertscheide zog.  
Sie tänzelten um einander, Kíli stieß zu den beiden Zwergen dazu. Dann hörte man einen Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein ging, während Thorin einen Angriff startete. Klinge traf auf Klinge, Metall klirrte, die Luft war von Schreien, Keuchen und Kampfgetümmel erfüllt. Der Kampf ging über lange Minuten, zog sich bald eine halbe Stunde. Keiner der Kämpfer wollte eine Niederlage eingestehen. Sie maßen sich mit einander, bis alle erschöpft einsehen mussten, keiner würde den Sieg davon tragen.  
Der König atmete schwer, stemmte die Hände in die Knie. Er war verschwitzt und noch hungriger als vorher. Doch seine Neffen hatten Recht behalten. Des Königs Laune stieg wieder ein wenig. Er warf sich ein warmes Fell über, seine Neffen ebenso. Nun setzten sie sich auf eine ausgebreitete Decke und aßen genüsslich von dem Braten, den die Brüder eingepackt hatten. Zwergenbier und Schnaps fehlten natürlich nicht.  
Kurze Zeit später hörte man das erste zotige Lied, dass sicher nicht für Kinderohren taugte und vor allem Thorin sang inbrünstig, laut und so schief, dass es schon fast wieder richtig war. Nach der Chorstunde kicherten die Drei wie kleine Mädchen, machten immer wieder _`pssssst_ ´ oder räusperten sich, doch die Zwerge waren einfach nicht zu beruhigen. Der Schnaps hatte ihre Zungen gelockert und die Sinne benebelt. Jede Kleinigkeit kam ihnen gerade scherzhaft vor.  
Nachdem bald darauf auch die letzte Flasche geleert war, versuchten sie, sich würdevoll zu erheben. Doch sie hatten immerhin für jeden mindestens sieben Biere und noch dazu zwei Gefäße mit Schnaps für jeden Zwerg auf den Pferden gehabt. So ging die Würde in einem Lachanfall unter, der entstand, als Kíli versuchte seinem Onkel aufzuhelfen, dieser sein Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinem Hintern landete.   
Es gab wieder ein _`pssssst´_ von Fíli, das sie nur noch mehr wiehern lies. Später irgendwann hatten sie es tatsächlich erfolgreich auf die Rücken ihrer Reittiere geschafft. Die Stunde, die sie zurück benötigten, half ihnen nicht einmal ansatzweise, nüchtern zu werden.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Grölend und schreiend kamen sie an. Auch das _`pssssst´_ der Wache half nicht. Die Saufkumpane stimmten ein neuerliches Lied an, bei dem allen, die zuhören mussten, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.  
     „Isch willl nnnochmal su mmmeinem Bieelbo gehehehen. Ddder brauscht noch einnnen Kusch vonn mmmmir“, hörte man es bald darauf lallen.   
Da alle dies für eine ausgezeichnete Idee hielten waren sie nach erschreckend vielen falschen Versuchen endlich im richtigen Gang und standen schwankend vor der richtigen Tür. Laut hämmerten sie daran, bis Bilbo verschlafen hervortrat.  
     „Mein König, habt Ihr getrunken? Was ist mit Euch?“, gähnte der Halbling.  
     „Dasch tttut nischts sur Zache. Bieelbo, isch willl disch küschen“, brachte Thorin hervor.   
Er spitzte die Lippen, lehnte sich vor. Der Meisterdieb verzog das Gesicht, hob seine Hand und hielt so erfolgreich die Invasion auf.  
     „Mein König, Ihr wisst, ich küsse Euch immer liebend gern. Doch heute muss ich passen. Ihr seid zu betrunken und nicht in der Lage, klare Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ihr stinkt wie ein Fass und braucht dringend ein Bad. Ich bitte Euch nun, schlafen zu gehen“, versuchte es Bilbo versöhnlich.  
     „Abber dasch isch mmmisch mmit dieesen blööööööden Hobbbitsss rummschlage zääählt wwohl nischts? Isch mmaaag sssssie nischt mmeehr hiier habennn, weilll sssssie nnervennnn. Isch tttue dassss nnur ffür disch meein Schatsss. Kommm, giieb mmir einnennn Kusch allls Wieeedergutmmmachung.“   
Thorin machte dazu noch unpassende Schmatzgeräusche, Bilbo verzog angewidert seine Züge.  
     „Dann werde ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn wir morgen ein ernstes Gespräch darüber führen werden, wie nervtötend wir Hobbits doch sind. _GUTE NACHT!_ “  
Bilbo schlug die Tür zu.  
  
Thorin und seine Neffen standen verwundert davor, dann zogen sie mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Dís erwartete sie schon in der Tür stehend. Ihre Augen funkelten unheilvoll.


	14. Streit

Dís hantierte in ihrer Küche. Jede Zwergin, die etwas auf sich hielt, ließ sich eine eigene kleine Kochnische oder etwas ähnliches in ihrem Heim einrichten. Diese wurde schließlich spätestens dann benötigt, sobald Kinder kamen, denn nach der Heirat zog der Zwerg für gewöhnlich aus dem Elternhaus in das seiner Zwergin mit ein. Zwerginnen standen eben oft einfach viel eher auf eigenen Beinen als ihre männlichen Gegenstücke.  
Nun erfreute sie sich an ihren Kochtöpfen, die so schön klangen und klirrten und schepperten, während sie diese neu sortierte. Wenn jemand neben ihr gestanden hätte, dann wäre demjenigen sicher aufgefallen, dass sie natürlich _völlig unabsichtlich_ so laut war. Wer konnte schon leise eine Küche aufräumen?  
Dís war ja auch nicht wütend, Mahal bewahre. Sie hatte ja auch nicht mitten in der Nacht drei vollkommen betrunkene Zwerge in ihrem Haus in die Betten gesteckt.  
      _´Erstaunlich, wie sich meine Söhne doch immer noch von mir bemuttern lassen, wenn sie dem Alkohol zu sehr zugesprochen haben. Wenigstens Thorin hat es noch allein in mein Gästezimmer geschafft und schnell angefangen wunderbar laut und durchdringend zu schnarchen. Dadurch habe ich so gut geschlafen, wie schon lang nicht mehr.`_  
Freiwillig war sie wirklich sehr früh aufgestanden, überaus ausgeschlafen natürlich und bestens gelaunt. Wie erfrischend war ihr da doch das Bad vorgekommen. Wie beherzt und fröhlich sie danach doch an ihr Tagwerk gegangen war. Ja, die Prinzessin war eben durch und durch gut.  
     „Musst du so laut sein, Dís? Mein Kopf dröhnt furchtbar“, erklang es jämmerlich.  
     „ICH MUSS MEINE KÜCHE AUFRÄUMEN, BRUDERHERZ“, trällerte sie gut gelaunt.  
     „ _Jetzt?_ “, gefolgt von einem Würgen.  
Dís war froh, an Eimer neben den Betten gedacht zu haben.  
     „JA~A~A, _JETZT_. ICH KOMME SONST NICHT MEHR DAZU.“  
Dís freute sich diebisch. Als sie hörte, wie das Würgen nachließ, sah sie von den Töpfen auf und bemerkte, dass nun auch eine Tür geöffnet wurde.  
     „Warum bist du so grausam? Ich habe doch schon Kopfschmerzen. Ich wollte nur etwas _Ruhe und Frieden_.“  
Thorin flüsterte und zog bei jedem neuerlichen Scheppern den Kopf ein Stückchen ein. Er legte seine Hände über die Ohren, doch das half nicht viel.  
     „Warum habt ihr auch so viel getrunken?“, erwiderte Dís zuckersüß.  
     „Ich habe euch singen und grölen gehört und auch, was du dem armen Bilbo an den Kopf geworfen hast. Ich glaube, er war nicht sehr glücklich darüber.“  
     „Was habe ich denn gesagt? Ich erinnere mich kaum noch. Ich weiß nur, dass er mich nicht küssen wollte“, bedauerte der König.  
     „Das fragst du ihn lieber selbst.  _Ic_ _h_ halte mich da raus. Aber jetzt“, sie besah sich ihren Bruder skeptisch von oben bis unten, „solltest du lieber in meine Wanne steigen und sie ausgiebig nutzen. Du stinkst wie unsere Schnapsbrennerei und deine Haare stehen wild in alle Richtungen. Abmarsch.“  
     „ _Zu Befehl!_ “, kam es halb erstickt.  
Thorin bewegte seine lahmen Füße und man hörte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Eine Stunde später war Thorin wieder als König zu erkennen, das Haar lag in weichen Wellen um seine Schultern, der Bart war sauber und sein Gesicht nicht mehr so fahl und grau. Er bemerkte, dass Dís gerade dabei war unsanft ihre Söhne zu wecken und begab sich allein zu einem kleinen Frühstück. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Magen viel aufnehmen könnte.  
Während er die Tür nach draußen öffnete bemerkte der Zwerg noch im Augenwinkel, wie Dís die Schlafzimmertür ihrer Söhne mit dem Ellenbogen öffnete. In den Händen hatte sie einen Kochlöffel und einen Topf. Das Stöhnen der Zwergenbrüder und ihr Würgen hörte er noch durch die geschlossene Tür. Etwas besser gelaunt setzte Thorin einen Fuß vor den Anderen.  
Als er fast angekommen war hörte der Zwergenkönig schon wieder die Stimmchen seiner zukünftigen Verwandtschaft. Er verdrehte zum wiederholten Mal seine Augen, seufzte und trat dann in den Saal. Natürlich saßen die fünf Hobbits zusammen und vier davon gackerten wie kopflose Hühner. Bilbos stimmte gerade in ihr Lachen ein, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich, sobald er Thorin sah.  
     „Ich entbiete Euch allen einen guten Morgen“, versuchte er ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen.  
Er ging wie jeden Morgen langsam um Bilbos Stuhl herum, sog dessen Duft ein und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Doch etwas war anders. Der kleine Meisterdieb lächelte nicht, er drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum und er gab Thorin auch keinen Kuss. Stattdessen äußerte er sich nur vorwurfsvoll.  
     „Wie ich sehe habt Ihr gebadet. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr scheinbar wieder nüchtern seid. Wir werden Euch nun nicht länger nerven. Drogo, Primula, Mirabella und Adalgrim, bitte kommt mit mir. Wir wollen uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten.“  
Bilbo stand auf, verließ eilig den Saal. Thorin sah ihm mit großen Augen hinterher. Er erhob sich ebenfalls, ging den Hobbits nach und packte Bilbo unsanft am Handgelenk. Die anderen vier Halblinge sahen ihn verwundert und bestürzt an, doch er winkte ab.  
     „Geht nur voraus, ich werde nur kurz etwas klären. Dann komme ich hinterher.“  
Damit gaben sich seine Verwandten zufrieden und trollten sich. Er würde sie in ihrer Unterkunft finden. Der Halbling drehte sich zu seinem Verlobten um, sah ihn grimmig an.  
     „Lasst mein Handgelenk los“, flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
Thorin tat erschrocken, wie ihm geheißen. Noch immer war er verwirrt. Der Ausdruck auf Bilbos Gesicht war nicht zu deuten.  
     „Seid Ihr gekommen, um Euch zu entschuldigen?“, fragte der Hobbit nun spitz.  
     „Wieso sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Ich wollte Euch fragen, was mit Euch ist. Wieso gabt Ihr mir keinen Kuss?“  
     „Einen Kuss? _Einen Kuss?_ “, zischte er.  
    „Denkt Ihr wirklich, ich würde Euch küssen, nachdem Ihr vor wenigen Stunden so ungehobelt wart? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich einfach so darüber hinweg sehen kann.“  


Bilbo stürmte davon, der König rannte hinterher. Thorin bekam seinen Hobbit zu fassen und zog ihn in einen einsamen Gang. Niemand würde sie hier finden können, wenn sie leise waren. Es interessierte ihn gerade herzlich wenig, ob dieses Verhalten statthaft war oder nicht. Thorin brannte darauf, herauszufinden, was Bilbo umtrieb. Der Hobbit setzte sich gegen den Griff des Königs zur Wehr, strampelte und schnaufte. Er warf sich hin und her, doch der Zwerg war einfach zu stark. Er drängte den Halbling unsanft gegen eine Wand. Bilbo fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er den Stein in seinem Rücken spürte.  
     „Lasst mich gehen. Ich will Euch nicht so nahe bei mir haben. Wir sind hier allein, das dürfen wir nicht.“  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Eine Träne rann aus Bilbos Auge. Thorin küsste sie sanft weg, legte dann seine Lippen an die Wange des Kleineren und hauchte auch dort einen Kuss darauf, leckte sanft über die Konturen seines Unterkiefers, weiter zu dessen Mund. Bilbo erschauerte, er vermochte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Krampfhaft versuchte er es dennoch.  
     „Was tut Ihr nur? Es schmerzt mich, Euch so nah zu sein. Ich …. Ich kann einfach nicht. Eure Worte sitzen zu tief“, wimmerte er nun.  
Thorin ließ von seinem Verlobten, hob den Kopf und sah ihn bestürzt an.  
     „Was habe ich denn so schlimmes gesagt? Ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzen.“  
Der König wollte ihn entschuldigend küssen, drängte seinen Halbling noch weiter an die Wand, spürte dessen Hitze durch die Stoffschichten hindurch. Thorins Hände gingen dabei unwillkürlich auf Wanderschaft.  
     „Ihr habt meine Familie beleidigt und somit auch mich.“  
Bilbo entkam ein heiseres Geräusch, als er bemerkte, dass eine Hand seines Verlobten sich unter sein Hemd stahl. Er war dieser Situation eindeutig nicht gewachsen, versuchte trotzdem sich zu wehren.  
     „Was habe ich bloß geäußert, das so eine Reaktion verdient? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, ob es wirklich so schlimm war, wie du glaubst. Kíli und Fíli haben mich mit Bier und Schnaps abgefüllt. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich vor deiner Tür stand und einen Kuss wollte. Meine Worte waren wohl nicht gerade sanft, aber das bist du doch von mir gewöhnt.“  
Thorin raunte diese Worte an Bilbos Hals, leckte und knabberte anschließend ein wenig daran.  
     „Du hast gestunken und gelallt. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich so nicht mag. Daraufhin meintest du, dass ich dir doch als eine Art _Gegenleistung_ trotzdem etwas entgegenkommen könnte“, stieß der Halbling heißer hervor.  
Die Nähe seines Verlobten wirkte sich langsam auf den armen Hobbit aus.  
     „Gegenleistung? Für was?“  
Thorin hielt inne und sah wieder verwirrt auf Bilbo herab.  
     „Für deine ach so große Geduld. Du meintest, Hobbits würden dich nerven. Daraus schließe ich, _meine_ Familie erscheint dir naiv und dumm. Da sie  meine Verwandten sind, liegt nahe, dass auch _ich_ für dich naiv und dumm bin. Wie also sollte ich dich dann küssen wollen?“, entfuhr es Bilbo.  
Er hatte sich wieder ein wenig im Griff, nun, da sein Hals nicht mehr liebkost wurde.  
     „Ich war betrunken, sonst hätte ich so etwas doch niemals geäußert.“, versuchte Thorin ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
Dann wollte er den Mund des Halblings erobern. Dieser entkam ihm jetzt geschickt, sprach ungerührt weiter.  
  
     „Mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass du die anderen Hobbits aus der Küche geworfen hast, was auch immer _du_ in der Küche wolltest, und dass du dabei sehr ungehobelt warst. Du stürmst aus dem Raum, wenn sie erscheinen, du verdrehst die Augen. Ich sehe, dass du dich ihnen gegenüber kaum beherrschen kannst, doch ich frage mich, _warum_. Sie sind kaum anders, als ich es bin, doch bei mir bist du so geduldig und sanft“, bekannte Bilbo leise.  
     „Du bist _wesentlich_ anders als sie. Du bist aus härterem Stein gehauen und in heißeren Feuern geschmiedet. Du hast uns vor dem Drachen und mich vor dem Stein gerettet und dennoch deine unschuldige Sichtweise behalten, obwohl ich dir so viel Schlimmes zumuten wollte.  
Allein du kannst es schaffen, mich mit deiner süßen, liebevollen Bescheidenheit wahnsinnig zu machen und das auf eine so unglaubliche Art und Weise. Ich glaube auch, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich so reagiere.  
Ich bin süchtig nach dir und darf dich nicht haben. Es quält mich, dich zu sehen und mit dir zu reden, dich aber nicht schmecken zu dürfen. Ich will dich fühlen. Es ist schon so lang her, dass ich fast vergehe vor Sehnsucht nach dir. _Bilbo, ich will dich_ “, flüsterte Thorin nah an seinem Ohr, kurz bevor er es dann unendlich sacht küsste und liebkoste.  
Er wusste, dass Bilbo seine Lippen an diesem bestimmten Punkt unglaublich sinnlich fand und seinem König nichts abschlagen konnte, während dieser ihn dort verwöhnte, dessen Bart über die empfindliche Haut kratzte.  
     „ _Oh, Thorin_ “, hauchte der Halbling auch schon.  
Er umklammerte die starken Schultern seines Mannes unwillkürlich fester, zog ihn näher. Als Bilbo spürte, wie erregt Thorin war, riss er seine Augen auf. Er keuchte, als er die voll aufgerichtete Härte an seinem Bauch spürte.  
Thorin eroberte bei diesem sinnlichen Laut den Mund seines Hobbits, schob seine Zunge in die Süße und sich selbst dabei weiter zwischen dessen Oberschenkel, hob ihn so ein wenig hoch. Bilbo schlang automatisch seine Beine um Thorins Hüfte, positionierte ihn selbst dadurch noch näher an seinem eigenen Geschlecht. Der König nutzte die Situation sofort und bewegte sich an Bilbos Mitte, die ebenfalls schon fast komplett hart war.  
     „Thorin…., wir….. dürfen….. das nicht….“, presste Bilbo noch einmal zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen hervor.  
     „Ich… muss… dich… aber…… berühren“, kam die gestöhnte Antwort.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
  
Bilbo war zwischen der Wand und Thorin zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt. Der König hatte seine Hände mit festem Griff über Bilbos Kopf fixiert. Die Zunge des Zwerges strich unaufhörlich über Bilbos Lippen, tauchte in dessen Mund und kostete das wunderbare Aroma darin.  
Oh, wie Thorin es liebte, diese feuchte Höhle zu plündern und jeden Winkel davon zu probieren. Er umrundete Bilbos Zunge, stupste sie hier und da ein wenig an und genoss es, wenn sein Meisterdieb wimmerte, weil Thorin ihm gerade den Verstand raubte. Seine freie Hand war derweil auf Wanderschaft, knetete hier den Arm, strich dort über die Flanke und erzeugte wahre Feuerströme, wo sie die nackte Haut des Halblings unter dessen Hemd erreichte. Als sie sich weiter in Richtung der Hose bewegte ging ein Zittern durch Bilbo.  
Thorin ließ einen Augenblick von ihm ab, sah in die glänzenden Augen, auf die rotgeküssten, feuchten Lippen und ein sinnliches Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, machte den Ausdruck auf Thorins Gesicht unglaublich weich. Dennoch sah er fragend drein.  
     „Mein König, wir dürfen das nicht tun. Ich beschwöre Euch, haltet ein oder es gibt kein Halten mehr“, versuchte Bilbo ein letztes Mal aufzubegehren.  
Er wollte die Situation so doch noch retten.  
     „Für mich gibt es schon lang keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich werde jedoch nichts weiter tun, als dich zu küssen.“  
Der Ausdruck auf Thorins Gesicht ließ Bilbo rot anlaufen, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, _wie_ der Zwerg ihn küssen wollte.  
  
Doch bevor Bilbo protestieren konnte hatte Thorin schon seine Hose geöffnet, seiner harten Erregung nach draußen verholfen und war auf die Knie gegangen. Der Hobbit wurde noch ein wenig an der Wand nach oben gedrückt und seine Oberschenkel landeten bequem auf Thorins Schultern. Dessen Hände umfingen fest das Gesäß des Halblings und er sah noch einen kurzen Augenblick in die glasigen Augen seines Verlobten. Dann widmete er sich seinem Kuss.  
Thorins Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, befeuchtete diese ein wenig. Dann zuckte sie nach vorn und leckte so zart wie ein Hauch über die stumpfe Spitze, die sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Bilbo konnte einen heißeren Aufschrei und die mögliche Entdeckung nur verhindern, indem er sich die Hand auf den Mund presste.  
Das Gefühl war einfach zu köstlich und exquisit. Doch die Zunge hörte nicht auf. Sie probierte nun ein wenig mehr der prallen Eichel und fuhr versuchend darum herum. Dabei nahm sie gierig die ersten Tropfen auf, die abgesondert wurden.  
     „Du schmeckst so gut“, brachte der König hervor.  
Der Atem, der dabei heiß auf die befeuchtete Stelle Bilbos traf bescherte diesem ein neuerliches lustvolles Wimmern.  
     „Bitte, Thorin….“  
     „Um was bittest du? Ich will es hören.“  
     „Bitte… weiter…, _küss mich …, bitte…_“  
Bilbo flehte.  
     „Mehr und tiefer?“  
Thorin lachte leise und sinnlich.  
     „ _Ja, mehr und tiefer._ “  
Bilbos Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
Er wand sich hin und her, legte seine Hände auf Thorins Kopf und vergrub sie in dessen Haar. Thorins Zunge setzte ihre Erkundung fort. Sie fuhr die Unterseite von Bilbos Erregung nach, erkundete die gesamte Länge, setze überall kleine Küsse darauf. Nach quälend langen Minuten, in denen Bilbo weder ein noch aus wusste, erstickte er einen neuerliche Schrei mit seiner Faust, denn seine Männlichkeit fand Einlass in Thorins Mund.  
Dieser begann nun lustvoll zu saugen und kleine Schluckbewegungen zu vollführen. Dabei knetete er Bilbos Kehrseite und stieß immer wieder leise Laute aus, die an Bilbos Glied vibrierten. Der Hobbit verspannte sich zusehends und merkte, dass er bald zu seinem Ende kommen würde. Er versuchte Thorin das begreiflich zu machen, doch dieser ließ sich in seinem Werk nicht stören.  
Als es bald darauf soweit war ergoss sich Bilbo mit heftigen Wellen tief in Thorins Mund, presste seine Faust auf den Mund und stieß einen heißeren Schrei aus.  
Der Geschmack Bilbos auf seiner Zunge und der Anblick, den dieser ihm während seiner Erlösung bot, reichten für den König aus. Thorin zuckte in seiner Hose und hinterließ dort einen großen Fleck während er begierig schluckte, was sein Mann ihm bot.  
  
Als Thorin sich wieder beherrschen konnte setzte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und zog Bilbo auf seinen Schoß. Der Hobbit schmiegte sich an seinen König, schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen und kraulte Thorin liebevoll im Nacken. Sie blieben eine Weile regungslos sitzen und genossen das Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Nachdem sich beide wieder etwas gefangen hatten standen sie auf, sahen sich gefühlvoll in die Augen und küssten sich erneut.  
Bilbos Geschmack lag noch auf Thorins Zunge und er musste sehr an sich halten, damit er den Halbling nicht gleich wieder ansprang. Sie waren wirklich schon zu lang getrennt. Bevor mehr passieren konnte schreckte sie die Stimme von Dís, als diese um die Ecke kam. Sie fuhren hastig auseinander.  
     „Wo wart ihr denn? Wir haben schon eine Weile nach euch gesucht. _Was ist hier los?_ “  
Sie sah verräterische Spuren. Zerzauste Haare, glänzende Augen, rote Wangen und das Lächeln ihres Bruder sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache.  
     „Wir haben uns nur geküsst“, verkündete Thorin.  
Bilbo pflichtete ihm schnell bei.  
     „Nun, Bruder, dann geh dich lieber noch einmal umziehen, bevor die erste Ratssitzung beginnt. Ich glaube, du könntest sonst unangenehme Fragen gestellt bekommen. Dieser _Kuss_ muss schon sehr besonders gewesen sein“, grinste die Prinzessin nun.  
Thorin sah fragend an sich herab und wurde dann puterrot. So eine Gesichtsfärbung sah man normalerweise nicht bei ihm.  
     „Äh, ja, das sollte ich wohl tun. Herr Bilbo, ich hoffe, Ihr werdet einen angenehmen Tag verleben. Grüßt bitte auch Eure liebreizende Familie von mir. Sie ist mir doch mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen.“


	15. Für Thorin

Bilbo erwachte sehr früh. Er war unglaublich aufgeregt, dennoch hatte er ausgesprochen gut geschlafen. So war er nun erholt genug, um sich auf diesen Tag freuen zu können. Als er unverhofft noch einmal an den vergangenen zurück dachte, schoss dem Meisterdieb Röte in das hübsche Antlitz.  
Nachdem Thorin davon gestürmt war, um sich neu einzukleiden, hatte Dís ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, der besagte, dass sie eindeutig wusste, _was_ geschehen war. Doch ihre Worte zeigten ihm ebenfalls, dass die Prinzessin das Paar nicht verraten würde.  
     „Mein Bruder kann sehr fordernd sein, das weiß ich wohl. Ich erinnere mich gut, wie er sich als Zwergling gegen Andere durchsetzte und sein Recht einforderte..... Dennoch, es hat euch beiden scheinbar sehr gut getan, ein wenig Zeit nur für euch allein zu haben. Ich kann es deutlich an dem Ausdruck auf Eurem Gesicht sehen. Wenn es zusätzlich hilft, seine schlechte Laune in den Griff zu bekommen, so sind solche Küsse sicher nicht das schlechteste Mittel der Wahl“, zwinkerte Dís.  
     „Ich wünschte nur, er würde sich lang genug beherrschen, um mit Euch wenigstens in ein Zimmer gelangen zu können. Hier ist die Gefahr einer Entdeckung doch zu groß. Es gibt noch immer genügend Zwerge, die Euch nicht als Königsgemahl sehen wollen, Herr Beutlin. Auch gibt es noch immer genügend _Zwerginnen_ , die liebend gern Euren Platz an seiner Seite einnehmen würden.“  
Dís sah Bilbo beschwörend an, legte eine Hand an seinen Arm.  
     „Ich bitte Euch, ein wenig wachsamer zu sein. Ihr seid sein Mann, Ihr tragt die Verantwortung für ihn und sein Wohlergehen ebenso sehr, wie er für Euch. Aus diesem Grund _müsst_ Ihr ihn dazu bringen, seinen Verstand auch in solch einer Situation einzusetzen. Doch nun will ich Euch nicht weiter behelligen.“  
Schon war sie gegangen.  
     „Aber wie…..“, versuchte der Hobbit noch zu fragen.  
Doch es war zu spät. Dís war verschwunden. Bilbo überlegte noch einige Minuten, wie er so etwas wohl bewerkstelligen könnte. Dann begab er sich auf den Weg, den er in den letzten Tagen öfter gegangen war, als in den ganzen fünf Jahren vorher zusammengezählt.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Herr Dwalin, ich entbiete einen guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt wohl geruht.“  
     „Was wollt Ihr zu solch früher Stunde denn schon hier?“, brummte Dwalin verschlafen.  
Er wollte die Tür schließen, sich umdrehen und noch einmal in sein Bett steigen, darin weiter schlafen. Bis das Frühstück bereitet wurde waren noch mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit, wenn nicht mehr. Der Zwerg war aber leider zu langsam, da zu müde. Ein Fuß stemmte sich in seine Tür. Wenn er ihn nicht zerquetschen wollte – _noch vor wenigen Tagen wäre ihm dies herzlich egal gewesen_ – musste die Tür wohl offen bleiben.  
     „Ich bitte Euch, nein, _ich flehe Euch an_ , gemeinsam mit mir die Arbeit ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen. Ich möchte nicht, dass auch nur der kleinste Fehler zu finden ist. Es muss perfekt sein“, wurde gebettelt.  
     „Es _ist_ perfekt, ich habe es schließlich selbst mehrfach überprüft. _Er_ wird glücklich sein. _Ich_ bin müde. Hier, nehmt es an Euch. In wenigen Stunden werdet Ihr es ja doch verlangen und  benötigen. Nun geht.“  
Der Zwerg streckte etwas, in einen Lederlappen gehüllt, aus der Tür. Es wurde abgenommen, der Fuß verschwand, die Tür schloss sich krachend. Dahinter hörte man von Dwalin noch einmal ein Brummen.  
     „Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Wo ist Schnaps? Ich will schlafen.“  
  
      _´Ich werde es noch ein wenig hübscher verpacken. So kann ich es unmöglich überreichen. Welche Worte soll ich wählen? Ob er sich wirklich freut? Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er wird mich sicher auslachen.`_  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo hatte seine edle königliche Weste angezogen, darunter trug er das Hemd vom Tage seiner Verlobung und eine helle Hose aus leichter Baumwolle. Das Haar glänzte seidig und lag weich um sein Haupt. Er hatte sich ausgiebig darum gekümmert, dass jedes Haar an seinem Platz lag, keine Falte die Kleidung verunstaltete und er wunderbar duftete.  
Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Der Hobbit befürchtete, gleich in eine Ohnmacht zu gleiten. Er lenkte sich ein wenig ab, indem er daran dachte, wie Thorin reagieren würde. Sicher würde er sich freuen, _oder_? Was, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel? Der Halbling war schließlich ungeübt und die Arbeit so schwer gewesen. Thorin würde Fehler finden, er würde Bilbo ins Gesicht lachen, ihn verspotten.  
Der Halbling sah schon vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sein Zwerg den Verlobungsring vom Finger zog, auf den Tisch legte und Bilbo hinaus jagte, weil dieser es wagte, so etwas unvollkommenes als Geschenk zu überreichen. Dem Hobbit wurde schlecht, er zitterte. Kälte ließ seinen Magen zu einem Eisklumpen werden.  
     „Herr Beutlin, wo seid Ihr? Alle sind schon beim Frühstück, nur Ihr fehlt.“  
So drang die sorgenvolle Stimme von Dís an sein Ohr.  
     „Was ist mit Euch? Ihr seid blass. Soll ich meinen Bruder rufen? So sprecht doch!“  
Sie schüttelte Bilbo an den Schultern. Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und sah die Prinzessin aus großen Augen an.  
     „Was?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
     „Geht es Euch gut? Ihr seid blass“, wiederholte Dís.  
     „Nein…. Ja… Ich habe nur Angst“, flüsterte er so leise, dass die Zwergin seine Worte fast nicht verstand.  
     „Wovor fürchtet Ihr Euch?“  
     „Dass er mich verspottet, weil ich mich erdreiste, ihm so etwas unglaublich einfaches zu schenken.“  
Kleinlaut öffnete er die kleine Schatulle in seinen Händen. Dís sah hinein. Dann blickte sie zu Bilbo, ihre Augen glänzten leicht.  
     „Das ist wunderschön. Er wird Euch sicher nicht verspotten. Er wird es sehr zu schätzen wissen. Ich bin mir sicher. Nun kommt, der Saal wartet auf Euch, Thorin verlangt nach seinem morgendlichen Kuss.“  
Dís legte kurz einen Arm um Bilbo, drückte ihn beinah mütterlich und zog ihn dann mit sich. Er verstaute die Schatulle schnell in seiner Weste.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Die Zwergin und der Hobbit betraten den großen Saal, der noch immer für die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten diente. Jeder Zwerg, der den Erebor mit erobert hatte, speiste hier in geselliger Runde. Bilbo und Dís gehörten ebenso dazu wie Gimli, Gloins Sohn, dessen Mutter und Gandalf, wenn diese sich gerade im Erebor aufhielten. Jetzt gerade gehörten sogar die vier anderen Hobbits dazu, die beständig ihre Teller füllten.  
Sie waren zu einer Art von Familie zusammengewachsen, die Bilbo sich nie hatte träumen lassen. Er war angesehen und nicht gerade arm gewesen in Hobbingen, dennoch hatte ihm dort immer etwas gefehlt. Wäre er sonst auf dieses Abenteuer eingegangen? Richtig, nein! Da seine Eltern früh von ihm gegangen waren, wusste er lange nicht, was das war, wie er die Leere beheben konnte.  
  
Seit fünf Jahren war diese Leere nicht mehr vorhanden. Er wurde von _dieser_ Familie respektiert und geliebt und er respektierte und liebte sie ebenso. Selbst Dwalin war nun näher an seinem Herzen. Doch wenn er Thorin ansah, dann schnürte es ihm noch oft die Luft zum Atmen ab, weil er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Er hatte bisher nicht wirklich verstanden, warum er ausgerechnet _ihn_ liebte, doch der Zwerg tat es eben. Es war nicht immer leicht. Sie stritten und zankten öfter, doch das gehörte ebenso dazu, so wie die Leidenschaft, die sie für einander empfanden. Eben jener Leidenschaft war es aber auch zu verdanken, dass Thorin fast Bilbos Familie und ihn selbst vergrault hatte.  
Um so erstaunlicher war es, dass der König gerade mit Mirabella scherzte, weil sie heute nebeneinander saßen. Sie hatte irgendetwas geäußert, er lachte fröhlich auf und erwiderte schmunzelnd eine nette Antwort.  
      _´Was Küsse doch alles bewirken können…`_ , dachte sich Bilbo erneut.  
Mirabella hing geradezu an Thorins Lippen. Als er seinen Blick dann kurz abwand sah er Bilbo auf sich zukommen. Schnell erhob sich der Zwergenkönig, schritt weit ausholend auf ihn zu und umarmte den Kleineren.  
     „Ich entbiete Euch einen guten Morgen“, sprach er laut.  
     „Du duftest köstlich und berauschend. Ich will dich schon wieder kosten und küssen“, raunte er nah an Bilbos Ohr.  
Schon verschloss er den Mund des Halblings mit seinen Lippen, schmiegte sie an dessen sinnliche Konturen und fuhr neckend mit der Zunge über die weiche und wohlschmeckende Stelle. Bilbo umklammerte haltsuchend Thorins Schultern, streckte sich dem Gefühl entgegen und ließ seine Zunge gegen die seines Verlobten stoßen. Doch bevor mehr passieren konnte entzog sich Bilbo, legte einen Finger an Thorins Mund und lächelte zaghaft.  
     „Auch ich entbiete Euch einen guten Morgen und bedanke mich für die bekundete Beteuerung Eurer Zuneigung zu mir, mein König.“  
Langsam hatte er den Dreh wohl raus.  
Es störte zwar niemanden mehr, wenn sie sich innig küssten, doch zu intensiv durfte es nicht werden. Dís lächelte, als sie bemerkte, wie bestimmt Bilbo die Situation rettete. Thorin sah ein wenig verwundert aus, doch dann besann er sich und nickte. Gemeinsam fanden sie ihren Weg zu den Stühlen. Bevor sie sich setzen konnten zog Bilbo etwas aus seiner Weste und  räusperte sich ein wenig. Er hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum.  
  
     „Mein König“, fing er an.  
    „Ihr habt mir schon viele wirklich wundervolle und hinreißende, sowie kostspielige, Geschenke überreicht. Heute nun ist der Tag gekommen, an dem ich Euch bereichern will. Ich bitte Euch in tiefer Demut, nehmt diese Gabe aus meiner Hand.“  
Schnell gab er sein Geschenk an Thorin.  
Der König sah in seine Hände. Dort lag eine rechteckige Schatulle mit grünem Samtüberzug, die von kunstvollen Initialen geziert wurde. [T&B](http://img.font.downloadatoz.com/download/imgs/p/a/r/parchment-upper.png) war silbern auf den Deckel gestickt. Beinah ehrfürchtig öffnete er sie. Als Thorin hineinblickte wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
     „Gefällt es Euch nicht?“, fragte Bilbo nervös.  
Thorin schüttelte den Kopf.  
     „Woher habt Ihr das?“, wollte Thorin gern erfahren.  
     „Ich habe es selbst angefertigt. Ich weiß, es ist nicht perfekt. Doch es ist aus meiner Hand. Herr Dwalin half bei der Vorbereitung und Fertigung mit seinem Wissen, doch ich habe die Arbeit selbst getan. Bitte, wenn es Eurer nicht würdig ist, dann werde ich etwas anderes fertigen.“  
Der Meisterdieb fühlte sich immer unwohler.  
     „ _Ihr_ wart in den Schmieden und habt den Hammer geschwungen? _Aber wie?_ “  
Thorin runzelte die Stirn. Bilbo trat verlegen von einem Bein auf das andere.  
     „Ein Hammer für Zwerglinge….“, gestand er.  
Der Zwergenkönig verstand, lächelte leicht, küsste seinen Halbling erneut.  
  
     „Was ist es denn nun?“, wollte Primula ihre Neugierde befriedigen.  
Thorin nahm sein Geschenk aus der Verpackung und zeigte es voller Stolz den Anwesenden. Er hielt einen auf Hochglanz polierten silbernen [Oberarmreif](http://www.drachensilber.de/images/sza-007.jpg) in seiner Hand.  
     „Die Triskele in der Mitte steht für unsere Beziehung. Sie steht für die wundervolle gemeinsame Vergangenheit, unsere berauschende Gegenwart und meine Hoffnung auf eine großartige Zukunft mit Euch, mein König.“  
Auch hier gingen die Knotenmuster links in ein T* und rechts in ein B* über.  
     „Damit wir für immer verbunden sind.“  
Erklärte Bilbo, als Thorin bedächtig über ihre Initialen strich.  
     „Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder. Ich finde kaum Worte, da mir Euer Geschenk so nah geht.“  
Thorin konnte nicht mehr warten. Er öffnete sein Hemd, zog den linken Arm heraus und streifte den Reif über. Dieser schmiegte sich wunderbar an die Muskeln des straffen Oberarmes.  
     „Euer Geschenk passt perfekt. So werde ich Euch immer nah an meinem Herzen tragen“, sprach der König laut und stolz.  
Primula und Mirabella legten ergriffen eine Hand auf ihr Herz, die Zwerge nickten zustimmend. Bilbo war erleichtert. Thorin zog sich wieder vollständig an und erfreute sich an dem neuen Gefühl, etwas von _seinem_ Mann angefertigtes an seinem Körper zu tragen. Nie hätte er ihm so etwas zugetraut. Es rührte des Zwergen Herz und er beschenkte seinen Halbling mit einem neuerlichen Kuss.  
  
  
[ * bitte in gleicher Schrift wie die Stickerei dazu denken ]


	16. Muss ich wirklich?

  
     „Ich werde das nicht versuchen. NIEMALS! Keine zehn Ponys werden mich da hinein bringen.“  
Thorin stampfte durch die Gänge, weit weg von dem Raum, in den Dís ihn gerade schieben wollte.  
     „Dann nehmen wir eben elf, Bruder. _Du wirst es tun_. Du weißt selbst, dass unsere Traditionen es verlangen“, flötete die Prinzessin hinter ihm her.  
Sie hatte aufgegeben, ihm folgen zu wollen. Nur der Meisterdieb war noch an seiner Seite.  
     „Ich bin der König. Ich werde es abändern. Wozu bin ich sonst der Herrscher?“  
     „Aber es wäre schön.“  
Entsetzt blieb Thorin stehen und sah seinen Verlobten entgeistert an. Hatte dieser das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
     „Also i… ich würde gern mit Euch….“, versuchte Bilbo erneut.  
     „NEIN, ich kämpfe, ich fluche, ich schmiede, ich herrsche, ich liebe Euch aus tiefstem Herzen, ich _singe_ sogar …, manchmal. Ich führe seit Neuestem diplomatische Beziehungen zu _Elben_ … _ABER ICH TANZE NICHT_! “  
     „Ich habe davon geträumt, dass Ihr es tut…. also m…. mi…. mit mir…. Es war ein sehr schöner Traum. Ich weiß, Ihr sträubt Euch, doch ich hoffte, Ihr würdet es zumindest versuchen…. für mich.“  
Der Meisterdieb sah Thorin aus liebevollen Augen an, schenkte ihm ein sinnliches Lächeln und schob seine Unterlippe vor, biss leicht darauf. Dieser Anblick machte den König jedes Mal schier wahnsinnig. Bilbo trat einen Schritt näher an seinen Zwerg, legte eine Hand auf dessen Brustbein. Thorin äußerte sich dennoch unwirsch.  
     „Ich hopse nicht wie ein wildgewordener Ork zu den Instrumenten unserer _Kampf_ gefährten. Das ist nicht… _männlich_!“, stieß er aus.  
Bilbo gab dennoch nicht so leicht auf. Er wollte das und er würde Thorin überzeugen.  
     „Sieh mal….“, er sah sich auf dem Gang um.  
     „ _Wir sind gerade allein_ “, hauchte er.  
     „Dís hat wohl aufgegeben, uns zu folgen. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir erst einmal nur zu zweit üben?“  
Bilbo erhob sich auf seine Zehen. Er leckte leicht über Thorins Hals, dieser erschauerte und schloss einen Moment seine Augen. Er drückte sich näher an seinen Hobbit, stöhnte leise auf. Als er versuchte, seinen Verlobten wieder an eine Wand zu steuern, ließ Bilbo von ihm ab.  
     „Nicht hier, nicht so….. Komm!“, er nahm Thorins Hand.  
Dieser stöhnte nun frustriert, ließ sich dann aber weiter ziehen in der Hoffnung auf einen Kuss. Der Kleinere bog mit ihm um einige Ecken, dann fand er eine geeignete Möglichkeit.  
Er stieß Thorin in einen alten Lagerraum hinein, trat selbst schnell durch die Tür und schloss sie leise. Beide sahen sich in dem Raum um. Er war recht klein, aus diesem Grund unbenutzt. Hier und da standen noch einige wenige Kisten umher, doch auf ihnen lag eine dicke Staubschicht.  
     „Was hast du mit mir vor, Liebling?“, knurrte Thorin sinnlich.  
Er setzte sich auf eine der Kisten, nachdem er den Staub weggewischt hatte.  
     „Dir zeigen, dass tanzen _nicht_ weibisch ist. Es ist schön, fröhlich, kann dich glücklich machen oder erregen, sinnlich sein oder befreiend…. Tanzen ist alles Mögliche, doch _kein Gehopse_ “, stieß Bilbo fröhlich lachend aus und kam wieder näher.  
     „Wir haben keine Musik“, wollte der König doch noch sein Unglück abwenden.  
     „Wir benötigen keine“, beteuerte der Hobbit.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo trat näher an Thorin, zwischen seine geöffneten Schenkel und umfing den Kopf des Königs mit seinen Händen. Dann zog er etwas an dessen Haaren, damit Thorin ihn ansah. Dieser umfing die Taille des Hobbits mit seinen Armen und wollte ihn auf seinen Schoß ziehen. Bilbo hielt ihn mit etwas mehr Zug in den Haaren und einem leichten Kopfschütteln auf.  
Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und verschloss Thorins Mund mit seinem. Langsam und bedächtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen. Thorin öffnete sie bereitwillig, spürte Bilbo an seinem Mund lächeln. Er drang nicht hinein, bedeckte stattdessen den rechten Mundwinkel mit einem Kuss, strich unglaublich leicht über Thorins Wange und setzte einen kleinen Kuss an dessen Ohr.  
     „Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, dass Tanz schön sein kann. Du wirst es genießen, doch ich habe die Kontrolle.“  
Thorin nickte bei diesen gehauchten Worten, schluckte trocken.  
Es gefiel ihm plötzlich, dass er die schwere Last der Verantwortung für einige Minuten abgeben durfte. Nie hätte der Zwergenkönig das für möglich gehalten. Doch es war schön und tat ihm im Augenblick gut. Er konnte sich ganz auf Bilbo und sein Vorhaben konzentrieren. Dies konnte er sowieso schon viel zu selten.  
Thorin gab ein neuerliches Knurren von sich und presste den Halbling fester an sich, spürte dessen Konturen durch den Stoff hindurch. Bilbo lachte leise und sinnlich an seinem Ohr. Er ließ seine Hände über Thorins Schultern gleiten, die Arme hinab, spürte sein Geschenk unter dem Hemd, das der König heute trug.  
     „Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Liebster. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt….“, er schlängelte sich aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück, „….werden wir ein wenig üben.“  
Der Hobbit zog seinen Zwerg wieder auf die Füße. Dieser trat näher und bedachte Bilbo mit einem ungläubigen Blick.  
     „Noch einmal, wir haben keine Musik und keinen Takt.“  
     „Deine Arme gehören hier her, wenn ich jetzt führe“, überging er den Einwand.  
     „Später werden wir tauschen. Wir benötigen diese Dinge jetzt nicht. Du sollst dich auf mich konzentrieren.“  
Bestimmt legte Bilbo Thorins Hand auf seine Schulter, seine Eigene an dessen Schulterblatt.  
     „Gib mir deine andere Hand.“  
Thorin gehorchte. Er fand es merkwürdig und irreführend, doch der so entstandene Kontakt gefiel ihm.  
     „Wenn wir tauschen darf ich dich so berühren?“  
Bilbo nickte.  
     „Doch jetzt bleibt _dies_ e Hand auf meiner Schulter und die Andere in meiner. Ich zeige dir so, in welche Richtung ich möchte. Du hast mir zu folgen, verstehst du?“  
     „Ja, mein Liebling. _Wie geht es richtig?_ “, hauchte der König ergeben und kapitulierte vor dem Wunsch seines Verlobten.  
Doch dieses Spiel erregte Thorin zusehends, es war neu und aufregend, Bilbo so sicher und fordernd zu erleben. Gleichzeitig wollte er seinen Lehrer etwas aus der Fassung bringen und trat wieder näher, drückte dessen Schulter fester. Bilbo keuchte leise.  
     „Ich bekomme noch blaue Flecken, wenn du so weitermachst. Außerdem stehst du zu nah. So kannst du deine Beine nicht mehr richtig bewegen, wenn ich deine Hand in eine Richtung dirigiere“, schnaubte der Hobbit.  
Er wusste genau, was sein Verlobter im Sinn hatte, doch Bilbo wollte jetzt nicht darauf eingehen – noch nicht. Enttäuscht hörte Thorin auf, begab sich in die richtige Position und hörte lieber aufmerksam zu.  
     „So ist es gut. Also, diesen Fuß nach hinten, dann wieder vor. Den Anderen zur Seite und folgen.“  
Es ging jedoch nur holprig los, Thorin ließ lustlos seinen Arm wieder sinken.  
     „Haltung bewahren, mein König. Wenn du jetzt schön mitmachst, dann bekommst du später von mir einen Kuss.“  
     „Das nennt man Bestechung, mein Meisterdieb“, schmunzelte Thorin, nahm jedoch den Arm wieder hoch.  
     „Nein, das nennt man _Bezahlung_. Der Preis scheint angemessen, denn du übst wieder mit mir“, erwiderte Bilbo keck.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin ließ sich tatsächlich auf die Übungen ein. Er achtete auf Bilbos Füße, darauf seinen Zukünftigen nicht zu treten. Er begann seine eigenen Füße passend dazu auf dem Boden zu verteilen und achtete auf den Druck, den die Hand des Hobbits gab, wenn er signalisierte, dass die sich drehen sollten. Es war kaum begreiflich, doch allmählich gefiel es Thorin, seinem Hobbit auf diese Weise nah sein zu können.  
Er spürte das Spiel von dessen Schultermuskeln, die Hitze, die der Halbling abstrahlte. Das Lachen, das auf Bilbos Gesicht stand, ließ Thorin leise seufzen. Der Zwerg genoss, wie sich dessen Hand auf seinem Rücken anfühlte. Dann bemerkte er, wie diese Hand gerade anfing ein wenig zu wandern. Erst ganz langsam und zaghaft verirrten sich die Finger etwas nach unten, Thorin ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Bilbo wurde mutiger, streichelte, während sie sich drehten, etwas fester über den Rücken des Zwerges, massierte die sich bewegenden Rückenmuskeln, legte seine Finger schließlich auf dessen Hüftknochen. Thorin lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, berauschte sich an Bilbos Duft und flüsterte nah an dessen Hals.       
     „Wir sollten tauschen, ich denke, ich kann dich jetzt führen.“  
Dabei leckte er einen kleinen Schweißtropfen von der zarten Haut des Hobbits. Dieser konnte nur nicken.  
     „Gut…, ja….. Ich … denke….. du bist soweit. Bei Mahal, mach das noch einmal.“  
Thorin lächelte leicht und ließ seine Zunge erneut über Bilbos Hals fahren, hinauf zu seinem Ohr. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, hatte seinen Lehrer verwirrt und freute sich sehr darüber.  
Doch zu seinem Leidwesen verschwand nun die Hand an seiner Hüfte, der Griff wurde gelockert. Er sah einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrt auf Bilbos nun veränderte Haltung und sortierte seine Gedanken. Dann erkannte Thorin, was Bilbo von ihm erwartete und nahm die passende Position ein. Er führte nun und befriedigte so seinen natürlichen Drang, jede Situation kontrollieren zu wollen.  
  
Tatsächlich, so schön es gewesen sein mochte, sich von Bilbo führen zu lassen, so rum war es noch viel besser. Thorin sah dabei vorerst immer wieder auf seine Füße, damit er seinen Hobbit nicht trat.  
     „Thorin, sieh _mich_ an, nicht deine Stiefel. Ich werde mir nichts brechen, falls du mich doch trittst. Du machst deine Sache gut und bist besser, als ich befürchtet habe.“  
Der König sah den Schalk aus Bilbos Augen leuchten, als er wieder in dessen Gesicht sah.  
     „Auf deine Verantwortung, Meisterdieb“, knurrte er und wirbelte sie durch den kleinen Raum.  
Ihnen wurde warm, feine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an den Haaransätzen, die Atmung wurde schwerer. Dann wirbelte Thorin sie einmal um die Achse, fand endgültig einen wunderbaren Takt mit seinem Verlobten und verlor sich in dessen Augen. Auch seine Hand rutschte nun tiefer, über die arbeitenden Partien von Bilbos Rücken, abwärts zu dessen Hüfte, drückte hier, streichelte dort.  
Dann blieb sie liegen, drückte das Fleisch ein wenig und massierte liebevoll. Bilbos Hand rutschte haltlos von Thorins Schulter, seinen Oberarm entlang und dann zu seiner Brust. Er öffnete einen Knopf des schwarzen Hemdes, berührte die Haare, die darunter hervorlugten, kraulte sanft darüber. Thorin legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf.  
     „ _Bilbo…_. “, keuchte er heißer.  
Da sie beide ausgehungert waren genügte schon dieser leichte Kontakt, um seine Stimme zu einem Krächzen werden zu lassen.  
     „Ja, auch so kann Tanz sein, mein König.“  
Bilbos Atem strich über dessen Brust, denn er hatte seinen Kopf vorgeschoben.  
     „ _Erregend…_ “, hauchte der Halbling leise.  
Er küsste die heiße Haut, die sich ihm präsentierte, öffnete noch einen Knopf. Thorin spürte eine Zunge, die feuchte Spuren zog. Bilbos Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken, er zog seinen Zwerg näher und intensivierte seine Bemühungen.  
     „ _Sinnlich…_. “  
Sein Mund fand den Weg zu einer Brustwarze, nahm sie sanft auf und ließ diese kecke Zunge darum tanzen. Dann zog er sie in seinen Mund und knabberte leicht daran. Thorin glaubte, gleich vergehen zu müssen, vergrub seine Hand in Bilbos Haar und seufzte wohlig. Bilbo kniff ein wenig, leckte entschuldigend darüber und löste sich dann wieder.  
     „ _Frustrierend…_ “  
Ungläubig bemerkte Thorin, wie er die Knöpfe wieder schloss.  
     „Ich bot einen Kuss als Bezahlung. Diesen habt Ihr gerade erhalten, mein König“, lachte Bilbo.  
Dann wand er sich schnell aus Thorins Umarmung und ging auf Abstand, war schon an der Tür.  
     „Du spitzzüngiger Hobbit. Na warte“, grollte der Zwerg erregt, sammelte seine Gedanken zusammen und schoss los.  
     „Wenn ich dich erwische…“, rief er dem Hobbit noch hinterher.


	17. Trolle und ein Heim

Alle Zwerge der Truppe und alle Hobbits hatten sich abends vor einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer versammelt. Es gab einige gut gepolsterte Sitzgelegenheiten, auf denen es sich Bilbos Familie bereits bequem gemacht hatte und in das prasselnde Feuer sah. Thorin machte es sich auf einem weichen Fell nahe am Kamin bequem, lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten an die Seite eines Sessels und beobachtete, wie Bilbo zu ihm kam.  
Dieser machte es sich gerade zwischen den Beinen des Königs gemütlich und spürte dessen starke Brust beruhigend an seinem eigenen Rücken. Eine Hand massierte seinen Nacken. Thorin hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf Bilbos Haar, freute sich, dass der Meisterdieb daraufhin leicht erschauerte.  
Die anderen Zwerge saßen ebenfalls vermehrt auf weichen Fellen, so wie sie es gern hatten. Dwalin schnitzte etwas für Gimli, Bofur übte wieder leise mit seiner Klarinette. Balin spielte Schach mit dem jungen Ori. Dori hatte Gandalf zu einem Tässchen Tee überredet und saß ihm auf einem der wenigen Stühle gegenüber.  
Der Rest der Gruppe widmete sich Bier, Schnaps und kleinen Stücken Braten.  
Bilbo hielt einen Kelch Wein in seiner Hand und drehte ihn etwas. Er genoss die Berührungen, die er mit seinem Zwerg austauschte. Es war ihnen doch schließlich noch immer verboten, mehr als Küsse auszutauschen und die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen nach der wilden Berührungen durch den König, wurde wieder stärker.  
Um sich abzulenken, überlegte der Halbling schnell noch einmal, wie der Tag vergangen war. Heute war es wirklich harmonisch und friedlich zugegangen. Niemand stritt oder beschwerte sich. Selbst Bilbos Familie war heute ausnehmend geistreich gewesen und hatte in entscheidenden Augenblicken einfach _nichts_ gesagt.  
Keiner wunderte sich, als die Verlobten aus einem Gang angerannt kamen und Bilbo aufquietschte, als Thorin ihn packte, herumwirbelte und kurz an seinem Hals saugte.  
Nicht einer fragte, aus welchem Grund sie verschwitzt waren oder was Bilbo mit seinem gestammelten _´Wirst du es tun?`_ meinte, oder wieso Thorin knurrend nickte.  
Aber jeder fragte sich, wie es weitergegangen wäre, wenn bereits erwähnter Ori nicht einige Unterschriften von Thorin verlangt hätte. Da dieser Bilbo dazu freigeben musste rannte der Meisterdieb wieder los, hinein in Dís Arme, die ihn gleich mit in den Weinkeller zog. Er musste eine neue Bestellung an Thranduil schicken.  
  
Eben jene Dís saß nun auf dem Sessel, an dem das Paar lehnte und sah beide neugierig an.  
     „Meister Hobbit, aus welchem Grund seid Ihr damals eigentlich mit meinem Bruder gereist? Wann war Euch klar, dass Ihr ihn liebt?“, fragte sie nun unverblümt.  
Die Hobbitdamen sahen freudig auf. Sie liebten kitschige Geschichten und erhofften sich nun eine aus erster Hand. Die beiden würden dann das gesamte Auenland damit erfreuen, also jeden, der zwar nicht danach fragte, aber stehen blieb, sobald sie ihn sahen.  
     „Ja, bitte, erzähle uns, wann du dich verliebt hast“, drängte Primula.  
     „Glaubt ihr wirklich, jemand will das wissen?“  
Bilbo wurde rot.  
     „Ich möchte es gern. Du hast es mir nie gesagt. Immer, wenn ich dich frage, weichst du aus, mein Liebling“, flüsterte Thorin leise an Bilbos Ohr.  
Er jagte dem Halbling damit einen Schauer durch den Körper, den er zufrieden registrierte. Auch an dem Zwerg ging die erzwungene Enthaltsamkeit nicht spurlos vorbei und seinen Verlobten so vor sich sitzen zu haben nagte sehr an seiner Selbtbeherrschung.  
Ergeben seufzte der Hobbit auf. Er sah in gespannte Gesichter. Sogar einige Zwerge horchten auf und sahen ihn neugierig an.  
     „Also gut….“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Wo soll ich nur beginnen?“  
Bilbo kratzte sich am Kopf.  
     „Was dachtet Ihr, als ich in Eurer Tür stand?“, platzte Thorin heraus.  
     „Ich war verärgert, da ich nun noch einen Zwerg mehr zu bewirten hatte. Ihr habt ja auch kaum ein gutes Haar an mir gelassen, mein König. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass alle Zwerge schnell wieder aus Beutelsend verschwinden und auch Gandalf mich endlich in Ruhe lässt.  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ihr alle mit mir vorhattet, dann hätte ich diese Tür niemals geöffnet, als Herr Dwalin anklopfte. Doch nun“, er gab Thorin einen kleinen beschwichtigenden Kuss, „bin ich sehr froh, diese Gesellschaft begleitet zu haben“, lächelte der Hobbit.  
     „Aber wieso bist du mitgegangen, Vetter? Wir waren sehr aufgeregt, als du weder an jenem Tag noch einem anderen seither zum Nachmittagstee erschienst. Viele der Beutlins haben sich Sorgen gemacht“, gab Primula bekannt.  
     „Was war mit den Tuks?“  
     „Die haben sich gefreut, dass endlich wieder einer von ihnen ein Abenteuer bestreitet.“  
     „Sag uns doch bitte, warum kamst du uns hinterher?“, fragte nun Kíli.  
     „Als ich mich in jener Nacht schlafen legen wollte, da habe ich euren Gesang gehört. Er klang so unglaublich traurig, dass ich beschloss, euch helfen zu wollen, helfen zu _müssen_! Am nächsten Morgen aber, als ich erwachte, da wart ihr schon gegangen. Ich war unschlüssig, ob ihr mich noch bei dieser Reise dabei haben wollt. Dann dachte ich wieder an all eure traurigen Gesichter. Da musste ich einfach hinterher.“  
  
     „Wie ist es dann weitergegangen? Hattest du Angst, als uns die Trolle ergriffen haben?“  
     „Das kannst du mir glauben, Bofur. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben mehr Angst, als in diesem Augenblick. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was noch auf uns zukommt, dann hätte ich ihnen in die hässlichen Gesichter gelacht.  
Doch damals war ich sicher, wir würden alle sterben. Ich war so traurig, weil ich dachte, ich sterbe, ohne Thorin einmal mit einem echten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.  
Aber als Gandalf uns dann befreite habe ich diesen Gedanken ganz weit weg geschoben….“  
Bilbo verstummte, überlegte und erinnerte sich traurig daran. Wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich war, dann hatte er sehr früh schon begonnen, etwas für den störrischen Zwerg zu empfinden.  
      _´Als Balin erzählte, wie Thorin vor den Toren von Moria kämpfte begann mein Herz wie wild zu pochen. Ich hatte Angst um ihn, obwohl diese Schlacht schon so lang vorbei war.`_  
     „Erzähl doch weiter, Bilbo. Was ist dann passiert?“, drängte Adalgrim.  
     „Oh, ich war sehr beeindruckt von den Steinriesen. Als wir auf den Knien des einen entlang balancierten, war ich so schockiert. Ich glaubte, wir werden alle in die Tiefe stürzen. Für mich war es dann ja auch fast soweit und in dem Augenblick, in dem Thorin sein Leben riskierte, um meines zu retten, da war ich nicht nur dankbar.  
Nein, da bemerkte ich, dass mein Herz vor Angst regelrecht flatterte. Aber es war keine Panik, weil _ich_ fast gestorben wäre, sondern weil _Thorin_ beinah selbst hinunter fiel. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch wieder in die Sicherheit den Felsvorsprungs ziehen.“  
      _´Als er sagte, ich wäre verloren, seit wir aufgebrochen waren und ich auch nicht zu ihnen gehörte, da habe ich geglaubt mein Herz zerspringt vor Trauer. Ich dachte, Thorin würde niemals etwas anderes als Abscheu für mich empfinden.`_  
     „Das ist so ergreifend, Bilbo. Bitte, was ist als nächstes geschehen?“, fragte nun Mirabella.  
     „Wir haben in einer Höhle gelagert und ich wollte davon laufen. Bofur hielt mich gerade so zurück. Ich war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, als sich der Boden zu meinen Füßen auftat und wir in die Tiefe stürzten. So mussten wir versuchen, diesen ekelhaften Goblins zu entkommen.  
Als wir es wirklich schafften, da war ich einfach überglücklich. Gerade wollte ich mich zeigen, doch Thorin sprach Worte, die mich sehr bekümmerten. Er dachte, ich sei nun wirklich geflüchtet. Ich überlegte, ob ich gehen sollte, entschied mich dann aber doch dagegen.“  
Sein Blick war betrübt.  
      _´Alles, was ich wollte, war mich in seine Arme zu stürzen.`_  
     „Wie hat Thorin darauf reagiert, das du wieder aufgetaucht bist?“  
     „Oh, er musste natürlich unbedingt wissen, _warum_ ich bleibe.“  
     „Was hast du geantwortet?“  
     „Das ich meine Heimat wirklich vermisse. Doch da diese vortrefflichen Zwerge keine Eigene mehr hatten, musste ich bleiben und ihnen helfen. Ohne mich hätten sie den Berg doch nie zurückerobert.“  
Bilbo grinste verschmitzt.  
     _ ´Das ich Thorin schon dort nicht mehr verlassen konnte verschwieg ich lieber.`_  
     „Wisst Ihr noch, wie dann die Orks kamen? Ich hatte furchtbare Angst“, gestand Ori leise.  
     „Die hatte ich auch“, flüsterte Bilbo.  
      _´Aber besonders um Thorin. Als er dort lag, der Ork über ihm, da_ musste _ich einfach etwas tun. Ich wäre vor Schmerz vergangen, wenn er gestorben wäre.`_  
     „Es war beeindruckend, wie du dich schützend vor unseren Onkel gestellt hast“, überlegte Fíli.  
     „Ihr hättet doch das Selbe getan, wenn ihr es gekonnt hättet.“  
      _´Die Wunden, die er davontrug, hätte ich ihm so gern abgenommen.`_  
  
     „Ich war so unglaublich froh, als ich unseren Meisterdieb auf dem Carrock in meine Arme schließen konnte.“  
Thorin drückte Bilbo einen erneuten kleinen Kuss in den Nacken.  
      _´Wie froh_ ich _doch erst war. Dort wagte ich erstmals zu hoffen, dass Thorin vielleicht etwas für mich empfindet, das über Abscheu hinaus geht.`_  
     „Die Worte, die Ihr spracht, haben mich unglaublich tief berührt. Wisst Ihr sie noch?“, fragte Bilbo.  
     „Natürlich. _`Was hast du getan? Das hätte dich das Leben kosten können. Habe ich nicht gesagt, du wärst ein Last? Das du in der Wildnis nicht überlebst? Das du niemals zu uns gehören wirst? Ich habe mich noch nie so getäuscht, in meinem ganzen Leben!´_ Ich bereue sie bis heute nicht. Ohne unseren Hobbit würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen“, lachte der Zwergenkönig.  
     „Wie schön!“, drang es aus drei Frauenmündern gleichzeitig.  
  
     „Nun sagt uns schon, wann Ihr euch den ersten Kuss gestohlen habt, Meisterdieb.“  
Hörte man nun sogar von Gandalf. Bilbo errötete ein wenig.  
     „Oh, es ist eher so, dass er mir gestohlen wurde…. Wisst ihr noch, wie wir in Beorns Heim nächtigten?“  
Die Zwerge nickten.  
     „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wanderte durch das Haus. Als ich eine halb geöffnete Tür bemerkte, trat ich hinaus. Dort stand unser König an einem Brunnen und wurde vom Mondlicht beschienen. Er war dabei, seine Wunden säubern, doch er erreichte nicht alle.“  
      _´Ich musste mich zusammennehmen, damit ich den Blick von seiner schönen Gestalt losreißen konnte. Erst sein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.`_  
Der Gedanke daran ließ den Hobbit erröten.  
     „Also kam ich näher. Dieser sture Zwerg wollte meine Hilfe abweisen. Ich nahm wortlos ein Stück Tuch und begann die Wunde an seiner Rückseite zu säubern.“  
      _´Ich streichle oft darüber, wenn er schläft und mir den Rücken zudreht. Sie verheilte schlecht und hat eine breite Narbe hinterlassen. Doch mir gefällt, wie er aufseufzt, wenn meine Finger ihn dort berühren….`_  
Bilbo erzählte lieber schnell weiter.  
     „Er setzte sich irgendwann auf den Rand des Brunnens und ließ es zu, dass ich ihm half. Wir schwiegen lang, bis er mich noch einmal fragte, warum ich mein Leben für seines geben wollte. Ich antwortete, dass ich es nicht wüsste, dass es mich einfach überkommen habe.  
Doch Thorin ließ nicht locker. Ich gab irgendwann auf und es platzte aus mir heraus, dass ich mehr für ihn empfinden würde, als Freundschaft oder bloße Zuneigung. Dann wollte ich überstürzt wegrennen. Ich hatte Panik, dachte, er lacht mich gleich aus.“  
Bilbo schwieg, Thorin erzählte für ihn weiter.  
     „Aber ich hielt ihn am Arm fest und zog Bilbo zurück. Er wollte mich nicht ansehen, also nahm ich seine Wange in meine Hand und hob seinen Blick. Als ich in diese wunderschönen Augen sah, stockte mir der Atem. Ich sah die Gefühle darin glimmen, die ich selbst empfand.  
Ich nahm all den Mut zusammen, den ich finden konnte, und zog unseren Hobbit auf meinen Schoß. Eine Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Wange, die andere hatte ich um seine Taille geschlungen. Bilbo wollte sich gleich wieder entwinden, ließ den Kopf hängen. Also sprach ich ihn an.“  
     „Ich hörte, wie Thorin leise meinen Namen sagte. Es war kaum mehr als ein flehendes Flüstern, doch es ließ mich innehalten. Ich hob meinen Kopf wieder und er war mir so nah, dass ich kaum atmen konnte.  
Ich sah, wie er langsam noch näher kam. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und fühlte nur noch. Weiche Lippen legten sich zaghaft auf meine, warteten. Ich war zu überrumpelt und bewegte mich erst nicht.“  
     „Als ich mich schon enttäuscht zurück ziehen wollte bemerkte ich, dass Bilbo endlich reagierte. Seine Lippen bebten an meinen, stießen sie an. Ich war so unglaublich glücklich. Dieser Kuss war unschuldig, sanft und doch ein Versprechen auf mehr. Gerade seufzte ich erlöst auf und wollte den Kuss vertiefen…“  
     „… Da hörten wir Gandalf, der aus der Tür trat und nach unserem König rief. Er wollte sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigen. So schnell, wie ich nur konnte stand ich wieder auf, räusperte mich, wünschte eine gute Nacht und verschwand nach drinnen.“  
      _´Ich dachte damals, das dies nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis war und Thorins Dankbarkeit geschuldet. Noch lange lag ich wach, hing meinen traurigen Gedanken nach.`_


	18. Rosskastanie und ein Drache

  
     „Sag doch mal, Thorin, was hast _du_ eigentlich gedacht, als unser _`Meisterdieb´_ seine Tür öffnete? Ich weiß ja, was _ich_ dachte…“, erklang plötzlich Dwalins Stimme laut und unterbrach die Phantasien der Damen.  
     „Oh, muss ich mich wirklich dazu äußern?“, wand sich der König.  
     „Ja, mein König. Ich habe schließlich auch erzählt, wie es mir so ging.“  
     „Gleiches Recht für alle, Bruderherz.“  
     „Also gut, wenn es denn wirklich sein muss…“  
Neunzehn Köpfe sahen Thorin nun an, nickten und ermunterten ihn, zu sprechen.  
     „Aber sei ehrlich, Onkelchen….“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Ich bin ehrlich. Mahal möge mich in Stein verwandeln, sollte ich es nicht sein.“  
Der Zwergenkönig setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, umarmte Bilbo noch einmal, erinnerte sich dann nicht ganz freiwillig.  
     „Ich stand vor dieser unscheinbaren Tür in Hobbingen und war recht wütend. Ich hatte mich immerhin schon zweimal verlaufen, bevor ich endlich dort landete. Beutelsend sah so… so… gar nicht nach dem Heim eines Meisterdiebes aus. In diesem Augenblick dachte ich aber noch, er wird sich sicher nur tarnen.  
Selbst als dieser schwächliche Hobbit in seinem Morgenmantel die Tür öffnete wagte ich noch zu hoffen…. Bis ich ihn nach seinen Kampfkünsten fragte. Was habt Ihr mir gleich geantwortet?“  
Fragend sah er den Halbling an.  
     „Wartet… _` Ich werfe eine ganz elegante Rosskastanie, wenn Ihr es wissen wollt. Aber ich weiß _nicht _, inwiefern das von Bedeutung sein soll.´_ “, erwiderte Bilbo leicht schmunzelnd.  
     „Dort dachte ich, Gandalf erlaubt sich einen Scherz. Er hatte uns einen Krämer angelacht. Niemals konntet Ihr ein Dieb sein, geschweige denn ein Meister dieses Faches. Ich war so überaus froh, als Ihr nicht unterschreiben wolltet, denn ich wollte nicht für Euer frühes Ende verantwortlich sein“, lachte Thorin.  
     „Aber ich kam eben doch hinter euch Zwergen her“, schmollte Bilbo  
     „Ich fragte mich, womit ich das verdient habe. Wie gern hätte ich Euch dort schon stehen lassen, als Ihr ein Taschentuch suchtet….“  
      _´Wie konnte uns Gandalf nur solch einen Narren an die Seite stellen wollen? Er wird nicht einmal die Hälfte dieses Weges erreichen, bevor er stirbt oder wegrennt oder in einem Kerker verrottet`_ , war sich Thorin damals sicher.  
     „Aus welchem Grund habt Ihr dann eure Waffen gestreckt, als die Trolle mich gefangen nahmen?“, fragte der Hobbit wissbegierig.  
     „Ihr wart nun einmal Teil der Truppe und ich wollte nicht schon _so früh_ für Euren Tod verantwortlich sein….“  
     „Als die Trolle dann zu Stein wurden, da hat Gandalf mit dir gesprochen, Onkel. Was hat er gesagt?“  
  
     „Ich erklärte, er solle froh sein, dass immerhin alle _heil_ geblieben sind. Dieser König hier grummelte lediglich, dass unserem Meisterdieb kein Dank gebührte. Darauf erwiderte ich, dass er wenigstens genug Grips hatte, um Zeit zu gewinnen und dies keinem von euch Zwergen einfiel“, gab Gandalf hilfsbereit aus dem Hintergrund Auskunft.  
      _´Nach seinen Worten sah ich Bilbo zum ersten Mal ein wenig anders.`_  
     „Wieso hast du immer wieder auf Bilbo rumgehackt? Egal, was er tat. Du hast ihn immer nur zurechtgewiesen“, fragte nun Balin.  
     „Ich habe euch alle gleich behandelt, so war zumindest mein Empfinden. Nur war der Halbling eben von allen der Unerfahrenste. Ich wollte, das unser Hobbit seinen Mut und seine Stärke findet.“  
      _´Eigentlich wollte ich ihn vergraulen, damit er in Sicherheit in Beutelsend sitzt, während wir unserem scheinbar sicheren Tod entgegen gingen.`_  
     „Als er fast von diesem Steinriesen zerquetscht wurde hatte ich Angst, er gefährdet nicht nur sich, sondern uns alle mit seiner Unbedarftheit. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren, hatte ständig ein Auge auf ihn, darauf, ob man ihn wieder einmal retten müsste. So dachte ich auch, als wir den Goblins entkamen, dass er endlich zurück in die Heimat gegangen war, wir unseren Weg ungestört weiter verfolgen könnten.“  
      _´Ich war so froh, dass er sich für die Sicherheit entschieden hatte, doch verbarg es hinter meinen harschen Worten.`_  
     „Aber da tauchte er wieder neben mir auf, war leider doch bei uns geblieben. Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht. Wieso hatte er überhaupt die Sicherheit seines Heimes aufgegeben?“  
      _´Ich wollte nicht wahr haben, dass er noch immer in Gefahr war, weil er mit uns reiste. Doch die Worte, die er sprach, rührten mein Herz tief. Nie hatte ich erwartet, dass er_ wirklich _mit uns unsere Heimat zurück holen wollte. Wann hatten wir Zwerge jemals wahre Hilfe von jemand anderem außer Gandalf bekommen?`_  
     „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr gehen, mein König. Das Abenteuer hatte schon zu sehr von mir Besitz ergriffen… _und Ihr_ “, flüsterte der Meisterdieb leise.  
     „Dachtest du auch, der Halbling war unglaublich dumm, als er sich vor dich stellte?“  
Man hörte Dwalin an, dass zumindest er es gedacht hatte.  
     „ _Ich_ war unglaublich beeindruckt, als Bilbo sich schützend vor mich warf. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass sich unser kleiner Hobbit diesem großen Ork stellte. Ich flehte damals still, ihm möge kein Leid wiederfahren, bevor alles um mich schwarz wurde.“  
      _´Dort bemerkte ich, dass ich wohl doch mehr für den Halbling empfand, als ich mir selbst gegenüber bisher eingestehen wollte.`_  
     „Ich weiß noch, wie du nach dem Halbling fragtest, als du auf dem Carrock erwachtest und wie erleichtert du warst“, sinnierte Gandalf.  
     „Als ich Bilbo dort in meine Arme nahm, hätte ich ihn gern für ewig festgehalten. Ich war so froh, dass er überlebt hatte. Meine Schmerzen und Wunden waren in diesem Augenblick fast vergessen. Erst, als wir in Beorns Heim wirklich in Sicherheit waren, bemerkte ich, dass sie doch tiefer gingen, als angenommen.“  
     „Wieso hast du uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten?“, ereiferte sich nun Bombur.  
     „Weil jeder dringend Ruhe benötigte. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles, was ich brauchte, um mich zu versorgen und käme allein zurecht. Als Herr Beutlin mir dann helfen wollte, war es mir unangenehm, dass er mich in einem Moment der Schwäche sah.“  
      _´Es war gleichzeitig beschämend und doch so angenehm, seine Hände auf meiner Haut zu fühlen.`_  
     „Doch als er mir gestand, er würde etwas für mich empfinden, wollte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich hätte Gandalf gern einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen, als er uns störte. Er aber hatte Wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen, dass keinen Aufschub duldete.  
Dann endlich, als ich ihn wieder los war, suchte ich Bilbo, der aber bereits fest schlief. Ich wollte am nächsten Morgen mit ihm reden, erwischte ihn aber nicht mehr allein. Ständig war einer meiner Neffen bei ihm.“  
Thorin funkelte beide an.  
     „Wir haben es nur gut gemeint. Bilbo sah so traurig aus“, verteidigte sich Kíli.  
     „Es ist schon gut, wirklich. Es ergab sich nur keine Gelegenheit mehr. Erst waren da die Spinnen…..“  
      _´Ich war froh, dass sie Bilbo nicht erwischten.`_  
     „… Dann kamen wir in die Kerker von Thranduil. Ich dachte, wir verrotten dort ewig. Wie habt Ihr es eigentlich geschafft, uns zu retten?“  
     „Das, mein König, verrate ich nicht.“  
     „Nun gut. Jedenfalls hätte ich Bilbo so gern in meine Arme geschlossen und geküsst, als unser Meisterdieb meine Zelle aufschloss. Doch alles, was ich tun konnte, war seinem Urteil zu vertrauen und in so ein enges Fass zu steigen.“  
     „Ich dachte, wir ersaufen alle und der Halbling zum Dank gleich mit“, schnaubte Dwalin.  
Doch diesmal lächelte er ein wenig und nahm seinen Worten so das Bedrohliche.  
     „Ja, das dachten wir wohl alle“, meinte Balin gleichmütig.  
  
     „Wie dieser Fisch doch gestunken hat und diese merkwürdigen Waffen erst, die Bard uns da andrehen wollte.“  
Gloín schüttelte sich angewidert.  
     „War aber noch immer besser, als aus seinem Klosett zu steigen und der Drache, der noch folgte“, flüsterte Ori.  
     „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, aus welchem Grund _ich_ nicht mitkommen durfte“, grummelte es aus dem Hintergrund.  
     „Dann wärst du jetzt nicht mehr, Bruder. Auch wenn ich es damals nicht verstand, so hat Onkelchen doch richtig gehandelt….“  
     „Oh, und ich war so aufgebracht, als diese dämliche Tür sich nicht öffnen lies.“  
     „Ohne Bilbo wären wir wohl unverrichteter Dinge wieder gegangen“, gestand Nori.  
     „Ich hatte einfach nur Glück. Mir wäre schließlich auch fast der Schlüssel hinunter gefallen“, eröffnete der Hobbit.  
     „Ich hätte Euch küssen können, als Ihr das Schlüsselloch fandet.“  
     „Wieso habt Ihr es nicht einfach getan?“  
     „Weil wir nicht ungestört waren.“  
      _´Weil ich zu feige war, vor den anderen Zwergen meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Hätte ich gewusst, was uns bevorsteht, hätte ich ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gebracht. Doch meine Starrköpfigkeit schärfte meine Zunge.`_  
     „Ich dachte, ich benötige Jahre, bis ich den Arkenstein finden werde, falls es mir überhaupt _jemals_ gelingen könnte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass der Drache wirklich aufwachen würde.“  
     „Was war ich aufgebracht, als der Meisterdieb nicht wiederkam. Ich schrie und tobte, sprach unbedachte, böse Worte als Balin mich bedrängte, Euch zu suchen.“  
     „Was habt Ihr denn geäußert?“, fragte Bilbo nun nach.  
     „ _`Ich riskiere diese Unternehmung nicht für das Leben eines _Diebes _.´_ “, gestand Thorin kleinlaut und sehr traurig.  
     „ _`Bilbo, sein Name ist Bilbo´_ , warf ich ein.“  
     „Dabei habe ich Euch vor Smaug verteidigt, als er mich ankeifte, ich wäre nur Futter für ihn und eine Last für euch.“  
Bilbo war beleidigt. Thorin sah, dass es in den Hobbitaugen verdächtig glitzerte. Auch nach den gemeinsamen Jahren war manche Wunde nicht gänzlich geschlossen, riss durch unbedarfte Worte wieder ein wenig auf.  
     „Ich hätte Balin damals gern ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass ich weiß, wie unser Dieb heißt und dass ich mich unglaublich um ihn sorge. Doch ich wollte nicht über Eurem toten Leib stehen müssen, weil mein Herz das wohl kaum verkraftet hätte. Ich wäre darüber verrückt geworden.“  
In Bilbos Gesicht verschwanden die Sorgenfalten und machten einem Lächeln Platz.  
     „Habt Ihr wirklich so gedacht?“  
     „Ja.“  
     „Und warum habt Ihr dann das Schwert auf mich gerichtet?“  
     „Ich war wütend…. Auf mich, auf Euch, auf mein Herz, auf jeden um mich herum. Wäre Smaug nicht erschienen….“  
  
     „Es war eine absolut durchdachte Aktion, als wir hier herumstolperten und versuchten einen Ausweg zu finden. Ich bin so stolz darauf, dass wir jede Möglichkeit sorgsam ausdiskutiert haben und so besonnen waren, Smaug absichtlich in die Schmieden zu befördern. Wie unglaublich gut hat doch die Idee funktioniert, ihn in Gold zu ertränken….“  
Es war Dwalin, der sprach. Alle hingen nun einige Zeit ihren Gedanken nach. Thorin dachte darüber nach, wie knapp sie doch alle dem Tod entronnen waren.       
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Wie habt ihr die Schlacht um den Erebor erlebt? Als ich ankam lag mein Bruder schon aufgeschlitzt bei den Heilern und noch wusste niemand, ob er je die Krone tragen würde, die er so mühevoll zurückeroberte.“  
     „Sollen wir all die Gräuel noch einmal durchleben müssen? Nein, Prinzessin, ich werde es nicht mehr erwähnen“, sprach Ori leise.  
Die meisten anderen Köpfe nickten dazu.  
     „Ich wurde schnell ohnmächtig, da mich etwas am Kopf traf. Als mich Gandalf fand und weckte war der Kampf schon vorbei. Er sagte mir, dass es schlecht um Thorin stand und ich hatte für keinen anderen Gedanken mehr Platz in mir“, wisperte Bilbo bedrückt.  
     „Kíli und ich versuchten verzweifelt uns gegen Bolg und seine Wachen zu stellen. Onkel Thorin lag da wie erschlagen. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick, den ich nie vergessen werde.“  
Fíli war kreidebleich.  
     „Wenn Nori, Bombur, Dwalin, Bifur und Balin nicht herbei geeilt wären, dann würden wir alle Drei nun nicht mehr unter euch sitzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir unsere Schuld je bei euch begleichen können“, gestand nun auch Kíli.  
  
Die Hobbits waren schon lang still. Geschichten von Krieg und Tod hörten sie nicht sehr oft. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und wussten nicht, was sie auf solch schwere Worte hätten erwidern könnten. Es war Bilbo, der die Stimmung wieder aufhellte.  
     „Ich glaube wir _alle_ haben große Opfer gebracht, um hier sitzen zu können. Doch ich glaube auch, wir alle können sehr dankbar sein, da wir alle hier sitzen und gemeinsam feiern können. Lasst uns lieber an das baldige Fest denken. Kommt, ich habe Hunger und Durst. Haben wir noch Braten und Wein?“


	19. Drachenfeuer

Die Erinnerungen hatten nicht nur Schlechtes zu Tage befördert. Thorin lag nun in seinem Bett und ein weiterer Gedanke überkam ihn. Er dachte an jenen Tag zurück, als er nach der Schlacht wieder erwachte. Die Heiler hatten ihn lang in Schlaf geschickt, damit die Wunde, die sich quer über Thorins Bauch zog, Zeit hatte um gut zu verheilen.  
  
      _´Ich hatte Schmerzen, als mein Geist seinen Dienst wieder antrat. Doch da war noch mehr. Ich spürte Wärme an meiner Seite. Mühsam drehte ich meinen Kopf, sah auf vertraute Locken hinunter. Bilbo saß auf einem Stuhl, den Oberkörper auf mein Bett gelagert. Er hatte seine Finger in meine geschlungen und die Wärme seines Körpers war es, die ich spürte. Langsam bewegte ich meine Hand, fuhr liebevoll durch sein Haar. Der Meisterdieb regte sich._  
     „Thorin, du bist wach? Warte, beweg dich nicht. Die Wunde war schwer. Hier, trink einen Schluck, er wird deiner Kehle gut tun.“  
     „Danke.“  
_Mehr als ein Krächzen brachte ich nicht heraus._  
     „Du musst dich schonen.“  
     „Wie lang schon?“  
     „Beinah zwei Wochen liegst du hier. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du nie mehr erwachst.“  
     „Die Anderen?“  
     „Leben alle. Fíli und Kíli hat es ebenfalls schwer getroffen, doch sie sind vor einigen Tagen schon aufgewacht. Dís kümmert sich um sie in ihrem Heim. Deine Schwester bestand darauf, ihre Söhne selbst zu umsorgen. Bitte, ich werde Laeknar* suchen. Er kann dir besser gegen die Schmerzen helfen als ich.“  
_Schon verschwand Bilbo, hinterließ Kälte, wo er mich gerade noch wärmte. Ich fühlte mich einsam. Während ich auf seine Rückkehr wartete sah ich mich ein wenig um._  
_Sie hatten eine Kammer im Erebor mit einfachen Betten ausgestattet und diese ein wenig mit Bahnen aus Stoff von einander abgeschottet. Zu meiner Erleichterung waren die restlichen Lager, die ich entdecken konnte, leer. Ich sah das als gutes Zeichen an, redete mir ein, dass es weniger Schwerverletzte und Tote gegeben hatte. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich zwölf Zwerge und ein Hobbit vor meinem Bett standen._  
     „Verzeih, ich habe Laeknar nicht finden könne, doch diese vortrefflichen Zwerge hier wollten nicht mehr warten.“  
_Sofort wurde ich mit Beglückwünschungen überhäuft, meine Schulter getätschelt, Fragen gestellt. Nur Bilbo war sehr still und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Als ich ihn ansah und lächelte drehte er sich weg, verschwand wieder nach draußen. Ich bedeutete ihnen nach einiger Zeit, dass ich Ruhe brauchte und sie gingen. Meine Sinne entschwanden wieder in Schlaf, als ich glaubte, eine leichte Berührung an meiner Wange zu spüren._  
_Stunden später erwachte ich wieder, war nicht mehr allein. Doch es war nicht der_ erhoffte _Mann, der neben mir saß. Balin leistete mir Gesellschaft._  
     „Wo ist Bilbo?“ _, erkundigte ich mich heißer._  
_Doch ich hätte mich gleich für die offensichtliche Sorge in meiner Stimme ohrfeigen können._  
     „Er isst gerade. Der Halbling braucht eine Pause.“  
_Fragend muss mein Blick gewesen sein, denn Balin sprach weiter._  
     „Seit zwei Wochen weicht er kaum von deiner Seite. Er kümmert sich um dich und deine Wunden. Er schläft gekrümmt auf dem Stuhl neben dir, hat dir Wasser, stärkenden Sud und Suppe eingeflößt. Kein Zwerg hat mehr mit dir gelitten als dieser Hobbit. Thorin, was ist da zwischen euch beiden?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht, Balin. Wir stehen uns nah, näher wohl, als ich dachte. Doch ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, je mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.“  
     „Dann sprich _ jetzt _mit ihm. Er reibt sich für dich auf. Seine Augen hätten strahlen müssen, als du erwachtest, doch sein Gesicht ist nun _noch_ sorgenvoller. Ich werde jetzt gehen, denke besser darüber nach, wie du mit Bilbo umgehen willst.“  
_Laeknar kam und versorgte meine Wunden. Er wusch mich und verband mich neu. Dann stellte er etwas Nahrhaftes auf einen kleinen Tisch an meinem Kopf. Hunger verspürte ich kaum, zu sehr überlegte ich, was zu tun sei._  
_Ich wusste,_ was _ich wollte. Doch ich wusste nicht,_ wie _ich es bekommen sollte. War ich zu hart zu ihm? Sollte ich freundlicher sein? Ich hatte doch immer nur gewollt, dass ihm kein Leid geschah und dass er nicht starb. Nun wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich ihm annähern konnte. Ich wollte ihn suchen, doch ich durfte nicht aufstehen. Die Anweisungen waren all zu deutlich gewesen. Aber, ich musste ihn sehen. Gerade, als ich mich mühsam und stöhnend aufsetzte, schob sich Bilbo durch die Tür._  
     „Du sollst doch noch nicht aufstehen. Leg dich wieder zurück. Hier, trinke einen Schluck und iss etwas.“  
_Er stopfte mir einige Kissen hinter den Rücken, damit ich besser sitzen konnte._  
     „Ich danke dir. Es geht schon wieder besser…… jetzt, wo du an meiner Seite stehst“ __, flüsterte ich.  
Bilbo errötete leicht, zog sich hastig zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass er verschwand und äußerte schnell weitere unbedachte Worte.  
     „Bitte, bleib bei mir….. Ich… du weißt sicher, was ich in den Wochen meiner Genesung verpasst habe. Erzähle es mir.“  
     „Wäre Dwalin dazu nicht besser geeignet?“  
     „Ich möchte es gern von dir hören.“  
_Bilbo setzte sich ergeben und begann zu erzählen. Als er endete war es spät, die Kerzen heruntergebrannt. Der Meisterdieb streckte sich und sah sich um._  
     „Ich sollte gehen, mir ein Lager suchen. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“  
_Wieder errötete er, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade geäußert hatte. Ich ergriff seinen Arm, sprach mit sanfter Stimme._  
     „Mein Lager ist groß genug. Bitte, Bilbo, deine Wärme ist tröstlich für mich. Erinnerst du dich noch an jenen Augenblick in Beorns Heim? ….. Ich tue es oft und gern…. _Bitte, bleib._“  
_Ich sah, wie Bilbo mit sich kämpfte, doch meine Finger, die unaufhörlich über seinen Unteram strichen, schienen ihn zum Halten zu bewegen. Er nickte ergeben, ich rutschte ein wenig und schon lag er neben mir. Es war tröstlich und wunderbar, ihn so nah zu spüren. Mein Halbling schlang einen Arm um meine Brust, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals. Nach wenigen Augenblicken merkte ich, wie seine Schultern zuckten und meine entblößte Haut benässt wurde.`_  
  
Thorin zuckte, als er daran dachte, wie herzergreifend Bilbo in seinen Armen geschluchzt hatte. Damals ließ der Hobbit seine Angst um Thorin, den Schmerz der Schlacht und die Gedanken an die Gräuel mit diesen Tränen gehen. Er dauerte lang, bis seine Augen wieder trocken waren. Thorins Gedanken waren derweil weitergewandert.  


  
  
[ * altnordisch: laekna – heilen ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
_´Ich streichelte Bilbos Rücken, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, seine Atmung sich normalisierte. Ich dachte, er sei eingeschlafen und genoss es einfach, ihn zu spüren. Plötzlich fing er an zu sprechen._  
     „Du fragtest, ob ich manchmal an Beorns Heim denke. Doch ich glaube, du meinst einen bestimmten Augenblick…. Ja, ich denke ebenfalls oft daran und mein Herz wird davon schwer.“  
     „Aus welchem Grund?“  
_Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass mein Halbling seinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ, als er weiterredete._  
     „Weil ich mir wünsche, dass ich wieder dort wäre, dass Gandalf uns nicht stört, dass es mehr bedeutet, als nur deine flüchtige Dankbarkeit. Doch ich weiß, es ist nicht so. Trotzdem vermag ich nicht, dich aus meinem Herz zu verbannen. Ich…. verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht belasten. Ich weiß, es war nur Träumerei. Schlafe gut, ich werde dich nicht mehr behelligen. Ich werde gehen und nie wiederkommen.“  
_Er versuchte sich aus meiner Umarmung zu winden, ich hielt ihn fester, zwang ihn, mich anzusehen._  
     „Wieso sollte es nur Dankbarkeit und Träumerei gewesen sein?“  
     „Du hast vor nicht langer Zeit sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr erwünscht bin. In Ketten wolltest du mich legen lassen.“  
     „Trotzdem bist du in mein Bett gekommen. Wieso?“  
     „Weil ich nicht anders kann! Weil ich einer Hoffnung nachjage, die es nicht gibt. Thorin, ich wollte den Arkenstein nicht für mich selbst, oder einen anderen sonst, aus deinen Händen rauben. Ich wollte dich vor ihm retten. Er nahm schon von deinem Geist Besitz wie eine faulende Krankheit. Ich hatte Angst um dich und dein Leben. Doch du wolltest mich von dir stoßen. Nun wirst du deinen Willen bekommen.“  
_Wieder wollte Bilbo gehen. Wieder hielt ich ihn fest._  
     „Bitte, verzeih mir diese Worte. Mein Kopf war nicht mehr klar. Ich wusste nicht, was ich rede, war nicht mehr ich selbst.“  
     „Jetzt bist du es?“  
     „Ja, ich bin wieder bei Sinnen. Denkst du wirklich, was an diesem Brunnen geschah, tat ich aus reiner Dankbarkeit?“  
_Der Halbling nickte._  
     „Dann muss ich dir wohl beweisen, dass du falsch liegst.“  
_Schon zog ich seinen Kopf näher und legte meine Lippen auf seine, bewegte sie sanft, bat um seine Gunst. Bilbo blieb erstarrt in meiner Umarmung liegen. Nach einem Augenblick löste er sich daraus, erwiderte meinen Kuss und schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken._  
Der Kuss war zaghaft, unschuldig und dennoch so wunderbar. In mir machte sich nie gekannte Hitze breit. Wir küssten uns, bis uns die Luft ausging. Bilbo keuchte und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.  
__  
  
     „Bilbo, mein Herz ist voller Sehnsucht nach dir.“  
     „Ist was wirklich wahr?“ __, fragte er zögerlich.  
_Ich nickte fest._  
     „Dann zeige es mir. Zeige mir, dass ich nicht träume. Schon so lange will ich dich küssen und berühren.“  
__Hastig lag sein Mund wieder auf meinem. Er leckte scheu über meine Lippen, bat seinerseits um Einlass. Ich gewährte ihm zu gern diesen Gefallen, empfing seine Zunge mit meiner, streckte sie ihm entgegen. Wir rangen mit einander auf unglaublich sinnliche Weise.  
Unser Kuss wurde rasch fordernder, ich konnte meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten. Ich wollte meinen Hobbit endlich spüren. Ich hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf meinen Schoss. Langsam stahl ich mich zum Bund seiner Hose, zog Hemd und Weste nach oben. Meine Finger glitten über nackte Haut, ein Keuchen entwich Bilbo, so erregend, dass ich kaum noch an mich halten konnte.  
     „Ich muss dich haben. Zu lange warte ich schon darauf, dir nah zu sein.“  
     „Auch ich will dich, spüren, dass es wirklich ist. Das du wirklich lebst. Das du mein bist und ich dein.“  
_Schnell entledigte ich meinem Mann seiner Kleidung, seine zittrigen Finger halfen mir dabei, er legte sich wieder neben mich. Ich bedeckte jeden Zentimeter frei gelegter Haut, den ich erreichen konnte, mit Küssen. Bilbo wand sich hin und her, verlangte bald nach mehr._  
_Langsam wanderte ich seinen Rücken hinab zu seinem schönen Hintern. Ich knetete ihn und entlockte ihm so ein neuerliches Stöhnen. Vorsichtig strich ich dazwischen hindurch, entdeckte die Stelle, nach der ich mich sehnte. Bilbo fuhr ein wenig erschrocken hoch._  
     „Ich…., bitte,….. sei sanft“ _, flehte er leise an meinem Hals._  
     „Du hast noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen?“  
_Ich konnte fühlen, dass mein Halbling verschämt nickte._  
     „Soll ich aufhören?“  
_Er schüttelte den Kopf._  
     „Ich will es, _will dich_. “  
     „Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Vertraust du mir?“  
_Mein Halbling nickte wieder, während er mir sehnsüchtig in die Augen sah. Sein Blick berührte mich tief in meinem Inneren._  
__  
___Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich eine gläserne Phiole, in der sich Öl befand. Ich benetzte meine Finger und begann erneut, Bilbo zu liebkosen. Ihm gefielen meine Küsse und Hände, das konnte ich spüren. Er war hart, meine Hand fand ihren Weg und streichelte seine Erregung._  
_Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seinen Leib, seine Finger umklammerten meine Schultern fester. Ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen, wollte ihn weiter erregen, seine Laute hören. Ich fand erneut meinen Weg zu seinem Eingang. Langsam und vorsichtig schob ich einen Finger in ihn, wollte, dass er sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte._  
_Doch Bilbo verkrampfte ein wenig. Ich versuchte mit Erfolg, ihn abzulenken, leckte seinen Hals und über sein Schlüsselbein._  
_Als ich anfing, diesen einen Finger zu bewegen, stöhnte er leicht in unseren Kuss. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte ich nicht mehr warten, musste einen Weiteren dazu nehmen._  
_Ich wollte Bilbo endlich ganz spüren. Er stieß einen leichten Schrei aus, als ich einen bestimmten Punkt fand. Ich lächelte wissend und benutzte nun noch einen Dritten, um meinen Hobbit endlich genügend vorzubereiten._  
     „Bilbo, ich muss dich haben… _jetzt_.“  
_Mein Hobbit nickte zaghaft._  
     „Wie?“  
_Ich zog meine Finger zurück und bedeckte meine eigene Härte mit dem Öl. Dann hob ich ihn erneut über meine Mitte. Bilbo legte seine Beine neben meinen Hüften ab. Ich positionierte mich dort, wo gerade noch meine Finger waren._  
     „Senke dich langsam hinab. Ich halte dich.“  
_Er tat, was ich verlangte und eine unglaubliche Hitze und Enge umfing mich. Bilbo verzog zuerst leicht schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Ich küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, lenkte ihn ab und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich an mich zu gewöhnen._  
_Er ließ sich immer mehr auf meinen Schoß hinab, bis er mich vollkommen aufnahm. Ich gab ihm mehr Zeit, hielt krampfhaft und verzweifelt still. Bilbo sollte Lust empfinden, keinen Schmerz. Unsere Lippen berührten sich immer begieriger, meine Hände streichelten seinen Rücken, er meine Arme. Dann wurde er unruhig, hob sich ein wenig und senkte sich wieder. Heiße Blitze durchzuckten mich, ich keuchte laut auf._  
    „Hat dir das gefallen, Thorin?“  
_Ich nickte wild._  
    „ Mir auch. Darf ich noch einmal?“  
    „So oft du willst“, stieß ich aus.  
_Bilbo tat, was er erfragt hatte. Er hob und senkte sich auf mein hartes Fleisch, jagte Empfindungen durch meinen Körper, die ich so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Ich kam ihm nach einiger Zeit entgegen, veränderte dabei meinen Winkel etwas. Wenn ich mich wieder in ihn schob berührte ich diesen Punkt in ihm, der ihn schreien ließ. Ich liebte dieses Geräusch,_ liebte ihn __. Das begriff ich in jenem Moment mit aller Klarheit.  
  
Als ich merkte, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte, legte ich eine Hand um sein Geschlecht, strich im Rhythmus unserer Stöße daran auf und ab. Nach wenigen weiteren Bewegungen war es um uns geschehen.  
Ich hörte, wie hemmungslos Hobbits schreien können, sah, wie schön und sinnlich Bilbo in seinem Höhepunkt war. Seine Leidenschaft benetzte meine Hand und Bauch. Er engte mich so sehr ein, dass auch ich meine Erfüllung fand und mein Erbe tief in ihm vergoss, dabei seinen Namen stöhnte.  
Bilbo sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich kraulte seinen Nacken. Es war wilder und rauer gewesen als beabsichtigt, schneller vorbei als geplant und ging mir tiefer unter die Haut als jemals etwas zuvor.  
    „Das war unglaublich, mein Liebling“ __, entkam aus meinem Mund.  
Mein Meisterdieb sah mich aus großen Augen an.  
     „ _Liebling?_ Heißt das…..“  
  
     „Ja, das heißt es. Ich liebe dich, Bilbo Beutlin.“  
__Überglücklich schmiegte er sich wieder an mich und hauchte die Worte, die ich mir mehr ersehnte, als ich mir eingestand.  
    „Und ich liebe dich, Thorin Eichenschild.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Am nächsten Tag wollte der König eine Idee umsetzen. Seine Erinnerung hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Er suchte Ori.  
     „Du bist der Schreiber mit der schönsten Handschrift. Hier…. überarbeite das, damit es gut aussieht. Ich werde zu einem unserer Zeichner gehen. Auch für sie habe ich einen Auftrag.“  
Von dort aus musste er nun auch Dwalin suchen.  
     „Mein Freund, auf ein Wort. Wer hat diese Kunstwerke erschaffen?"  
    „Das war ein Zwerg in den Blauen Bergen. Doch er lebt nicht mehr. Wieso fragst du?“  
     „Hast du dir zeigen lassen, wie es geht? Könntest du dieses Wissen umsetzten?“  
Dwalin nickte.  
     „Dann komm. Ich benötige dein Wissen.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Einige Zeit später war es soweit.  
     „Bist du sicher, dass ich es tun soll? Es ist nicht einmal Teil der Traditionen.“  
     „Muss denn immer alles nur ein Teil davon sein? Ich will ein Zeichen setzen. So werde ich ihn nicht nur auf der Haut tragen, sondern auch darin. Ich habe ihn so wirklich immer bei mir.“  
     „Was, wenn….“  
     „Wenn was? Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Zwerge ihr Herz nur einmal verschenken. Ich habe meines nun einmal ihm geschenkt. Akzeptiere es und tu endlich, was du sollst!“  
     „Gut. Ich werde dir also [diese](http://derhobbit-film.de/rune/runes.php?fsize=50&write=000000&back=ffffff&font=0&text=Meine%20Liebe%20fuer%20dich) [drei](http://derhobbit-film.de/rune/runes.php?fsize=50&write=000000&back=ffffff&font=0&text=brennt%20heisser%20als%20Drachenfeuer.) [Zeilen](http://derhobbit-film.de/rune/runes.php?fsize=50&write=000000&back=ffffff&font=0&text=Sie%20wird%20jeden%20Stein%20ueberdauern.)* hier unter die Haut bringen.“  
  


  
[ * Wörter in alten zwergischen Runen. Hat jemand irgend eine Idee, was es bedeuten könnte? ]


	20. Kahlschlag

  
     „Was machen wir heute, Bilbo?“  
     „Ich will den Himmel wieder sehen.“  
     „Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?“  
     „Ich denke auch, frische Luft wird uns gut tun.“  
     „Aber Ihr nehmt Fíli und Kíli als Schutz mit.“  
     „Ihr kommt nicht mit uns, mein König?“  
     „Ich muss Sitzungen beiwohnen und habe noch etwas vorzubereiten, Meisterdieb.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Die Hobbits spazierten friedlich über die Ausläufer des Erebor. Die Spuren, die sie im Schnee hinterließen, waren tief, viel frischer Schnee war gefallen. Sobald sie aus dem großen Tor getreten waren, hatten sie tief durchgeatmet und die Arme ausgebreitet. Nun hörte man sie lachen und sah, wie Drogo begann, hinter Primula herzujagen. Die Prinzen hatten natürlich auch an die Schlitten gedacht, sodass Bilbo nun auf einem den Berg hinunter sauste. Er war froh, als eine Schneewehe ihn aufhielt. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf, schüttelte die weiße Pracht aus seinen Locken und sah sich um.  
Der Erebor war in den letzten Jahren zu einem neuen oder altbekannten Heim vieler Zwerge geworden. Sowohl aus den Blauen Bergen als auch aus den Eisenbergen waren sie wieder in die alte Heimat geströmt. Einige der Zwerge hatten in der Ferne Familien gegründet und ihre Frauen sowie Kinder mit in den Berg gebracht. Viele der Zwerglinge genossen nun ebenfalls das Wetter. Oft waren sie an diese Massen aus Stein nicht gewohnt.  
Darum sprangen und lachten sie durch die Flocken, formten Bälle daraus, beschossen sich damit. Einige versuchten, besonders große Kugeln zu rollen. Dort, wo es glückte, wurden sie gestapelt, Nasen und Münder geformt. Man erkannte bald Schneezwerge in den Kunstwerken. Ein Zwergling rief sogar etwas aus, das Bilbo zwar hörte, dessen Sinn aber nicht verstand.  
     „Jetzt haben wir einen Schneekönig. Können wir auch einen Baum haben, Schwester?“  
Der Hobbit horchte auf, trat näher an die Geschwister.  
     „Einen Baum? Was meinst du damit, Kleiner? Wo kommst du her, Zwergling?“  
Bilbos Stimme klang freundlich und er lächelte, doch die Kinder traten erschrocken zurück. Es waren ein Zwergling von etwa zehn und seine Schwester, die höchstens zwanzig Jahre zählen mochte.  
     „Oh, der Königsgemahl, verzeiht, mein Herr. Wir wollten Euch nicht stören. Mein kleiner Bruder schwärmte von früher“, versuchte die Zwergin ihren Bruder zu schützen.  
     „Ihr beide müsst nicht so förmlich sein. Nun erzählt schon, was es mit dem Baum auf sich hat“, forderte der Meisterdieb noch einmal heiter.  
     „Wir haben früher um diese Jahreszeit immer einen Baum im Haus aufgestellt. Dieser wurde dann auch schön geschmückt und wir saßen darunter, erzählten Geschichten, mein Vater bastelte kleine Geschenke, die ausgeteilt wurden und unsere Mutter machte an diesem Tag etwas besonderes zum Essen. Wir gedachten der Familie, die nicht bei uns sein konnte, legten für jeden einen Stein unter den Baum.“  
     „Dies ist keine zwergische Tradition, sonst hätte der König mir sicher davon erzählt. Sag mir doch bitte, wo ihr gelebt habt, bevor ihr in den Erebor kamt.“  
     „Mein Vater war Spielzeugmacher in Gondor, bis wir hier her zogen. Er hat damals für uns diese Sitte übernommen und nun vermissen wir sie“, gestand die junge Zwergin.  
Bilbo überlegte kurz, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.  
     „Dann sollten wir sie vielleicht hier aufleben lassen. Mir würde es auch gefallen, ein wenig Natur zwischen den Steinen zu sehen. Was für ein Baum war es denn? Jetzt sind doch alle kahl. Würde es denn überhaupt noch mehr Zwerglingen eine Freude bereiten?“  
     „Ja, mein Herr, ich denke das würde es. Wir haben Freunde, die mit uns kamen und ebenfalls vorher in Gondor wohnten. Wir hatten immer einen Baum, der grüne Nadeln trug. Solche wachsen hier am Westhang des Erebors. Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, als ich Beeren sammelte.“  
     „Dann lasst uns gehen und sie ansehen. Kíli, Fíli, kommt doch mit, ich will einen Baum.“  
Verwirrt sahen sich die Brüder an, kamen schulterzuckend zu dem Halbling. Auch die anderen Hobbits schlossen sich ihnen neugierig an. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Kindern wanderte die kleine Gruppe zu besagtem Hang. Freudig riefen Bilbos Verwandte durcheinander, als sie erkannten, was dort wuchs.  
  
     „Hier wachsen Tannen, wie im Auenland?“  
     „Können wir welche in den Berg bringen?“  
     „Ich liebe deren Duft, wenn sie ihm Haus stehen.“  
     „Ich möchte einen in unserem Zimmer, Drogo.“  
     „In die Große Halle muss auch einer.“  
     „Es ist zu viel Stein und zu wenig grün in diesen Mauern.“  
     „Wie viele können wir schlagen?“  
     „Für jeden Raum einen Baum?“  
     „Sag doch auch mal was Fíli.“  
     „Was habt ihr denn überhaupt damit vor? Wir können ja ein oder zwei Bäume fällen. Aber wenn ihr wirklich in jeden Raum eine Tanne stellen wollt, dann haben wir hier einen Kahlschlag. Das können wir nicht verantworten. Der Hang wäre während der Schneeschmelze nicht mehr sicher. Der Berg könnte rutschen. Also, Bilbo, was willst du?“  
     „Ich? Wieso ich?“  
     „Weil du der Königsgemahl bist. Du hast zu entscheiden.“  
     „Aber du bist der Kronprinz, Fíli. Dir gebührt die Entscheidung über solche Dinge.“  
Der Blick des Hobbits zeigte Unverständnis. Er war sichtlich verwirrt über den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs. Fíli nahm den Halbling lieber ein wenig beiseite und sprach eindringlich mit ihm, während Kíli sich mit den anderen die Bäume besah, die anfingen unter dem Schnee zu ächzen.  
     „Bilbo, ich sollte dir vielleicht noch einmal erklären, wie es jetzt in der königlichen Familie aussieht. Ich _war_ der zweite Mann in der Thronfolge. Doch mit der Verlobung und baldigen Hochzeit wirst _du_ derjenige sein, der diesen Platz einnimmt. Ich trete hinter dich.“  
     „Das will ich doch aber überhaupt nicht. Niemals wollte ich dir etwas wegnehmen. Das wusste ich doch nicht.“  
Bilbo wollte anfangen zu jammern, Fíli ließ es nicht zu.  
     „Ich weiß das. Ich kenne dich gut genug um dir zu glauben. Außerdem hat mein Onkel mich erst gefragt, was ich dazu denke. Ich habe freudig zugestimmt. Du wirst diesen Platz gut füllen, glaub mir. So, nun sage mir, wie viele Bäume es werden sollen.“  
Der Meisterdieb überlegte noch einmal und wollte noch etwas erwidern. Der Blick, den Fíli ihm zuwarf, zeigte, dass dieser keine Wiederworte dulden würde. Seufzend sah Bilbo wieder auf den Hang.  
     „Drei Bäume sollen es sein. Die Größten und Schönsten, die hier stehen. Ich möchte, dass einer bei meinen Verwandten aufgestellt wird, einer in der großen Halle und noch ein weiterer in meinem Schlafzimmer. Sorgt dafür, dass sie ihre Plätze erreichen. Ich möchte, dass sie morgen an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ihr beiden Zwerglinge, ihr habt etwas von _`schmücken´_ gesagt. Was meintet ihr damit?“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Bilbo, wo warst du denn so lange? Wir haben schon nach der Mittagssonne. Man sucht nach dir.“  
     „Wer sucht nach mir? Ich habe mich nur ein wenig schlafen gelegt. Der Vormittag ihm Schnee war anstrengend, Kíli.“  
     „Ja, schon gut. Aber nun komm. Onkel Thorin ist bereit. Er lässt nach dir schicken.“  
     „Wo ist er denn?“  
     „Komm einfach mit, dann wirst du es sehen.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Was machen wir denn so weit unten im Berg? Ist das nicht die Quelle des Eiligen Wassers? Wieso sind hier fast alle versammelt? _Tho…?_  Steht da mein Verlobter? Was macht er denn da nur? Wieso redet denn keiner mit mir? Balin? _Balin?_ Sprich doch!“  
Bilbo sah sich verwirrt um.  
     „Dies ist ein Ritual, Herr Beutlin. Es ist für dich. Nun nimm deinen Platz ein.“  
     „Wegen eines Rituals steigt mein Mann jetzt in die eisigen Fluten der Quelle? _Fast nackt?_ Warte… wo sind die Haare auf seiner Brust und seinen Armen? Hat er… hat er _keinen_ Bart  mehr? Wieso ist sein Arm verbunden? So sprecht doch endlich!“  
Der Hobbit schien gerade sehr angeschlagen zu sein, sah sich kreidebleich um.  
     „ _Jetzt geh da vor und höre dir an, was Onkel Thorin zu sagen hat!_ “, flüsterte Fíli.  
Bilbo stolperte fast über seine Füße, als er an die Quelle trat. Der Zwergenkönig sah seinen Verlobten an und lächelte. Sein Blick in Thorins bartloses Gesicht war für Bilbo jedoch mehr als verstörend.  
Schon watete der Zwerg nur mit einem Tuch um die Lenden, und dem Schmuckstück um den Arm, tief in die kalten Fluten hinein. Dann nahm er einen Krug und schöpfte damit Wasser. Dieses schüttete er sich über den Kopf, es tropfte aus seinem Haar und floss über seine Muskeln. Laut und klar erklang die Stimme, als er seinen Halbling ansah.  
  
     „Aus dem Stein wurde ich geformt.  
      Das Feuer schenkte mir Atem und Leben.  
      Die Schlachten haben mich für dich gestärkt.  
      Aber erst du machst mich wirklich vollkommen.“  
  
Der Zwergenkönig trat wieder heraus, nahm ein kleines Messer entgegen und stellte sich nah vor Bilbo.  
  
     „Dieses Wasser soll meine einsame Vergangenheit abspülen.  
      Wir wollen uns nun eine gemeinsame Zukunft schmieden.  
      Darum nimm dies als Beweis für meine Worte.“  
  
Er setzte die Klinge an eine seiner Strähnen und schnitt die schwarzen Locken ab. Diese gab er dem bleichen Bilbo in die Hand. Dann beendete er sein Werk. Nur noch kurz und wild standen die Haare um sein Gesicht. Er wartete tropfend auf eine Reaktion.  
     „Hmm…. Habt Dank, mein König. Ich weiß Euer Opfer wohl zu würdigen? Seid versichert, dass ich mit Euch gemeinsam den Stein bearbeiten werde, der unsere Zukunft birgt? Mahal sei mit uns.“  
Bebend trat der Hobbit zurück, drehte sich um und stolperte davon.  
  
  
  
* auch, wenn es so gar nicht zum Fandom passt, aber allen, die jetzt denken, was ich nur mit Thorin angestellt habe, lege ich [das hier](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ea65cb95adc12afc3698794cd031e52d/tumblr_mg0bm8oHst1qk4w32o2_400.gif) ans Herz... (nur mit etwas kürzeren Haaren)


	21. Zwergenfeier....

  
     „Bilbo, was ist denn los? Wieso seid Ihr verschwunden? Mein Bruder muss gerade Steine in Kiesel hauen, weil die anderen Zwerge so aufgebracht sind.“  
     „Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen, Prinzessin. Als ich Thorin so sah fehlten mir alle Worte. Was sollte ich auch sagen, wenn er sich schert. _Mein Mann ist kahl!_ Meinetwegen…“  
Bilbo lachte trocken auf, setzte sich in einen Sessel und zog die Beine an. Leise überlegte er weiter.  
     „Ist es nicht so, dass ein vollkommen bartloser Zwerg nichts gilt? Er hat sich wegen mir wertlos gemacht. Wieso hat er das getan? Er ist doch der König. Ich verstehe das nicht.“  
Dís kniete sich vor den Halbling und streichelte sanft über seine Wange.  
     „Mein zukünftiger Schwager, Ihr versteht das falsch. Er ist nicht wertlos, er hat Euch geehrt. Es stimmt, dass Zwerge ohne Bärte belächelt werden, doch nur, wenn sie keinen Bartwuchs haben. Mein Bruder hat dies aber freiwillig für Euch getan. Er ist damit symbolisch aus seinem alten, einsamen Leben getreten, um ein neues gemeinsam mit seinem Mann zu beginnen.“  
     „Er war aber nicht einsam“, begehrte Bilbo auf.  
    „Wir haben einander schließlich schon fünf Jahre lang. Wieso jetzt? Wieso mit so vielen Zwergen? Wieso hat mir keiner etwas gesagt? Ich hätte ihn doch aufgehalten.“  
     „Deswegen wusstet Ihr davon nichts. Er musste es tun, so gehört es nun einmal zu unserer Art, eine Ehe zu schließen. Jeder, der ihn nun so sieht, wird es wissen und ihn beglückwünschen. Denn Zwerge, die keine Bärte haben, lassen wenigstens ihre Haare länger wachsen als alle anderen. So aber….  
Seid Ihr wirklich nur deswegen so übereilt auf und davon?“  
     „Ja…“  
Bilbo versuchte Dís´ Blick auszuweichen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
     „Bilbo, was verschweigt Ihr mir?“  
     „Nichts, wirklich.“  
     „Muss ich erst jemanden rufen, der Eure Zunge lockert? Ich glaube, es gibt da vier Hobbits…“  
     „Nein, nicht meine Verwandten. Ich will nicht, dass sie….“  
Bilbo brach ab. Er dachte daran, wie sie ihn früher immer gekitzelt hatten, bis er doch mit der Sprache herausrückte.  
     „Es geht um euren Sohn.“  
  
  
     „Kíli? Was ist mit ihm? Er ist noch so jung und ungestüm, das weiß ich. Falls er etwas geäußert hat, dass Euch missfällt, dann bitte, verzeiht ihm.“  
     „Es geht um den anderen Sohn. Ich kenne Kíli nun auch schon lang und weiß, wenn er im Scherz spricht. Seid unbesorgt. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, beide eigentlich. Darum bin ich so bestürzt. Fíli sagte mir, dass ich ihm den Platz wegnehme.“  
     „Den Platz wegnehmen? Welchen Platz?“  
     „Nun…., den in der Thronfolge…. Er sagte mir heute, dass ich nun zu entscheiden hätte, als ich das von ihm verlangte.“  
     „Aber so ist es normal. Wenn Thorin eine Zwergin geheiratet hätte, dann würde sie als Königin über meinem Sohn stehen. Wäre ihnen ein Sohn geboren worden, dann wäre mein Sohn ganz und gar aus der Thronfolge herausgefallen.“  
     „Aber ich bin keine Zwergin. Ich bin ein Hobbit.“  
     „Das ist mir bekannt.“  
     „Ich will nicht herrschen. Ich will nur den Mann heiraten, dem mein Herz gehört.“  
     „Der ist nun aber zufällig König, falls es Euch in den letzten fünf Jahren entgangen sein sollte. Wenn Ihr den Platz an seiner Seite einnehmt, dann nur auf dem Thron, den er für Euch errichtet hat.“  
     „Mir war aber nicht klar, dass ich Fíli damit wegschiebe.“  
     „Dafür ist er aber sehr dankbar. So hat er nicht mehr so viele Pflichten zu erfüllen und kann sich selbst ein wenig mehr Freiraum gönnen. Glaubt nicht, Thorin hätte Euch einfach aus einer Laune heraus gefragt.  
Er hat vorher alle Ratsmitglieder und seine Familie dazu befragt. Glaubt mir, einige Zwerge waren und sind nicht glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung. Mein Bruder musste viele Feuer schüren, bis endlich alle überzeugt waren. Doch er steht zu Euch und seiner Entscheidung. Steht Ihr also auch zu ihm!“  
     „Das habe ich nicht gewusst.“  
     „Woher auch? Er wollte nicht, dass Ihr es erfahrt. Dazu ist Thorin zu stolz.“  
Bilbo sah seine zukünftigen Schwägerin an. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, sprach davon, wie lang Thorin gekämpft hatte, bis alle Zwerge einverstanden waren. Er straffte sich wieder.  
     „Bitte, verzeiht mir. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal dazu neige, alle hinschmeißen zu wollen. Doch Ihr habt es geschafft, mich wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Ich habe das Herz eines Zwergenkönigs gestohlen, ich bin gegen einen Drachen angetreten, ich führe Verhandlungen mit einem Elbenkönig…..  
Ich werde es wohl auch schaffen, einige eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich war nur traurig, weil ich Fíli nicht verletzen wollte. Doch wenn Ihr sagt, er ist sogar froh, dann bin ich beruhigt. Doch nun benötige ich etwas starkes, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen.“  
     „Da wüsste ich etwas…..“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Der Hobbit und die Zwergin verließen sein Heim. Als sie an einer der gemütlichen Nischen vorbei kamen, die nun im Berg eingerichtet waren, steuerte Dís darauf zu. Diese war, so wie fast alle, mit vielen gemütlichen Fellen ausgelegt.  
Ein kleiner Tisch stand in der Mitte und an den Seiten brannte in regelmäßigen Abständen Feuer in kleinen Schalen. Es war warm und behaglich. Sie bedeutete Bilbo, dass er sich setzen solle. Er nahm auf einem der Felle platz, sah die Prinzessin nun fragend an.  
     „Wartet hier, Herr Hobbit. Ich komme gleich wieder.“  
Bilbo hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er abgelenkt wurde. Die beiden Zwerglinge vom Vormittag liefen an ihm vorbei, hielten an und sahen ihn.  
     „Sieh mal, da sitzt der Königsgemahl. Ob wir es ihm zeigen sollen?“, flüsterte der junge Zwerg.  
Seine Schwester sah ihn unschlüssig an.  
     „Nun kommt schon her, ihr beiden.“  
Bilbo lachte sie herzlich an, die Kinder traten näher.  
     „Was habt ihr denn da?“  
     „Ihr habt gefragt, wie wir den Baum immer schmückten. Seht doch. Als wir unserer Mama gesagt haben, dass Ihr danach gefragt habt, da hat sie nach einer Kiste gesucht. Sie hat uns diese Sachen gegeben.  
Die hat unser Vater damals für unsere Tanne gemacht. Wir haben auch unsere Freunde danach gefragt und die haben auch den Schmuck von früher bekommen. Wir wollten Euch gerade suchen und sie Euch zeigen.“  
     „Na, suchen müsst ihr jetzt nicht mehr. Lasst mich doch sehen, was ihr habt. Setzt euch einen Augenblick zu mir. Wo sind denn eure Freunde? Die können auch dazu kommen. Ich möchte gern bestaunen, was ihr alle gefunden habt.“  
Bald saß eine ganze Schar kleiner und größerer Zwerglinge bei Bilbo. Sie schwatzten aufgeregt durcheinander, hielten stolz die verschiedenen Sachen hoch und erzählten, wer sie gebastelt hatte und aus welchem Teil Mittelerdes sie kamen.  
Als Dís wiederkam sah sie verwundert auf die Gruppe lachender Kinder.  
     „Ah, seht doch, da kommt die Prinzessin. Was hat sie denn da in den Händen?“  
     „Ich habe Tee kochen lassen. Ich dachte, Ihr mögt welchen. Doch nun sehe ich, dass die zwei Tassen wohl nicht reichen werden. Ich werde gleich noch mehr holen.“  
Nach einigen Minuten war sie wieder zurück und sah, dass Bilbo gerade ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte, das ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er lächelte, nickte und ließ sie wieder hinunter. Seine Augen strahlten, als er in die Runde sah. Sie verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag mit den Zwerglingen, lachten, scherzten und sangen mit ihnen. Erst spät verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
Das Augenpaar, das sie lang beobachtete, bemerkten sie nicht.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin sah seinen Verlobten besorgt an, die anderen Zwerge folgten seinem Blick. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob sein Hobbit wirklich das Abendessen ausfallen lassen würde. Er wollte auf Bilbo zugehen, blieb jedoch lieber sitzen und wartete ab. Als der Halbling neben ihm Platz nahm, sah er seinen Mann an.  
Er legte eine Hand an dessen Wange und fuhr sacht über die weiche Haut, die er noch nie berührt hatte. Dann fiel der Blick auf das kurze Haar.  
Es war nun ordentlich gelegt und man mochte eine Frisur darin erkennen, wie einige Menschen sie trugen. Sehr kurz lag es nun am Kopf an. Doch es glänzte und lud Bilbo ein, darüber zu streicheln. Er hielt sich gerade so zurück. Nachdem die anderen Zwerge sich beruhigt hatten, wollte er nicht gleich wieder Unmut heraufbeschwören.  
     „Ihr seht sehr ungewohnt aus, mein König. Ich muss gestehen, ich war mehr als nur überrascht, als Ihr mich auf diese Weise geehrt habt. Nun verstehe ich und weiß Eure Geste sehr zu schätzen. Ich bitte diese vortrefflichen Zwerge hier im Raum, einem Hobbit zu vergeben, der einfach zu sehr an den Anblick des bärtigen Königs gewöhnt war. Möge der Stein uns reich belohnen!“  
Bilbo stand auf und erhob seinen Becher zum Gruß.  
     „Hört, hört. Der Halbling hat Anstand und kann sich entschuldigen.“  
     „Nun, meine Herren Zwerge, sowie Dís, Gandalf und Verwandtschaft, sollten wir diesen Tag gebührend zu Ende gehen lassen. Mir ist heute nach etwas anderem, als diesem Wein. Ich möchte endlich einmal das hochgelobte Zwergenbier probieren.“  
Ein Freudenschrei ging durch die Versammelten, als Bilbo sich wieder setzte.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Das Fest ging seit einigen Stunden, Schnaps und Bier flossen in Strömen.  
Der Meisterdieb hatte beiden Getränken schon stark zugesprochen.  
  
Gerade stand er mit Kíli auf einem der Tische. Sie tanzten wie wild gewordene Orks, sahen sich immer wieder an und sangen dabei überaus durchdringend ein Lied, von dem man niemals erwartet hätte, dass gerade Bilbo es je anstimmen würde. Dazu schossen sie Teller und Becher mit den Füßen davon, die von anderen Zwergen gefangen werden mussten.  
  


__Werft die Gläser an die Wand,  
Schlitzt das Tischtuch von Damast,  
Kork und Gummi steckt in Brand,  
Tut, was Bilbo Beutlin hasst!  
  
Spritzt den Wein an jede Tür,  
In den Boden stampft das Fett,  
Tränkt die Chaiselounge mit Bier,  
Schmeißt die Knochen unters Bett!  
  
Wir zerkleinern mit dem Beil  
Töpfe, Schüsseln, Porzellan.  
Und ist dann noch etwas heil,  
fangen wir von vorne an!  
  
_Alle mal mit angefasst!_  
  
**_Tut, was Bilbo Beutlin hasst!_**  


  
Bei den letzen beiden Zeilen sagen alle mit, die im Raum noch stehen konnten. Das waren zumindest alle Zwerge und Adalgrim. Die Hobbitdamen hatten sich schon zurückgezogen, Drogo sah man halb sitzend an einer Wand schlafen. Wo Gandalf war wusste keiner.  
Als das Lied gesungen war ließ sich Bilbo lachend vom Tisch fallen und landete in den Armen seines Verlobten. Dieser funkelte ihn böse an, doch der Hobbit kicherte nur ungehalten. Er war schon lang nicht mehr betrunken gewesen.  
     „Dddu bist kaaaahl, mein Schattss. Isch habe einnenn kaaahlen Könnig. Bisst dunun mmmeinn Kaaahlkopffffkönnnnig?“  
     „Ich bin nicht kahl, ich bin rasiert. Außerdem glaube ich, Ihr hattet genug für den heutigen Abend.“  
     „Brrrrringst du misch inns Bett? Ddarf isch disch auch ausziehn, mein Schattss?“  
     „Ich denke….“  
  
     „ _Hände weg von meiner Mutter, du Schuft!_ “  
Thorin setzte Bilbo auf einem Stuhl ab und sah sich um. Kíli war nun auch vom Tisch geklettert und stand zwischen Nori und Dís. Fíli kam dazu, packte Nori am Kragen.  
     „Lass ihn los. Er hat nichts getan.“  
     „Er hat dich angefasst. Das steht ihm nicht zu. Es sah sogar so aus, als wollte er dich _küssen_.“  
     „Ja, das wollte er und ich wollte es zulassen.“  
Entsetzt sahen ihre Söhne Dís an.  
     „Aber…. wieso? Du hattest doch unseren Vater. Er war… ihm hast du… dein Herz… _Oh nein_.“  
Fíli stöhnte entsetzt auf, Kíli wurde weiß. Ihre Blicke huschten zwischen Dís und Nori hin und her.  
     „Sind wir etwa _seine_ Söhne?“  
     „NEIN, dass seid ihr sicher nicht. Ich liebte euren Vater und tue es noch. Kein anderer Zwerg wird je wieder seinen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Doch ich bin eine Frau… Nori sieht nicht schlecht aus…. Wir haben….. eine Übereinkunft….. schon eine Weile.“  
     „Wir wollten es euch nicht sagen, weil wir so etwas befürchteten. Doch ich habe wohl zu sehr dem Bier zugesprochen und konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Eure Mutter ist nun mal überaus schön heute Abend.“  
     „Trotzdem…. Ich will dir eins auf die Nase geben!“  
  
     „ _Wie nennt ein Zwerg einen gefesselten und geknebelten Elb?_ “, sprach Bilbo gerade ein wenig nüchterner als vorher zu sich selbst.  
Er murmelte diese Worte mehr zu sich selbst, hatte den Streit gar nicht wirklich bemerkt. Doch es zeigte unbeabsichtigt Wirkung. Alle überlegten und wurden von Nori und Dís abgelenkt.  
     „Ich sag es euch. _Vertrauenswürdig!_ “   
Bilbo kicherte, die Zwerge johlten, der Streit war vergessen. Schon erzählten sie mehr Witze.  
  
"Warum kann ein Elb nicht stark _und_ behaart sein?" –  "Weil er dann ein Zwerg wäre", wieder lachten alle auf.  
Die Stimmung wurde zusehends gelöster.  
  
     „Wie bekommst du einen Zwerg sauber?“ – „Ich weiß es. Wirf ein Goldstück in den Waschzuber.“ – „Nein, da wird noch mit einer Kelle geangelt, um Seifenkontakt zu vermeiden! Du musst Mithril reinwerfen.“  
Bofur schien zu wissen, wovon er sprach…  
  
Der Saal tobte, die Zwerge warfen mit Witzen nur so um sich. Sie nahmen sich gern selbst aufs Korn. Dann stimmte auch Thorin mit einem letzen Witz ein, bevor er gehen wollte.  
  
     „Ich streite mit Thranduil und werfe ihm an den Kopf _`Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, schlag ich dir die Knie kaputt.´_ Darauf schreit er _`Weiter rauf kommst du ja sowieso nicht...´_ – es knackt – Ich erwidere trocken _`Jetzt schon!´_ “  
  
Mit Gelächter im Rücken nahm er Bilbo auf die Arme und trug ihn ins Bett. Das Lied, das nun wieder angestimmt wurde, trieb ihm Röte in den Kopf. Er hörte noch ein Krachen und Bofur, der stöhnte.  
     „Bombur, nicht schon wieder ein Tisch…..“


	22. Ein Baum und ein Geschenk

Der neue Morgen begann für viele erst sehr spät. Doch nicht alle im Erebor blieben so lang in ihren Betten. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurde getuschelt und gewispert.  
     „Habt ihr auch die Lieder gehört?“  
     „Oder diese unsäglichen Witze?“  
     „Wir haben vorhin den Saal gesehen, ein Schlachtfeld sage ich!“  
     „Ich habe einen Tisch in Einzelteilen aufgesammelt. Der taugt nur noch als Kaminholz. Andere sehen kaum besser aus.“  
     „Was hat die königliche Runde nur getrieben?“  
  
     „Nichts, das euch etwas angehen würde. Sorgt lieber dafür, dass alles wieder sauber und ordentlich ist, wenn der König den Saal betritt. Ihr wisst, er wird nicht gern an seine Gelage erinnert.“  
Dwalin schwang drohend die Faust.  
      _´Ich hätte dem Halbling ja nicht zugetraut, dass er so viel trinken kann und dann noch diese Witze erzählen. Ich muss zugeben, es steckt mehr in ihm, als ich bisher gesehen habe.. Vielleicht mag ich ihn doch eines Tages wirklich gern.`_  
__  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Als Bilbo später in den großen Saal kam traute er seinen Augen kaum.  
      _´Haben wir gestern nicht eine Essensschlacht veranstaltet? Wo sind die vielen Fässer mit Bier hin? Wer hat hier aufgeräumt?`_  
Er war sehr froh, dass er diese Arbeit nicht übernehmen musste. So konnte er sich an den Tisch setzten und seinen Kopf halten.  
      _´Standen hier nicht mehr Tische und Stühle? Wo sind sie hin? Ich habe doch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen.`_  
Gequält lächelnd ließ er sich neben Thorin sinken, ignorierte dessen funkelnde Augen. Er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und hörte erstaunt dessen Frage.  
     „Wie geht es Eurem Kopf? Sollte ich Euch lieber ein Bier bringen lassen? Ihr wisst doch, man soll mit dem weitermachen, mit dem man aufgehört hat.“  
     „Habt Dank, mein König. Aber ich glaube, ein Tee reicht mir aus. Was ist mit den Tischen geschehen?“  
     „Bombur. Die bediensteten Zwerge haben schon alles beseitigt.“  
     „Dann haben wir wenigstens genug Platz für den Baum.“  
     „Baum? Welchen Baum?“  
Der Blick des Königs verriet, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
     „ _Diesen Baum._ “  
Gerade wurde eine große Tanne hereingezerrt. Thorin blieb fast der Mund offen, als er das viele Grün sah. Fünf Zwerge zogen einen Baum in den Saal, der etwa viereinhalb Klafter* hoch sein musste. Sie hatten schwer daran zu tragen und ächzten, als sie ihn mühsam aufstellten. Ein Horde Zwerglinge folgte aufgeregt schwatzend auf dem Fuße.  
     „Was soll das werden?“, presste Thorin heraus.  
     „Wir bringen die Natur in den Erebor und werden etwas Neues einführen. Die Kinder haben mich gestern auf diese Idee gebracht. Sie erzählten davon, wie sie früher einen Baum schmückten und wie sie sich dann immer gefreut haben. Ich möchte das hier jetzt auch. Aber seid unbesorgt, es ist doch nur ein _kleiner_ Baum und die Geschenke lassen wir auch weg.“  
     „Geschenke?“  
     „Es wird keine geben. Das versichere ich Euch, mein König.“  
  
  
[ * 1 Klafter = 182,88 cm; Baum = 8,23m ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin sah zu, wie sich Bilbo um die Zwerglinge bemühte. Jeder von ihnen kam auf ihn zugerannt und zeigte ihm seine Schätze. Der Meisterdieb lachte vergnügt auf, bewunderte, zeigte auf den Baum, kniete sich zu den Kleineren hinunter.  
Er ließ eine Leiter holen und bald wurde der Baum behängt.  
Es gab hölzerne Sterne, niedliche Äxte aus Stein und kleine Schwerter aus Eisen bogen die Äste. Rote Äpfel wurden zusammen mit Zimtstangen in den Baum gesetzt. Es gab geschnitzte Zwerge, die ein neues Heim in den Nadeln fanden. Hier und da sah man sogar eine Kugel aus Glas, die im Schein der Kerzen funkelte.  
Thorin stand ein wenig abseits, ließ sich jedoch gern von dem Zauber einfangen, den sein lachender Mann mit den Kindern verbreitete. Das hinreißende Lächeln auf dessen Zügen wärmte das Königsherz. Schließlich hielt es ihn nicht länger an Ort und Stelle. Er stürzte sich ebenfalls in das Getümmel. Augenblicklich erstarben die Gespräche und das Lachen verstummte. Leises Gemurmel folgte.  
     „Der König, seid ruhig.“  
     „Ob er wohl einverstanden ist?“  
     „Was wird er wollen?“  
     „Er schaut so grimmig.“  
  
     „Ihr wollt also diesen Baum hier stehen lassen, sehe ich das richtig?“, Bilbo nickte.  
     „Ihr wollt auch noch Krimskrams und Kerzen daran festmachen?“, Bilbo nickte.  
     „Ihr wollt, dass der ganze Raum nach Tanne, Apfel und Zimt riecht?“, Bilbo nickte.  
     „Ihr wollt den Zwerglingen eine Freude machen?“, Bilbo nickte.  
     „Ihr wollt den ganzen Spaß für Euch allein und mich außen vor lassen?“, Bilbo nickte.  
  
Dann überlegte er, was Thorin da gerade sprach, wurde ein wenig rötlich und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Da lachte sein Zwerg auch schon laut. Er nahm einem Zwergling den Stern aus der Hand, hängte ihn selbst an den Baum und küsste dann Bilbo. Die Kinder strahlten wieder, redeten durcheinander und tobten durch den Saal.  
     „Ich lasse mir doch nicht entgehen, wie hier alle Spaß haben und sehe selbst nur zu. Das könnt ihr alle nicht von mir verlangen.“  
Gemeinsam beendeten sie die Arbeit an der Tanne. Zufrieden bestaunten sie den Baum.  
     „Irgendetwas fehlt noch. Wartet hier, ich komme bald zurück.“  
Schon verschwand der König für eine Weile.  
  
Das Bild, das sich Thorin zeigte, als er wiederkam, stimmte ihn gleichzeitig froh und traurig. Bilbo saß auf einem Stuhl, die Zwerglinge hatten sich um ihn herum auf dem Boden verteilt. Er erzählte gerade davon, wie die Trolle ihn und die Zwerge gefangen nahmen, um sie zu braten. Die Kinder hingen an seinen Lippen, der Hobbit genoss es sichtlich.  
      _´Nie wird er so für eigene Kinder erzählen können.`_  
Thorin trat heran und hörte noch, wie Bilbo davon sprach, dass die Trolle zu Stein wurden. Dann sah er auf und lächelte, als er seinen Zwerg sah.  
     „Wie schön, dass Ihr wieder bei uns seid, mein König. Habt Ihr gefunden, was Ihr suchtet?“  
     „Ja, ein Juwel aus unserem Schatz. Mein Persönliches sitzt schon hier, doch ich wollte eines für dieses grüne Ding hier haben“, lachte er.  
     „Tanne, mein König, Tanne.“  
Der Zwerg zeigte, was hinter seinem Rücken versteckt war. Thorin hatte den Saphir hereingebracht, den er am Tag ihrer Verlobung geschenkt bekommen hatte. Nun stieg er auf die Leiter hinauf, streckte sich und platzierte ihn an der Spitze des Baumes. Alle Zwerglinge waren hingerissen von diesem Anblick. Er umarmte Bilbo, sah in die Runde der Kinder und lächelte.  
     „Nun, ihr lieben Kleinen, gibt es für alle heißen Tee, Rosinentörtchen und Apfeltorte.“  
Nachdem sich alle gestärkt hatten unterhielt Thorin die Zwerglinge mit der Geschichte, wie Bilbo zum Fassreiter wurde und sie alle den Fluss hinabjagten. Dazu stimmte er ein Lied an, dem alle lauschten.  
  


__Ja, nun wird zurückgeschwommen,  
Dahin, wo wir hergekommen.  
Von den Höhen zu den Hallen  
Unterm Berge lasst euch fallen.  
  
Dann stromabwärts, wo dunkler Wald  
Um die Ufer dicht sich ballt.  
Fort von Wurzel, Ast und Rinde.  
In die Ebne, wo die Winde  
  
Zwischen Schilf und Weidenbüschen  
Über Marsch und Moore zischen.  
Wo die Nebelschwaden bleich  
Nachts entsteigen Pfuhl und Teich.  
  
Folgt den Sternen, deren Tupfen  
Tanzend auf der Strömung hupfen,  
Über Wasserfall und Schnelle  
Bis zur ersten Tageshelle.  
  
Dann nach Süden kehrt ins Land,  
Bis zum höchsten Sonnenstand,  
Heim zu Schafen, Kühen, Stieren,  
Blumengarten, Obstspalieren,  
  
Heim zum Weinberg, wo die Beeren  
Sich von Sonnenstrahlen nähren.  
Südwärts, südwärts wird geschwommen,  
**Dahin, wo wir hergekommen!** *

  
  
Die Kinder tanzen und sangen mit, nahmen Bilbo an den Händen. Sie zogen ihn in diese lachende Runde.  
Er war sehr erstaunt, dass sein Verlobter sich so schnell auf diese Situation eingelassen hatte. Doch statt besonders lange darüber nachzugrübeln genoss der Hobbit lieber und erfreute sich an der guten Stimmung, die der König verbreitete.  
      _´Er kommt wirklich gut mit den Zwerglingen zurecht.`_   
  
Wieder wurden sie eine Weile dabei beobachtet.  
  
  
[ * aus dem Buch ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Es war spät abends, als es klopfte. Bilbo sah sich verschlafen um, glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er wollte doch gerade in sein Bett. Wieder klopfte es, diesmal ein wenig lauter. Müde stapfte er zur Tür.  
     „Schlagt Euch gleich aus dem Ko…. Oh, Gandalf. Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?“  
     „Darf ich eintreten, Bilbo?“  
     „Sicher, komm herein. Ich würde ja etwas anbieten, so ich etwas anzubieten hätte.“  
     „Ich komme nicht für Speisen und Getränke zu dir.“  
Gandalf setzte sich in einen Sessel, Bilbo in einen Zweiten gegenüber.  
     „Wofür dann?“  
     „Nun…. Wie soll ich mich ausdrücken?“  
     „Frei von der Zunge.“  
     „Es geht um das versprochene Geschenk.“  
     „Was ist damit?“  
Bilbo wurde neugierig.  
     „Hast du bemerkt, dass ich dich und Thorin in den vergangenen Tagen beobachtet habe?“  
     „Nein, das ist mir wohl entgangen. Wieso hast du das denn getan?“  
     „Ich wollte etwas herausfinden“, verkündete der Zauberer.  
     „Was denn? Nun sprich doch vernünftig mit mir.“  
     „Ich wollte wissen, wie ihr mit einander umgeht. Außerdem habe ich euch im Umgang mit den Anderen beobachtet, besonders gestern und heute ist es mir aufgefallen.“  
     „Was? Was ist dir aufgefallen? Muss ich dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?“  
     „Nein, ich spreche doch. Unterbrich mich nicht ständig. Also, mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ihr euch sehr liebt, doch dass ihr nie vollkommen sein werdet. Es gibt aber eine Möglichkeit, das zu ändern.“  
Gandalf sah Bilbo mit einem Blick an, den der Hobbit nicht zu deuten wusste. Er unterbrach den Istari schon wieder.  
     „Wovon sprichst du bloß? Natürlich lieben wir uns. Was erwartest du auch sonst?“  
     „Bilbo, du sollst mich sprechen lassen. Gut. Du weißt, ich bin ein mächtiger Zauberer. Ich zeige es nur selten, aber es ist wahr.“  
Bilbo sah ihn zustimmend an.  
     „Was hat das mit uns zu tun?“  
     „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir eröffne, dass ich euch Beiden ein besonderes Geschenk machen könnte. Ich habe sehr viel Macht. Dabei spreche ich nicht von Feuerwerk, Lichtzauber oder Illusionen. Ich kann Dinge auch verändern. Doch nicht nur unbelebte Dinge. Nein auch Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits…..“  
     „Bitte, sprich endlich aus, was du mir sagen willst“, ereiferte sich Bilbo nun.  
     „Ich, es ist etwas heikel, Bilbo. Ich darf diese Magie nur selten wirken, denn es ist nicht gern gesehen. Doch ich könnte veranlassen, dass dein Körper sich ein wenig verändert. Du könntest dann, nun, du könntest….“  
     „Was? Was könnte ich? Nun spann mich nicht so auf die Folter.“  
     „Also gut. Ich könnte dir die Möglichkeit schenken, Thorins Kind zu empfangen.“


	23. Bilbo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr merkt, kommt jetzt ein Thema ins Spiel, dass in FF- Kreisen sehr kontrovers diskutiert wird.   
> Ich habe mich auch lange damit herum geschlagen, denn ich mag es nicht so wirklich, vor allem, wenn es "einfach so passiert", obwohl es ja körperlich gar nicht möglich ist, und auch Bilbo macht sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht. 
> 
> Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt...

Bilbo sah einen Augenblick so aus, als würde er einfach zu Seite kippen. Dann …. tat er es auch. Er blinzelte nicht, er sagte nichts, er zuckte nicht. Er fiel einfach aus dem Sessel. Gandalf sah ihn  besorgt an. Zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkte er, dass der Hobbit zumindest atmete.  
     „Bilbo, geht es dir gut?“  
Der Meisterdieb reagierte nicht.  
     „Nun sag schon etwas. Oder rühre wenigstens einen Finger.“  
Es geschah – nichts.  
Gandalf stand besorgt auf, kam auf den Hobbit zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Dann öffnete er ein kleines Fläschchen. Betörend stinkende Ausdünstungen stiegen daraus hervor. Bilbo hustete, verzog sein Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Aber – er war wieder bei Sinnen.  
     „Hast du dich wieder gefangen?“, fragte Gandalf leise.  
     „Nein, es geht mir natürlich nicht gut. Nur, damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe. Gandalf, du willst uns die Möglichkeit auf eigene Kinder schenken?“  
Der Zauberer nickte.  
     „Durch mich?“  
Bilbo sah nicht überzeugt aus.  
     „Ja.“  
     „Indem du…. was tust? Meinen Körper verändern?“  
     „Nur ein wenig.“  
Gandalf hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger etwa einen Zoll* auseinander und lächelte etwas. Seine grauen Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn, wie er so auf Bilbo hinabsah. Dieser war noch immer kreidebleich im Gesicht. Er fuhr sich gerade mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.  
Nun rappelte er sich wieder hoch. Er ging auf und ab, sah Gandalf an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Sein Gesicht zeigte die verschiedensten Emotionen. Da war Verwirrung, Unglaube, Angst, Panik aber auch ein wenig Freude und Hoffnung.  
     „Wie willst du so etwas anstellen können?“  
     „Das, mein Herr Beutlin, brauchst die jetzt nicht zu interessieren. Wichtig ist, ob du meine Gabe annehmen willst oder nicht.“  
Bilbo ging ohne zu antworten zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte ein Glas, sowie einen Krug heraus. Er goss etwas davon ein, setzte an und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht, trank aber sofort noch einen Schluck.  
     „Thorins privater Vorrat. Der härteste Zwergenschnaps hier im Berg. Ich sollte dir vielleicht auch ein Glas….?“  
Bilbo sah den Istari fragend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
     „Nein, danke. Ich glaube, du brauchst das jetzt dringender als ich.“  
      _´Dabei sagte er, er habe nichts da, um es mir anzubieten. Hobbits….`_  
  
  
[ * 1 Zoll = 2,54cm ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Die beiden Männer saßen sich nun schone eine Weile schweigend gegenüber. Bilbo war tief in Gedanken. Schließlich seufzte Gandalf auf.  
     „Bilbo, es ist schon sehr spät. Wie sieht dein Urteil nun aus?“  
     „ _Ich weiß es nicht , Gandalf._ Wie soll ich so etwas auch allein entscheiden können? Ich muss mit Thorin darüber reden.“  
     „Das darfst du nicht tun. Du musst dich ohne Hilfe und aus freien Stücken dazu entscheiden. Nur dann kann ich das Vorgeschlagene bewirken.“  
Er sah den Halbling durchdringend an.  
     „Darf ich ihn wirklich nicht fragen, was er dazu denkt?“  
Der Hobbit sah wieder verstört aus.  
     „Nein. Du hast noch Zeit, um zu überlegen. Doch wenn du jemandem erzählst, was ich dir gewähren will, dann darf es nicht sein. Diese Magie ist… ungewöhnlich und wird nicht oft verwendet. Aus diesem Grund muss sie im Verborgenen gewirkt werden. Aber ich will dir keine Angst machen. Überlege in Ruhe und teile mir deine Entscheidung mit, wenn du so weit bist.“  
Gandalf stand auf, sah Bilbo noch einmal nachdrücklich an und verschwand dann aus der Tür. Der Hobbit aber saß noch länger in diesem Sessel und leerte Glas um Glas. Irgendwann ging er ausgelaugt in sein Bett. Der Schnaps in seinem Blut ermöglichte einen nicht gerade erholsamen Schlaf.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Der Morgen startete wie in Nebel gehüllt. Bilbos Kopf schien in Watte verpackt zu sein.  
      _´Verdammter Zwergenschnaps. Nie wieder trinke ich so etwas. Ich habe sogar geträumt, das Gandalf bei mir war. Wieso habe ich überhaupt getrunken?`_  
Stöhnend erhob er sich, hielt seinen Kopf und überlegte angestrengt. Als die Gedanken begannen zu kreisen, schleifte sich der Hobbit ins Bad und schwappte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Das klärte seinen Verstand etwas. Er machte sich fertig für den Tag. Im Wohnzimmer sah er verwirrt auf den Tisch. Dort stand ein Fläschchen. Als er es entkorkte, wurde der Halbling von dem Gestank fast umgehauen.  
      _´Dann war er also doch bei mir. Dann habe ich mir das nicht eingebildet. Dann hat er mir wirklich in Aussicht gestellt, dass….`_  
  
  
Verwirrt fand Bilbo seinen Weg durch die Gänge. In Gedanken versunken setzte er sich neben Thorin. Abwesend gab er ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und reagierte nicht auf dessen Fragen. Der Meisterdieb starrte nur geradeaus. Sein Blick fiel auf den geschmückten Baum.  
      _´Es war sehr schön, wie Thorin gestern mit den Zwerglingen umging. Ich glaube, er hat es auch genossen. Was mache ich nur?`_  
     „Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung? Wieso sprecht Ihr nicht mit mir?“, fragte der König gerade besorgt.  
     „Verzeiht, mein Herr. Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei mir. Was habt Ihr gefragt?“  
     „Wie es Euch geht und was wir hiermit anstellen sollen. Eure Familie hat ihren Baum gestern auch ein wenig geschmückt und dies ist nun übrig.“  
Bilbo sah in die kleine Kiste, die Thorin ihm unter die Nase hielt.  
     „Ich werde damit den letzten Baum schmücken, der noch übrig ist. Habt Dank dafür. Es ist sehr schön, dass Ihr daran gedacht habt.“  
     „Ich möchte Euch glücklich sehen.“  
Thorin lehnte sich etwas näher an seinen Hobbit. Er flüsterte in dessen Ohr.  
     „Es hat mir gefallen, wie du gestern mit den Zwerglingen umgegangen bist. Du wirktest sehr zufrieden, mein Liebling.“  
     „Das war ich auch, _mein König_ “, hauchte Bilbo.  
    „Mir hat ebenfalls sehr gefallen, wie du dich mit ihnen beschäftigt hast.“  
Bilbo zog seinen Kopf lächelnd zurück und begann mit dem Frühstück. Als er es beendete, sprach er seine Verwandtschaft laut an.  
     „Wollt ihr mir ein wenig zur Hand gehen? Es gibt da ja noch eine Tanne….“  
     „Gern, mein lieber Neffe. Ein wenig Ablenkung wird uns gut tun“, antwortete Mirabella gut gelaunt.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Die Hobbits schwatzten mit einander, während sie Sterne und hölzerne Zwerge aufhängten. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, doch so gab es ein wunderbar harmonisches Bild ab. Bilbo genoss die Ablenkung sehr. Er hängte auch einige seiner heiß geliebten Äpfel und Zimtstangen in den Baum hinein. Alles durfte fehlen, doch nicht diese Köstlichkeit.  
Aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er überlegte so schon eine ganze Weile, ohne wirklich zu einem Ergebnis zu gelangen. Doch wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Es überstieg eindeutig das Fassungsvermögen seines Geistes, was Gandalf ihm da offenbart hatte. Schon bald verfiel er wieder in seine Grübelei.  
      _´Wie würde er so etwas bewerkstelligen wollen? Kann es_ _überhaupt gelingen? Würde es schmerzen? Ich will keine Qualen, das macht mir Angst. Macht er mich dann weiblich? Wenn er das tut, dann wird Thorin mich nicht mehr lieben. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Ob er damit zurechtkäme? Will er überhaupt Kinder? Ja, er kommt mit den Zwerglingen gut aus, doch wenn er ein eigenes hätte?` _  
__  
     „Was sagst du Bilbo?“, fragte Primula gerade.  
Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf.  
     „Hmm?“  
     „Die Tanne, Vetter,“ schaltete Adalgrim sich ein.  
     „Es sieht sehr schön aus und duftet wunderbar. Ich danke euch sehr für eure Hilfe.“  
Als Letztes setzte der Hobbit noch den Saphir, den er zur Verlobung geschenkt bekommen hatte, an die Spitze des etwa 2 Klafter* großen Nadelbaumes. Nachdem die Fünf einen Augenblick der Ruhe genossen hatten bemerkte Primula, wie Bilbo erneut nachdenklich wurde. Sie sah die Anderen an und scheuchte sie fort.  
     „Kommt, raus aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich glaube, unser Vetter braucht einen Moment für sich.“  
Nachdem sie alle hinausgejagt hatte, sah Primula, dass Bilbo sich vor dem Kamin in einen der Sessel setzte. Er hatte schon wieder die Beine hinaufgezogen und starrte in die Flammen. Doch er schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Die Hobbitfrau konnte ihn so nicht allein sitzen lassen. Sie kam auf den Halbling zu und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.  
     „Was hast du?“  
     „Nichts. Bitte, Primula, lässt du mich mit meinen Gedanken allein? Ich kann es dir nicht erklären“, bat Bilbo leise.  
     „Ich möchte dir helfen. Bald wirst du die Liebe deines Lebens ehelichen. Solltest du nicht über dein ganzes Gesicht strahlen und dich freuen? Du solltest singen und jeden umarmen. Doch du sitzt hier und bläst Trübsal. Das ist nicht richtig“, stellte sie fest.  
     „Ich habe eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen und weiß die Antwort darauf einfach nicht. Doch ich kann mit dir nicht darüber reden.“  
Bilbo sah Primula aus wässrigen Augen an. Er hätte sich gern mit ihr darüber unterhalten, worum seine Gedanken kreisten. Doch er hatte Gandalfs Worte noch im Ohr.  
     „Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. So begreife es doch endlich und lass mich in Frieden. Ich muss allein sein. Akzeptiere das bitte.“  
     „Gut, ich werde gehen. Doch ich denke, du benötigst dringend Hilfe. Wenn schon nicht meine, dann die von jemandem anderen.“  
Primula ging und schloss leise die Tür.  
  
      _´Wer sollte mir schon helfen können? Wer könnte wissen, wie es in Thorin aussieht? Doch nur mein Mann selbst. Oder? Vielleicht…. gibt es da doch jemanden….`_  
  
  
[ * Baum = 3,66m, also _winzig_ ;) ]


	24. `Ja´ oder `Nein´?

Bilbo sprang auf, rannte, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, los und suchte denjenigen, der Thorin fast so gut kannte, wie der König sich selbst. Als er auf seinem Weg Nori begegnete, hielt dieser ihn auf.  
     „Herr Bilbo, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken. Ohne dich hätte ich wohl jetzt noch eine blutige Nase.“  
     „Ja, schon gut, Herr Nori. Hast du sie heute schon gesehen?“  
     „Wen?“       
     „Wen wohl? Dís. Weißt du, wo sie sein könnte?“  
     „Ich glaube, sie hat mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest begonnen. Sie war im großen Saal.“  
     „Danke“, schon hastete er weiter. Bilbo schwang die große Tür kraftvoll auf. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Suchend sah er sich um.  
      _´Bitte, bitte, lass sie hier sein. Ich brauche ihren Rat.`_  
     „Kíli, hast du deine Mutter gesehen? Sie sollte hier sein, doch ich kann sie nicht entdecken.“  
     „Weil sie in die Küche gegangen ist. Dort hat sie auch noch etwas zu erledigen.“  
     „Danke“, wieder rannte er weiter.  
In der Küche angekommen fand der Brass. Dieser sah von seinen Törtchen auf und stellte sich nervös davor, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.  
     „Herr Königsgemahl, was kann ich für Euch tun?“  
     „Ich suche die Prinzessin. Habt Ihr sie gesehen?“  
     „Sie wollte sich ein wenig zurückziehen. Der bisherige Tag war anstrengend.“  
      _´Hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn er schon gesehen hätte, was ich zubereite.`_  
Doch Bilbo war schon wieder auf und davon. Abgehetzt stand er vor Dís´ Tür und klopfte leise. Er bangte und hoffte, sie jetzt auch wirklich vorzufinden.  
      _´Jetzt bin ich durch den halben verfluchten Berg gejagt, dabei war sie vielleicht weniger als vier furlong* entfernt. Ich hätte gleich zu ihrem Heim gehen sollen.`_  
     „Herr Bilbo, was ist los?“  
     „Verzeiht die Störung, doch darf ich eintreten, Prinzessin?“  
     „Natürlich. Darf ich etwas anbieten? Wie wäre es mit einer schönen Tasse Tee? Ihr scheint sie zu brauchen.“  
Dís musterte den Meisterdieb auffallend und bemerkte, dass er hektische Flecken auf den Wangen hatte.  
     „Ja, ich bitte darum. Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden? Ich benötige einen Rat.“  
     „Kommt herein und wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Dort stört uns niemand.“  
  
  
[ * 1 furlong = 201,17 m; Dís wohnt 800m weit weg von Thorin & Bilbo ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo machte es sich auf den Fellen bequem, die heimelig in Dís´ Zimmer ausgebreitet waren. Er nahm dankbar die Tasse entgegen und wärmte seine Finger daran. Während er abwartete, dass die Zwergin sich einen Platz suchte, überlegte er krampfhaft, wie er beginnen sollte. Dís nahm ihm diese Bürde ab.  
     „Wie kann ich Euch helfen? Ihr seht aus, als ob Ihr einen Höhlentroll* gesehen habt.“  
     „Vielleicht habe ich das auch“, versuchte Bilbo zu lächeln.  
Dann atmete er tief durch und richtete seine Worte an Dís.  
     „Bitte verzeiht, wenn ich Euch etwas frage, das sicher schmerzhaft für Euch ist, Herrin. Doch ich weiß von meinem zukünftigen Gatten nur sehr wenig aus der Zeit, als er in den Blauen Bergen herrschte und Euch ebenfalls unterstützte. Aus der Zeit, kurz nachdem der Vater Eurer Söhne….“  
Bilbo wollte es nicht aussprechen.  
     „Ihr meint, als mein Mann bei einem Unglück starb?“  
Bilbo nickte leicht.  
     „Aus welchem Grund interessiert es Euch jetzt?“  
     „Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen. Doch ich muss erfahren, wie er mit seinen Neffen umging. Bitte, fragt nicht weiter nach.“  
Der Blick des Halblings sagte der Prinzessin, dass sie sich wohl daran halten sollte. Sie würde es tun. Ihre Gedanken trieben gerade zurück und sie erzählte leise.  
     „Mein Bruder war schon fast drei Jahrzehnte Herrscher über seine Hallen, als er die Kunde vom gewaltsamen Tod meines Mannes hörte. Thorin war gerade auf dem Weg, um Verhandlungen in Belegost zu führen. Er wollte die dortigen Schmiede bitten, für uns zu arbeiten und sich so etwas Gold dazu zu verdienen. Wir brauchten dringend Unterstützung, denn wir waren noch immer sehr wenige.  
Es war nicht leicht für Thorin, doch er kämpfte für unser Volk. Er kam etwa drei Wochen nach Fjalars Tod wieder zurück und wollte uns natürlich sofort sein Beileid bekunden. Damals waren meine Söhne noch sehr klein. Kíli war gerade erst vier und vermisste seinen Vater so sehr. Fíli versuchte stark zu sein, doch auch er weinte in dieser Zeit sehr viel. Wer kann es ihm verdenken? Er selbst hatte doch erst neun Sommer gesehen.  
Als Kíli dann seinen Onkel wiedersah, rannte er auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn mit so vielen Tränen in den Augen und auf dem kleinen Gesichtchen, dass er Thorins Mantel beinah sofort durchweichte. Ich weiß noch, wie er sich schutzsuchend an meinen Bruder drückte. Fíli folgte ihm fast auf dem Fuße und so hatte Thorin beide Neffen in seinen Armen liegen, bevor er überhaupt die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Ich hatte eine so trockene Kehle, dass ich ihn kaum begrüßen konnte.  
Thorins Gesicht war sorgenvoll und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass die Zwerglinge an ihm hingen. Als Kíli sich dann irgendwann von ihm löste, hörte ich leise Worte. ` _Bleibst du hier bei uns, Onkel Thorin? Wir brauchen doch jemand, der Mama und uns beschützt. Sie ist so traurig und wir vermissen Papa so sehr.´_  
Ich war nicht fähig, ein Wort über meine Lippen zu bringen, als ich sah, wie mein Bruder nickte. _`Ich werde euch und eure Mama mit in die Königsgemächer nehmen. Dort brauchst du keine Angst haben. Ihr seid sicher und ich kümmere mich um euch.´_ Erklärte er meinem kleinen Sohn. Er erzählte mir einige Jahre später, dass das Gesicht von Kíli in diesem Moment so hoffnungsvoll aussah, dass es ihm das Herz zuschnürte.  
Ich glaube, er wusste bis dahin gar nicht, wie sehr er meine Kinder wirklich mochte. Ja, er besuchte uns vorher in regelmäßigen Abständen und spielte dann gern mit meinen Kindern. Doch er ging auch gern wieder in sein Heim. Er genoss es sehr, wenn er allein sein konnte. Die meisten Zwerge leben schließlich mit ihrer Verwandtschaft zusammen. Nicht so Thorin…. “  
     „Verzeiht, doch ich dachte, Zwerginnen sind die, die ausziehen und die Söhne bleiben“, unterbrach sie Bilbo.  
     „So ist es wohl. Doch unser Vater hatte uns verlassen und unser Bruder Frerin war schon viele Jahre zuvor gestorben. So war Thorin ebenfalls allein.  
Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah, ja.  
An jenem Tag schwor er sich, dass er uns in seinem Heim aufnimmt, bis wir den Schmerz überwunden haben. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, wie lang es dauern würde. Er war einfach für uns da.  
So brachte nun Thorin meinen Söhnen bei, was es heißt, ein Zwerg aus Durins Volk zu sein. Er kümmerte sich aufopfernd um uns, spielte mit ihnen, erzählte Geschichten und brachte sie abends ins Bett. Als meine Kinder größer wurden unterrichtete er sie im Kampf und begann, Fíli darauf vorzubereiten, selbst einmal zu herrschen. Er half, die Wunde in meinem Herzen zu heilen.  
Wir wohnten bei ihm, bis Kíli zum jungen Zwergenmann gereift war**. Erst dann zogen wir wieder zurück in unser eigenes Heim. Ich bin ihm bis heute dankbar dafür. Ohne ihn hätten wir den Verlust meines Mannes nicht so gut überwinden können.“  
     „Also hat er Kinder gern?“, fragte Bilbo mit ertickter Stimme.  
     „Er zeigt es nicht oft, aber ja. Er ist ein Zwerg, der Kinder wirklich sehr mag. Er wäre sicher glücklich, wenn er eines Tages einen eigenen Zwergling im Arm halten könnte.“  
Dís sah erschrocken zu Bilbo.  
     „Verzeiht, meine Worte warten unbedacht. Er liebt Euch aus tiefstem Herzen und ist überaus glücklich mit Euch….“, Dís brach ab.  
     „Aber er verzichtet auf das Glück eigener Kinder.“  
     „So, wie Ihr es auch tut“, gab sie zurück.  
Bilbo fällte seine Entscheidung.  
  
  
[ * die sind auch grau ;) ]  
[ ** etwa mit 65 Jahren ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Herr Gandalf, bitte auf ein Wort.“  
Bilbo hielt ihn auf, als sich alle zum Nachtmahl versammelten.  
     „Guten Abend Herr Bilbo. Nun?“  
     „Ja!“  
     „Gut. Ich komme nach dem Nachtmahl zu dir.“  
Beschwingt nickte der Hobbit und trat gut gelaunt zu seinem Verlobten. Er küsste ihn überschwänglich. Dann flüsterte er in dessen Ohr.  
     „Morgen ist es soweit. Ich freue mich so.“  
     „Ich auch, mein Liebling. Es ist schön, dass du endlich wieder strahlst.“  
Auch Primula bemerkte es und lächelte den beiden entgegen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Als es diesmal klopfte, öffnete Bilbo nervös, aber voller Vorfreude. Er bat Gandalf herein und sah den Zauberer erwartungsvoll an.  
     „Was soll ich tun?“  
     „Zuerst bequem hinlegen.“  
Sie gingen in Bilbos Schlafzimmer und er legte sich in die Kissen, wie Gandalf es forderte.  
     „Wird es weh tun?“  
Bilbo erhob sich halb und sah Gandalf ängstlich an.  
     „Nein.“  
     „Werde ich ….. noch _ich_ sein?“  
     „Ja, dein Aussehen wird sich nicht verändern. Nur in deinem Inneren wird es danach ein wenig… anders… sein als jetzt. Doch sei unbesorgt. Ich weiß, welche Magie ich wirken muss.“  
Der Halbling nickte und ließ sich zurück sinken.  
     „Warte noch, ich habe noch eine Frage.“  
     „Sprich!“  
     „Wann? Ich meine, wie, ich meine wann werden wir… Wie bald schon….?“  
     „Sobald ihr das nächste Mal miteinander schl…, ihr euch verein…, ihr euch das nächste Mal nah seid, wird es geschehen. Der Trank, den ich dir verabreiche, wird dafür sorgen. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich bei euch im Erebor bleiben werde, bis das Kind auf die Welt will und dich auch dabei unterstützen.“  
     „Wie lang wird das sein?“  
     „Ich kann es nur schätzen. Da Zwerge fünfzehn Monde benötigen und Hobbits zehn denke ich, es wird irgendwo dazwischen liegen. Vielleicht zwölf, vielleicht ein wenig mehr. Doch ich werde bis zum Ende da sein.“  
     „Gut.“  
Bilbo atmete tief ein und sah den Zauberer fest an.  
     „Ich bin bereit. Tu es, bevor mich doch noch der Mut verlässt.“  
Gandalf nickte und übergab Bilbo eine Flasche mit blauer Flüssigkeit.  
     „Trink das. Es unterstützt meine Magie.“  
Der Hobbit tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er fühlte sich sogleich ein wenig schwindelig und war sehr froh, dass er schon lag.  
Dann hörte er den Istari in einer Sprache murmeln, die er noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte.  
  
Bilbos Bauch zitterte ein wenig, kleine Wellen zogen darüber und es schmerzte doch etwas, vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Als er dann auch noch ein weißliches Glühen in seinem Bauch bemerkte, wurde dem armen Hobbit Angst und Bang. Es gab jedoch kein Zurück mehr. Der Zauberer beendete nun, was er begonnen hatte.  
Erschöpft blieb der Halbling liegen und schlief bald ein, träumte vom nächsten Tag.


	25. Hochzeitstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, heute nun also ist der große Tag gekommen...  
> Bilbo hat alles gemeistert, oder?
> 
> Vielleicht erzählt ihr mir nach dem Lesen, wie ihr es fandet?

Thorin erwachte früh und war über die Maßen aufgeregt. Er badete lang und sorgfältig. Dann betrachtete er sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Noch immer hatte er sich selbst nicht an sein bartloses Gegenüber gewöhnt. Er hatte Bilbo nicht verübelt, als dieser an der Quelle die Flucht ergriff. Nun betrachtete er ein letztes Mal seinen Arm. Dwalin hatte wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet. Er hoffte, Bilbo würde sich freuen, wenn er nachts das Werk sah.  
Diese Nacht…. Der Zwerg musst stark an sich halten, wenn er daran dachte, dass er heute endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen würde, mit seinem Königsgemahl, _seinem Ehemann_ , im Arm. Wenn er daran dachte, was er alles zwischen den Laken mit Bilbo vorhatte, wurde ihm heiß und seine Mitte begann zu pochen. Schnell versuchte er, sich abzulenken.  
      _´Ich sollte doch noch einmal die beginnenden Stoppel von meinem Kinn entfernen. Ob Bilbo sich auch schon so sehnt, wie ich es tue? Wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, seine Lippen zu berühren, seine nackte Haut zu fühlen. Ich…. ich muss…. mich ablenken. Mein Bart, genau. Der muss wieder komplett rasiert sein. Wie ihm wohl mein letztes Geschenk gefallen wird? Er sieht damit bestimmt ganz wunderbar aus.`_  
Die Gedanken des Zwergenkönigs drehten sich ausschließlich um seinen Meisterdieb und darum, was er wohl tragen würde, wie er aussehen würde, ob er doch noch im letzten Augenblick davon rannte.  
Von Stunde zu Stunde wurde er nervöser. Dís und ihre Söhne trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. Als er bemerkte, wie Dís ihren Bart zu einem neuen kunstvollen Geflecht umarbeitete wünschte er sich seinen eigenen zurück.  
Als er sah, wie Fíli sein honigblondes Haar seidig bürstete wollte er es ihm gleich tun und fuhr durch Locken, die nicht vorhanden waren. Schließlich, als Kíli sich festlich anzog, legte auch Thorin seine Kleidung an.  
Er schloss sorgfältig die Knöpfe seines silbrigen Hemdes mit dem schönen Muster, achtete darauf, dass die königlich blaue Weste keine Falten warf und auch ihr Muster gut zur Geltung kam. Als er in seine silbergrauen Hosen und die passende Jacke schlüpfte wurde ihm schon ein wenig mulmig. Seine Füße steckte Thorin in edle schwarzen Lederstiefel.  
Seine Krone auf dem Haupt machte es wirklich und als er seinen samtenen dunkelblauen Umhang, mit der Drachenverzierung am Rand, an seinem Hals schloss, musste der Zwergenkönig trocken schlucken. Dís trat an ihn heran, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
     „Du siehst ganz wunderbar aus, Bruderherz. Bilbo wird hin und weg sein.“  
     „Hoffentlich nicht auf und davon.“  
Thorin versuchte sich selbst mit diesem mehr als schlechten Witz zu beruhigen. Seine Neffen schalteten sich hilfreich ein.  
     „Sobald er durch die Tür getreten ist, stellen wir uns davor. Dann kann er nicht mehr fliehen.“  
Nun musste der König doch lachen.  
     „Ich danke euch sehr für die Unterstützung. Doch ich hoffe inständig, Mahal möge mich erhören, und es wird nicht nötig sein.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Auch Bilbo war früh erwacht. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig erschöpft nach dem gestrigen Abend. Als er an das dachte, das heute bevorstand, rebellierte sein Magen.  
Da das Paar sich heute nicht sehen durfte, hatten seine Verwandten das Frühstück kurzerhand in sein Wohnzimmer gebracht. Doch er war viel zu aufgeregt, um auch nur einen Bissen hinunterzuwürgen. Er versuchte so gut es ging die anderen Halblinge zu ignorieren und sich beim Baden ein wenig zu entspannen.  
      _´Der Duft nach Zimt und Apfel wird mich umwehen, wenn ich auf Thorin zuschreite. Ich hoffe, ich werde ihm gefallen. Wie sehr ich mich in seine Arme sehne. Ich will ihm endlich wieder nah sein, ganz nah. Was er wohl tragen wird? Ob ich ihm gefallen werde? Ich bin so aufgeregt.`_  
     „Bilbo, es wird Zeit. Du musst dich anziehen. Komm, ich kämme dir die Haare.“  
Primula riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Bilbo machte sich bereit. Die Locken lagen seidig glänzend um sein Haupt, sein Gesicht war ein wenig angespannt. Adalgrim half ihm dabei, sich in das elfenbeinfarbene Hemd und die passende Hose zu mühen. Er sorgte dafür, dass die blaue Weste knitterfrei darüber lag. Dann steckte er ein Tuch aus elfenbeinfarbenem Stoff mit dem Muster aus Vögeln hinein, aus dem auch der Frack bestand, den Bilbo nun trug. Der königlich blaue Umhang rundete das Bild ab. Auch er war mit Drachenstickereien verziert. Beide verlobten hatten unabhängig von einander die gleiche Wahl getroffen. Als er bereit war, gingen drei Hobbits.  
Der Meisterdieb besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Mirabella trat zu ihm, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte in sein Ohr.  
     „Wenn Thorin dich sieht, wird er sich noch einmal in dich verlieben.“  
     „Ich danke dir für deine Worte. Sie bedeuten mir viel.“  
     „Nun komm, es ist bald so weit. Die Anderen warten auf uns.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin stand nervös im Festsaal und sah sich um. Kíli und Fíli standen an seiner Seite. Die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge hatte sich zusammen mit den Ratsmitgliedern und Dís schon versammelt. Sie alle waren in feinste Kleider aus Seide und Brokat gekleidet. Selbst Dwalin hatte sich festlich gekleidet. Gandalfs Robe war ausnahmsweise knitterfrei und sah frisch aus.  
Sein Blick glitt zu den drei Hobbits, die gemeinsam mit den anderen warteten. Auch sie hatten edle Gewänder an und schwatzten aufgeregt. Doch heute war Thorin froh um die Ablenkung. Sein Blick schweifte weiter. Auf dem großen Tisch, der heute für alle Platz bot, außer dem Paar, waren festliche Gedecke verteilt. Überall im Raum funkelten Schneeflocken wie kleine Diamanten und an den Wänden spendeten Leuchter Licht und Wärme.  
Dort stand der Baum, den Bilbo hatte hereinbringen müssen. Er gefiel dem Zwergenkönig und er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an jenen Tag. Links daneben standen die beiden Königsthrone, auf denen sie heute Platz nehmen würden. Davor stand heute ein Tisch, schön geschmückt mit – natürlich – Äpfeln und Zimtstangen, die auf Tannengrün ruhten. Zwei silberne Kelche standen darauf und auch ein Krug mit Wasser aus der Quelle.  
Ori stand schon bereit, um die Zeremonie durchzuführen. Der Zwerg mochte zwar noch sehr jung sein, doch er kannte sich durch seine Leidenschaft für das geschriebene Wort bestens damit aus.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Es war soweit. Bilbo stand mit Mirabella vor dem Saal. Er atmete tief durch, seine Hände waren eiskalt und er dachte, er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch seine Tante lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
     „Nun komm, mein lieber Neffe. Weine nicht, sonst fange ich auch damit an. Wie sehr sich deine Eltern doch freuen würden, wenn sie dich so sehen könnten. Komm, ich übergebe dich jetzt deinem Ehemann.“  
Die Tür wurde gerade geöffnet und leise Musik erklang nun. Bofur hatte wirklich lang geübt, bis er es schaffte, dieses Stück fehlerfrei ertönen zu lassen. Bilbo erkannte es freudig. Es war ein Lied aus seiner Heimat, das er gern mochte. Bilbo hatte es selbst oft gesungen.  
  


__Die Straße gleitet fort und fort,  
Weg von der Tür, wo sie begann,  
Weit überland, von Ort zu Ort,  
Ich folge ihr, so gut ich kann.  
  
Ihr lauf ich raschen Fußes nach  
Bis sie sich groß und breit verflicht  
Mit Weg und Wagnis tausendfach.  
Und wohin dann? Ich weiß es nicht *

  
  
Der Halbling war sehr gerührt und fand es recht passend, hatten ihn seine Füße doch in die Arme eines Zwergenkönigs getragen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einer kleinen Träne im Auge nahm er den Arm seiner Tante und trat in den Saal.  
  
  
[ * Reiselied von Bilbo Beutlin ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin sah aufgeregt zur Tür. Er wollte seinen Verlobten endlich sehen, seine Hand nehmen, das Versprechen geben, dass sie ewig an einander band. Nie wieder würde er Augen für einen anderen Mann haben. Nur Bilbo gehörte sein Herz und er wollte es in die Welt schreien. Doch er beherrschte sich mühevoll.  
      _´Ich muss als Vorbild dienen, auch wenn ich mein Glück kaum fassen kann. Heute endlich ist es soweit. Danach darf nie wieder ein Anderer versuchen, ihn mir wegzunehmen. Ab heute weiß jeder, zu wem dieser Hobbit gehört. Wenn ich an diesen jämmerlichen Zwerg denke….`_  
Fíli stieß ihn leicht an und holte Thorin aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und der Anblick raubte ihm fast den Atem. Bilbo schritt an der Seite seiner Tante würdevoll durch die Reihen der Zwerge. Er neigte sein Haupt leicht zum Gruß und strahlte seinen König an, als er ihn erblickte. Beide hatten in diesem Moment den gleichen Gedanken.  
      _´Wie schön er ist. Ich soll wirklich diesen Mann ehelichen dürfen? Ob er sich sicher ist? Ich bin seiner nicht würdig, doch ihm gehört mein Herz. Oh, wir haben den gleichen Umhang ausgesucht.`_  
  
Der Hobbit hatte den Weg zu seinem Verlobten überwunden. Mirabella übergab seine Hand an die des Königs. Dabei sprach sie laut die Worte, die Thorin schon so lang hören wollte.  
     „Ich übergebe dir, Thorin Eichenschild, hier und heute den größten Schatz, den du jemals bekommen wirst. Nimm ihn an und erweise dich als würdig, Bilbo Beutlin ein guter Ehemann zu sein.“  
Dann trat sie zurück und reihte sich in die Gesellschaft ein.  
  
Ori erhob seine Hände ein wenig, die Musik hörte auf.  
     „Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um das Bündnis zweier Herzen zu feiern. Hier stehen Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Eisamen Berg, und Bilbo Beutlin, Meisterdieb aus Beutelsend, um sich ewige Treue und Liebe zu versprechen.  
Sie haben die Zeit ihrer Verlobung gemeistert und sich in dieser Zeit kennen gelernt, wie es seit Generationen verlangt wird. Nun wollen wir hören, ob sie sich die Ehe versprechen wollen.“  
Ori nahm die Hände der Beiden und legte sie auf einander, so dass sie gemeinsam das Symbol für Unendlichkeit* bildeten. Dann sprach er weiter.  
     „Thorin Eichenschild, bist du gewillt, deine Zukunft gemeinsam mit Bilbo Beutlin zu formen, so sprich mir nach. _`Auf ewig in Stein und Feuer verbunden.´_ “  
     „Auf ewig in Stein und Feuer verbunden“, sprach Thorin laut.  
     „Bilbo Beutlin, bist du gewillt, deine Zukunft gemeinsam mit Thorin Eichenschild zu formen, so sprich mir nach. _`Auf ewig in Stein und Feuer verbunden.´_ “  
     „Auf ewig in Stein und Feuer verbunden“, kam es tränenerstickt, aber sehr glücklich.  
Die Frauen vergossen einige Tränen, der eine oder andere Zwerg räusperte sich ergriffen. Ori drehte sich um und goss Wasser in beide Kelche. Dann übergab er sie an das Paar. Jeder nahm einen davon. Sie wanden ihre Arme um einander und tranken einen Schluck.  
     „Dies war euer erster gemeinsamer Trank, geschöpft aus den Tiefen des Berges, in dem ihr leben wollt. Er soll als Symbol für den gemeinsamen Lebensweg stehen, den ihr ab heute bestreitet. Mahal sei mit euch!“  
Das Paar antwortete gemeinsam.  
     „Mahal sei mit uns.“  
     „Ihr seid nun König und Königsgemahl. Tauscht die Ringe.“  
Thorin nahm den Ring von Bilbos rechter Hand und schob ihn auf den linken Ringfinger. Bilbo tat es ihm nach.  
     „Der Tradition entsprechend folgt jetzt ein keuscher Kuss“, flüsterte Ori den beiden zu.  
Gern befolgten sie die Anweisung und der König legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Gemahls. Der Saal klatschte und jubelte. Die Ehe war vollzogen, das Paar an einander gebunden. Doch bevor nun gefeiert werden konnte, hatte Thorin noch etwas zu sagen.  
     „Bilbo, du bist ab diesem Augenblick mein Ehemann und Mitherrscher über den Erebor. Um dies allen Zwergen zu verdeutlichen, habe ich noch ein letztes Geschenk für dich. Es soll an deine Königswürde erinnern.“  
Fíli übergab seinem Onkel eine mit blauem Samt überzogene Schatulle. Er öffnete sie und Bilbo verschlug es die Sprache. Nur leise konnte er sich äußern.  
     „Mein König, _Thorin_ , sie ist wunderschön, doch ich verdiene sie nicht.“  
     „Nur du und kein Anderer verdient, sein Haupt damit zu schmücken.“  
Thorin nahm eine Krone heraus und setzte sie auf Bilbos Locken. Drei silberne Adern formten ein Flechtwerk. In jeder der Adern war schwarzer Turmalin eingelassen und links sowie rechts zierte ein schlanker Drache das [Kunstwerk](https://img0.etsystatic.com/046/0/7777448/il_570xN.690719554_52fu.jpg). Sie passte wunderbar zu Bilbo, der sich so erfolgreich gegen den Drachen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, und symbolisierte damit den Sieg über Smaug. Der Hobbit war überwältigt. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, die Thorin liebevoll davon wischte. Er hauchte noch einen Kuss auf die Wange seines Halblings, bevor er erneut sprach.  
     „Nun ist es Zeit, diese Verbindung zu feiern. Wie wäre es mit einer Stärkung?“  
  
Brass kam wie gerufen herbei und schob eine sechsstöckige Torte vor sich her. Den Hobbits gingen die Augen über, als sie diese sahen. Der Koch hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Weiße und himmelblaue Etagen wechselten sich ab und waren mit filigranen [königlichen Mustern](http://s6.weddbook.com/t4/8/0/2/802386/cakes-and-pasteries.jpg) überzogen. Auf der obersten Etage war ein blassblaues Schwert zu erkennen, um das sich eine weiße Pfeife wand und so den Eindruck erweckte, als würden sie miteinander tanzen.  
Der Koch beglückwünschte das Ehepaar und bedeutete Thorin, dass die oberste Schicht nur für ihn und Bilbo bestimmt sei. Dann übergab er ein Messer an sie. Jeder wollte sehen, wie die Torte angeschnitten wurde und ein Stück davon haben. So drängten sich alle zusammen um dieses Kunstwerk. Gemeinsam schnitten Thorin und Bilbo ein Stück aus der untersten Schicht und fütterten sich gegenseitig damit.  
      _´Hmm, Marzipan und Erdbeeren, wirklich gut. Wie gern würde ich das jetzt genüsslich von Bilbos Finger ablecken. Ein wenig muss ich mich wohl noch gedulden.`_  
Bilbo schien ähnlichen Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn er sah sehnsüchtig auf Thorins Lippen. So gern sie auch gegangen wären, mussten dennoch erst Hände geschüttelt, Gratulationen entgegen genommen und Umarmungen ausgetauscht werden. Selbst Dwalin zog Bilbo beherzt an seine Brust, auch wenn er in dessen Ohr raunte.  
     „Mach ihn bloß glücklich, kleiner Halbling.“  
Bilbo nickte mit großen Augen und ging fast zu Boden, als der Zwerg dann seine Schulter mit aller Kraft klopfte. Thorin konnte sich bei diesem Anblick ein Schmunzeln nicht verkeifen, wurde aber schon von Primula abgelenkt, die ihn beglückwünschte und ihm versicherte, wie gut er doch aussah. Lächelnd nahm er alles hin, was ihm bevorstand.  
      _´Bald bin ich sie wieder los. Bald sind wir allein. Bald….`_  
     „Es ist Zeit für die Speisen und Getränke. Komm, wir wollen uns setzten, mein König.“  
Gelöst strahlte Bilbo ihn an und holte den Zwerg so aus seinen Gedanken. Als der Hobbit sich zu den Anderen gesellen wollte, zog Thorin ihn jedoch mit sich.  
     „Wir werden heute hier essen. Dieser Tisch wurde speziell für uns vor den Thronen aufgebaut. Immerhin werden wir nun oft gemeinsam hier sitzen und uns die Sorgen und Nöte der Zwerge anhören.“  
Bilbo nickte und folgte seinem Mann.  
      _´Wie lange werden wir wohl hier bleiben müssen? Ich will endlich wieder einmal mit meinem Zwerg allein sein.`_  
       
  
[ * eine liegende 8 -> ∞ ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Das Fest zog sich über viele Stunden, bis weit in den Abend hinein. Braten, Torte und die anderen Köstlichkeiten waren fast aufgegessen. Brass hatte in letzter Minute das oberste Stockwerk retten können und schon in ihre Gemächer gebracht. Jedermann sprach dem Wein und Bier gut zu. Der Schnaps ging gefährlich zur Neige. Nur das frisch vermählte Paar lehnte schon bald weiteren Alkohol ab.  
Bifur holte erneut seine Klarinette hervor und spielte auf, Bofur stimmte mit ein und Balin holte seine Bratsche. Als dann auch noch die Prinzen mit ihren Fiedeln einstimmten war klar, was nun geschehen würde.  
     „Komm, mein Schatz, wir tanzen nun. Du weißt doch, so, wie wir es geübt haben.“  
      _´Will er mich umbringen? Es muss so sein. Es war schon Folter, neben Bilbo zu sitzen und ihn nur zu berühren, ohne ihn auf meinen Schoß zu zerren. Wenn wir uns so eng aneinander geschmiegt bewegen, dann ist es aus und vorbei.`_  
Dennoch ließ sich Thorin mitziehen. Er nahm Bilbos Hand und bald wiegten sie sich zur aufgespielten Musik. Drogo und Primula gesellten sich dazu, Mirabella wurde von Dwalin aufgefordert und auch Nori kam mit Dís auf die freie Fläche. Nach wenigen Minuten bemerkte Bilbo, dass Thorin ihn gezielt in Richtung Tür dirigierte.  
     „Was tust du da?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
     „Wonach sieht es denn für dich aus?“  
     „Fast so, als ob du dich verabschieden möchtest.“  
     „Ich muss, so, wie du mich in Wallung bringst“, stöhnte Thorin in Bilbos Ohr.  
Er presste seine Mitte an den Hobbit und dieser sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er die Härte spürte, die sich unversehens an ihn presste.  
     „Ja, ich glaube, wir sollten gehen.“  
     „Sei nur leise, sonst kommen wir hier noch über Stunden nicht weg. Du weißt, wie lang Zwergenfeiern gehen. Zwergenhochzeiten dauern noch länger, weil sie so selten sind.“  
Sie sahen sich um, niemand schien sich für sie zu interessieren. Nur Glóin lächelte wissend, als sich die Tür wieder schloss.  
      _´Ich weiß noch, wie dringend ich von meiner eigenen Hochzeit verschwinden wollte….`_  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Küssend und lachend stolperte das Paar durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich vor ihren Gemächern ankamen. Ungestüm öffneten sie die Tür. Krachend fiel sie hinter den beiden in ihr Schloss. Schon war Bilbo dagegen gedrückt, saugte sich Thorin an seinen Lippen fest. Der Hobbit keuchte und wimmerte ein wenig. Er klammerte sich fest an seinen Zwerg, so, als wollte er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.  
     „Das habe ich vermisst, mein Liebling. Wie lang ich diese Laute nicht mehr hören durfte, deine Haut nicht mehr spüren. Du duftest so köstlich, ich muss…“  
Schon leckte Thorin über Bilbos Hals, entlockte ihm neuerliche Laute der Lust.  
Er öffnete den Umhang, um besser über die Haut streicheln zu können, und dieser fiel zu Boden, als Bilbo ihm einen unerwarteten Stoß gab, sie beide drehte und nun Thorin an die Wand presste. Der Halbling lächelte, küsste stürmisch des Zwergen Mund und begab sich mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft.  
     „Der Umhang steht dir wahrlich gut, mein Geliebter. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir beide uns dafür entschieden haben.“  
Bei seinen Worten öffnete er die Schnalle an Thorins Hals, doch er gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Schnell öffnete er auch Thorins Jacke, ließ seine Finger über den Stoff darunter südwärts gleiten, bis er fand, was er suchte und seinem König ein heißeres Stöhnen entlockte. Dieser schloss vor Wonne seine Augen. Bilbos Finger liebkosten die Härte durch den Stoff hindurch ein wenig, bevor er sich daran machte, die Schnüre zu lösen und Finger auf heiße Haut trafen.  
     „Was hast d…. ooooh ja, das fühlt sich unglaublich an, mein Liebling”, presste der Zwerg hervor.  
Er bemerkte an seinem Mund, dass sich die Lippen des Halblings zu einem Lächeln verzogen und schnell verschwanden. Ungläubig öffnete der König seine Augen erneut, blinzelte und sah an sich hinab. Dort war Bilbo auf die Knie gegangen, streichelte das pralle Glied und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
     „Du hast also wirklich alle Haare entfernt. Das ist ….. interessant. Du wirkst dadurch noch … imposanter, mein König“, hauchte er, bevor der Hobbit seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte.  
Thorins Knie wurden weich, als er spürte, wie Bilbos Zunge neckend um seine Spitze strich. Er wollte etwas äußern, das in einem kehligen Stöhnen unterging, als der Hobbit seine Lippen um den Schaft legte. Bilbo nahm seinen König tief in die feuchte Höhle seines Mundes auf, umspielte die Länge mit der Zunge und vollführte kleine Schluckbewegungen.  
Er spürte Finger, die sich in seine Kopfhaut gruben. Wie lang hatte er sich danach verzehrt, dieses Gefühl wieder zu spüren. Auch sein Körper reagierte auf die Nähe des geliebten Zwerges. Sein eigenes Glied forderte Aufmerksamkeit und das ungewohnt glatte Gefühl, als er die Hoden seines Mannes zärtlich streichelte, ließ Bilbo aufstöhnen.  
Er bemerkte, dass Thorin dieses Geräusch intensiv spürte und auch, dass es ihm sehr gefiel. Der Zwerg zuckte und stöhnte und ergoss sich _`Bilbo´_ keuchend tief in dessen Mund. Der Halbling nahm jeden Tropfen auf, schluckte begierig und leckte seinen Mann wieder sauber. Mit einem Lächeln in den Augen ließ er sich nach hinten auf einen weichen Teppich fallen. Thorin folgte ihm und legte seinen Kopf wohlig seufzend an dessen Halsbeuge. Doch er war nicht so erschöpft, wie sonst, wenn Bilbo ihm diesen Dienst erwies. Zu aufgewühlt war er nach den Ereignissen dieses Tages und zu lang schon von seinem Mann getrennt gewesen.  
     „Nun sollte ich dir ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffen, mein Gemahl.“  
     „Sag das noch einmal“, verlangte Bilbo.  
     „ _Gemahl_ “, hauchte Thorin sinnlich.  
     „Küss mich, mein Ehemann.“  
Schon zog Bilbo seinen Zwerg im Nacken nach unten und kam ihm mit seinen Lippen entgegen. Er schnappte ein wenig nach Luft, als seine Erregung aus ihrem Gefängnis entlassen wurde und nun Zärtlichkeiten empfing.  
Thorin strich erst sacht mit seinen Fingern über das harte Fleisch, intensivierte seine Bemühungen bald und umfing seinen Mann mit allen Fingern. Sanft streichelte er auf und ab, baute bald ein wenig mehr Druck auf. Er küsste sich an Bilbos Hals entlang zu dessen Ohr, hauchte heiße Küsse darauf und erfreute sich an den Schauern, die den Hobbit durchzuckten.  
     „Thorin, ich…., ich…., ich ni…., aaaaaah!“  
Gerade rechtzeitig hatte der König vom Ohr seines Gatten abgelassen und seinen Mund auf dessen pralle Eichel gedrückt. Er nahm die heißen Wellen genussvoll auf, sah Bilbo danach liebevoll an. Der Hobbit lag mit leicht geröteten Wangen vor ihm und Thorins Herz wollte vor Freude zerspringen.  
     „ _Mein!_ “, entkam ihm.  
     „Ja, _dein!_ “, hauchte Bilbo zufrieden.  
     „Für immer.“  
     „Für immer.“  
  
Sie lagen gemeinsam einige Momente hinter der Eingangstür und genossen die Nachwirkungen ihrer leidenschaftlichen Küsse. Schließlich stand Thorin auf, nahm Bilbo auf seine Arme. Dieser kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Der Zwergenkönig trug seinen Mann in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.  
     „Hier steht also der verschollene Baum. Er sieht wunderbar aus und es duftet traumhaft. Doch du übertriffst ihn bei Weitem.“  
Der Hobbit grinste schief und freute sich sehr.  
Nun legte Thorin ihn in die weichen Kissen und entkleidete den Halbling langsam. Jedes Stück seiner freigelegten Haut wurde mit Küssen bedacht, von Lippen und Zunge erkundet. Schnell geschah es, dass Bilbo wieder wohlig seufzte. Doch ein anderes Geräusch ließ Thorin lachen und den Hobbit rot anlaufen. Sein Magen meldete sich gerade.  
     „Ich habe etwas für dich. Warte einen Augenblick.“  
Thorin erschien wieder, etwas hinter seinem Rücken haltend.  
     „Schließe deine Augen und öffne deine Lippen.“  
Bilbo gehorchte. In seinem Mund gab es eine Geschmacksexplosion. Thorins Geschmack vermischte sich mit der Süße von Äpfeln, Zimt, Rosinen und noch etwas anderem, dass er nicht gleich benennen konnte. Dann wusste er es, es waren Haselnüsse aus dem Auenland. Bilbo stöhnte leise auf.  
     „Das ist himmlisch. Oh, bei Mahal, was ist das?“  
     „Die letzte verblieben Schicht unserer Hochzeitstorte, mein Liebling. Ich freue mich, dass sie dir mundet.“  
Thorin gab ihm ein weiteres Stückchen und erfreute sich an dem Ausdruck auf Bilbos Gesicht. Als er seinen Mann wieder fütterte verlor sich ein Krümel auf Bilbos Bauch hinab. Schnell senkte der König sein Haupt und nahm es mit seiner Zunge auf.  
Schelmisch betrachte der Halbling das Schauspiel. Er nahm sich selbst und Thorin die Kronen ab, dann langte er nach der Zuckermasse und schmierte sich etwas davon auf seine Brust.  
     „Sieh doch. Ich habe gekleckert. Was mache ich nun nur?“  
     „Ich weiß, was _ich_ jetzt tun werde“, knurrte Thorin.  
Schon nahm der König Bilbos Finger in seinen Mund und saugte genüsslich daran. Dieser Anblick jagte beiden Hitze in ihre Mitten. Als die Finger wieder ausreichend sauber erschienen zog Bilbo sie aus der feuchten Höhle und knöpfte zittrig Jacke und Weste seines Zwerges auf, streifte sie von dessen Schulter.  
Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn der schwarzhaarige Kopf seines Liebsten senkte sich gerade auf seine rechte Brustwarze, um diese von der süßen Sünde zu säubern. Er schleckte um die Brustwarze herum, bis Bilbo erregt keuchte, nahm dann die kecke Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen und saugte daran.  
Als er leicht hineinbiss, bäumte sich der Halbling in den Kissen auf. Betört von der Reaktion seines Mannes leckte sich Thorin nun zur Anderen hin. Auch dort vollführte er diesen Tanz und neckte seinen Hobbit bis zum Äußersten.  
Er wand sich in den Kissen, verkrallte seine Hände in den kurzen Haaren seines Zwerges und bettelte um Erlösung. Auch Thorin war schon wieder über die Maßen erregt. Heiß und schwer drängte er sich an Bilbos Schenkel.  
Während er seinen Mann so weiter reizte, befreite sich der König aus seiner Hose und stieg zu ihm, in ihr Bett. Er legte sich der Länge nach auf Bilbo. Dieser machte ihm bereitwillig zwischen seinen Schenkeln Platz. Ihre heißen Glieder rieben aneinander, trieben sie immer wieder in die Höhen der Lust.  
Als sein Halbling wieder einigermaßen sauber war erhob der Zwerg seinen Kopf und sah in lustverhangene Augen. Der Hobbit wand sich unter ihm und wimmerte wieder ein wenig. Diese Bewegung raubte dem König fast den Verstand. Gierig eroberte er den Mund seines Gatten, tauchte mit seiner Zunge ein und vollführte mit ihm einen sinnlichen Tanz.  
Bald keuchten sie hektisch und abgehackt, mussten nach Luft schnappen. In diesem Augenblick knöpfte Bilbo das letzte verbliebene Kleidungsstück auf und befreite seinen Gemahl von der störenden Schicht aus Stoff. Er konnte fühlen, dass dieser das Schmuckstück trug und schnurrte ein wenig, als er die Muskeln der Oberarme entlang strich. Dann stutze Bilbo, drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah erschrocken auf.  
     „Du hast…, das ist…, das bin ja… _ich_ “, piepste er erschrocken.  
     „Ich wollte dich auch unter der Haut tragen. Denn du bist mir mit deiner Liebe schon lang darunter gekrochen.“  
     „Es sieht grandios aus. Warte, was steht da?“  
Stirnrunzelnd fuhr der Halbling die Runen nach, die sein Portrait einrahmten. Er tat sich noch immer recht schwer mit deren Übersetzung. Langsam strich er jede Einzelne nach. Thorin legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und genoss die leichte Berührung. Mit vor Rührung zitternder Stimme übersetzte Bilbo schließlich laut.  
     „ _`Meine Liebe für dich brennt heißer als Drachenfeuer. Sie wird jeden Stein überdauern.´_ Thorin, ist das wirklich wahr?“  
Der König nickte nur, bevor er sich wieder Bilbos Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss einfing. Das Gefühl von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut war einfach unbeschreiblich. Es war so vertraut und doch neu, Thorins nackten Oberkörper ohne die krausen Härchen zu spüren. Es war äußerst erregend, wie Bilbo befand. In den Kuss hineinstöhnend spürte er, wie der Zwerg sich bewegte.  
Seine Finger glitten an Bilbos Seite hinab zu dessen Gesäß und weiter, bis er dazwischen auf die ersehnte Stelle traf.  
Der Halbling keuchte auf, als Thorin von ihm abließ und lächelnd nach dem Öl tastete, das auf seinem Nachttisch schon bereit stand. Er benetze seine Finger großzügig, fuhr wieder Bilbos Hinterteil entlang und dann dazwischen. Neckend umfuhr er dessen Eingang, darauf bedacht, seinem Ehemann Lust und Vergnügen zu verschaffen.  
     „Bitte, erlöse mich. Ich will dich endlich fühlen, mein Liebster.“  
Schon spürte der Hobbit, wie sein Mann mit einem Finger durch den Muskel stieß und begann, ihn langsam vorzubereiten. Er schob den einzelnen Finger ein wenig tiefer, zog ihn heraus, stieß erneut in den willigen Körper.  
     „Mehr….“  
Ein zweiter Finger kam dazu, dehnte Bilbo etwas mehr. Bald fand der Zwergenkönig den gesuchten Punkt, der seinem Halbling ein äußerst lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Wieder und wieder strich er darüber, nahm dabei die Erregung des Hobbits in den Mund und streichelte mit seiner Zunge darüber. Da er merkte, wie gut dieses Spiel seinem Gatten gefiel, nahm Thorin noch einen dritten Finger dazu und bereitete ihn entgültig auf die Wonnen vor, die er ihm schenken wollte.  
Als auch er sein Verlangen nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, entzog er Bilbo seine Finger, benetzte seine Härte mit Öl und legte sich wieder auf seinen Mann. Er küsste den Hobbit, während er geschmeidig in ihn eindrang und sich vollkommen in die Hitze vergrub, die ihn umfing. Der Kuss fing das lustvolle Stöhnen auf, das beiden entfuhr, als sie sich nach so langer Zeit wieder vereinten.  
Gemeinsam verharrten sie einige Augenblicke, sahen sich liebevoll in die Augen, küssten sich verlangend. Dann zog sich Thorin ein wenig zurück, drang sacht und langsam wieder vor. Er wusste, dass Bilbo es liebte, wenn er die Vereinigung auskostete. So fuhr der König mit diesem quälend langsamen Tempo fort, streichelte dabei über die braunen Locken und küsste ihn immer wieder auf Wange, Ohr und Stirn.  
Er fuhr jede Kontur nach, als wollte er sich diese für immer einprägen, während er sich immer wieder ein wenig aus dem Hobbit zog, um sich erneut langsam zu versenken. Thorin hielt diese süße Pein lang aufrecht, bis Bilbo unter ihm unruhig wurde und sich ein wenig wand. Er kam seinem Zwerg entgegen, hob seinen Oberkörper an und biss ihm leicht in die Haut an seinem Hals, als wolle er den König anregen, weiter zu gehen. Dieser schob sich noch einmal tief in den Halbling hinein, dann drehte er sie beide und nun saß Bilbo, noch immer mit ihm verbunden, auf Thorins Schoß.  
Ein leichtes Keuchen quittierte diesen Wechsel und der Zwerg wurde sogleich damit belohnt, dass sein Hobbit sich nun hob und fest auf ihn senkte. Die Hände des König gruben sich tief in die Hüften seines Gatten und unterstützen ihn dabei. Nun wurde der Rhythmus schnell leidenschaftlicher, das Tempo erhöht. Bilbo ergriff die Hände seines Zwergen und ihre Finger verwoben sich.  
Er zog Thorin nach oben, in einen tiefen Kuss und verschlag seine Beine hinter dem König. Ihre Körper erzitterten, als sie sich aneinander rieben und einen neuerlichen Kuss tauschten. Als er über Bilbos Hals leckte und ihn dort zart küsste, war es um den Hobbit geschehen. Laut schreien ergoss er sich und engte seinen Mann so fest ein, dass auch dieser sein Erbe tief in Bilbo verströmte.  
Erschöpft hielten sie sich fest, sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen. Thorin schnappte mit seinen Zähnen nach Bilbos Unterlippe und knabberte leicht daran, lachte befreit auf, sog dessen Duft von seiner Haut auf.  
     „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann, Liebster“, gestand Bilbo leise.  
     „Mir ergeht es ebenso.“  
Der Zwerg ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken und zog Bilbo mit sich. Dann breitete er eine Decke über ihnen aus und genoss das Gefühl, seinen Mann an sich geschmiegt liegen zu haben. Sie dösten eine Weile, Bilbo zeichnete kleine Kreise auf Thorins nackter Brust und küsste ab und zu dessen Muskeln. Dieser wiederum streichelte hingebungsvoll den Rücken des Kleineren und hauchte Küsse auf dessen Haar.  
     „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Bad nehmen, mein Liebling?“  
     „Das wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee, mein König.“  
     „Dann komm, das Wasser sollte warm sein. Gandalf wollte dafür sorgen, dass es heute nicht auskühlt.“  
Thorin stand auf und sein Hobbit klammerte sich an ihn, schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte. Festen Schrittes gelangten sie so zusammen in das angrenzende Zimmer. Dort standen viele Kerzen auf dem Boden verteilt und spendeten romantisches Licht. Dazwischen lagen Blütenblätter verstreut und der Hobbit war sich fast sicher, dass nicht nur Gandalf, sondern auch Primula hier ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.  
Für die heutige Nacht war es überaus passend, dass die Blätter den Duft nach Jasmin und Lavendel verbreiteten. Begierig küsste Bilbo erneut seinen Zwerg, als sie in das warme Wasser in der ebenerdigen Wanne tauchten.  
  
     „Ich will meinen _Ehemann_ waschen. Gewährst du mir diesen Wunsch?“, fragte der Halbling neckend.  
     „Nur zu gern.“  
Schon wurde Thorin eingeseift, glitten Finger suchend über seine Brust, spielten bedächtig an dem Oberarmen entlang, kneteten seinen Nacken und kreisten über seinen Rücken. Als jene Finger sich seiner Mitte zuwanden bemerkten sie, dass diese erneut nach Zuwendung schrie. Zart und spielerisch umfingen sie den Schaft, entlockten ein Stöhnen, als sie ein wenig fester zurückten und über die Eichel rieben.  
Bilbo konnte sich diesem wundervollen Laut nicht entziehen. Auch er wurde hart und wollte Thorins Hände auf sich fühlen. Dieser schien zu verstehen, denn er nahm sich die Zeit, seinen Ehemann ebenfalls ein zuseifen und zu waschen, bevor er ihn ein Stück aus dem Wasser hob und mit der Brust auf dem Boden ablegte.  
Der Zwerg genoss den Anblick, den sein Hobbit so bot, sehr.  
Er sah sich um und bemerkte erfreut, dass auch hier Öl bereit stand. Schnell verteilte er es auf seiner neuerlichen Erregung und küsste Bilbos Rücken, während er sich kraftvoll in ihn schob.  
Jetzt wollten beide nicht so langsam sein, denn der Halbling bewegte sich Thorin entgegen, als dieser in ihn stieß. Diesmal wurde die Vereinigung schnell leidenschaftlich.  
Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Bilbo drängte sich jedem Stoß entgegen, genoss die Reibung, die so entstand, schrie leise auf, wenn Thorin wieder über diesen Punkt in ihm strich. Dann fühlte er, wie sich eine Hand um sein Geschlecht schloss und ihm noch größere Wonnen bereitete.  
Nachdem sein Mann einige Male Bilbos Schaft kräftig liebkost hatte, schrie er seine Lust laut heraus, benetzte Thorins Hand und engte ihn erneut in Wellen ein. Wie schon zuvor ergoss er sich tief in Bilbo und stöhnte dabei dessen Namen.  
Erschöpft legte er seine Stirn auf den Rücken des Halblings, leckte über die salzige Haut, küsste ihn und erfreute sich an dem gesättigten Laut, den er vernahm. Auch der Zwerg war für heute vollkommen befriedigt. Er sank zusammen mit seinem Mann noch einmal in das warme Wasser, wusch sie beide. Träge trockneten sie sich gegenseitig ab, stiegen müde in ihr großes und einladendes Bett. An Thorin gekuschelt schlief der Hobbit zufrieden ein. Auch Thorin sank schnell in Schlaf.  
  
So entging beiden das Glühen, dass sich in Bilbo ausbreitete.


	26. `Guten Morgen´

Bilbo erwachte zeitig am nächsten Morgen. Sofort umfingen ihn wohlige Wärme, eine starke Umarmung und der Geruch nach Sommerbrise, Stahl und Stein.  
      _´Thorin….`_ , dachte er zufrieden und träumte noch ein wenig. Er lag mit seinem Rücken an Brust und Bauch des Königs, seinen Kopf auf dessen Arm gebettet. So döste der Meisterdieb noch einige Minuten, bis er bemerkte, dass er sich … _anders_ … fühlte. Der Hobbit sprang auf, stürzte in sein Bad und würgte erbärmlich.  
      _´Habe ich mir den Magen verdorben? Ich habe nichts ungewöhnliches gegessen. Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig, aber viel getrunken habe ich doch auch nicht. Thorin war vielleicht etwas zu fordernd. Oder?`_ , abwesend legte er eine Hand auf den rebellierenden Magen. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er weiter.  
      _´Thorin…. Oh…. Nein…. Ich habe… ich wollte…. Wir sollten… reden….  Ich bin …… ich muss… zu Gandalf!`_  
Nach einem neuerlichen Würgen, schlich sich Bilbo leise aus dem Bad, zog sich schnell an und stürzte nach draußen. Sein Mann schlief derweil selig weiter.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Herr Gandalf, ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt.“  
     „Nein, Herr Bilbo. Ich stehe immer gern früh auf, wenn ich bis spät gefeiert habe. Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
     „Ich … mir ist schwindelig…“  
     „Du hattest wohl zu viel Wein, was kann ich da tun?“  
     „… und _schlecht_.“  
     „Ich sagte bereits, zu viel We…. _Oh_ , du glaubst…?“  
Bilbo nickte.  
     „Komm herein, ich werde dich genauer betrachten.“  
Dankbar trat der Halbling durch die nun offen stehende Tür. Er sah den Zauberer fragend an. Dieser bedeutete ihm, er sollte sich doch auf einen Stuhl setzten.  
     „Ich bin gleich bei dir. Ich muss mich nur einen Augenblick erfrischen. Warte kurz hier“, bat er.  
Schon war der Istari im Bad verschwunden. Bilbo sah sich neugierig in dessen Zimmer um. Pergamentrollen waren auf dem Tisch aufgetürmt, daneben lagen einige Stapel mit Büchern.  
Viele waren ich Sprachen verfasst, die der Hobbit noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sein Blick blieb an einem schmalen Regal hängen. Dort drin sah er ein schimmerndes Ding. Bilbo stand auf und betrachtete es näher.  
Es war lang und rund. An beiden Seiten war Glas eingesetzt und es sah so aus, als ob es aus zwei ineinander verschiebbaren Teilen bestand. Fasziniert wollte er es berühren, als der Zauberer wieder in den Raum trat. Schnell nahm er seine Finger wieder zurück.  
     „Was ist das Gandalf?“  
     „Ein Ding, mit dem man fast so weit sehen kann wie ein Elb.“  
     „Wozu sollte das gut sein?“  
     „Das weiß ich noch nicht.“  
     „Wie nennst du das?“  
     „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Willst du hier nur Maulaffenfeilhalten oder soll ich mich um dich kümmern? Was interessiert dich so ein Schau-Ding*, wenn dein Befinden vor wenigen Augenblicken noch so kränklich war?“  
     „Verzeih mir, doch ich wollte mich ein wenig ablenken. Ich bin schon zittrig genug.“  
     „Dann komm, leg dich auf mein Bett.“  
Bilbo trat näher und legte sich hin. Gandalf murmelte einige Worte in unbekannter Sprache. Der Bauch des Halblings leuchtete dieses Mal blass orange auf, doch nichts schmerzte.  
     „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie ich es voraus sah wirst du nun Mu…… Vater. Thorin wird sich sicher sehr freuen.“  
Bilbo schluckte schwer.  
     „Er weiß nicht, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht.“  
     „Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?“  
     „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich nicht mit ihm sprechen durfte?“  
     „Aber doch nur, bis der Zauber gesprochen war. Danach….“  
     „ _Haben wir geheiratet_ , falls es dir entfallen ist. Da hatte ich andere Dinge zu tun, als ihn auf eine mögliche Vaterschaft vorzubereiten“, ereiferte sich der Hobbit.  
     „Ich dachte, es gab Zeit, als ihr verschwunden seid.“  
     „Nein, auch da hatte ich _anderes_ zu tun, als mit ihm zu reden.“  
     „Was könnte wichtiger sein, als so etwas mit ihm zu besprechen?“  
     „ _Da ich nun ein Kind in mir trage, was glaubst du wohl?_ “  
Bilbo kreischte ein wenig.  
      _´Ob die Stimmungsschwankungen jetzt schon einsetzen können?`_  
     „Nun, ihr habt miteinander geschl….. Oh, _das_ war wichtiger, als reden.“  
Gandalf errötete sichtlich.  
     „Wie soll ich es ihm nur sagen? Er wird mich sicher nicht mehr sehen wollen.“  
     „Unsinn. Du hättest das nicht getan, wenn du dir nicht sicher wärst, dass er sich freut. Aber wie du es ihm erzählst, das musst du selbst wissen. Schließlich hast _du_ ihn geheiratet und nicht ich.“  
Der Hobbit nickte leicht. Nachdem Gandalf ihn noch ein wenig über die Folgen der Schwangerschaft aufgeklärt hatte, stand Bilbo auf und verlies den Istari.  
      _´Wir haben Hunger. Ob Thorin auch etwas möchte?`_  
  
  
[ * Was wird’s wohl sein? ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Ein Tablett mit Tee, Brot, Butter, Marmelade, Kuchen, Zimtbrötchen, etwas Braten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse vor sich her tragend kam Bilbo wieder an seinem Heim an. Brass hatte ihn gut versorgt, nachdem er dessen Torte mehrmals als einfach absolut köstlich und zum Dahinschmelzen bezeichnet hatte.  
Er öffnete die Tür mühsam, da er bloß nichts verschütten wollte. Gerade hatte er sie einen Spalt breit offen, als der Halbling sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Die Tür wurde von Innen aufgezogen und er stolperte in starke Arme hinein.  
     „Hier bist du“, kam es erleichtert aus Thorins Mund.  
     „Als ich gerade wach wurde, da warst du nicht mehr da. Ich wollte dich suchen. Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du, mein Liebling? Es scheint, als hätte da jemand großen Hunger. Wolltest du nicht warten, bis ich dich begleite?“  
Der Zwergenkönig nahm seinem Gemahl das Tablett ab, stellte es auf ein Regal neben der Tür und zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss.  
     „Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
     „Ich war kaum eine Stunde unterwegs“, keuchte Bilbo leise.  
Er lächelte, als er sich ein wenig von Thorins Brust abdrückte.  
     „Das war eine Stunde zu viel. Ich wäre gern mit dir in meinem Arm aufgewacht.“  
     „Ich wollte so gern mit dir im Bett frühstücken.“  
     „Dann komm, das können wir immer noch.“  
Bilbo folgte seinem Ehemann, der nun das Tablett trug. Versonnen legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und streichelte darüber.  
      _´Da drin wächst jetzt ein kleines Wunder._ Unser Wunder. _Ich bin so aufgeregt.`_  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Du hast ja fast nichts gegessen. Geht es dir heute morgen nicht gut? Wir haben doch kaum etwas getrunken.“  
Besorgt sah Thorin von seinem Mann auf dessen Teller. Sie saßen gemütlich in ihrem Bett und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Doch Bilbo war viel zu nervös, um sich an dem schmackhaften Essen zu erfreuen.  
     „Mir ging es heute wirklich nicht ganz gut. Doch es hat nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun. Ich war …. nicht nur bei Brass. Ich war auch……. bei Gandalf. Er hat mich….. untersucht.“  
     „Was ist mit dir? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“  
     „Nein, es ist normal, wenn man sich in dieser frühen Phase befindet.“  
     „Welcher frühen Phase? Was ist los?“  
     „Es ist…. Gandalf hat… ich habe…. Dann haben wir… und nun… bin ich…. Verstehst du?“  
Bilbo sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Der König sah eindeutig nicht so aus, als ob er verstand. Sein Hobbit versuchte es erneut.  
     „Gandalf hat mir etwas geschenkt….. Die Möglichkeit auf eigene Kinder…… Ich … bin …. Du… wirst…… Vater.“  
  
Thorin lies das Brot fallen. Er wurde weiß, dann rot, dann grünlich und wieder weiß mit einem Grauton. Starr sah er auf Bilbo, durch ihn hindurch. Er versuchte den Worten seines Mannes einen Sinn zu geben.  
     „ _Thorin?_ “  
Bilbo rutschte etwas näher, dann legte er eine Zwergenhand auf seinen noch flachen Bauch und lächelte. Das holte den Zwerg aus seiner Starre. Zweifelnd sah er den Halbling an.  
     „Wie…… ? Wann… ? Wieso………… ? Wer… ? Wo…… ? _Was…?_ “  
Der Zwergenkönig konnte nur noch vor sich hin stottern. Bilbo versuchte, ihm zu helfen.  
     „Wir werden Eltern, Thorin. Du bist der Vater des Kindes, das in mir wächst. Gandalf hat es mir bestätigt. Es geschah hier, in der letzten Nacht. Der Zauberer veränderte meinen Körper zu diesem Zweck etwas. Er wollte uns das Glück eines gemeinsamen Kindes schenken, nachdem er sah, wie wir uns um die Zwerglinge kümmerten.“  
Scheinbar hatte sich der König wieder etwas gefangen, denn er konnte wieder ganze Sätze sprechen.  
     „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?“  
     „Ich durfte nicht mit dir darüber reden, bis es geschehen war.“  
     „Und danach? Als wir gestern hier ankamen?“  
     „Da war ich so von dir überwältigt.“  


Thorin nickte verstehend. Er war noch immer sehr blass, doch sah nicht mehr aus, als würde er nun gleich ins Bad rennen müssen. Die Hand war von Bilbos Bauch verschwunden und raufte sich das Haar.  
     „Wirst du mich nun hinauswerfen?“  
Der König blinzelte verwirrt.  
     „Hinauswerfen?“  
     „Weil ich dich betrogen habe? Weil du doch keine Kinder willst? Weil ich ein schwangerer Mann bin? Weil unser Kind kein reinblütiger Zwerg wird?“  
Bilbo sah seinen Mann traurig an. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.  
     „Nein! _ Nein!_ Nein! _NEIN!_ Ich liebe dich, Bilbo Eichenschild! Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Ich träumte früher davon, einmal selbst Vater zu werden, doch als ich mein Herz an dich verlor, gab ich diesen Traum für dich auf.  
Nun schenkst du mir dessen Erfüllung und glaubst, ich werde mich deswegen von dir abwenden? **NIEMALS!** Denke an die Runen auf meiner Haut. _`Meine Liebe wird jeden Stein überdauern!´_ Das ist wahr und das wird immer wahr sein. Aber ich muss ein wenig verarbeiten, was du mir da eröffnet hast. Es ist für mich etwas schwierig zu begreifen.“  
     „Ich weiß das selbst sehr gut.“  
Erneut legte Bilbo eine Hand seines Mannes auf seinen Bauch. Diesmal legte er seine Eigene darüber und lächelte. Sein Mann sah ungläubig auf die Finger, dann in das Gesicht seines Halbling und bemerkte das Glück, das in ihm zu lesen war.  
     „Ich liebe dich, du verrückter Hobbit.“  
  
Damit schob er Bilbo in die Kissen, legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Schnell wurde ihnen beiden bewusst, dass sie ihre Lust zu einander wieder entflammten. Leise flüsterte der König in das Ohr seines Hobbits.  
     „Ob wir wohl trotzdem miteinander schlafen können?“  
     „Ich denke schon…… Schwangerer werden kann ich ja kaum“, lachte Bilbo auf.  
     „Du….“  
Jedes weitere Wort ging in einer Flut aus Küssen unter.


	27. Abschied

Den restlichen Tag sah und hörte man von den Frischvermählten nichts mehr. Der wärmende Zauber, den Gandalf gesprochen hatte, wirkte noch immer und beide genossen ein wirklich ausgiebiges Bad, bevor Thorin Bilbo auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer setzte, sich vor ihn kniete und ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.  
Der König war sehr dankbar für ausreichend Feuerholz, denn der Kamin spendete ihnen wohlige Wärme, als der König bemerkte, wie gut sich die davor ausgebreiteten Felle unter seinem bloßen Rücken anfühlten, während er tief in Bilbos Hitze gefangen war.  
Außerdem wärmte es seine Haut, als der Meisterdieb Erdbeeren herbeizauberte, ihn mit einer halben fütterte und mit der anderen Hälfte köstliche Spuren über die Brust des Königs zog, bevor er den Saft davon leckte und küsste. Als sein Hobbit dann auch noch etwas von der Tortenmasse um des Zwergen Erregung verteilte und diese begierig ableckte, hob er seine Hüften von den Fellen, tief in den Mund seines Lieblings hinein.  
Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, drehte er Bilbo, der sich nun auf Händen und Knien vor ihm wand, bis sein König ihn mit einem lustvollen Laut wieder vervollständigte. Thorin konnte nicht lang wiederstehen, hob Bilbos Oberkörper und genoss es, dessen Rücken an seiner Brust zu fühlen.  
Der Halbling drehte seinen Kopf und der König verband ihre Lippen, umspielte die Zunge seines Gemahls, schluckte dessen kehliges Stöhnen, während er leidenschaftlich in den Kleineren stieß. Dabei umfasste er dessen Schaft ebenfalls und brachte den Hobbit so schon bald wieder an den Rand seiner Kräfte.  
Bilbo ergoss sich stöhnend in die Hand seines Mannes, dieser fand tief in seinem Liebling erneut Erlösung. Zufrieden sanken sie wieder zurück. Thorin schenkte seinem Mann ein strahlendes Lächeln, streichelte wiederholt versonnen über dessen Bauch und hauchte kleine Küsse darauf.  
     „Du bist dir wirklich sicher, mein Liebling?“  
     „Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin sicher.“  
     „Ich kann es noch nicht wirklich fassen. Hier drin entsteht ein Kind, _unser Kind_.“  
     „Ja, unser Kind. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass du dich freust.“  
     „ _Wie könnte ich nicht?_ Du hast dich dieser Entscheidung allein stellen müssen und ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich so entschieden hast. Ich werde unser Kind so sehr lieben, wie ich dich liebe.“  
Er küsste Bilbo ein letztes Mal, bevor er ihn an sich zog, um gemeinsam ein wenig zu dösen.  
     „Wie werden die Anderen reagieren? Dürfen wir ihnen überhaupt sagen, was geschieht? Werden sie mich dann verachten? _Ich habe Angst, Thorin_.“  
Der König zog seinen Mann noch ein wenig fester in seine Arme. Beruhigend streichelte er dessen Rücken.  
     „Wir werden mit Gandalf darüber reden, was er dazu denkt. Sicher müssen wir es nicht sofort jedem auf die Nase binden, doch irgendwann werden alle sehen können, dass dein Bauch schwillt und dass es nicht am Essen liegen kann. Bis dahin werden wir wissen, was zu tun ist.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Bilbo, wie geht es dir heute, mein Liebling?“, fragte Thorin sanft.  
Der Hobbit war blass und hatte an Gewicht verloren. Dennoch war er von besonderer Schönheit für den König. Dies mochte vielleicht an der Ehe liegen, der Verliebtheit oder auch an dem Kind.  
Thorin wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sein Mann sich wohlfühlte. Doch sie hatten nun beide Pflichten, die sie erfüllen mussten. Wenn dazu die Schöne zählte, endlich die Verwandten verabschieden zu dürfen, war es dem König besonders recht.  
     „Es wird schon gehen, mein Liebster. Ich gewöhne mich langsam daran, dass ich morgens wiedersehe, was ich abends aß. Ich weiß schließlich, dass es das wert ist. Nur fühle ich mich ein wenig schwach deswegen.  
Auch sorge ich mich, was die Anderen sagen, wenn sie mich heute wiedersehen. Ich bin schließlich seit einer Woche nicht mehr vor der Tür gewesen, dank dir.“  
Spöttisch sah der Hobbit seinen Mann an.  
Thorin hatte sich tatsächlich eine Woche mit seinem Mann in ihren Gemächern eingeschlossen und alles, was sie benötigten, an die Tür bringen lassen. Diese wurde nur geöffnet, um volle Tabletts herein zu hohlen und leere hinaus zu stellen.  
Sie hatten diese Woche intensiv genossen, denn Bilbo war, sobald das Unwohlsein vergangen war, stets lustvoll über seinen Mann hergefallen. In den seltenen Momenten, in denen sie die Finger von einander ließen, beschäftigte sich Bilbo mit Literatur, die nützliches Wissen für die nächsten Monate beinhaltete, und Thorin schrie durch die Tür, dass er doch auch einen Kronprinz in der Familie hätte, der sich doch wenigstens sieben Tage lang um alle Belange kümmern könnte.  
  
Nach dieser Woche würden sich die beiden Regenten dennoch wieder ihren Pflichten widmen müssen.  
Aber Bilbos morgendliche Übelkeit bereitete Thorin Kopfzerbrechen. So hatte er einen Tag, bevor es soweit war, nach Gandalf geschickt. Doch ihr persönlicher Haus- und Hofzauberer meinte, es sein völlig normal und unbedenklich. Spätestens in etwa drei Monaten wäre das vorbei und Bilbo würde wieder Unmengen an Nahrung zu sich nehmen können.  
     „Was denkst du darüber, ob und wann wir sagen, wie es um meinen Gemahl steht, Zauberer?“  
     „Ich befürchte, nicht alle werden diesen Veränderungen gegenüber so aufgeschlossen sein, wie du es hoffst, Thorin. Im Augenblick bestünde noch die Möglichkeit, die Magie rückgängig zu machen, mit allen Konsequenzen.“  
     „Ich würde unser Kind verlieren? Nein, das darf nicht geschehen.“  
     „Aus diesem Grund rate ich dazu, noch niemandem davon zu erzählen, der es nicht wissen muss.“  
     „Wie lange, Gandalf?“  
     „Vier Monate, Herr Beutlin.“  
     „Eichenschild, Zauberer. Ich gab ihm meinen Namen, als er mein wurde.“  
     „Sicher, verzeih. Also, vier Monate, Herr Eichenschild.“  
     „So lange? Wie soll ich denn erklären, dass ich kaum esse und so aussehe.“  
     „Du siehst wunderbar aus, mein Liebling. Wir werden das überstehen. Immerhin haben wir ganz andere Dinge gemeistert. Wir werden einfach weiterhin gemeinsam hier frühstücken und sagen, es hat uns so gut gefallen, dass wir das noch ein wenig genießen wollen. Niemand wird etwas gegen den Wunsch des Königs und seines Mannes einzuwenden haben.“  
Bilbo nickte ergeben und lächelte seinen Mann hinreißend an. Dann war Thorin mit dem Zauberer in den Wohnbereich verschwunden. Dort hielt ihn der König noch einmal auf, sah ihn eingehend an und drang auf ihn ein.  
     „Ist wirklich alles mit ihm und unserem Kind in Ordnung? Meiner Schwester war weder bei Fíli noch bei Kíli so übel. Ich sorge mich sehr!“  
     „Ich weiß, ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen. Doch glaube mir, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Hobbits, dass die ersten Monate so verlaufen. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Dís solche Dinge mit dir besprochen hat. Nun geh zu ihm, genieße deinen letzten freien Tag mit ihm und lass mich zu meinem Frühstück gehen.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Nun war es endlich soweit, dass die Hobbitverwandtschaft ihr Auenland vermisste. Sie würden heute abreisen und dabei von einem Trupp Zwerge begleitet werden. Sie hatten nur warten wollen, bis Bilbo wieder einmal vor die Tür trat. Alle waren überwältigt, als er mit seiner Krone auf dem Kopf und edlen Gewändern neben seinem Gemahl  in den großen Saal trat. Die Hobbits sprangen freudig auf und steuerten auf die beiden zu. Als Primula ihn umarmte fuhr sie erschrocken hoch.  
     „Bilbo, du bist ja nur Haut und Knochen. Was ist denn passiert? Du bist auch so blass. Was hat Thorin mit dir getrieben?“  
Dieser räusperte sich, wurde ein wenig rötlich und sah scheinbar verlegen weg.  
     „Ich habe ihn kaum zum Essen kommen lassen, liebste Base.“  
Sie sah den König erst irritiert an, dann kicherte sie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
     „Also wirklich, lieber Vetter. Du hättest Bilbo auch ein wenig füttern können.“  
Thorin errötete bei seiner Antwort noch mehr.  
     „Das habe ich auch getan….. glaub mir.“  
Wieder kicherte sie.  
     „Ich habe gehört, ihr wollt nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen. Ich möchte euch noch verabschieden und euch bitten, allen meinen daheim gebliebenen Verwandten die allerbesten Wünsche und Grüße auszurichten.“  
     „Können wir dich wirklich allein lassen, Neffe? Du siehst so mitgenommen aus.“  
     „Das liegt nur daran, dass ich frisch vermählt bin, Tantchen. In einigen Tagen legt sich das wieder. Als unsere Liebe ganz frisch war, da….., da….., da sah ich ähnlich aus“, versuchte Bilbo zu retten.  
Mirabella schien ihm zu glauben.  
  
Bald waren alle Sachen zusammengesucht, Kleider verstaut, Ponys gesattelt. Bilbo, Thorin und der Rest des ehemaligen Trupps verabschiedete sich überschwänglich von den vier Hobbits, wünschte ihnen eine gute und sichere Reise. Auch Fíli und Kíli lagen den Halblingen lang in den Armen, verabschiedeten sie tränenreich. Dwalin hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie auch ein Stück des Weges zu begleiten, was Drogo mit einem Augen verdrehen kommentierte, Primula aber vor Verzückung fast vergehen ließ.  
Sie winkten lang, bis sie nur noch ein Punkt in der Ferne waren. Dann nahm Thorin seinen Mann schützend in seine Arme, legte kurz seine Hand auf dessen Bauch, streichelte verstohlen darüber. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die braunen Locken und führte ihn wieder in den Erebor.  
     „Komm, wir müssen ein wenig herrschen. Gleich gibt es Streitgespräche zu schlichten.“


	28. Pflichten

Thorin versuchte, so viel Last wie möglich von Bilbos Schultern zu nehmen. Dennoch konnte er dem Hobbit nicht alle seiner schon bestehenden und neu hinzugekommenen Pflichten abnehmen. So musste der Halbling präsent sein, wenn der Rat sich morgens zur ersten Sitzung einfand, er musste die Lagerbestände kontrollieren und sich weiterhin mit Thranduil auseinandersetzen.  
Bilbo hatte zu lernen, was es hieß, Mitregent zu sein.  
So hatte er an Gerichtstagen neben Thorin zu sitzen und ihn bei der Rechtssprechung zu unterstützen. Oft ging es nur darum, wem welche Steine gehörten oder wer sich wo im Marktbereich aufhalten durfte.  
Es waren eher kleine Streitigkeiten und der Zwergenkönig konnte sich und seinem Mann die nötigen Pausen dazwischen gewähren, wenn es dem Meisterdieb zu viel wurde.  
Doch ab und zu waren die Fälle auch etwas anders gelagert. Wenn es um Schürfrechte ging oder um den Diebstahl von Besitz, so musste schnell und gründlich nachgeforscht werden, um zu einem wirklich gerechten Urteil zu kommen. Ziel war es, dass Bilbo bald allein auf seinem Thron saß und richtete. Er konnte so seinem Mann eine wertvolle Stütze sein und gleichzeitig würde die Akzeptanz der gemeinen Zwerge im Volk verbessert werden. Noch immer gab es genügend, die nicht ganz glücklich waren mit Thorins Wahl.  
Der König wusste es und war sehr froh darüber, dass sein Gemahl sich so tapfer hielt, obwohl es ihm oft nicht gut ging. Doch Thorin hätte ihn zu gern von all diesen Pflichten entbunden. Die Sorge um ihn und das gemeinsame Kind wog schwerer als die Freude über ein wenig mehr gemeinsame Zeit und ein besseres Ansehen im Volk.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Die Veränderungen im Körper des Hobbits waren doch größer, als sie alle angenommen hatten. Selbst Gandalf war überrascht davon, wie mitgenommen Bilbo im letzten Monat wirklich war. Hatte er sich in der ersten Woche nur morgens unwohl gefühlt, hielt dies jetzt bis zum Mittag an, manchmal sogar darüber hinaus. Der Halbling war oft unausstehlich, wenn er mit Thorin allein war.  
Er brüllte, keifte, schrie oft, verzweifelte oder weinte ohne Grund und sank kraftlos in die Arme seines Mannes, der ihn dann einfach festhielt und beruhigende Worte murmelte, bis der Meisterdieb eingeschlafen war. Dann trug er Bilbo in ihr Bett, deckte ihn gut zu und hielt ihn fest, bis auch er einschlief und davon geweckt wurde, dass sein Mann wieder in ihr Bad rannte.  
Jeder Trank, den Bilbo bisher von Gandalf bekommen hatte, half nicht viel. Sie schafften nur, dass die Gesichtsfarbe des Königsgemahls normal blieb und sich so niemand über dessen Blässe wundern konnte. Die Zwerge waren aber noch immer verwirrt darüber, wieso die Herrscher nun sogar jede Mahlzeit allein einnahmen, doch sie würden sich hüten und die Beiden nicht noch einmal darauf ansprechen. So, wie Thorin sie das letzte Mal angeschrieen hatte, reichte ihnen eine ganze Weile.  
  


 

~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo saß schon seit Stunden auf seinem Thron und hörte sich die Nöte und Sorgen der Zwerge an. Es gab heute viel zu Schlichten und nur sehr wenig Pausen. Fíli half ihm ausnahmsweise ein wenig mit den Papieren, sonst wäre es nicht zu schaffen. Gerade beklagte sich ein Zwerg darüber, dass sein Stand auf dem Markt zu klein sei und er einen Anderen wollte.  
     „Dann müsst Ihr einen größeren Stand beim Marktaufseher beantragen.“  
     „Er will mir keinen geben.“  
     „Sagte er, warum?“  
     „Er meint, ich würde das Geld nicht aufbringen, mein Regent. Der neue Stand würde mich zehn Silbermünzen mehr kosten.“  
     „Hast du das Geld?“  
     „Ja, das habe ich.“  
     „Dann sage ihm, was ich bestimme. Du hast so lange einen größeren Stand zu bekommen, wie du ihn bezahlen kannst. Nimm dieses Schreiben mit meinem Siegel und geh.“  
Dankbar verließ der Zwerg eilig den Saal.  
Seufzend versuchte Bilbo eine etwas bequemere Position für sich zu finden. Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig und er hätte gern einen Eimer gehabt. Er sah fragend zu Fíli. Dieser hielt ihm noch fünf Pergamente unter die Nase.  
     „Ich brauche eine kleine Pause. Gib mir wenigstens fünfzehn Minuten, damit ich mir die Beine vertreten kann. Hast du auch einen Schluck Wasser für mich?“  
     „Hier, trink das.“  
Fíli reichte dem Halbling einen Becher. Dieser nahm ihn dankbar entgegen. Besorgt sah der blonde Zwerg seinen angeheirateten Verwandten an.  
     „Was ist mit dir? Ich sehe, dass du dich schon den ganzen Tag entsetzlich quälst. Ich mag nicht Thorin sein, doch auch ich sorge mich um dein Wohl. Soll ich ihn rufen?“  
     „Nein, Fíli, das ist nicht nötig. Ich danke dir, aber es geht mir gut.“  
Bilbo rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Er stand auf, ging einige Schritte, dann wurde es um ihn herum schwarz. Fíli sah den Hobbit fallen, er lief los, konnte seinen Sturz aber nicht komplett abfangen. Er schaffte es nur, dass sein Kopf nicht hart auf den Stein aufschlug. Panisch hörte man ihn schreien.  
     „ **KÍLI** , SCHNELL, HILF MIR!“  
Der jüngere Zwerg kam angerannt, sah seinen Bruder an, dann Bilbo. Er half Fíli, den Halbling aufzuheben.  
     „Schickt nach Thorin und Gandalf, beeilt euch!“, rief er noch den Bediensteten zu.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin stürmte durch die Gänge, schob jeden aus dem Weg, der nicht schnell genug war und schimpfte auf die Dummheit seines Mannes, sowie seine eigene.  
      _´Wieso habe ich ihn überhaupt aus dem Bett gelassen? Er war so schwach heute früh. Ich hätte selbst Gericht halten müssen, dann wäre das nicht geschehen. Wenn ihm etwas passiert ist, oder dem Kind, dann werde ich mir das nie verzeihen!`_  
Er stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf.  
     „Bilbo! Wie geht es euch? Sag mir, dass es ihnen gut geht, Gandalf“, brachte er unbedacht hervor.  
Er sah Bilbo schlafend auf dem Bett, setzte sich daneben, streichelte sanft über seine Locken, Wangen und Kinn. Dann hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf dessen Lippen und sah den Istari anschließend fragend an. Die verwirrten Blicke, die sich Kíli und Fíli zuwarfen, bemerkte er nicht.  
     „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Thorin. Bilbo hat heute nur zu wenig gegessen. Da er kaum etwas bei sich behält isst er schon sehr wenig und hat er heute wohl seit dem Frühstück alle anderen Mahlzeiten ganz weggelassen. Doch sei unbesorgt. Ich konnte keinen Schaden feststellen. Lass ihn schlafen, das wird am Besten helfen, glaube mir.“  
Thorin nickte dankbar und stieß die unbewusst angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Er brachte den Zauberer noch hinaus.  
     „Wie lang soll das noch so gehen? Ich will meinen Mann und unser Kind nicht länger einem Risiko aussetzen. Es geht ihm so schlecht im Augenblick, dass ich mich wirklich sehr um seinen Zustand sorge.“  
     „Ich tue das auch. Ich werde dir morgen noch ein paar Tränke bringen, die ihn stärken sollten. Doch es hilft nur Ruhe, bis sein Körper die Veränderungen besser verkraftet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Nähe ihm hilft.“  
Gandalf war kaum auf den Gängen, als vier Füße angetrampelt kamen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Was hat Bilbo, Onkel? Warum ist er umgefallen?“  
Die Brüder sahen Thorin sorgenvoll an, Fíli hatte nur leise und vorsichtig gefragt. Er befürchtete, dass sein Onkel wieder losbrüllen würde.  
     „Er hat nichts, Fíli, nur etwas schlechtes gegessen“, gab dieser jedoch erschöpft zurück.  
Er legte eine Hand auf seine Augen und betete im Stillen.  
      _´Mahal, sei gnädig und beschütze meinen Mann, beschütze unser Kind.`_  
     „Du wärst niemals so durcheinander wegen eines verdorbenen Magens. Auch Gandalf wäre schon lang wieder weitergezogen, wenn hier alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen würde. Wenn ich deine Worte gerade eben dann noch bedenke…. Wir sind jung, aber nicht dumm, Onkel Thorin. Sprich mit uns, wir können euch beiden beistehen.“  
Der König ging auf und ab, raufte das schon wieder länger werdende Haar und kratze den neu sprießenden Bart. Er überlegte lang, sah seine Neffen an, ging weiter, sah sie an, seufzte. Schließlich begab er sich zu einem Schrank, holte Gläser und einen Krug, schenkte in jedes Glas etwas ein und übergab sie seinen Neffen.  
     „Setzt euch und trinkt. Was ich euch zu erzählen habe wird eines straffen Schnapses bedürfen.“  
Sie ließen den Alkohol ihre Kehlen hinabrinnen, Thorin schenkte nach.  
     „Nun, sprich endlich. Was habt ihr beiden?“  
     „Also gut. Gandalf ist noch bei uns, weil wir seine Hilfe benötigen. Er hat mit Bilbos Körper etwas besonderes getan und nun trägt er ein Kind in sich, _mein_ Kind, _unser Kind_.“  
Die Zwerge sahen sich gegenseitig an, wurden blass und versteinerten einen Augenblick. Dann fingen sie großes Gelächter an.  
     „Das ist gut, Onkelchen. So hast du uns noch nie dran gekriegt. Aber lass Bilbo nicht hören, dass du auf seine Kosten scherzt.“  
Kíli hielt sich lachend den Bauch.  
     „Ich sage, es ist wahr.“  
Das Lachen verstummte schlagartig, seine Neffen sahen ihn betroffen an.  
     „Das tut mir leid“, flüsterte Fíli.  
     „Wir wollen dieses Kind. Da gibt es nichts, das euch leid tun muss. Ich dachte eigentlich, gerade _ihr_ freut euch mit uns.“  
     „Du missverstehst, Onkel. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass wir gelacht haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es möglich sein soll, doch wenn es stimmt, dann freue ich mich für euch beide.“  
     „Ich mich natürlich auch. Ich weiß, wie lang schon Bilbo Kinder wollte und wie betrübt er war, da es nicht sein sollte. Außerdem weiß ich, dass auch du gern eigene Zwerglinge hättest.“  
     „So wird es geschehen. Doch sagt, wollt ihr immer noch helfen?“  
     „Ja!“, sprachen beide Zwerge inbrünstig aus.  
     „Gut, zuerst versprecht mir, dass ihr zu _NIEMANDEM_ ein Wort verliert, auch nicht meiner Schwester. Wir sind noch nicht bereit dafür, es darf noch nicht bekannt werden.  Schwört es!“  
     „Das tun wir“, versicherten Beide wie aus einem Munde.  
  
     „Dann hört mir zu. Es ist folgendes……..“


	29. Familie

Der verbliebene Monat verging ohne zusätzliche große Komplikationen.  
  
Kíli betrat nur wenige Tage nach Bilbos Zusammenbruch gemeinsam mit beiden Regenten morgens den Ratssaal. Die Zwergenältesten sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.  
     „Was will dein zweitgeborener Neffe hier, König?“, fragte einer von ihnen.  
     „Ich möchte mich möglicherweise eines Tages um einen freien Sitz in diesem Rat bemühen. Dafür möchte ich wissen, was auf mich zukommen würde.“  
Die Zwerge sahen sich entsetzt an. Sie hätten alles für möglich gehalten, aber dass ausgerechnet Kíli sich zu ihnen gesellen wollte….  
     „Aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen, dass er den Platz meines Mannes einnehmen wird. Ich denke, wir werden keine drei Mitglieder der Königsfamilie zu unseren morgendlichen Sitzungen benötigen. Oder irre ich mich da?“  
Thorin sah drohend in die Runde. Die Räte zogen ihre Köpfe ein, murmelten Unverständliches und schüttelten ihre Häupter.  
     „Dann bist du ab jetzt von dieser Pflicht befreit, mein Liebling“, flüsterte er in Bilbos Ohr.  
Der Meisterdieb sah ihn aus großen Augen an und lächelte dankbar, bevor er sich in ihre Gemächer zurück zog und wieder hinlegte.  
      _´Ich bin so froh, dass nun wenigstens die Beiden wissen, wie es um uns steht. Die drei Zwerge lassen uns kaum noch aus den Augen. Ich hatte Angst, dir ist etwas passiert, als ich ohnmächtig wurde und so hart aufschlug. Das hätte ich mir nicht verzeihen können…._  
_Geht es dir gut da drin, mein kleines Wunder? Wollen wir doch einmal  etwas essen? Hast du auch Hunger?`_  
Bilbo streichelte liebevoll über seinen noch flachen Bauch und lächelte bei seinen Gedanken. Seit dem Augenblick, in dem Thorin ihm so überschwänglich erklärt hatte, dass er sich ebenso sehr auf den Nachwuchs freute, wie der Hobbit selbst, waren dessen Gedanken von einem _´Wir`_ – Gefühl geprägt, das jeden Tag ein wenig wuchs, so wie ihr Kind.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Fíli wurde nun auch wieder mehr in die Belange der Regentschaft einbezogen, als er vorerst gehofft hatte. War er doch froh gewesen, dieser Bürde für einige Zeit entkommen zu sein. Doch er blieb jetzt oft an Bilbos Seite, wenn keiner der beiden anderen Zwerge Zeit hatte.  
Außerdem half er nun, wenn es um die Streitigkeiten der Zwerge ging. Sie veranschlagten ab sofort mehr Tage dafür, aber an jedem Einzelnen ging es etwas später los, gab es weniger Schlichtungen, dafür mehr Pausen. Der Halbling war Fíli äußerst dankbar für diese Idee und dessen Begründung, dass sie dann mehr Zeit hätten, um gerechtere Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
  
Des Weiteren ging Bilbo von Stund an regelmäßig zusammen mit dem blonden Prinzen durch die Lager, kontrollierte Bestände, überließ ihm dabei die Schreibtätigkeiten und diktierte nur noch.  
So fiel es Bilbo bald wieder leichter, sich mit Thranduil herumzuärgern, wenn dieser mehr Edelsteine für weniger Wein haben wollte oder seine Lieferungen erst mit Verzögerung eintrafen. Die Stimmungsschwankungen des Hobbits kamen ihm dabei oft zu Hilfe, so auch heute….  
  
     „Wo sind diese Spitzohren? Ihre Lieferung Fleisch sollte schon gestern eintreffen. Die Lager müssen vollkommen gefüllt werden, bevor das Fest ansteht. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass sie uns behindern, weil sie nicht rechtzeitig erscheinen.“  
Bilbo lief laut zeternd durch den Gang, der ihn zum Eiligen Wasser führen würde. Dort hatten sie eine Anlegestelle für die Boote der Elben und Menschen eingerichtet. Er keifte weiter, als er näher kam, einen verzweifelten Fíli hinter sich hertraben lassend.  
     „Bard und sein verfluchtes Pack an Aasgeiern bekommt es schließlich auch hin, den Fisch zur vereinbarten Zeit herzuschaffen. Wieso also diese Baumrammler nicht?“  
     „Bilbo…“, versuchte Fíli, ihn zu erreichen.  
     „Sind sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Bäume zu streicheln?“  
     „ _Bilbo_ …“  
     „Oder haben sie erst die Grashalme gezählt, bevor sie eingestiegen sind?“  
     „ _BILBO!_ __“  
     „ _Was_ , Fíli? Was willst du? _Sag es mir!_ “  
Bedrohliches Funkeln lag in Bilbos Blick.  
     „Bitte beruhige dich wieder. Elben haben gute Ohren und ich glaube, Legolas, Thranduilssohn ist unter ihnen, weil er mit dir sprechen will.“  
     „NA UND? Das spitzohrige Bübchen kann ruhig hören, was ich zu sagen habe.“  
     „Ich befürchte aber, du wirst einen Konflikt auslösen.“  
     „Glaubst du, Thorin wäre nicht begeistert? Erinnere dich an dessen Worte, als er eingekerkert war. Ich habe das diesem Waldlandkönig noch nicht verziehen!“  
  
     „Dennoch bittet mein Vater untertänigst um Verzeihung und schickte mich, um zu erklären, was passierte.“  
Bilbo drehte sich um und sag verärgert zu dem blonden Elb hinauf.  
     „Sprich, Waldlandprinz“, entfuhr es dem Halbling zischend  
     „Ich war mit meinen Männern jagen, als wir von Spinnen angegriffen wurden und uns verteidigen mussten. Dabei verspritzen einige ihr Gift auf das bereits gejagte Wild und wir mussten noch einmal neu beginnen. Ich erbitte somit gnädigst Eure Entschuldigung, hochgeschätzter Regent.“  
Bilbo wurde bei diesen Worten bleich. Er überlegte, wie unbedacht er doch gewesen war.  
      _´Was, wenn Legolas seinem Vater von meinen Worten berichtet? Dieser wird sie als Provokation betrachten. Er wird uns angreifen. Das verzeiht Thorin mir nie. Bei einem Angriff ist er in Gefahr,_ mein Kleines _ist dann in Gefahr. Oh nein, oh nein. Ich…., ich…., ich war so dumm.`_  
Bilbo schluchzte plötzlich herzergreifend auf.  
     „Verzeiht, mein Herr. Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen“, flennte er.  
Legolas zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, Fíli stellte sich schützend vor Bilbo und hob entschuldigend seine Schultern. Der Hobbit weinte weiter.  
     „Vielleicht solltest du besser in deine Gemächern gehen? Ich werde Onkel Thorin Bescheid geben, dass du ihn brauchst.“  
     „N~E~I~N, nicht Thorin. Er d~d~darf das nicht w~wissen. B~b~bitte“, kam es zwischen den Schluchzern.  
Fíli nickte hilflos und tätschelte des Meisterdiebs bebende Schultern.  
  
Der Elbenprinz sah sich das Schauspiel an, sagte dazu jedoch keinen Ton. Schließlich schaffte es der Zwerg, dass Bilbo mit schlurfenden Schritten in sein Heim ging.  
     „Bitte, verzeiht, Herr Elb. Bilbo ist zur Zeit sehr…….“  
     „Emotional? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste und es wieder die Natur wäre…. Wobei, wer weiß schon, wie Hobbits innen aussehen? Er war und ist der Einzige, den ich bisher sah.“  
     „Ich, nein….., es ist nicht das. Er vermisst seine Verwandtschaft sehr. Dies äußerst sich so, wie gerade eben. In einigen Wochen wird es sich gelegt haben. Ich bitte Euch inständig, nichts hiervon an andere Ohren dringen zu lassen.“  
     „Aus welchem Grund sollte ich dies tun?“  
     „Wie wäre es nicht nur mit meiner Entschuldigung, sondern auch extra Gold?“  
     „Wollt Ihr mich beleidigen? Eine einfache Bitte hätte genügt. Da es Euch wichtig erscheint, wird adar* nichts davon erfahren. Richtet Thorin seine und meine Grüße aus.“  
  
  
[ * Sindarin – Vater ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Dís bemerkte bald, dass ihre Söhne sich anders verhielten, als sie es normalerweise zu tun pflegten. Kíli stand um einiges früher auf, als sie es gewohnt war. Fíli ging Beschäftigungen nach, die er nicht mehr erledigen wollte. Nachdem ein weiterer Monat vergangen war, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und musste ihre Kinder fragen, was denn los sei.  
Da ihr Bruder und Schwager es noch immer vorzogen, allein zu frühstücken, bereitete Dís auch wieder für sich und ihre Söhne das Frühstück und sie saßen nur zu dritt am Tisch in Dís´ Küche. Ihre Neugier brach aus ihr heraus.  
     „Sagt mir, was mit euch ist“, verlangte Dís.  
     „Was sollte denn sein?“, erwiderte Fíli scheinbar verwirrt.  
     „Du weißt, was ich meine. Versuche nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Ich kenne meine Söhne“, beharrte sie.  
     „Wir benehmen uns wie immer“, gab Kíli kleinlaut an.  
     „Muss ich erst den Kochlöffel holen?“  
     „Nein, bitte, nicht den Kochlöffel. Wir haben Onkelchen geschworen nichts zu sagen. Die drei müssen doch beschützt werden…“  
     „Kíli, _du Dummkopf_ “, zischte Fíli neben ihm.  
     „Was denn? Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt.“  
     „Die DREI?“, sprach Dís ungläubig aus.  
Sie setzte sich verwirrt und überlegte lang.  
     „Oh, _das_ meinst du, Fíli.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Was habe ich von Kíli gehört? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du musst das vor mir geheim halten? Denkst du, ich würde euch in eine missliche Lage bringen? Glaubst du nicht, ich würde mich nicht mit euch freuen? Hast du erwartet, ich lasse mir das so einfach gefallen?“  
     „Dís, ich…“  
     „Was, du? Wann wolltest du es mir denn erzählen, Bruderherz? Äußere dich. Verteidige dich.“  
Dís schäumte vor Wut. Als sie den Sinn hinter Kílis Worten verstanden hatte, war die Prinzessin aufgesprungen und schnurstracks in die Räume ihres Bruders gehetzt. Ohne Wiederworte zu dulden hatte sie sich durch die Tür gedrängt und stand nun drohend vor dem König.  
Thorin wiederum hatte schon oft genug mit seiner wütenden Schwester Bekanntschaft gemacht, um zu wissen, wann er lieber den Mund hielt. Heute aber war keiner dieser Tage. Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, sah auf sie hinab und klang beängstigend, als er seine Worte an sie richtete.  
     „Ich habe mich vor dir _weder_ zu äußern _noch zu verteidigen_. Ich bin dein älterer Bruder _und_ dein König. Es geht um meinem Mann und mein Kind. Ich entscheide mit ihm zusammen, wann wir es wem sagen und wann nicht. Deine Söhne sollten den Mund halten. Ich werde Kíli die Beine lang ziehen für seinen Fehler.  
Meine Neffen wüssten es auch noch nicht, wenn Bilbo nicht im Beisein von Fíli umgefallen wäre und dieser ihn aufgefangen hätte. Sie haben ihn hier her gebracht und Gandalf gerufen.  
Natürlich wollten sie wissen, was passiert ist. Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich es ihnen sage, oder nicht. Doch ich brauche ihre Hilfe zu Bilbos Schutz. Nur aus diesem Grund wissen sie schon davon und du nicht. Wage nie wieder, mir etwas anderes zu unterstellen. _Hast du verstanden?_ “  
Dís war mittlerweile bleich, da _sie_ Thorin nur selten _wirklich_ schreien sah. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und bemerkte, wie angespannt er sein musste. Also fragte sie lieber ruhig, anstatt ihn im Gegenzug auch anzuschreien.  
     „Geht es deinem Mann so schlecht?“  
     „Schlechter. Er isst kaum, ihm ist ständig übel, seine Stimmungsschwankungen….“  
     „Ja, damit hatte Fjalar bei beiden Schwangerschaften auch die größten Sorgen“, lachte die Prinzessin nun leicht verschmitzt.  
     „Wie hat er es geschafft, dich wieder zu beruhigen?“, fragte Thorin etwas gelöster nach.  
     „Gar nicht. Er hat einfach gewartet, bis sein Kind sich in mir bewegte und dann war ich vor Rührung wieder ein weinendes Häufchen. Da halfen dann Streicheleinheiten sehr viel. Davon wurde ich aber wieder…..“  
Dís wurde rot.  
     „So ähnlich ist es bei uns im Augenblick auch. Nur rennt Bilbo meist kurz danach in unser Bad. Ich habe Angst um die beiden, Schwesterchen“, flüsterte der König.  
     „Das kann ich verstehen. Wieso wolltest du dich mir nicht anvertrauen, du starrsinniger Dummkopf? Ich hätte euch beiden doch schon längst beigestanden und versucht zu helfen. Wie weit ist Bilbo denn?“  
Dís war wieder versöhnt, dachte lieber an den zukünftigen Neffen oder vielleicht sogar eine kleine Nichte?  
     „Er ist schon im dritten Monat. Unser Kind wurde in unserer Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt. Gandalf bestand darauf, dass wir niemandem etwas sagen dürfen, bis noch ein Monat vergangen ist.“  
     „Aber warum?“  
     „Es ist nicht natürlich, dass ein Halbling schwanger wird. Gandalf hat einen Zauber gesprochen, der ihm ermöglichte, dieses Kind zu empfangen. Doch er sagte auch, es könnte passieren, dass andere fordern mögen, diesen Vorgang umzukehren. Es wäre wohl bis zum Ende des vierten Monats sogar möglich. Dís, _wir würden unser Kind verlieren_. Schwöre mir, dass du mit niemandem darüber sprichst.“  
  
Der König sah seine Schwester flehend an. Sie nickte.


	30. Zwerge

Zwei weitere Monate gingen ins Land, der Frühling kam und hielt Einzug auf den Hängen des Berges. Bilbo freute sich, dass er ab und zu wieder hinaus in den Sonnenschein gehen konnte, wenn er sich danach fühlte.  
Da Dís nun wusste, wie es um ihn stand, nahm sie sich den Halblings an, wenn Thorin und Kíli im Rat saßen, Fíli für ihn die Lager kontrollierte und er einfach zu schwach war, um aufzustehen. Doch sie stand ihm nicht nur seelisch bei, sie hatte auch praktische Tipps.  
  
     „Hast du das schon einmal probiert?“  
Fragte sie deswegen einen Tag, nachdem sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte.  
     „Nein, _das habe ich nicht_. Es sieht widerwärtig aus.“  
Bilbo verzog sein Gesicht, als seine Schwägerin mit einem Tablett zum Frühstück kam. Da nun die komplette königliche Familie eingeweiht war, saßen sie morgens zusammen mit Gandalf im Wohnzimmer der Herrscher und besprachen sich für den Tag.  
Der Zauberer brachte dann die Tränke mit, die Bilbo stärken sollten, untersuchte ihn eingehend, beruhigte die aufgeregten Zwerge und unterhielt sich mit Dís. Diese gab gerade nicht auf, hielt Bilbo einen Teller unter die Nase.  
     „Aber es hilft, glaub mir. _Probiere_ es wenigstens. Ich habe es speziell für dich zubereitet.“  
     „Ich soll _das_ essen? Hobbits essen zwar viel, _aber nicht so etwas_.“  
     „Hast du schon einmal eine schwangere Hobbitfrau gefragt?“  
     „Nein, habe ich nicht, aber…“, maulte Bilbo.  
     „…. sie würde dir sagen, dass sie es verträgt. Sie würde sogar behaupten, dass es schmeckt.“  
Dís sah ihn bestimmt an, die drei anderen Zwerge und der Istari blieben lieber auf Abstand. Sie befürchteten, dass sie sonst vorkosten mussten.  
     „Ich will aber nicht“, quengelte der Meisterdieb.  
     „Tu es für dein Kind. Ihr braucht mehr Nahrung.“  
Das half. Bilbo nahm das Brot entgegen, sah auf die Marmelade und freute sich darauf, sah auf die darüber gelegten Gewürzgurken und schüttelte sich. Dennoch biss er ein wenig ab, kaute, schluckte und ….. verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.  
     „Du hast recht, es schmeckt vorzüglich.“  
  
Seit jenem Morgen schlich Dís immer sehr früh in die Küche, um die Gewürzgurken zu besorgen. Heute erwischte sie Brass, der fragte, was sie suchte. Die Prinzessin stotterte ein wenig herum, stocherte auf der Suche nach passenden Worten in ihrem Gehirn, bis sie die Stimme des Kochs vernahm.  
     „Ich verstehe…. Ich habe dich mit Nori gesehen. Es sind also Glückwünsche angebracht?“  
Dís drehte sich auf der Stelle um und stürmte hochrot davon. Das glückliche Lachen des Kochs verfolgte sie, bis sie durch die Tür zu Eichenschilds Heim trat.  
     „Stellt euch vor, was gerade passiert ist…..“  
  
Als sie endete brachen alle in großes Gelächter aus. Sogar Bilbo stimmte ein, ging es ihm seit einer Woche doch von Tag zu Tag besser, so wie Gandalf es prophezeit hatte. Auch sein Bäuchlein wuchs nun etwas. Wenn er sein Hemd auszog, dann sah man schon eine kleine Wölbung. Thorin hauchte gern einen Kuss auf diese Stelle und redete sogar ab und zu mit Bilbos Bauch.  
Nun überlegten sie, wie mit der Situation umzugehen sei. Eigentlich hatten alle zusammen beschlossen, die Schwangerschaft geheim zuhalten, bis der Bauch nicht mehr zu übersehen war.  
Doch so wurde es schwierig. Niemand wollte dieses Missverständnis aufrecht erhalten müssen, am aller wenigsten Bilbo. Der Halbling hatte so schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, da alle für ihn seine Aufgaben meisterten.  
     „Uns bleibt keine Wahl, mein Schatz. Wir werden bald sagen müssen, dass ich ein Kind unter dem Herzen trage. Das kann ich Dís nicht antun.“  
     „Ich befürchte, wir werden auch mit Anfeindungen zu kämpfen haben, mein Liebling“, gab Thorin zu bedenken.  
     „Das werden wir immer. Es ist egal, ob jetzt oder in zwei Monaten oder in fünf. Irgendwann wird es geschehen. Niemand kann uns noch unser Wunder nehmen. Das ist das Wichtigste. Du sagst immer, alles andere schaffen wir.  
Ich will zeigen, dass ich stark bin, dass ich würdig bin, dein Ehemann zu sein und dass ich genug Kraft habe, um mit dir für dieses Kind zu sorgen. Ich werde mir das von Anfeindungen nicht zerstören lassen.“  
Dís sah Bilbo gerührt an, ihre Söhne nickten. Gandalf äußerte sich.  
     „Ich werde neben euch stehen, wenn ihr es verkündet.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Einen Tag später waren am Morgen alle Zwerge auf dem Markt versammelt. Wenn der König rief, dann hatten alle zu folgen. Thorin stand mit einen noch immer blassen, doch sichtlich gefassteren, Bilbo neben sich auf den Treppen, die zu dem großen Platz hinabführten.  
Am Vortag hatten sie noch lang das Für und Wieder diskutiert, sich schließlich dafür entschieden, allen zusammen auf einen Schlag die Neuigkeit zu berichten. Nicht einmal Balin oder Dwalin hatten sie vorher informiert.  
Zu groß war Bilbos Angst, dann die Kraft nicht mehr zu finden, es den Zwergen aus dem gemeinen Volk zu sagen. Hier und da wurde gemurmelt, doch als Thorin mit Bilbo einen Schritt vortrat und seine Stimme erhob, wurden alle still.  
     „Ihr edlen Zwerge, die ihr gemeinsam mit uns im Erebor lebt, die ihr gemeinsam mit uns seit fünf langen Jahren dem Berg zu altem Glanz verhelft. Ich habe euch heute hier her bitten lassen, denn es gibt Neuigkeiten, die ich, die wir“, er umarmte Bilbo und lächelte ihn zärtlich an, „euch nicht vorenthalten wollen.  
Ich weiß, dass ihr alle euch fragt, wieso der Zauberer Gandalf noch bei uns ist. Ich weiß auch, dass Brass meine Schwester gestern sah und sie nach etwas fragte. Wir wollen nicht, dass Gerüchte entstehen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir uns entschlossen, euch allen heute, hier und jetzt zu offenbaren, was es damit auf sich hat.“  
Thorin atmete tief durch, dann sprach er erneut.  
     „Uns, Bilbo Eichenschild und mir, ist die große Gnade und das Glück zu Teil geworden, uns über Nachwuchs freuen zu dürfen. Mein Mann erwartet ein Kind.“  
  
Man hätte einen Kiesel fallen hören können, so still war es einen Augenblick. Dann wurden die ersten Glückwünsche und Jubelrufe laut. Doch, wie erwartet, gab es auch Stimmen, die Dinge wie _´Frevel`_ , _ ´Ihr beschwört Durins Fluch!`_, oder _´Mahal bewahre uns vor diesem Unglück!`_ ausriefen.  
Die Zwerge wurden immer lauter, Bilbo immer blasser und Thorin immer röter vor Zorn. Er versuchte, gegen den Lärm anzukämpfen, doch nicht einmal er schaffte es dieses mal.  
     „ **RUHE!** ****“, hallte über den Platz.  
Ein weißer Blitz ließ alle erschrocken auffahren und verstummen.  
     „Es ist kein Frevel, der hier begangen wurde. Dieses Kind ist nicht die Saat eines Balrog oder etwas anderes Unsägliches. Es ist ein Geschenk der Liebe, die zwischen euren Herrschern besteht. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu begreifen. Doch nur, wenn die Zuneigung rein und tief ist, kann dieser Zauber wirken“, warf Gandalf dazwischen.  
     „Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?“, rief jemand.  
     „Weil _ICH _ diesen Zauber wirkte und darum weiß, wann er gelingen kann und wann nicht. Das Kind, das in Bilbo wächst, wird keine Gefahr sein für den Berg. Es wird ein Zeichen setzten. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Zwerge tolerant und offen sind, nicht so engstirnig und verbohrt, wie alle euch sehen.“  
      _´… und wie ihr es gerade zeigt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich bewahrheitet, was ich hier gerade erzähle.`_  
     „Ich bitte euch, hört mir zu. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verkraften und ich weiß auch, viele hätten sich an Thorins Seite eine Zwergin von Rang und Namen gewünscht, keinen einfachen Hobbit, wie ich es bin. Doch ich versichere euch, dass ihm mein Herz gehört.  
Aber es gehört nicht nur ihm allein. Es gehört auch all den Zwergen, die hier vor mir stehen und es gehört dem Wunder, das ich in meinem Leib beschütze. Einige von euch haben gesehen, wie ich vor einigen Monaten umfiel und Fíli mich auffing. Es geschah, weil ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ich mehr Ruhe benötigte. Ich wollte nicht, dass einige von euch länger warten mussten, als nötig.  
Ich verstehe, respektiere und fühle mit euch und euren Sorgen. Niemals würde ich von euch etwas anderes verlangen, als das, was ihr von mir erwarten könnt. Den Respekt, den ich vor jedem einzelnen der Zwerge hier im Erebor habe. Den Respekt von Hobbit zu Zwerg.  
Aber auch den Respekt vor einem Mann, der für euch gegen Smaug antrat, um den Erebor als eure Heimat zurückzuerobern.  
Ich stehe nicht mehr als der schwächliche Hobbit vor euch, der das Auenland verlies. Ich stehe hier als Fassreiter, als Drachenbezwinger, als Königsgemahl und Mitregent, der für euch, die ihr hier eine neue Heimstatt gefunden habt, nur die besten Absichten hat.“  
Wieder blieben die Zwerge still, dann applaudierten sie. Vergessen waren die schändlichen Reden.  
  
Nur wenige stimmten nicht mit ein, in ihren Blicken war ein gefährliches Funkeln zu sehen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Der Frühling verging, der Sommer zog ins Land.  
Nachdem drei weitere Monate vergangen waren sah man Bilbos Bauch nun deutlicher. Doch mit jedem Tag, den der Bauch runder wurde, ging es dem Halbling besser. Er hatte keine Morgenübelkeit mehr und wenn er herumschrie, dann wartete Thorin einfach ab.  
Sobald der Halbling dann an sich hinunter sah, streichelte er über seine kleine Kugel und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. In diesem Augenblick setzte Thorin ein und beruhigte seinen Mann mit liebevollen Worten, streichelte dessen Rücken, legte seine Hand beschützend über ihr Kind und hauchte Bilbo zärtliche Worte ins Ohr.  
Dies hatte nun oft die Wirkung, die Dís beschrieben hatte. Der Zwergenkönig freute sich darüber sehr und genoss es, seinen Mann mit Zärtlichkeiten zu überschütten. Er fand, die Schwangerschaft stand Bilbo ausgezeichnet.  
  
Wie es schien, hatten wohl doch alle Zwerge akzeptiert, dass ihr Herrscherpaar Nachwuchs bekam.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~    


  
  
Heute war es sehr warm und Bilbo brauchte frische Luft, sowie etwas Bewegung in der Sonne. Da alle Arbeiten erledigt waren, zog er Thorin mit und sie standen bald im Sonnenschein.  
     „Ich möchte wieder einmal auf unsere Lichtung. Dort waren wir schon so lange nicht mehr. Ich hätte Lust….“  
Den Rest ließ der Meisterdieb in einem Kuss vergehen. Thorin knurrte sinnlich an seinen Lippen.  
     „Du bist lang nicht mehr geritten. Ich möchte nicht, dass euch beiden etwas geschieht. Was ist, wenn du stürzt?“  
     „Unsere Ponys ragen nicht weit über den Boden, sie sind trittsicher und lieb. Ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet und möchte es so gern. Es ist doch nur eine Stunde und das Wasser in der Quelle ist sicher herrlich warm. Bitte, mein Schatz. Das Wasser wird auch unserem Kind gut tun. Ich entspanne immer so gut beim Baden.“  
Bilbo löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, sah zu Thorin hinauf und schob seine zitternde Unterlippe ein wenig nach vorn. Der König konnte sich diesem Anblick nicht entziehen. Wenige Minuten später saßen sie in den Sätteln und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Es ist hier so schön, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, mein König“, hauchte Bilbo gerade.  
Er stieg von seinem Pony und fühlte das weiche Gras unter seinem Füßen. Das Gesicht in die Sonne gestreckt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und seinen Bauch streichelnd bot er für seinen Mann ein äußerst aufreizendes Bild. Schnell stand auch Thorin mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden, löste seinen Umhang, legte das stets an seiner Hüfte befindliche Schwert ab und öffnete sein Hemd ein wenig, während er auf seinen Halbling zuging.  
Sanft schlang er seine Arme um den Körper des Hobbits und zog dessen Rücken an seine Brust. Thorin hauchte kleine Küsse in Bilbos Nacken und kitzelte ihn dort ein wenig mit seiner Nasenspitze. Liebevoll streichelte er über die Wölbung unter dem Stoff und fuhr neckend mit seiner Zunge Bilbos Ohr nach.  
     „Hast du nicht etwas von einem gemeinschaftlichen Bad erzählt? Ich hätte Lust….“, raunte er dabei.  
Der Hobbit stöhnte wohlig auf, drehte sich dann lächelnd um und öffnete das Hemd seines Mannes noch ein Stück weiter, während er dessen Hals küsste und mit deiner Zunge heiße Spuren zog.  
     „Also wirklich, mein König, wo denkt Ihr hin? Ich hatte nur Entspannung im Sinn“, scherzte der Königsgemahl.  
     „Ich auch.“  
  
  


Thorin schälte seinen Mann zärtlich aus den Schichten aus Stoff, die ihn umgaben. Dann ließ er sich bereitwillig von Bilbo entkleiden. Sie erkundeten jeden Zentimeter entblößter Haut und gaben sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, dem Anderen nah sein zu können. 

Wenig später hob Thorin seinen Liebling auf die starken Arme. Bilbo spielte ein wenig mit dem krausen Haar auf der Brust seines Königs und streichelte den wieder vollen Bart. Bewundernd nahm er eine seidige schwarze Locke zwischen seine Finger, als Thorin mit ihm sanft in die warmen Wellen der Quelle eintauchte.  
Er setzte sich Bilbo bequem auf seine gespreizten Beine, küsste wieder dessen Nacken und Rücken und erfreute sich an den Lauten, die der Hobbit ausstieß, während er mit einem Finger in ihn drang.  
Bilbo reichte dieses Gefühl recht schnell nicht mehr aus und sein Mann nahm zügig einen zweiten, bald einen dritten Finger dazu. Der Kopf des Halbling lag entspannt auf der Schulter seines Zwergen. Er genoss mit geschlossenen Augen und strahlendem Gesicht, wie sein König sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Hin und wieder drehte er sein Gesicht nach hinten, zog Thorins Kopf im Nacken näher und stahl sich einen Kuss von dessen Lippen, schob seine Zunge für einen sinnlichen Tanz in die Mundhöhle des Herrschers.  
     „Bitte, Thorin, ich will nicht mehr warten“, hauchte er bald.  
     „Dann will ich dich nicht quälen“, gluckste Thorin.  
Er entzog Bilbo seine Finger. Dieser stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an das kommende Gefühl vorfreudig auf. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung senkte Thorin seinen Mann auf das harte Fleisch und vollkommenes Glück durchströmte ihn, als er die Hitze und Enge des Halbling spürte.  
Er gewährte Bilbo einen Augenblick, um sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen. Doch nicht lang, und der Hobbit bewegte sich ein wenig. Nun legte der König seine Hände an die Hüften seines Partners, um ihn in seiner Bewegung zu unterstützen.  
Kleine Küsse auf dessen Nacken hauchend und leichte Bisse setzend steigerte Thorin ihren Rhythmus immer mehr. Bilbo keuchte vor Vergnügen, das warme Wasser umgab sie wohlig und umspielte sie in kleinen Wellen, die ihnen wie die Brandung ihrer Leidenschaft anmuteten.  
Thorin wollte seinem Mann gern Erleichterung verschaffen, doch da seine Hände ihn stützen, konnte er dies nur erreichen, indem der König den Winkel, in dem er in Bilbo stieß, veränderte.  
Er wurde mit einem Aufschrei belohnt, der über die Lichtung hallte. Nun traf er bei jedem Eindringen diesen Punkt in seinem Hobbit und bemerkte, wie dieser bald zittrig wurde. Nach wenigen weiteren Stößen spürte der Zwerg, wie sich Bilbo in heißen Wellen um ihn verkrampfte und hörte, wie er leidenschaftlich _`Thorin, aaaaaah´_ hinausschrie, als er heftig kam.  
Auch für den König gab es nun kein Halten mehr. Er stieß ein letztes Mal in den kleineren Körper, bevor er seine Saat tief in Bilbo verströmte. Das warme Wasser genießend schmiegten sie sich noch eine Weile aneinander und streichelten sich, tauschten liebevolle Küsse und genossen die Zweisamkeit im Sonnenschein.  
  
  


Thorin hatte Bilbo gerade geholfen, die sich über dem Bauch spannende Hose zu schließen, wobei er meinte, der Hobbit bräuchte bald neue Kleider. Der Könugsgemahl schob eben den letzten Knopf seiner Weste durch das dazugehörende Knopfloch und betrachtete versonnen das Muskelspiel an Thorins nacktem Rücken, während dieser wieder in seine Beinkleider stieg, da stockte er verwirrt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm der Halbling eine Bewegung wahr, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in diese Richtung und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.  
  
Thorin sah alarmiert auf, erkannte die Gefahr und griff nach seinem Schwert. Er stand gerade rechtzeitig bei Bilbo, um einen schwarz gekleideten Angreifer davon abzuhalten, ihm ein Messer in den Bauch zu stoßen.  
Stattdessen prallte das Metall von Thorins Schwert ab. Er stieß den Unbekannten zurück und versenkte in einer schnellen Bewegung die Spitze seiner Klinge ein wenig in dessen Hals. Genug, dass Blut floss, aber nicht genug, um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. Thorin sah sich um, bemerkte, wie Bilbo zitterte, doch er musste erst klären, ob es sicher war.  
     „Sind hier noch mehr?“  
Der Angreifer schüttelte den Kopf.  
     „Wer bist du?“  
Keine Antwort. Die Spitze senkte sich tiefer, ein Ächzen entrang sich der Kehle.  
     „Sprich!“  
Wieder keine Antwort. Der Unbekannte öffnete den Mund, zeigte, dass er keine Zunge mehr hatte.  
     „Wer hat dich beauftragt?“  
Ein Schulterzucken.  
     „Ein Mensch?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
     „Ein Elb?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
     „Ein Zwerg?“  
Kopfnicken.  
     „Aus einem anderen Berg?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
     „Aus dem Erebor?“  
Kopfnicken.  
     „War er älter als ich?“  
Schulterzucken.  
     „War er allein?“  
Schulterzucken.  
     „Weißt du seinen Namen?“  
Schulterzucken.  
  
Der Angreifer gestikulierte nun wild, Thorin wurde zornig, das Schwert versenkte sich im Hals. Der Zwerg überbrückte den Abstand zu Bilbo, nahm den zitternden Leib und zog ihn in eine schützende Umarmung.  
     „Es ist gut, mein Liebling. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun können. Wir werden herausfinden, wer das war. Wie geht es euch beiden?“  
Thorin sah besorgt aus.  
     „Er…. er….. er wollte ….. meinen Bauch…. _OH NEIN_ …. Aber ich… ich denke… es geht … uns gut“, wimmerte Bilbo.  
     „Komm, wir reiten zurück, Gandalf soll nachsehen, wie es um euch steht. Ich werde dich zu mir aufs Pony nehmen.“  
Den leblosen Körper hievte der Zwerg auf das verbliebende Pony und stieg dann hinter seinem Mann in den Sattel. Auf dem Weg zurück überlegte er fieberhaft, wer dafür verantwortlich sein konnte und beschloss, dass Bilbo nicht mehr ohne Wachen umhergehen durfte.


	31. Ein...

Bilbo war noch sehr verstört, als sie am Erebor ankamen.  
  
Die Wachen, die sie sahen, kamen ihnen entgegengerannt und sahen verwirrt auf den leblosen Körper auf dem zweiten Pony, sowie auf die Herrscher, die blutbefleckt auf sie zuritten.  
Thorin hatte immer weiter gegrübelt, wer sich erdreisten konnte, einen Menschen anzuheuern, um so eine furchtbare Tat zu begehen. Sie hatten Glück, dass der Kerl so tumb gewesen war, sonst….. Der König mochte nicht daran denken, dass er um ein Haar über dem leblosen Körper seines Mannes gestanden hätte.  
Erschöpft führte er Bilbo in ihre Gemächer und ließ von einem Diener nach seiner Familie und Gandalf schicken. Während der Zauberer den zitternden Hobbit untersuchte, erklärte Thorin den Zwergen, was geschehen war. Sie kochten und schrieen nach Rache für die Tat.  
Doch wie sollten sie diese bekommen? Erst musste herausgefunden werden, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Zusammen überlegten sie lang, bis eine Idee gereift war, wie sie den Zwerg, der Bilbo schaden wollte, doch demaskieren konnten.  
     „Es geht beiden gut, Thorin. Bilbo war noch sehr zittrig, doch als ich ihm sagte, dass eurem Kind nichts geschehen ist, beruhigte er sich etwas. Ich gab ihm einen Trank, damit er schlafen kann. Du solltest zu ihm gehen, er braucht deine Nähe.“  
Thorin nickte der Runde zu, verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und entledigte sich der blutigen Kleider, bevor er zu seinem Halbling ins Bett kroch. Die verbliebenen Zwerge weihten Gandalf in den Plan ein, den sie geschmiedet hatten und er hörte eifrig zu.  
      „Wann wollt ihr es tun?“  
     „Morgen schon“, entschied Fíli.  
     „Der Schuldige muss schnell gefasst werden“, stimmte Dís zu.  
     „Ich werde Wachen positionieren. Bilbo wird nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Es wäre Thorins Ende, wenn den beiden etwas zustoßen würde“, bekräftigte Kíli.  
      „Ich bereite alles vor“, schloss Fíli die Runde.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Der neue Tag begann mit einem kleinen Frühstück im engsten Kreise. Bilbo wollte kaum etwas zu sich nehmen, doch er wurde mehrmals von Thorin und Dís dazu genötigt.  
     „Wenn du nicht isst, dann schadest du dir und unserem kleinen Wunder. Dann bekommt der Schuldige doch noch, was er wollte. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wir werden sicher bald wissen, wer es war. Du kannst bald vergessen. Ich lasse dich nicht allein, mein Liebling.  
Wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, dann ist es Dís oder einer meiner Neffen. Außerdem stehen immer zwei Wachen aus unserer persönlichen Garde zu deiner Verfügung. Es sind die treuesten Zwerge, die Balin ausbilden konnte. Glaube mir, es wird euch nichts geschehen können.“  
     „Ich verstehe, mein König. Doch ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, dass wir…. fast…. unser Kind…. verloren hätten“, schniefte der Meisterdieb.  
Dís sah ihn mitfühlend an, bemerkte, wie auch in ihrer Kehle Tränen aufstiegen. Sie riss sich zusammen.  
      _´Ob er weiß, dass es fast auch_ ihn _das Leben gekostet hätte? Ich hoffe, er wird ihm nicht bewusst.`_  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Sie gingen alle gemeinsam zur einberufenen Versammlung. Diese fand an jener Stelle statt, an der sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit den Zwergen vom Nachwuchs erzählt hatten. Nun gingen sie wieder, doch mit schweren Schritten, diesen Weg.  
Bilbo hielt sich im Hintergrund, zwei Wachen ächzten schwer.  
  
Als sie an der Treppe ankamen, waren alle Zwerge schon versammelt, rings um den Platz die Leibgarde verteilt, die sich in der Menge umsah. Thorin trat nach vorn, sein Gesicht zu einer Maske der Trauer verzerrt.  
     „Meine lieben Zwerge“, begann er und sah sich selbst um.  
    „Ich habe eine traurige Mitteilung für euch. Gestern wurden mein Mann und ich Opfer eines Angriffs.“  
Gemurmel und Getuschel wurden laut, betroffene Gesichter aufgesetzt und erschrocken die Luft eingesogen.  
     „Ein unbekannter Mensch hat meinem Gemahl und dem ungeborenen Kind nach dem Leben getrachtet.“  
Laute des Unmutes waren zu vernehmen, hier und da ein Schluchzen. Doch man sah auch kurzzeitig Freude auf zwei Gesichtern aufblitzen.  
     „Er hat es jedoch nicht geschafft.“  
Unglaube wurde sichtbar. Die Wachen schoben sich in das Blickfeld der Zwerge, der verblichene Mensch hing zwischen ihnen. Bilbo trat mit hinzu.  
     „Ich war in der Lage, ihn niederzustrecken und bevor er aus dem Leben schied berichtete er mir, wer hinter diesem Anschlag steckte.“  
     „ _NEIN! DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!_ “  
     „ _Wir haben gesehen, dass er keine Zunge mehr hat! OOOOH…_ “  
  
     „ **PACKT SIE!** ****“, schrie Thorin.  
Die Wachen waren schnell, die Zwerge bald überwältigt. Thorin und Bilbo traten neben sie, gefolgt von Dís, Fíli, Kíli und Gandalf.  
     „Wen haben wir denn hier? Duf* und seine Tochter Jaris**. Ihr kamt aus den Blauen Bergen mit uns, ihr schafftet euch hier ein Heim. Ihr seid angesehen und wohlhabend. Also, wieso habt ihr das getan? Sprecht schnell, ich will eine Erklärung.“  
     „Was gibt es da zu erklären, großer König? Dein Vater versprach meiner Tochter deinen Neffen als Mann“, spuckte ihm Duf die Worte vor die Füße.  
     „Ich wäre Königin geworden, sobald du und dein Hobbit von uns gegangen wärt. Aber so…. Fíli, hilf mir doch“, jammerte Jaris nun.  
     „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich wusste weder etwas von dem Kuhhandel, den mein Großvater mit mir veranstalten wollte, noch hätte ich dich je in mein Bett genommen.  
Doch jetzt, nachdem ihr beide solch eine verruchte Tat begangen habt, kannst du froh sein, dass ich dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreiße. Ihr hättet zwei unschuldige Leben gefordert, nur, weil du die Krone willst?“  
Fíli spuckte ihr wirklich und mehr als angewidert vor die Füße, drehte sich um und ging davon.  
     „Unser Vater war schon verrückt, als er dir einen solchen Handel anbot, Duf. Alle wissen, dass wir Zwerge nur ein einziges Mal unser Herz verschenken. Wenn mein Sohn das nicht freiwillig tut, dann wird niemand ihn dazu zwingen können.  
Euch hätte klar sein müssen, dass so ein Vertrag niemals Bestand haben kann.  
Bilbo ist ein würdigerer Mitregent, als du es je hättest sein können, Jaris. Denn er wollte nicht den Thron hinter dem König, er liebt den Mann, der zufällig auf dem Thron sitzt. Du aber, du bist erbärmlich. “  
Auch Dís ging davon, Kíli folgte ihr aufgeregt. Thorin ergriff das Wort.  
     „Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen, mein Liebling? Es war Hochverrat, den sie begingen. Es gibt eigentlich nur ein Urteil bei so einem Vergehen.“  
     „Bitte, Thorin, nicht. Ich weiß, welches Schicksal sie verdienen. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass wir so einfach darüber entscheiden, Leben zu nehmen, wenn wir doch dabei sind, Leben zu schenken. Ich bitte dich, sie in den Kerker zu stecken und in Ruhe zu überlegen.“  
     „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“  
Bilbo nickte bestimmt.  
     „So sei es. Wasser und Brot in unserem dunkelsten Kerker, bis wir entschieden haben.“  
  


  
[ *  aus dem Dvergatal – der Krumme ]  
[ ** aus dem Dvergatal – die Streitsüchtige ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Durinstag kam mit großen Schritten auf den Erebor zu.  
  
Alle Zwerge und Zwerglinge waren sehr aufgeregt. Bilbos Bauch wurde immer runder. Schon seit einiger Zeit watschelte er mehr, als das er lief. Rennen konnte er gar nicht mehr. Auch etwas anderes nahm er seit Längerem wahr.  
Das Kind in ihm bewegte sich und trat. Als er diese Bewegungen zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, hatte er mit großen Augen auf seinen Bauch gestarrt und vor Schreck das Buch fallen lassen, das er gerade las.  
Aufgeregt war er zu Thorin ins Bad gestürmt, der sich für den Abend fertig machte, und hatte ihm von diesem Erlebnis berichtet. Der Zwerg hatte ihn daraufhin liebevoll umarmt und einen Kuss auf den gerundeten Bauch gedrückt.  
Doch er selbst musste noch weitere vier Wochen warten, bis auch er in den Genuss kam, das Kind zu spüren. Dafür wurde er jedoch damit belohnt, dass sich auf Bilbos Bauch kleine Beulen bildeten, wenn der König seine Hand oder Wange darauf legte. Er sprach nun oft mit dem kleinen Wesen im Bauch seines Mannes und freute sich, wenn Bilbo darüber lachte, denn der Hobbit selbst tat das schon lang.  
  
Als der Durinstag endlich da war, war Bilbo sehr froh, dass sie rechtzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen hatten. Brass hatte genügend Fleisch, Gemüse, Kartoffeln, Gebäck und Torten bereitet, um eine ganze Kompanie zu füttern. Dies würde mit Sicherheit gebraucht, denn im großen Saal wurde ein Fest mit den Zwerglingen veranstaltet.  
Die Kinder sangen und tanzten durch den Raum zum Spiel von Bofurs Klarinette.  Balin erzählte Geschichten, Ori zeichnete Portraits der Kinder, die sie ihren Eltern zeigen konnten. Selbst Dwalin zeigte, was er konnte und stemmte kleine Zwerglinge an seine Armen nach oben, um sie durch den Raum zu tragen. Er tat dies auch, um dem Halbling eine Freude zu machen, denn der störrische Zwerg hatte eingesehen, dass Bilbo seinem guten Freund und Zwergenkönig lang ersehntes Glück bescherte.  
Glóin freute sich besonders, denn seine Frau und sein Sohn Gimli waren seit einigen Tagen bei ihnen. Nun war Gimli kein Zwergling mehr, doch auch er freute sich, seinen Vater einmal wiedersehen zu können. Er beglückwünschte Thorin und Bilbo, hoffte aber im Stillen, dass er sich nie mit Hobbits herumärgern musste.  
  
Als es spät wurde und die Kinder sich in ihre Betten aufmachten, saß der ehemalige Trupp von Zwergen, Zauberer und Halbling noch mit Dís und Gimli zusammen. Wieder einmal wurden alte Geschichten aufgewärmt. Glóin erzählte gerade von der Begebenheit im Wald, als ihm sein Medaillon abgenommen wurde.  
     „Weißt du, wie er deine Mutter bezeichnet hat, dieser spitzohrige Baumkuschler?“  
      „Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast es doch nie erzählt“, gab Gimli zurück.  
     „Er fragte, ob meine liebreizende Frau mein Bruder sei. Man stelle sich vor, _mein Bruder_ …“  
     „Jetzt erzähle aber auch, wie er deinen Sohn nannte“, forderte Dwalin lachend.  
     „Ich will nicht.“  
     „Dann werde ich es tun. Er fragte, ob du ein Ork – Wechselbalg seiest.“  
Der Saal tobte, nur Gimli sah beleidigt aus.  
     „Sagt mir, wie er heißt, dieser _Elb_. Ich werde ihm seine Ohren runden!“  
     „Er heißt Legolas, mein Freund.“  
Thorin schlug ihm belustigt auf die Schulter.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Als der erste Hochzeitstag kam, war es sicher nicht mehr weit, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie endlich zu dritt wären. Bilbo konnte nun schon eine Weile seine Füße nicht mehr sehen und da er auf _intensive_ Streicheleinheiten nun zugunsten des Kindes verzichten musste, bekam er wieder schlimmere Stimmungsschwankungen.  
Das seine Füße und sein Rücken nun nahezu dauerhaft schmerzten, tat ein Übriges. Außerdem hatte ihm Gandalf vor einiger Zeit erklärt, wie das Kind auf die Welt kommen sollte. Die Aussicht darauf hatte den Hobbit erstarren lassen.  
  
Er watschelte nun eindeutig. Seine Zehen waren nach außen gedreht, der Kopf nach hinten verlagert, der Bauch herausgestreckt. Oft hatte er eine Hand im Rücken und eine unter dem Bauch, um sich wenigstens etwas leichter bewegen zu können.  
Zu allem Überfluss erinnerte ihn der Hochzeitstag daran, dass er seine andere Verwandtschaft vermisste. Er hatte sie ein Jahr nicht gesehen, nur spärlichen Briefkontakt gehabt und mit keinem Wort seinen Zustand erwähnt.  
Als er mit den Wachen im Schlepptau zum Mittagessen in den großen Saal ging, hörte er Stimmen, bekannte Stimmen.  
      _´Hat Thorin etwa? Das ist doch nicht möglich! Aber….. wie werden sie reagieren?`_  
Es stimmte, was er befürchtet hatte. Im Saal standen vier Hobbits und unterhielten sich. Primula war schon wieder von Dwalins Anblick fasziniert, Drogo konnte sie nicht von ihm wegziehen. Mirabella und Adalgrim unterhielten sich mit Thorin.  
     „Wann kommt Bilbo denn endlich? Ich möchte ihn begrüßen.“  
     „Da, Tante. Aber… _Bilbo?_ “  
Adalgrim sah entsetzt aus.  
     „Mein lieber Bilbo….“  
Mirabella stockte.  
     „Du hast…. es ein wenig mit dem guten Essen übertrieben. Aber es steht dir wirklich gut. Du strahlst förmlich. Und solange es deinem Mann gefällt…..“, versuchte Primula zu retten.  
Thorin war an Bilbos Seite, raunte in sein Ohr.       
     „Ich schwöre, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Sie sind von allein gekommen, weil sie unseren Hochzeitstag mit uns feiern wollten. Sie sagen, dass sei bei euch so üblich.“  
     „Das stimmt auch. Doch ich hatte es nicht erwartet, weil der Weg so weit ist“, verkündete Bilbo ebenso leise.  
An seine Verwandten gerichtet sprach er nun fest.  
     „Nein, meine Lieben, ich habe nicht zu viel gegessen. Ich trage ein Kind in mir.“  
Vier Hobbits fielen in Ohnmacht, Bilbo lachte amüsiert auf.  
  
Nachdem die Halblinge wieder bei Sinnen waren und geklärt war, wie es hatte geschehen können, was sonst alles in diesem Jahr passiert war und dass es nicht mehr lang dauern würde, bis das Kind kam, waren sie sich einig, dass die Halblinge bleiben würden, bis der neue Bewohner Mittelerdes seinen ersten Schrei tat.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Sechs Tage nach ihrem Jahrestag war es so weit, dass Bilbo nachts vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und sich in Thorins Arm verkrampfte. Eine Welle aus Qual jagte durch seinen Leib. Der König war sofort hellwach, stöhnte selbst schmerzerfüllt und wusste, er würde mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken haben, wenn Bilbo irgendwann einmal wieder losließ. Er wusste auch, dass seine Frage unsinnig war, doch er stellte sie trotzdem.  
     „Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling?“  
     „WAS SOLL DAS? _ SEHE ICH SO AUS, ALS WÄRE ALLES IN ORDNUNG? HMPF!_“  
     „Ich denke, das heißt, unser Kind möchte uns kennen lernen“, versuchte Thorin Bilbo zu beruhigen.  
     „JA, VERDAMMT! DAS DENKE ICH AUCH! HOHL GANDALF HER, ABER BLEIB BEI MIR!“  
     „Aber wie?“  
     „TU ES EINFACH! ICH BRAUCHE DICH HIER! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH“  
Der Schmerzenschrei ging Thorin durch Mark und Bein. Er war so laut, dass eine der Wachen plötzlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand.  
     „Was ist geschehen?“  
     „Nichts, Thekk.“  
     „NICHTS? UNSER KIND KOMMT. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH BEI MAHAL! THORIN, ICH HALTE DAS NICHT AUS!“  
  
Thekk rannte ohne weitere Nachfrage los, laut nach dem Zauberer brüllend.  
Die Schmerzwellen kamen in bedrohlich kurzen Abständen, viel schneller und heftiger, als der Istari vorhergesagt hatte. Bilbo verkrampfte sich immer mehr.  
Er hatte schon die Kraft verloren, seinen Mann anzuschreien.  
Stattdessen hechelte er zwischen den Wehen und der Schweiß klebte ihm schon die Locken an die Stirn. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in Thorins Oberarm und bei jedem neuen Krampf dachte der Zwerg, ihm bräche gleich der Knochen.  
      _´Bei Mahal, lass Gandalf endlich auftauchen!`_ __  
Der Zauberer erschien, Dís auf dem Fuße folgend. Er war einen kurzen Blick auf den Halbling, dann erkannte er, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.  
     „Wie lang geht es schon so?“  
     „Etwa zehn Minuten. Du wurdest sofort gerufen. Bilbo hatte sofort solch heftige Schmerzen. Bitte, was ist mit ihm? Du sagtest, es bleibt mehr Zeit, bis er so schlimme Wehen bekommt.“  
     „Ich weiß selbst, was ich sagte. Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass Hobbits normalerweise zwei Monde früher ihre Kinder bekommen. Nun will sein Körper den Vorgang beschleunigen. Dís, etwas Wasser bitte. Thorin, gib ihm diesen Trank. Er hilft bei dem, was ich tun muss. Er nimmt Schmerzen.“  
Thorin half, so gut es ging. Als Dís mit dem Wasser kam, wischte der Zwerg über Bilbos Gesicht. Dieser war schon in einem Dämmerzustand und glitt immer mehr in Dunkelheit. Als er dann auf den Leib seines Mannes sah, wurde ihm übel.  
     „Vielleicht solltest du lieber nach draußen gehen. Gandalf hat mir erklärt, was zu tun ist. Wir werden dich rufen, wenn es geschafft ist.“  
  
Thorin nickte automatisch, erhob sich unbewusst und ging mit steifen Gliedern in sein Wohnzimmer. Dort warteten seine Neffen, die sich mit ihm vor den Kamin setzten und ihm etwas aus seinem Vorrat einflößten.  
Ungezählte Minuten später, Thorin dachte, es waren viele Stunden, in Wahrheit war es wohl aber nicht ganz eine gewesen, stand Dís in der Tür und lächelte.  
     „Komm, begrüße dein Kind.“  
  
Thorin stolperte in den Raum hinein. Bilbo schien frisch gewaschen zu sein, das Bett war ordentlich und sein Mann strahlte ihn an, mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm.  
     „Wir haben es geschafft“, gestand Bilbo stolz.  
Der Zwerg setzte sich ehrfürchtig auf das Bett, schob sich näher und zupfte ein wenig an dem Stoff, der sein Kind einhüllte, damit er besser sehen konnte. Bilbo gab ihm das Kind auf den Arm.  
      „Sie ist wunderschön, Thorin.“  
      „Sie?“, kam es erstickt.  
Der König hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als er seine Tochter das erste Mal betrachtete und im Leben begrüßte.  
     „Du hast recht, mein Liebling. Sie ist so wunderschön, wie du. Ich sehe dein Feuer in ihr brennen. Wie wollen wir sie nennen?“  
  
     „ _Ganja_.“*  
  
  
[ * als Ehrung für Gandalf, kommt aus dem Russ., bedeutet „Friede“ ]


	32. Zwobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, nun ist das letzte Kapitel angebrochen.  
> Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die hier so fleißig lesen und ganz besonders bei allen, die mir ein Kudo oder einen Comment dagelassen haben.
> 
> Wenn mir doch noch jemand schreiben möchte, wie er/sie es fand, dann nur Mut. Ich beiße nicht. :)

  
     „Wo ist Mahzâd, Papa?“  
Strahlend blaue Augen sahen fragend über einer kleinen Stupsnase zu ihm herauf. Das runde Gesichtchen wurde von dicken braunen Locken umrahmt, zwischen denen spitze Hobbitöhrchen herauslugten.  
     „Ich glaube, er ist bei Onkel Dwalin in der Schmiede. Er wollte deine kleine Krone etwas umarbeiten. Du bist ganz sehr gewachsen. Sie passt nicht mehr ganz auf deinen Kopf, mein Küchlein.“  
     „Ich bin ja nun auch schon groß. Ich bin doch jetzt schon fünf Jahre alt und werde bald sechs“, kam es bestimmt.  
     „Aber du hattest doch erst gestern Geburtstag. Es dauert jetzt wieder fast ein Jahr, bis es soweit ist, dass du Geschenke bekommst“, versuchte er zu erklären.  
Ganja sprang lachend um ihren Vater herum. Ihr neues Kleid bauschte sich, die Locken wirbelten umher. Sie rannte fast in ihre Tante hinein, als sie sich wild drehte.  
     „Sei vorsichtig, mein Küchlein. Du musst sehen, wohin du gehst. Deine Tante….“  
  
Die kleine Zwobbit hatte zwar Dís unbeschadet umrundet, war nun aber in Fíli hineingeraten und hatte ihn umgeworfen. Ihr behaarten Füßchen flogen durch die Luft, als sie auf der Brust des Zwerges zum Sitzen kam.  
Der blonde Prinz quittierte den Aufprall seines Hintern auf dem Steinboden mit einem Stöhnen. Ganja hatte eindeutig die Kraft ihres anderen Vaters bekommen. Noch wusste man nicht, ob sie den typischen Backenbart der Zwerginnen bekäme, doch einiges sprach dafür.  
     „Fíli, Fíli, ich suche Mahzâd. Hast du ihn gesehen? Papa sagt, er ist in der Schmiede, aber vielleicht hast du ihn gesehen?“, plapperte die Kleine aufgeregt.  
     „Ganz ruhig, kleine Ganja. Du wirst erst mal atmen müssen. Wenn dein Papa Bilbo das sagt, dann wird es so sein, oder glaubst du, dein Vater sagt die Unwahrheit?“  
Wild schüttelte die Kleine den Kopf.  
     „Papa, können wir da hin gehen? Können wir? Bitte, bitte, bitte.“  
     „Wir werden ihn suchen. Aber was willst du denn überhaupt von ihm?“  
     „Ich vermisse ihn einfach“, gab sie zu.  
     „Ach, und mich vermisst du nicht?“, gab Bilbo gespielt gekränkt zurück.  
     „Du bist ständig um mich herum, Mahzâd nicht.“  
Ganja sprang von Fílis Brust, streckte ihrem Vater die Zunge heraus und rannte los.  
     „Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische…“, rief der Meisterdieb seiner Tochter hinterher.  
      _´Als ob ich das im Augenblick überhaupt schaffen könnte….`_  
     „Ich werde sie einholen, Bilbo. Sorge dich nicht.“  
Schon hatte sich Fíli aufgerappelt und rannte ihr hinterher.  
     „Danke, Fíli. Wir werden nachkommen.“  
Mit Dís an seiner Seite machten sich der Halbling auf den Weg.  
     „Wir geht es euch?“  
     „Ich bin froh, dass wir Duf und Jaris nach einem Jahr Kerkerhaft in die Verbannung nach Lothlórien schickten und ihnen nichts schlimmeres antaten. Sie haben unter der Gunst der Elben erkannt, wie dumm sie waren. Es geht uns somit sehr gut. Wir sind glücklich und zufrieden.  
Ganja ist wunderbar, Thorin liebt sie mehr, als irgendjemanden sonst. Selbst mehr als mich….. Doch das ist gut so, denn mir ergeht es doch genau so, wie ihm.“  
     „Du hattest sie zwölf Monde unter deinem Herzen. Das schafft eine besondere Verbindung.“  
     „Ich weiß, liebste Schwägerin. Ich danke dir für deine Begleitung, aber den Rest schaffe ich schon.“       
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Als Bilbo in die Schmiede kam war die Luft heiß und stickig. Ihm wurde unangenehm warm. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bald bot, ließ die Wärme in erregende Hitze umschlagen und heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagen.  
Er sah Thorin, seitlich an einem Amboss stehend, einen schweren Hammer schwingend.  
Auf Grund der Hitze stand er mit entblößtem Oberkörper dort. Bilbo betrachtete das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskeln und auch der Blick auf dessen Brust mit dem krausen Haar war frei. Die Haut, vom Öl der Werkzeuge und seinem Schweiß bedeckt, im Schein der Feuer geschmeidig glänzend, lud Bilbo dazu ein, jeden Muskelstrang nachzuzeichnen.  
Der König hatte sein Haar locker geflochten, doch einige der schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm widerspenstig nach vorn in die Stirn. Sie forderten Bilbo geradezu auf, sie wieder hinter Thorins Ohr zu verbannen. Der Halbling sah den Oberarmreif im Licht der Flammen schimmern und ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte Bilbos Züge.  
Bilbo trat näher an seinen Zwerg. Thorin hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und lächelte seinen Mann strahlend an. Der Hobbit nahm die Strähnen und strich sie wirklich und sehr zärtlich hinter Thorins Ohr. Dann streichelte er sanft über Schulter und Arm, die den Hammer schwangen. Seine Finger glitten über den Schwur, der dort in die Haut gestochen war.  
Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor fuhr Bilbo jede Rune einzeln nach, entlockte seinem König damit ein Knurren. Er zog den Hobbit in seine Arme, eroberte seine Lippen in einem stürmischen Kuss, rang ihm ein Stöhnen ab und erkundete wild die Mundhöhle seines Gemahls mit seiner Zunge. Bilbo seinerseits ließ seine Zunge mit der seines Gatten spielen, bis er sich, nach Luft ringend, von ihm lösen musste. Schon waren Thorins Lippen an seinem Ohr. Leise raunte er hinein.  
     „Du weißt, wie sehr es mich erregt, wenn du so über die Runen streichelst, mein Liebling.“  
     „Und du weißt, wie sehr mich dein Anblick erregt, wenn du halb nackt, glänzend und perfekt, wie Mahal persönlich nicht sein kann, in der Schmiede arbeitest“, hauchte der Halbling.  
Thorin sah ihn lüstern an, schenkte ihm noch ein sündiges Lächeln dazu. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.  
     „Wie geht es euch?“, Thorin legte seine Hand auf Bilbos Bauch.  
     „Es geht uns gut. Wir haben viel Hunger, aber das war mit Ganja nicht anders. Die Wachen sind ständig um uns und ich fühle mich sicher…. Doch ich verspüre gerade einen _besonderen_ Hunger…. Kannst du dich ein wenig von deiner Arbeit lösen?“  
     „Natürlich. Aber, aus welchem Grund bist du in deinem Zustand hier her, in diese Hitze, gekommen?“  
     „Ganja suchte dich. Hat sie dich nicht gefunden?“  
     „Doch, sie hat ein wenig mit mir den Hammer geschwungen. Ich glaube, sie hat jetzt schon mehr Kraft, als du“, neckte Thorin leicht.  
     „Mein Goldstück will dir unbedingt etwas fertigen, mein Liebling. Sie übt nun fleißig. Aber unsere Tochter ist mit Fíli schon wieder auf und davon. Als sie sah, dass ich ihr eine neue [Krone](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/1772424984_1/-font-b-Royal-b-font-Princess-Prom-Bridal-Pageant-Veil-font-b-Tiara-b-font.jpg) schmiede, war sie begeistert. Sie sagte _`Mahzâd, sie ist noch schöner, als die Vorherige.´ _ Ich bin stolz, so ein Lob aus dem Mund unserer Tochter zu hören“, schmunzelte der Zwergenkönig sanft.  
Er ließ seine Finger über den runden Bauch seines Mannes gleiten und wurde mit einem Tritt daraus begrüßt.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Kurz nach Ganjas Geburt hatte Bilbo den Zauberer schüchtern gefragt, wie es denn nun um die Zärtlichkeiten im Bett stand. Er wollte schließlich nicht gleich wieder schwanger werden. Der Istari hatte daraufhin leichtmütig gemeint, es würde nie wieder geschehen.  
Als Bilbo auf _diese _ Neuigkeit mit einer Träne antwortete, gab Gandalf zu verstehen, es sei denn, der Hobbit würde wieder den blauen Trank zu sich nehmen. Dieser würde dann dafür sorgen, dass in Bilbo ein neues Kind entstehen würde.  
  
Thorin und Bilbo hatten nun vor acht Monden gemeinsam beschlossen, dass die Zeit heran war. Sie beide wollten, dass Ganja nicht der einzige Zwobbit unterm Erebor blieb. Das Paar wünschte sich weiteren Nachwuchs. So trank der Hobbit und sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht in dem Bewusstsein, ein weiteres Leben zu schenken. In jener Nacht bemerkten sie auch gemeinsam das Glühen, das von dem vollbrachten Wunder zeugte.  
  
Der Zauberer würde dieses Mal nicht die komplette Zeit bei ihnen bleiben, dafür war für ihn zu viel in Mittelerde zu tun. Doch er wollte in drei Monaten wieder bei ihnen sein, um den letzen Monat dann gemeinsam mit ihnen zu verbringen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Vier Monate später war es so weit. Bilbo wachte aus dem Schlaf auf, Thorin bekam blaue Flecken auf seinem Arm. Doch dieses Mal war Gandalf gleich zur Stelle, denn er nächtigte seit einigen Tagen in einem noch leeren Zimmer. Ganja schlief bei ihren Vettern Fíli und Kíli und hatte ihrer Tante Dís großherzig ihr Zimmer für diese Zeit überlassen. Auch sie war schnell zur Stelle.  
Gemeinsam mit dem Zauberer bereitete sie Bilbo vor. Thorin blieb dieses mal an seiner Seite, stand diese Geburt mit ihm durch. Dís brachte Wasser, damit ihr Bruder Bilbo den Schweiß abwischen konnte.  
Dann brachte sie heißes Wasser, mit dem Bilbos Bauch gewaschen wurde. Der Hobbit hatte schon wieder viel seiner Kraft eingebüßt, hing schwach in Thorins Armen. Dieser hatte sich hinter seinen Mann auf ihr Bett gesetzt und stütze dessen Oberkörper so bequemer ab.  
Er hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Locken des Halblings, wischte ihm wieder über die Stirn und flößte ihm dann den schmerzlindernden Trank ein. Kurz darauf sah er, wie der Zauberer seine Hände heiß wusch und ein Messer zückte. Er wollte protestierend aufschreien, als Dís ihrem Bruder bedeutete, es müsse sein. So wäre auch ihre Tochter auf die Welt gekommen.  
      _´Aber sein Bauch weißt keine Narbe auf.`_  
  


Bilbo stöhnte qualvoll, als die nächste Wehe durch seinen Körper jagte. In diesem Augenblick setzte Gandalf das Messer an. Er schnitt in den Bauch des Hobbits, große Mengen an Blut quollen hervor, bedeckten Bett, Zauberer und Hobbit. Doch es war noch nicht genug, der Schnitt musste tiefer gehen. Der Istari schnitt erneut, Bilbo stieß einen Schrei aus, seine Brust bebte und er verkrampfte seine Finger fest in Thorins Oberschenkel. 

Dieser versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu würgen und seinem Mann beizustehen. Er sah die Hände des Zauberers bis zu den Unterarmen in seinem Mann verschwinden, bemerkte, wie Dís sich in diesem Augenblick auf den Bauch des Hobbits warf und von oben drückte. Mehr Blut spritze, Bilbo schrie nun laut, Dís drückte mehr. Endlich kamen die Hände des Istari wieder zum Vorschein. Er hielt ein kleines Bündel im Arm, käsig und von Blut verschmiert. Es rührte sich nicht, bewegte sich nicht, gab keinen Laut von sich.  
     „Dís, schnell, das Messer, die Nabelschnur.“  
     „Was ist? _Was passiert hier?_ “, fragte Thorin panisch.  
     „Euer Kind will nicht schreien. Wir müssen es dazu bringen“, knirschte Gandalf zurück.  
Dís durchtrennte die Nabelschnur, Gandalf nahm das Kind auf den Arm, rieb es, fühlte, gab ihn einen Klaps auf den blanken Po. Ein Schrei ertönte. Thorin stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und lächelte, Bilbo sank dämmerig und erschöpft zurück an seine Brust, Dís und Gandalf atmeten erleichtert auf.  
  
     „ _Gandalf, was ist mit ihm?_ “  
Entsetzen lag in Thorins Stimme. Er bemerkte, dass sein Mann schlaff in seinen Armen lag. Gandalfs Blick verhieß nichts gutes. Der Hobbit war kalkweiß.  
     „Thorin, runter vom Bett. Du musst dein Kind nehmen. Dís, Nadel und Faden, wie besprochen.“  
Die Prinzessin nickte und holte alles herzu. Sie übergab Gandalf die gewünschten Dinge, nahm einen weiteren Trank entgegen und flößte diesen dem Halbling ein, während Thorin verzweifelt sein Kind im Arm hielt, Kreise durch das Zimmer zog und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Bilbo vielleicht….  
  


Endlose Minuten später sah er Erleichterung in Gandalfs Gesicht.

     „Er wird wieder vollständig gesunden. Der Trank hat gewirkt, die Wunde ist verschlossen. Bilbo hat dieses Mal sehr viel mehr Blut verloren, als bei der letzten Geburt. Doch gib ihm ein wenig Zeit und er ist wieder vollkommen hergestellt. Aber er wird dieses Mal eine Narbe davontragen, die ihn immer an diese Nacht erinnern wird.  
Ich konnte meine Magie nicht schnell genug wirken, da ich erst dem kleinen Zwobbit helfen musste. Doch nun lass uns dein Kind anständig versorgen. Was ist es überhaupt geworden?“  
Thorin wischte sich verstohlen einige Tränen aus den Augen, lächelte Gandalf schief an und sah dann hinab in das kleine Gesicht, das von schwarzem Flaum umgeben war.  
     „Wir haben einen Sohn.“  
Thorins Stimme quoll über vor Glück und Stolz.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
So, wie Gandalf es vorher gesagte hatte, so kam es.  
  
Bilbo brauchte einige Tage länger, als es bei Ganja der Fall gewesen war, doch er erholte sich vollkommen. Viel Bettruhe und gemeinsame Stunden mit seiner Familie halfen ihm. Ganja saß oft auf dem Bett ihrer Eltern und sang sowohl den Vätern, als auch dem Bruder, etwas vor.  
Thorin hatte Fíli für eine Woche die Bürde des Herrschens übergeben und verordnet, nur in absoluten Notfällen gestört zu werden. Bisher war noch keiner eingetreten.  
Sie hatten lang überlegt, wie sie den kleinen Zwobbit nennen wollten. Dann hatte Bilbo entschieden. Er wollte, dass Thorins Bruder Ehre wiederfuhr. So nannten sie ihren Sohn, in Anlehnung an Frerin, liebevoll Freris*.  
  
Einige Tage später stand Bilbo über dem Bettchen seines Sohnes und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Freris hatte die schwarzen Haare Thorins behalten, doch seine Augen waren graugrün wie Bilbos. Er hatte Thorins Füße, doch ebenfalls spitze Öhrchen, wie seine Schwester. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stellte sich Bilbo vor, wie seine Kinder wachsen würden und mit ihren Vettern Kíli und Fíli sicher jede Menge Unfug anstellen mochten.  
Er setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel und dachte noch einmal an die Reise, die ihn hier her geführt hatte, in die Verantwortung einem Zwergenvolk gegenüber, in den Schoß einer liebenden Familie, in die Arme seiner großen Liebe, in das Glück, zwei wundervolle Kinder sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Dabei kam ihm ein Gedanke, den er umsetzten wollte.  


  
  
[ * z. Bsp. flinker Wolf ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Da Bilbo schon vor einigen Jahren den Auenland – Kalender eingeführt hatte, um den Handel mit den anderen Völkern zu verbesern, war es nun heute einer der ersten warmen Tage im Thrimidge*.  
  
Thorin, mit dem vier Wochen alten Freris auf dem Arm, Bilbo und Ganja traten vor den Erebor. Die kleine Zwobbit sprang wieder einmal wild umher und brachte so ihre Väter zum Lächeln. Freris strampelte ein wenig und wollte quengeln. Doch als Thorin begann, für ihn so zu summen, wie er es für Ganja getan hatte, beruhigte sich sein Sohn schnell wieder.  
     „Du bist sicher, dass du das tun willst, mein Liebling?“  
     „Ja, mein Schatz, das bin ich.“  
Bilbo nickte bei seinen Worten.  
     „Du wolltest doch immer in deinem Garten in Beutelsend…“  
     „Ich bin hier zu Haus, hier im Erebor, mit seinen Zwergen, meinen Freunden, mit dir und mit unseren Kindern. Hier ist die Heimat, die ich für mich gewählt habe, zusammen mit meiner Familie. Ich möchte es hier tun.“  
Der Hobbit sah sich um, bis er eine geeignete Stelle fand.  
  
Kurz nach der Brücke, ein wenig abseits der Straße war der Boden weich und fruchtbar. Hier grub er ein kleines Loch und legte eine Eichel hinein, bedeckte sie wieder und sah seinen Mann an.  
     „Ich nahm sie damals aus Beorns Garten mit, um sie in meinem Eigenen einmal einzupflanzen, damit sie groß und stark wird. Damit ich mich eines Tages unter ihrem Schatten an all die Begebenheiten meiner Reise erinnern kann. Doch meine Reise hat mich nicht wieder nach Beutelsend zurück geführt, in mein beschauliches Heim.  
Sie führte mich in die Arme eines störrischen Zwerges, der mir mein Herz stahl und mir Seines dafür schenkte. Sie führte mich in das größte Abenteuer, das man nur bestehen kann. Das Abenteuer, eine Familie zu haben.  
Nun will ich, dass diese Eichel hier wächst und gedeiht und eines Tages ein stattlicher Baum wird.  
Dieser soll uns allen als Zeichen dienen. Als Zeichen, dass wir im Erebor für alle eine Heimat bieten, die sie hier finden wollen.  
Wer weiß, eines Tages werden sich vielleicht unsere Enkel im Schatten eines mächtigen Baumes an uns erinnern.“  
     „Bilbo, deine Worte sind ganz wunderbar. Ich liebe dich so unsagbar, mein Liebling, Bilbo Eichenschild, Meisterdieb aus dem Auenland.“  
     „So sehr, wie ich dich liebe, Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Einsamen Berge.“  
  
Während Freris in seinem Arm schlief und Ganja einem Schmetterling hinterher jagte, beugte sich Thorin hinab zu seinem Ehemann und gab ihm einen langen, liebevollen Kuss, der in sich gleichzeitig ein Versprechen barg.  
  
Das Versprechen auf eine lange, glückliche und gemeinsame Zukunft.  
  
  
[ * Mai ]  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   Ende   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
